


Shooting For Love

by NightWriter89



Series: Shooting For Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Athletes, F/F, Henry is disabled, Lesbian Sex, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, domestic violence minor characters, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 129,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter89/pseuds/NightWriter89
Summary: Emma is a retired speed skater living with her parents again, after she managed to spend all of her saved money and prize money. She hears about recruitment for the local ice hockey club and she signs up as she realises she misses skating and the ice. There she meets Regina, who is the ice cold and distant captain of the team. They clash immediately, Regina thinks Emma is cocky and arrogant, and Emma thinks Regina is a straight up bitch. Things happen and slowly, very slowly, they grow together.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starchasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchasm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shooting For Love [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495987) by [starchasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchasm/pseuds/starchasm). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one hell of a beast to write, but I loved writing it so much! I sometimes felt the fic was writing itself and I am very proud how it turned out. I started this fic as a prompt I thought of myself about two years ago. There were actually two prompts, Falling For A Stranger On Ice was the first one. I am happy I got to write it for the Supernova, as it has proven to be a challenge sometimes!
> 
> I would like to thank starchasm for the amazing art accompanying this fic, I love it!  
I would also like to thank my amazing beta who kept up with my crazy writing schedule, thank you soooo much Maggie!   
Then ofcourse all the people in the discord group who made me laugh when I needed it the most and supported me when I needed it. I'm glad I met you guys!  
And then last but definitely not least, ErrolsFeathers. Man, you kept me sane during this insane time. Thank you so much for being there, even in the middle of the night!
> 
> Okay, going to stop rambling now, on with the show!
> 
> (There will be a few trigger warnings throughout the fic, but I will post a note before the chapter begins)

Emma groaned when a ray of sunshine woke her up. That and the inconsolable crying of a baby. As she woke up further, she registered a warm body against hers. That made her wake up in an instant and she shot upwards. She started to shake the woman next to her awake. 

“Tessa, wake up! You gotta go, now!” 

The woman next to her groaned and opened one eye. 

“When are you getting your own place, Swan?” she groaned. 

“As soon as I win the lottery. Now get out!” 

Emma was already standing next to the bed and threw Tessa’s clothes at her. Tessa finally sat upright and started to get herself dressed. Emma pulled on loose-fitting sweatpants and an old sweater while opening up the window. 

“Tonight we’re sleeping at mine,” Tessa said moodily as she threw one leg over the windowsill. 

“Deal. I’m sorry,” Emma said as she quickly gave her girlfriend a kiss. 

Tessa soon disappeared out of the window and, within minutes, Emma saw her run off over the street. 

She sighed. What had her life become? She had been in the system ever since she was a baby and was eventually adopted when she was 8 by the Nolan’s. When she was fifteen, she had been scouted by a famous speed skating coach. After that, her life was a rollercoaster and at the end of her sixteen-year long career, she was a five times World Champion at the long-distance speed skating and had several world records on her name. Her career had almost ended when she was nineteen because of a huge scandal, but then coach Cassidy had stepped in and saved her career. After she retired, she had gone wild. She managed to spend her money, all of it, in one and a half years and now she was living back with her adoptive parents. All she had left now were her medals and a broken ego. She even had had to get rid of her beloved bike, a red Triumph Trident. August, one of her oldest and best friends, had seen how much heartbreak she had when she needed to sell the bike and he had offered to loan her the money and take the bike for save keeping. Emma had agreed and now she worked a couple of shifts a week at his pub, Woody’s, to pay back the loan and eventually get her bike back. 

“Emma! Breakfast!” 

Emma closed the window and quickly brushed her hair before storming down the stairs. The Nolan’s, consisting of David, Mary Margaret and one-year-old Neal whom they had adopted, lived in a small apartment on the outskirts of London. They barely had enough room for the three of them and yet they had welcomed Emma with open arms. Emma had felt so ashamed, admitting that she had blown through all of her savings. David and Mary Margaret had sat and talked with her into the wee hours of the night and eventually they had decided Emma could stay, on the conditions she worked for her boarding and that she didn’t bring anyone home. So now she worked two jobs, one at the local supermarket, and the other at Woody’s. It didn’t pay much, but it was enough to help out with the rent. Mary Margaret, always looking tired, greeted her with a smile while holding a crying Neal on her hips. 

“Good morning,” she greeted Emma. 

“Good morning.” 

Without asking, Emma took over Neal and sang a soft lullaby to him, while rocking him gently. Slowly but surely, Neal stopped crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Mary Margaret sighed. 

“He likes me more,” Emma joked, it was a joke they made all the time. 

It was true somehow, Neal always calmed down with Emma around. Emma knew it made Mary Margaret insecure but also thankful. Neal had been a crying baby from the start, but the doctors had assured them there was nothing wrong with him and that he would grow out of it. 

Mary Margaret only rolled her eyes and served Emma fresh pancakes, a favourite of Emma's. 

“You don’t have to do this every morning,” Emma remarked as she dug in. 

“I don’t mind, I’m up early anyway,” Mary Margaret said, motioning to Neal. 

The front door slammed shut and a tired-looking David entered. David worked nightshift as a security detail on construction sites. He walked to his wife and kissed her, then he moved to sit at the table, giving Emma and Neal a kiss as well. It made Emma feel welcome in the family, but it made her feel guilty as well. She was a 32-year-old woman living with her parents and she felt like a burden to them. They had raised her better than to spend all of her money and she still felt ashamed. 

“Emma, shouldn’t you be going?” Mary Margaret suddenly asked. 

Emma glanced at the clock and nodded. She had a shift the local supermarket and had to start within an hour. 

“Thanks for breakfast!” she said as she stormed upstairs to change into her work clothes. 

Five minutes later she pulled the front door closed behind her and started to walk towards the subway. 

~~~

In the meantime, across the city, an elongated moan sounded through the thus far silent large penthouse. The source came from a closed bedroom and was followed by a guttural, almost animalistic groan. Suddenly the front door opened with a bang and an aggravated looking Regina Mills entered the apartment. 

“Zelena!” she called upstairs, but she was met with silence. 

She groaned and stormed upstairs. Without knocking, she threw open Zelena’s bedroom door and was met with an entanglement of two naked bodies. Zelena, of course, sat on top of a random naked guy, her back bent backward. From the spot where she stood, Regina could just make out the bearded man underneath Zelena and the second female body next to the man. A lazy hand caressed Zelena’s back as Zelena moved her hips up and down in a tantalising motion. 

“Bloody hell, Zee!” Regina exclaimed annoyed, watching as the redhead turned with a wicked grin. “It’s broad daylight, for fuck's sake,” Regina added. 

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Zelena breathed and winked as Regina rolled her eyes and closed the door. 

Regina loved her sister to death, but it was moments like these where she could just strangle her. Even though they were twins, they couldn’t be more different. Where Regina had slightly curly dark brown hair, cut into a short, jumpy bob and chocolate brown eyes, Zelena had flaming red and wild curls and bright green eyes. Regina rarely dated, while Zelena had one fling after another, not caring if it was a man or woman. Zelena had once said she liked both flavours, preferably together. Regina preferred a good book and expensive wine, where Zelena was out all night partying. What they both shared was their love for ice hockey, which they played for the Streatham Storm. And they were running late for that exact team. Tonight, they would be playing against Bracknell Firebees and Regina planned on crushing them, but she needed her sister to be there as well. Impatiently, Regina played with her keys until Zelena finally emerged. 

“Took you long enough,” Regina said moody as she set course for the front door. 

“We have time,” Zelena replied lightly as she grabbed her sports bag from the bottom of the stairs. “You know I perform better after a good shag,” she teased her sister. 

Regina only rolled her eyes and got in her Mini. Zelena let out a booming laugh as she closed the door and got into the passenger seat, dropping her sports bag between her feet. 

“I better not find our place ransacked when we get back,” Regina grunted out, not amused with the thought of strangers in the house. 

She and Zelena bought the spacious house in the centre of London and she loved every spot of the house. It was an old house and everything creaked, but Regina had immediately fallen in love with it. Zelena hadn’t cared much, as long as she got the master bedroom. Regina had complied without a second thought, she didn’t need much space to sleep. 

“Ricky and Nick won’t ransack the place. You’ve met them,” Zelena reminded her as Regina steered the Mini through traffic. 

Regina frowned, she didn’t remember having seen the man before. But then again, she had barely seen him this morning. The names, however, did ring a bell. 

“I can’t believe you. In the middle of the day and this day of all days,” Regina sighed. 

“Why? I’ve shagged before a game before. Don’t get your panties in a knot,” Zelena replied lazily. 

“Think of the example you set for Henry,” Regina scowled. 

Henry was her thirteen-year-old son, who was hitting his puberty, along with the matching mood swings. In Henry’s case, it was even more complicated, as he had been confined to a wheelchair for the past three years. After going in and out of hospitals, seeing numerous specialists and physiotherapists, there finally was a diagnosis. He had HMSN type 1, an atypical neural development and degradation of the neural tissue. Along with this diagnostic, him reaching puberty was a challenge. More than once he had cursed at his wheelchair and his disability for not being able to do things he used to be able to do. Regina had been fostering Henry since he was a baby and filed for adoption when he was five. Even though she was a single parent, the judge decided Henry would be in good care with her. She knew nothing about the biological parents, only that the mother had been very young and deemed herself not capable of taking care of him. Henry had not yet asked about his biological parents, although Regina had always been open about it. 

“Ah, don’t worry. He can learn a thing or two from me,” Zelena winked. 

Regina just shook her head, they had had this conversation more than once. Zelena refused to adjust her behaviour and Regina refused to let it go. Regina suddenly hit the brakes as an ambulance passed them with blaring sirens and screeching tires. 

“Imbeciles,” Regina swore softly. 

“Who is replacing McCarthy?” Zelena asked as Regina pulled up. 

Georgina McCarthy, their centre forward got injured during their previous game by a vicious tackle that left her with a broken clavicle and a sprained wrist. 

“Jenny, I believe,” Regina answered, her forehead wrinkled in thought. 

Zelena nodded approvingly and hummed along with the music on the radio. Regina dared a look at her sister and smiled at the sight. Zelena had her eyes closed and nodded along with the music. Even though Regina could strangle Zelena half of the time, she loved her to death. Zelena had been there all the way through the adoption mill and then again through the medical mill with Henry. Henry was crazy about his aunt and together they were always getting in trouble. Regina was glad Henry still could do that, get in trouble. When he first got his wheelchair, he had refused to get in it, but Zelena had called him a chicken and dared him to a race. Henry had accepted and beat Zelena’s arse. He had been using his chair ever since. Regina didn’t know how she would have managed without her sister. Regina parked her Mini next to the stadium and nudged Zelena softly. 

“We’re here,” she said. 

Zelena opened her eyes and smirked. 

“Let’s kick some arse,” she grinned wickedly. 

~~~

Woody’s was packed that night and Emma barely had time to breathe. Luckily their new bartender, Tina, appeared to have experience, so Emma hardly had to keep an eye on her. Woody’s was packed with rugby supporters as there was a big match on the telly. Emma loved these kinds of nights, there was no time to get bored. Every now and then she threw a glance at the telly, not that she was particularly interested in rugby, she never really understood the game. Suddenly the entire pub was in an uproar and Emma saw one of the teams had scored. She smirked and went about tapping a beer. Finishing it off, she slid it to the waiting customer. Somewhere in the back, the door opened and the bell above the door tingled. Emma looked up and saw a blur of black moving through the crowd. When she wanted to focus on the black blur, her attention got pulled by an already heavily drunk customer. 

“Oy, sweetheart. Pour me another pint!” he all but shouted. Emma grinned, already used to the names she got called and started tapping another beer for the man. Emma watched as he roared when something happened in the game, but Emma couldn’t see what happened. She placed the beer on the bar and figured the man would find it soon enough. And indeed, the man grabbed the beer and grinned a toothless grin. “Thanks, love,” he boomed. 

“You’re welcome, Trevor,” she replied with a smirk and moved to the back. The tap was almost empty and she needed a new barrel. “August!” she hollered into the kitchen. 

A black-haired man with an even blacker beard appeared in the doorway, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. 

“You called?” he asked. 

“Yeah, the tap is running dry. Can you give me a hand?” she asked. 

“Sure, coming right behind you,” he nodded as he ducked back in the kitchen. 

Emma nodded and walked back up to the bar. At the end of the bar lay a colourful flyer, Streatham Storm read the head of the flyer. Underneath it stood two female ice hockey players, their helmets tucked under their arms, a broad smile on both their faces and their sticks were crossed resting on the ice. In between lay a black puck. _Looking for a healthy adrenaline kick? Come play for us! _stood written in cursive underneath it. Emma frowned and looked around the pub to see who left it on the bar. All she could see however were the backs of the heads of the men watching the game. She shrugged and folded it up to put in her back pocket. Perhaps she was going to check it out. Something had triggered inside of her seeing the two women grinning while standing on skates. She never dared to admit it out loud, but deep down she missed skating. She missed the feeling and smell of the ice, she missed the rush of pushing herself to the limit. 

“Watch out!” August pushed past her and placed the vat under the bar. Emma pulled the empty vat out of the way and August attached the new, full vat to the tap. “Good to go, Swan,” he winked.

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver!”

The rest of the night flew by and soon enough, Emma closed the door behind the last customer. Picking up empty glasses from the tables, she made her way to the back. 

“That was one crazy night,” she said as she dumped the bottles in the trashcan.

“You can say that again,” August nodded as he wiped down the counter, he was already done with the dishes. 

“I’m glad the team won, though, they would’ve torn down the pub,” Emma chuckled.

“Totally. It was crazy,” August agreed and eyed her. “Why don’t you go home and I’ll close up,” he offered.

“You sure?” Emma asked, already reaching for her coat.

“Yes. Get out of here. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he winked.

“Sweet. See you tomorrow, Pinocchio!” she joked, grabbed her coat and walked out of the door, leaving August shaking his head at the nickname. 

~~~

The stadium felt electric tonight. The Mills sisters were both on the ice in the last few minutes of the third period. They stood 6 to 4 on the Bracknell Firebees and it felt glorious. Regina knew the game was not done yet, as 2 of the strongest forwards of the Bracknell Firebees stepped onto the ice. Regina signalled to Zelena who was playing defensive. Zelena stuck up her thumb, she had seen it too. The whistle blew and Regina shot forward. Her eyes trained on the puck, she started hunting down the defensive player of the Bracknell Firebees. After a vicious tackle, she captured the puck and raced towards the goal. Adrenaline was shooting through her veins and a smile spread on her face. This, right here, this was what she loved the most. Racing over the ice with a puck on her stick and a goal in sight. She by-passed the last defender and then there were only her and the goalie. Her grin widened and with a sly trick, she warped the puck high into the net. The bell sounded and, with her hands stuck in the air, Regina made a sharp turn, her teammates coming skating towards her. 

“Roni, Roni, Roni!” the audience chanted. 

Regina didn’t know who had started the nickname, but it had stuck ever since among her friends and fans. 

“Nice move, Mills!” Janet screamed in her ear. 

Regina smirked, accepting the hugs. Together they skated over to their own half of the ice and soon they were back in position. Regina quickly eyed the clock and saw there was only 1 and a half minute to go and she felt positive about winning the game. The referee whistled and after a short power struggle, the Bracknell Firebees were in possession of the puck. Regina watched as Jenny tried to get a hold of the puck and failed as the Bracknell forward surpassed her cleverly. Regina watched as Jenny chased after the forward, knowing she was too far away to help her teammate. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw someone approaching and before she knew it, she was banged up against the boarding. Her ribs groaned and she knew she would be sore the next morning. She tried to keep her footing, but when the pressure of the body against her was removed, she lost her balance and crashed to the ice hard. For a moment she saw everything blurry and watched as number four from the Bracknell’s skated off, grinning back at Regina. She groaned and scrambled to her feet. Zelena stopped next to her, grabbing her arm concerned. 

“You okay?” she asked around her mouthguard. 

Regina only nodded, moving her arms and legs to make sure nothing was broken. She picked up her stick and started to skate after number four. She had expected some retribution from her goal earlier, but this was just foul. 

“Let’s get her,” she grumbled. 

Zelena followed her and Regina was quite certain Zelena wore a huge grin. She knew her sister loved to help taking revenge. But before they got a chance to chase after number four, the ringer sounded and the game was over. Celebrating, Regina's and Zelena’s team, skated through the rink, hugging each other and waving at their fans. Suddenly, Regina stopped and number four of the Bracknell’s stood next to her, with her helmet under her arm and mouth guard in her hand. The somewhat older woman looked concerned at Regina. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Of course she’s not okay after a check like that,” Zelena intervened with an angry look in her eyes. 

Regina held out her arm to Zelena and shook her head lightly, she would handle this herself. She returned her gaze to the regretful looking woman next to her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to be so hard,” the woman said. 

“I’m fine and you were lucky the ringer went off,” Regina replied coldly. 

“Again, I’m sorry.” 

Regina only huffed and the number four skated off with her head hung low. Regina looked after her, almost going after her. Then she remembered how her ribs had cracked and groaned and decided against it. Instead, she made her way to the box reserved for disabled people. Henry had watched the game from there together with Amanda, his caretaker. 

“That was rad, mom!” he exclaimed as soon as Regina had stepped into the box. 

“Thanks, sweetie,” Regina smiled and stroked his hair out his face. 

“Mohom!” he complained and shook his head until his hair was in the same place again. 

“Sorry,” she said. 

It pained her to see how he had to adjust to get the normal things done. A normal teenage boy would adjust his hair just with his hands, but for Henry, it was too much trouble and energy to do that and now he just shook his head until his hair was in the right place. 

“Too bad you couldn’t tackle that number four. Do you want me to ride over her toes or something?” Henry suggested, having already a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Nah, I’ll get her next time,” Regina replied and looked up at Amanda. “Did everything go well?” she asked. 

“Yes, no troubles at all. He’s having a good day. Right, Henry?” Amanda replied with a soft smile. 

It’s what Regina liked the most about Amanda, she didn’t treat Henry like he was an imbecile. She pulled him into the conversation and let him have his own opinion. Amanda was their fourth caretaker and both Regina and Henry were happy with her. 

“Yeah, I even walked a bit,” Henry beamed. 

“Good, I’m proud of you,” Regina said as she placed a kiss on the top of his head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her team was retreating back to the locker room and Regina straightened her back. “I’ve got to go. See you at home, okay sweetheart?” Regina asked as looked at her son. 

“Cool. You rocked tonight!” He beamed and Regina leaned in for a hug. 

“Thanks, sweetheart. Love you.” 

“Love you, too!” 

Regina blew him a kiss and stepped back onto the ice. Quickly she skated over the ice to the other side of the rink, catching up with Zelena. 

“Did he like the game?” she asked as she stepped off the ice. 

“He always does,” Regina replied with a smile. 

They walked into the hallway leading to the locker rooms, the ground was covered in soft carpet to not scratch the skates. The locker room was in a state of celebrations, as they had been quite victorious. 

“Can’t believe that number four had the guts to body check you, Roni,” one of her teammates said, slapping her on her back. 

“I’ll get her next time,” Regina smirked as she sat down to untie her skates. 

Soon enough she and Zelena walked out of the locker room, ready to go home when Geoffrey, their coach, came running after them. Geoffrey was midst his sixties and had been the coach of the Streatham Storm for twenty years. 

“Roni, Lena, wait up,” he called through the hall. 

Both Regina and Zelena turned around and watched Geoffrey approach them.

“Don’t forget to be at the youth centrum around 7:30 Tuesday,” he reminded them.

“For what?” Regina asked, looking confused at him.

“For the recruitment campaign you’re doing with your sister,” he explained, looking questioning at Zelena.

“Oh yes, I meant to tell you,” Zelena said, a small smile creeping up her face.

“Zee, what did you sign me up for?” Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Well, just a bit of talking. Remember that picture we took after practice a couple of weeks ago? That was for the poster for this recruitment gig. To recruit ladies to play for us? You’ll do awesome,” Zelena explained half-heartedly. 

“One of these days I’m going to murder you,” Regina threatened before stalking off. “Hurry up, or I’ll be leaving without you,” she called over her shoulder.

Zelena smirked, threw her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked after Regina with a swagger in her step. 

~~~

Exhausted, Emma closed the door behind her. The entire house was covered in darkness, but she hadn’t expected anything else, it was well after 2 a.m. Tessa had given her a key to the apartment in the first month they were dating, saying _"mi casa es tu casa." _Tessa knew what Emma went through and how she ended up living with her parents again. Tessa had offered her apartment as some sort of refuge when it all became too much for Emma. As quietly as she could, Emma made her way through the house and climbed the stairs. The bedroom door was ajar and Emma saw it was dark inside. Tessa must have been tired of waiting, she mused. She didn’t really mind. Tessa was a beast in bed and Emma had to admit she really didn’t have the energy to handle that now. She slipped into the bathroom and while brushing her teeth in the dark, she stripped down her clothes and pulled on her sleep t-shirt. It was an old ratty thing she once bought at a concert of some unknown band. Out of the back pocket of her pants, she grabbed the poster with her and slipped out of the shower, flicking off the light. She padded into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. A stripe of light of the lantern streamed through the curtains and Emma unfolded the poster in her hands. She stared at the two women in full ice hockey gear smiling up at her and something tingled inside of her. She felt the ice calling again, she missed the feeling of soaring and forgetting the world around her. On the bottom of the poster stood a date and an address. The date was to be in a couple of days and Emma knew that address belonged to a youth centrum. It couldn’t hurt to go, she figured. Someone behind her moved and soon two slender arms were wrapped around her neck. 

“Hey. Go back to sleep,” Emma whispered as she folded the poster back up.

“What’s that?” Tessa asked, plucking the poster out of Emma’s hand. Emma sighed and waited for Tessa to have studied it. “You want to check it out?” she asked curiously.

“Maybe,” Emma replied and crawled into bed, grabbing the poster out of Tessa’s hand to dump it next to the bed. “But not now.” She wrapped Tessa in her arms and snuggled into her.

“What time is it?” Tessa asked yawning. 

“2:30,” Emma replied. 

Tessa hummed as she nestled against Emma and lazily gave her a kiss. Emma returned the kiss, getting comfortable in bed. Tessa turned so she was almost on top of Emma, never breaking the kiss. Emma groaned, already sensing where this was going. She broke the kiss and looked at Tessa. 

“Honey, it’s really late and I have to get up in a few hours,” Emma started. 

“So? Just a bit of fun. I have to get up early, too,” Tessa smirked as her hand circled over Emma’s stomach, tickling her lightly. 

Emma moaned at the feeling, that always set her off. Tessa's smirk widened as Emma no longer protested and her hand travelled lower, bumping at Emma’s boxers. The blonde responded, bucking her hips. Tessa nipped at Emma’s collarbone, biting into the flesh. Emma’s eyes closed, Tessa knew exactly how to rile her up. With her hand, she grabbed Tessa’s wrist and pushed into her boxers. Tessa got the hint and moved so she sat on top of Emma, not wearing anything. Emma bit her lip as that body towered over her. She reached up and started to play with Tessa’s nipples, while the salt and pepper blonde teased Emma’s entrance. 

“Oh so wet for me,” Tessa purred. 

Emma groaned in reaction, throwing up her hips. A single finger entered her and the blonde moaned out loud. 

“Ah, more. Please,” she begged, moving her hips as best as she could. 

“Already begging?” Tessa teased as she pulled back her finger. 

“Please, Tessa. Fuck. Me.” 

Tessa moved down, taking Emma’s boxers with her. Suddenly her deft tongue was on Emma’s clit and Emma bucked at the sensation. Tessa’s tongue started tracing all kind of figures on Emma’s sensitive clit and Emma gripped the sheets under her. This, this right here, felt so amazing. Tessa was one of the few girls who had managed to make Emma come just with her tongue. The deft tongue moved downwards and poked at Emma’s entrance. 

“Oh, yes,” the blonde moaned, all tiredness suddenly forgotten. 

The tongue got replaced by two strong fingers while Tessa kept lapping at her clit. Emma all but writhed now under Tessa’s ministrations. Tessa’s fingers knew to find the right place and within seconds, stars were exploding behind Emma’s eyelids and the strong orgasm crashed through her body. For a few long moments, Emma forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to be. Tessa’s gentle strokes through her hair brought her back and Emma gasped, trying to get her breathing under control. 

“Damn,” Emma managed to get out. 

“Glad you didn’t stop me?” Tessa teased. 

Emma nodded and looked aside at the blonde. Tessa was resting her head on her hand, drawing lazy circles on Emma’s skin. A devious grin crept up Emma’s face as she flipped Tessa to her back and climbed on top of her. 

“My turn.” 

She set to work, kissing Tessa deeply while playing with woman's nipples. She knew that would turn her on, but Emma knew Tessa would already be dripping wet. Just to test it out, she slipped a hand between their bodies and dipped a digit into Tessa’s entrance. She was right, Tessa was dripping already. She grinned into the kiss as she pulled back and felt Tessa buck in protest. Emma broke the kiss and reached for the bedside table to retrieve the feel doe out of the drawer. Tessa bit down on her lip as Emma slipped the shorter side of the dildo inside of her. Emma moved down Tessa’s body until the tip of the dildo rested on Tessa’s entrance. 

“Yes, please,” Tessa moaned as she tried to move forward. 

“Nuh-uh, my turn,” Emma grinned wickedly as she moved a bit back. 

Tessa pouted but relaxed visibly. Emma moved back forward suddenly, penetrating Tessa roughly. The woman’s eyes rolled back in their sockets. Emma didn’t hold back and set a deadly pace. Placing both her hands next to Tessa’s head, Emma pounded in on Tessa, who was writhing underneath her. Emma loved this sight, Tessa had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly ajar. Suddenly, Tessa’s body went rigid and Emma knew she was coming hard. She pulled the feel doe out of Tessa and a bit of juice squirted out of the woman. Emma relaxed and removed the dildo, throwing it beside the bed on the ground. The blonde soothingly rubbed Tessa’s clit, helping her ride out her orgasm. Finally, Tessa relaxed and a lazy smile formed on her face. Emma rolled off her and pulling the covers over them. Tessa nestled herself into Emma’s arms and within seconds Emma drifted off to sleep… 

~~~

A couple of days later, Emma stood before the youth centrum with Tessa next to her. Tessa looked sceptical at Emma.

“I thought you were joking,” she complained.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Emma offered as she looked aside at Tessa.

“No, I promised. Let’s go,” Tessa replied and pulled Emma with her into the building. 

Emma smiled, Tessa could be a nice person. August had once called her a righteous bitch and even her parents didn’t really approve of her. And Emma had to admit, she kind of used Tessa for the mind-blowing sex, they rarely vacated the bedroom. But this was one of those rare moments and Emma wished everyone could see Tessa was a decent person. Hand in hand they entered the building and got greeted by a room full of people, mostly women. In the front, Emma saw two women arguing and she recognized them from the poster. Now that she saw them in real life, she could see they were sisters, although one had bright red curly hair where the other had dark slightly curly chestnut brown hair, which was cut just above her jaw. For a second the brunette looked up and their eyes locked, Emma recoiled at the fierce look. It was a split second and Emma figured the fierce look wasn’t even meant for her, yet it had sent shivers down her spine.

“Come on, I’ve got a spot for us,” Tessa said as she yanked Emma along with her.

They sat down in the back and it appeared they were just in time. The two ladies, done arguing or so it seemed, stepped up in front of the group. The redhead started the evening off.

“Welcome all and I’m so glad the room is filled! My name is Zelena and this is my sister, Regina. We both play for the Streatham Storm and we would like to talk tonight about how awesome that is!”

She nudged the brunette whose name was clearly Regina. Regina stepped forward, putting on a small smile.

“We’ve been playing for the Streatham Storm for four years now and we’re having a blast. We do this because we love the sport and definitely not for the money,” Regina continued in earnest.

Zelena snorted and stepped forward to stand next to her sister. “If there’s anyone in the room who thinks you can become rich by playing ice hockey, I’m sorry to shatter your dreams,” she joked.

Laughs went around the room, but no one left. Apparently, this was a well-known fact. Emma knew the ice hockey players, and especially the female players, had a hard time but she had no idea how big the difference was between the man’s team. 

“We can talk all night about how awesome it is, but what better way than to show you,” Regina said as she clicked a button and a video on the screen started playing. 

Emma had a hard time pulling her eyes away from the brunette, she somehow intrigued Emma. Maybe it was the way her face lit up in genuine joy when talking about hockey, or maybe it was the mystique that seemed to hang around her. 

Laughter from the surround system made Emma look at the screen. Players in white and red skated over the ice, all geared up. With growing interest, Emma watched as number 9 took penalties and scored every time. The image switched to a show off between two players, one of them hit the other and skated off with the puck to score immediately. On the back of the player shone number 9.

“You go, Roni!” someone yelled from behind the camera.

Number 9 turned towards the camera with a big smile and, startling, Emma recognized Regina. Her eyes glanced back at the regal-looking woman who was looking at the screen with a small smile and could hardly believe that was the same woman as the body checking player she just saw on the screen. The video ended and Zelena started talking about the possibility to try out, which were to be held in a week in south London. With that, the evening ended and a few ladies made their way over to sign in for the try-outs. Something deep within Emma was pulling her towards the table as well until Tessa grabbed her hand.

“Well, that was a waste of time,” she sighed. “Wanna drop by Woody’s before going home?” she suggested.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll meet you outside, I want to ask something,” Emma replied absent-mindedly. 

“Okay, don’t take too long,” Tessa replied, already sounding whiny. 

Emma nodded and made her way to the sign-up table. 

“Hi, enjoyed the presentation?” Zelena smiled at her.

Emma looked up and stared into the bright green eyes. 

“Yes, I did. I was wondering, do I need to bring my own gear to the try-outs?” she asked.

“No, we have gear you can borrow,” Zelena reassured her. 

Emma nodded and saw the spot in front of her cleared. Quickly she stepped forward and signed her name to the form. 

“Emma Swan, I’ve heard your name before,” Zelena mused as she eyed the form.

“I used to skate, but retired a couple of years ago,” Emma explained, scratching her head, suddenly feeling insecure.

“But the ice is calling,” Zelena guessed.

“Yeah,” Emma admitted. 

“Well then, see you next week!” Zelena said cheerfully.

“See you next week.”

Feeling tons lighter, Emma walked out of the room. She briefly spotted Regina who was packing their stuff. The brunette looked up and their eyes locked again. Emma flashed her an insecure smile; Regina only nodded at her. Emma quickly made her way out of the building, where Tessa was waiting impatiently… 


	2. Test Round

“Ouch, that must hurt.” 

Regina looked up from the mirror where she was studying herself. Henry stood leaning against the doorpost, his lean body awkwardly propped against the frame. Regina smiled at him while returning her gaze to her ribcage. A beautiful black shiner presented itself over her ribs. 

“Yeah, a present from number four,” Regina smirked and pulled her shirt down. 

Henry walked out before her and Regina had to swallow down the lump forming in her throat. Henry was pulling up his legs high, to compensate for his feet which he couldn’t lift. He was deteriorating and they both knew it. Henry was getting more tired every time he walked but the physiotherapist had told them he had to try and walk as much as he could, now that he was still able to. 

Henry once told her he had one last wish to fulfil before he would be confined to his wheelchair forever; he wanted to skate one last time on the ice. When he was young, she always brought him along and he loved to skate along with the rest. It had been over a year since he had last done it and Regina doubted if he would still be capable. Henry plopped down on his wheelchair and blew out a breath. 

“What are we doing today, mom?” he asked as he wheeled his wheelchair under the kitchen table. 

Luckily, he didn’t need an electric wheelchair yet, he still had enough strength in his arms to push himself around. 

“Hmmm, what day is it?” she asked with a smirk. 

She knew damn well what day it was. Henry always was home on the weekends, during the week he stayed at Big Pine High, a special needs high- and boarding-school. He had enrolled last year and he was thriving. The school offered physical therapy and other therapies like a psychologist, speech therapy and hydrotherapy (the school owned their own pre-warmed pool). Besides that, they had their own e-hockey team (electric wheelchair hockey) and Henry immediately had applied. Now he was playing as a centre, just like his mom. He borrowed an electric wheelchair from school until he had his own. 

“Mom, it’s Sunday. I thought we could go to the movies? There’s a new Marvel movie,” he suggested. 

“The weather is nice. How about we first go to the park and then the movies?” Regina suggested as she handed him the cereal. Henry wrinkled his nose, he didn’t like going to the park. Regina knew that, but she found it important he got his fresh air. “We’ll buy ice cream,” she added. 

“Already bribing this early in the morning, sis?” 

Zelena walked into the kitchen, only wearing a bathrobe and her hair a tangled mess. When Regina listened closely, she could hear footsteps leaving the house. 

“You’re not even offering them breakfast?” Regina retorted sarcastically. 

“I did, she didn’t want it,” Zelena smirked, taking a bite of a strawberry jam-covered cracker. “And I know you don’t like strangers at the breakfast table,” she added smugly. 

“Are you joining us at the park, aunt Zee?” Henry asked as he brought the piece of bread to his mouth with difficulty. 

Regina itched to help him, but she knew it was better for him and his self-esteem that he did it himself. He would ask for help if he needed it, she hoped. 

“Yeah, sure, why not. Give me a minute to shower and get dressed, okay?” she said as she stood up and ruffled his hair. 

“Aunt Zee!” he protested and with the help of the table, he brought his hands up to his hair to adjust it. 

While Henry started a story about his week at school, Regina took a sip of her coffee. Unwillingly, her thoughts drifted off to the conversation from Saturday. Zelena had roped her into this PR gig and, even though she had to admit she liked talking about playing hockey last Tuesday, she wasn’t sure if she should keep giving talks. It meant more travelling and seeing even less of Henry. She knew Henry could stay the weekend at school and he had begged her more than once to stay over, because ‘that’s when the parties are’. She held off on it, arguing she’d like to see him every now and then. 

“Mom, are you listening?” Henry asked suddenly, looking at her curiously. 

Regina shook her head and set down her mug, placing her hand on is his arm. 

“Sorry, I’m listening,” she said, smiling softly. 

“What’s on your mind, mom?” he asked seriously. 

Regina took a deep breath, Henry always knew when something was bothering her. He called it his sixth sense like he could sense when one of his friends was about to have an epileptic seizure. He couldn’t explain how it worked, but it always worked. 

“Coach wanted to talk to me and your aunt after the game,” Regina started, still not sure about what to do. “They want us to be the face of the Streatham Storm, to recruit more girls to play for us.” 

Henry’s eyes went big with surprise. “No way! That’s amazing!” he cheered enthusiastically. “You said yes, right?” he asked, with a suddenly concerned voice. 

“I haven’t said anything yet,” Regina admitted. 

“And yet you agreed to accompany me last Tuesday to the first meeting!” Zelena exclaimed as she padded into the kitchen, having only a towel wrapped around her obvious naked body.

Regina threw her an accusing look and raised her eyebrow as her eyes raked over Zelena’s body. Zelena pretended not to see Regina’s gaze as she reached for an empty water bottle to fill it. 

“You did? It’s perfect for you,” Henry nodded as he put the last piece of bread in his mouth.

“She did and she rocked it. We’ve got a good ten women for the try-out,” Zelena smirked at Regina’s face. 

“Aunt Zee tricked me into coming, I haven’t decided anything,” Regina replied a bit sharply

“What? Why? You’ve got to do this!” he exclaimed. 

“See? Even your son knows what’s best,” Zelena teased as she padded out of the kitchen again.

Regina sighed and looked at her son. “It would mean more travelling and stepping into the publicity, and that added to still training and competing with the Streatham Storm. It would mean I got to see you less, my prince,” she said, stroking his arm. 

“Don’t let me disable you because I am disabled, mom. If they ask you, it’s a great honour and they see your talent. Don’t hide it,” he replied, his face serious. 

Regina swallowed, she really had raised a bright, wise young man, hadn’t she? It wasn’t fair what life was throwing at him, but he wasn’t one to let that ruin his life. She should take a note from his life and take his example. 

“You’re right. Since when are you so wise?” she smiled, tears were stinging in her eyes. 

“I always have been, you’re only noticing it now,” he shrugged and smiled a smug smile. 

Regina chuckled. Both of them looked up when Zelena appeared back into the kitchen wearing a large sunhat, huge designer sunglasses, and a light beige sundress and sandals. 

“You’re going out in that?” Regina asked, pulling up an eyebrow. “We aren’t at the Bahamas, you know?” 

“It’s warm outside, sue me for enjoying this one day of warmness,” Zelena shot back. “Are you guys ready?” 

Regina stood up, shaking her head and followed her son and sister out the door. 

~~~

Emma stood before the mirror, wearing only her boxer shorts and bra. She looked at herself from the side, watching how her six-pack had completely disappeared under a layer of fat, her thighs sagged and she noticed her hips had grown broader. She used to be so proud of her tight body, she worked hard for it by training at least five hours a day. She sighed. If she really was going to go back on the ice, she needed to pick up training again. 

“What’re you doin’?” 

In the doorway stood Gretel. She and her brother Hans were in the foster system and spent most of their weekends at the Nolan household. Emma figured that if Mary Margaret and David had the means, they would have adopted the siblings. Hans was a couple of years older than Gretel and he seemed to always be in trouble. Emma hadn’t spotted him yet this weekend. She turned her gaze to the younger girl; she wore her blond hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a light summer dress that was clearly a hand-me-down. 

“Realising I need to get training again,” she sighed.

“Yeah, your belly is too big,” Gretel remarked in earnest.

Emma chuckled and slipped into tight-fitting black jeans and a simple grey shirt. She ruffled through Gretel’s hair as she stepped past her into the hallway. 

“Thanks, kiddo,” she smirked.

“Why do you need to train?” Gretel asked curiously.

“Because it’s good for me and I need to get in shape if I ever want to get a chance to get on the ice hockey team,” Emma told her. 

“Ice hockey?” 

Emma groaned as Mary Margaret appeared out of the bathroom. She had hoped to keep this under wraps until after the try-outs.

“It’s only try-outs,” Emma started. 

“Try-outs? Do you have any idea how dangerous that game is?” Mary Margaret questioned.

“I will look after myself, I promise,” Emma replied, holding up her hands in a defensive move.

“If someone crushes you against the boarding you can promise to look after yourself all you want, you will still get hurt,” Mary Margaret objected.

“Body checks aren’t allowed in women’s ice hockey,” Gretel suddenly interjected wisely. Both women looked surprised at the girl, who shrugged. “I read it somewhere.” 

“See? Not dangerous at all,” Emma pointed out, hoping the conversation was done.

“It’s still a rough game and I don’t want it in my house,” Mary Margaret put her foot down. 

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “As long as you don’t have an ice rink in your house, it won’t come in your house,” she asserted.

“Don’t be such a smart arse. You know what I mean,” Mary Margaret warned her.

“It’s only a try-out, I might not even be good at it,” Emma tried to assure her.

“It’s on ice, you’ve got a talent for that,” Mary Margaret pointed out as she descended the stairs, Emma and Gretel followed her.

“Thanks.” They walked into the kitchen and Emma sunk on a chair, Gretel walked into the living room to play with Neal. “Look, I don’t know what will happen. I just know that when I saw the ad for this team, something clicked inside me. I know I retired, but I miss it. I miss working for something. I miss having a goal,” Emma tried to explain.

“I get that, Ems. I really do. But ice hockey?” Mary Margaret questioned, her face worried.

Emma shrugged and sighed. She realised she hadn’t really thought this through. Yes, ice hockey was a hard sport, people got injured all the time. And yet that was what thrilled her. The excitement, the adrenaline. She remembered she had watched a few games when she attended the Olympics and she had loved the energy that had come free in the stadium. 

“Let me just try this, okay? I know it’s dangerous, but I want to do this. I want to go back on the ice and train again,” Emma begged.

It was true, the ice had never let her go. Every once in a while she dreamt about it. It would always have a pull on her, she figured.

“Okay. But I’m not patching you up after you get beat up,” Mary Margaret warned her.

“Deal!” Emma flew to her feet and kissed Mary Margaret on the cheek. “Thanks.”

Mary Margaret shook her head as Emma skipped out of the kitchen, finally having a spring back in her steps. Mary Margaret had to admit, this was the first time in two years she saw Emma this full of life. Apparently, you can’t take the athlete out of the girl…

~~~

Regina watched Henry as he looked out at the park. She knew it was hard for him to be here, where he was confronted with his disability. She watched him as he looked at all the running children and adults and she saw the slitter of pain in his eyes. She felt the same pain because, of course, she wanted to see her boy run around with those children. Suddenly he looked aside and smiled at her. 

“You’re right, it’s really nice outside,” he said. 

“They’re all going to be jealous of your tan,” Zelena teased, who sat on the opposite side of Henry. 

Henry looked at her and gave her the same smirk while sticking out his tongue. 

“At least I’m not hiding between sunglasses and a sunhat so I will get a good tan,” he teased right back. 

“I have delicate skin!” Zelena protested while pulling down her sunglasses. 

“Yeah, and I’m the pope,” Henry smirked. He turned his attention back to his mother with a mischievously look in his eye, the one Regina knew meant he was up to something. “So,” he drawled. “You promised ice cream,” he finally said with a smirk. 

Regina chuckled and nodded. “I did, didn’t I?” she said and sat upright. “What do you want?” she asked. 

“Vanilla and Stracciatella,” he smiled. 

“Copy that. Zee?” she asked her sister. 

“Just two vanilla,” Zelena ordered. 

Regina nodded and walked off to the ice cream truck. Luckily there wasn’t a line and soon enough she returned with two ice creams and a milkshake for herself. When she returned, she found Henry and Zelena in a deep conversation. 

“Who are we gossiping about?” she asked as she gave Henry his ice cream. 

She knew he didn’t like it when she helped him in public, he would rather do it himself with a lot of trouble. So, she kept her itching hands busy as he worked the ice cream up to his mouth and felt proud when he succeeded without the ice cream falling off. 

“You,” Zelena smirked. 

Regina pulled up an eyebrow as she sat down, her eyes trained on Henry so she could come into action if his ice cream threatened to fall. 

“Actually, it’s true,” Henry agreed, licking his ice.

“And what is so interesting about me?” Regina inquired, wondering what they had been talking about. She had a vague idea what it could be though.

“Quite a lot, actually,” Zelena smirked, as she accepted her ice cream. “We were talking about the PR offer we got after the game and about how you kicked arse last Tuesday,” she added. 

“Yeah, and we think you should do it. For real,” Henry chipped in. 

Regina shook her head lightly; her short hair brushed her cheeks. She should have known Zelena would rope her son into convincing her. 

“What if I’m not that kind of PR person?” Regina questioned. 

“But you are. Remember the time I needed a ramp at my previous school?” Henry reminded her. 

Regina chuckled. When Henry needed his wheelchair for the first time, he hadn’t yet been enrolled at Big Pine High and his school didn’t want to help pay for the ramp. 

“You demanded to get time during the school board meeting and you floored them with your speech, which even moved me to tears, and they paid for the entire thing,” Zelena added, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly. 

Regina sighed, it was true. She could talk her way out of a paperback, so this PR thing was cut out for her. She looked aside at Henry, she didn’t want to see him less than she already did. The doctors had no idea what his prognosis was and Regina didn’t want to waste the time she had with him. 

“And then I have a good excuse to stay the weekends over at school,” Henry beamed. “Come on, this is perfect for you.” 

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll do it,” she smirked. 

“Yes!” Zelena stretched out her hands, almost throwing her ice cream into the grass. 

“I’m not getting you a new one,” Regina pointed out dryly. 

Zelena just smirked at her and ate her ice cream. 

“When is the next training?” Zelena asked when they were on their way to the movies. 

Henry had picked out the movie, he had chosen the latest instalment of the Marvel franchise and Regina had heard it was quite good. Henry was completely into the superheroes stuff and naturally so was she. He had dragged her to numerous comic-book shops and he was begging her to go to a comic-con with her. 

“Uh, in a few days. Geoffrey still needs to send the roster, though,” she frowned as she checked the calendar on her phone. 

“Typical Geoffrey,” Zelena nodded. 

“Mom, aunt Zee, come on. It’s about to start!” Henry pulled them out of their conversation. 

“Let’s go.” 

Zelena hooked her arm in Regina’s and together they walked after Henry into the theatre. 

~~~

“You did what?” Incredulous, August looked up at Emma.

“I signed up for a try-out with the local ice hockey club,” Emma repeated, shuffling her feet.

“And why would you do that?” he asked, continuing to dry the glasses on the counter.

“I saw an ad and I got curious. I went to this recruitment meeting and I signed up,” she shrugged.

“You retired, remember?” he pointed out. 

“I do remember, believe me. I need more than this, August. I don’t feel like I’m living,” she complained. August hit her with the towel he was using and Emma yelped. “Au! What was that for?” 

“See, you’re alive,” he replied dryly, a smirk appeared on his smug face.

“That was not nice. Of course, I’m alive, but I need… something,” Emma said as she put away the now dry glasses. 

“And you think you can find it in ice hockey?” he asked seriously.

“I think so. I mean, I can’t imagine myself never skating again and let’s be honest, this can’t be very serious. The women’s ice hockey league here in Great Britain isn’t really successful. I believe they never even reached the Olympics,” she told him. 

“Ice hockey is not without danger, Emma. A buddy of mine…”

“I know,” Emma cut him off. “M&M already lectured me,” she added.

“Okay.” August grinned and placed the last glass in the closet. “I do think it’s badarse you’re going to do it,” he said.

“Thanks, mate.” Emma strolled after him into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter. “You know, I did neglect my training,” she started.

“Oh really, I hadn’t noticed,” August replied with a sly smile.

“Liar. But what I’m getting at is, I need to get back into training,” Emma hinted.

“There’s a gym around the corner,” August pointed out and pulled the supply closet open to grab a new vat of beer.

“I don’t know if I can do it myself,” Emma continued her hinting.

“Get a personal trainer,” he offered, looking up at Emma.

“But they cost a ton of money and you’re not paying me enough,” Emma objected, jumping off the counter to help him move the vat.

“No way, I’m not getting into that,” August said, suddenly realizing what Emma was asking of him.

“Please? We’ve known each other for ages. We used to train together back in the day and you can be a hard arse when you want to,” Emma pleaded. 

August sighed, stood up to stretch his back and seized Emma up, who gave him puppy dog eyes. 

“I’ll think about it,” he finally said. “No promise, you hear me?” he added, already seeing the enthusiastic gleam in Emma’s eyes.

“Okay. Thank you!”

Emma flew him around his neck and hugged him tightly. With August’s help, she would be in shape in no time.

~~~

Zelena walked into the kitchen finding Regina cooking.

“What’s for dinner?” she asked as she peered into the pans.

“Chicken salad with pasta,” Regina replied and looked aside at her sister.

“Sounds good.” Zelena grabbed the plates and some cutlery to set the table. “I hope someone will turn up for the try-out tonight,” she said as she walked back.

“They signed up, didn’t they?” Regina remarked.

“Yeah, but people can change their minds,” Zelena said as she picked up the bowl with pasta and walked to the dinner table. 

Regina followed her with the sauce and set it down on the table. She walked back to get two glasses of water and sat down. Regina always missed Henry at these moments. He was such a chatterbox and he grew up way too fast for her liking. She knew he was thriving at school now and had all the care he needed, but she just wanted him near. Last week they had visited his doctor for a check-up and he had been satisfied, and only a bit concerned about the weakness Henry was showing when walking. He had prescribed more physical therapy in the form of swimming. 

“I’m away early tomorrow morning. I need to open the shop,” Zelena said, pulling Regina out of her thoughts.

Zelena owned a little florist shop, running it together with her partner Rosie. She started a couple of years ago and it was a success. Regina didn’t know how she did it, but Zelena’s flowers stayed fresh the longest. Zelena always teased that she had green magic fingers.

“Okay. I’m gone early too. They want the blueprints of the library by nine,” Regina replied nodding.

Regina worked as an architect at one of the more prestigious companies. She was one of the best and she was tasked with designing a new library. 

“Did you work the kinks out?” Zelena asked, knowing how Regina had struggled with it.

“Yeah. I hope they are satisfied,” Regina frowned, going over the blueprint in her head.

“I’m sure they will love it,” Zelena assured her. “Do you know what Geoffrey is planning for the try-out?” she asked.

“Not exactly. I bet he wants to know if they can handle a stick and puck and if they can shoot. Maybe a scrimmage?” Regina guessed.

“Sounds logical. Man, I’m tired,” Zelena yawned.

“Maybe you should minimize your night activities,” Regina teased with a smile.

“Shut up. It keeps me fit,” Zelena threw back. 

“Uhuh and keeps me awake,” Regina said, taking a sip of water. 

“It does not, I never heard you complain,” Zelena frowned.

“Because I’m the nice sister,” Regina replied and Zelena flipped her off.

Regina smirked and stood up to take her now empty plate to the kitchen. Zelena followed suit and together they made quick work of the dishes. They only used the dishwasher when Henry was home, it was easier that way. 

“Your car or mine?” Zelena asked.

“Hmmm, yours. I need to gas mine up tomorrow,” Regina said.

Zelena nodded and soon enough they stepped into Zelena’s car. After a short drive, Zelena parked at the stadium and together they walked inside, both of them had their duffel bags swung over their shoulder. Geoffrey just emerged from the office when Zelena and Regina walked towards the locker rooms.

“Ah, good afternoon ladies,” Geoffrey greeted them. “Ruby just arrived as well,” he said.

“Ah, good. Extra hands won’t hurt,” Regina nodded, glad that her teammate had come.

“Thought so too. Walk with me, I’ll explain the plan for tonight,” he motioned for them to follow.

Zelena and Regina walked on each side of him as he started elaborating on the try-out. 

~~~

Nervously, Emma entered the ice rink. A woman with long black hair and a red streak in it greeted her by the door and handed her her gear. 

“Nervous?” she asked as she handed Emma her skates and stick.

“A bit. Hope I don’t make an arse of myself,” Emma admitted as she accepted the shoulder pads, the pants, gloves, and the helmet as well.

“I think you’ll do fine,” the woman winked and directed her attention to the woman behind Emma 

There were about ten other women to join the try-out. With eased practice, Emma strapped the skates to her legs, but she found them a bit too big. She decided to let it go, the woman with the red streak must know what she was doing. Emma struggled a bit with the shoulder pads and pants, but with the help of one of the women, she was ready to go. She noticed the floor was covered with soft carpet all the way to the ice and Emma was glad not to have to struggle with the skate protectors. She smelled the ice before she saw it and it made her walk even faster. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of the ice rink. It wasn’t as big as the ice rink she used to train at but it was still an ice rink. She set foot on the ice and immediately skated off. She felt a bit unbalanced on the too big skates but slowly got used to it and it even felt better. Her old speed skates used to tie off her feet, this was more comfortable. A whistle sounded and she skated back to the entrance. She noticed not everyone was as comfortable on the skates and Emma hoped her experience was an advantage. She set her stick on the ice to help balance her and she focused her attention on the four people in front of the group. It were the two women from the presentation, the woman who had handed out the gear and one older man.

“Welcome to our ice rink, I’m glad you all could come. My name is Geoffrey O’Donnels and I am the coach of the Streatham Storms and I’m going to give you some exercises to see if you can play for our team. You know Zelena and Regina, they’re the reason you’re here. And this wild one is Ruby. They are going to help you if necessary,” the man said. “We’re going to begin with getting comfortable on your skates by skating a few rounds. Keep skating until I blow my whistle,” he instructed.

“With the stick?” one of the women asked, she looked a bit frightened.

“With the stick,” Geoffrey nodded and blew the whistle.

Emma’s muscles reacted without a thought and soon enough she was skating around the ice rink. She noticed she fell back into her routine, legs bend and she was almost doubled over. She skated much faster than the rest and when she started her fourth round, she spotted the last rider about four meters ahead of her.

“You on the front, don’t bend over so deep. We’re not speed skaters,” Geoffrey called. 

Emma adjusted her posture and stood more upright. She noticed she could handle her stick more that way and nodded, this would be more work then she thought. Finally, after round ten, Geoffrey blew his whistle and they skated back to him. 

“Alright, everyone is used to their skates?” he asked. Most of them nodded, a few still looked out of place. “If you don’t feel comfortable enough, please say so. Ice hockey isn’t for everyone,” Geoffrey said, looking at the few who looked out of place. Yet none of them gave up and Geoffrey nodded, he held up a black puck. “Next up is stick handling. Zigzag through the pylons with the puck on your blade and at the end, shoot it in the goal as hard and accurate as you can,” he instructed.

Emma looked behind her and saw Ruby had placed pylons on the ice, forming a straight line to the goal. She skated back to the group, flashing Emma a wide grin. Emma grinned back, excited to get started. They formed a line and went one by one through the pylons. Emma was fifth in line and glanced aside at the two sisters who were watching from the side-lines. They were wearing their jerseys, both were all geared up. They talked to each other softly, pointing at the women who were skating through the pylons. Suddenly Regina looked up as if she felt Emma was watching her. She looked puzzled at Emma, a frown formed on her forehead. Emma was about to smile at her when she got a push in her back, she was up. Ruby played the puck towards her and Emma zigzagged through the pylons. One time she almost lost the puck but picked it up soon. She slid to a stop before the goal, lined the puck up and shot. The puck left the ice and went straight to the middle into the net. From the side, she heard someone whistle and with a smile on her face she skated off to the side. She spotted the impressed look on Geoffrey’s face and her smile broadened. Ruby put up her thumb as she skated past making Emma smirk even harder. It seemed she was good at this and she hated to admit this, but Mary Margaret was right. She had a talent for being on the ice. Soon everyone had their turn and Geoffrey gathered them. 

“Alright, everyone still good?” he checked. Most of them were out of breath, even Emma felt a bit winded, but everyone nodded. “Good. Last exercise, a scrimmage. We’re going to play a mini-game. We are with an uneven number, so Ruby, do you want to whistle?” he asked Ruby.

“Sure.”

Geoffrey divided them into two groups. Emma played in the group with Zelena, meaning she was opposite Regina. Emma chose the centre spot and saw Regina played centre as well. Zelena and another woman would do the kick-off and Ruby whistled. Zelena won the power struggle and played the puck to Emma. Emma shot forward and tried to pass Regina, but the brunette blocked her and stole the puck. Emma swore softly and started chasing Regina. Regina, however, bypassed several players and scored. She grinned at Emma as she passed and Emma had to restrain herself to tackle the brunette out of spite. 

_It was just a game_, she reminded herself.

The goalie sent the puck back into the field and soon Emma got passed the puck. She looked ahead and saw she had almost a free path to the goal. She sped forward, keeping half an eye on the puck and the other eye on the ice. Out of nowhere, she got slammed into the boarding by a body and a stick stole the puck from right under her nose. She pushed the body away from her and was about to start shouting when she met two chocolate brown twinkling eyes and a number nine on the jersey. 

_Regina_.

The eyes brought Emma out of her balance and she was still standing against the boarding as Regina skated off.

“Emma, come on!” Zelena called at her and Emma skated off, chasing after Regina and the puck.

A sudden fire started within Emma and she was blind to her surroundings. She zoomed in on Regina and she speeded towards her. Just before the goal, Emma cut her off and pushed her to the side. Emma picked up the puck and skated off behind the goal, glancing over her shoulder and spotted Regina who scrambled out of the boarding. Emma sped off towards the opposite goal, but Regina caught up to her and tackled her. Emma went sprawling over the ice, cursing out loud. She scrambled to her feet and saw as she turned around that Regina scored. Emma shook her head and skated back to her position.

“You okay?” one of the women asked her around her mouth guard.

Emma nodded and stared straight ahead at Regina who stood before her. Emma squinted, this time she was going to score. The whistle sounded and Zelena lost the power struggle this time. Emma didn’t know if it was on purpose and she didn’t care. She started chasing the puck and managed to steal it fast. She looked around her and saw Regina storming towards her. Emma smirked and sped off faster than Regina had expected and narrowly missed Emma. Emma bypassed a few players and was finally face to face with the goalie. She faked to the right and shot the puck hard left, scoring. Cheering she lifted her arms and skated back to her part. She caught Regina’s sour look and smirked even harder.  
The game went on for a bit longer, Emma wasn’t able to score again, thanks to Regina who body checked her a couple of times more. Emma, however, wasn’t scared of a challenge and tackled Regina to win the puck.  
Soon the end whistle sounded and, tired to her bones, Emma skated back to the entrance. She removed her mouth guard and helmet and waited for the rest to gather.

“Alright, that was an interesting game,” Geoffrey started. “How about I don’t keep the suspension any longer and tell you who made the team?” he asked. Everyone nodded and Emma glanced quickly over her shoulder.

She saw Regina and Zelena arguing after which Regina skated off with a shrug and started gathering the pylons.

“Everyone gave their best tonight, but not everyone made it based on capability, puck handling and comfort on the ice. I’m going to call the names of those who made it,” Geoffrey pulled her attention back. “Madison Powell, Georgia Hall, Hayley Campbell and Emma Swan. Congratulations! We practice every Monday evening and game days are Saturday or Sunday. For the others I suggest keep practising, there is definitely potential.”

Emma smiled. She did it!

She skated to the entrance and got greeted by Ruby.

“Congratulations, you were pretty good. Played hockey before?” she asked as she took over Emma’s stick.

“No, never even held a stick in my life,” Emma joked, realizing after that Ruby didn’t know she was gay.

“Well, then you’re a natural,” Ruby smiled. “See you Monday!” 

“Looking forward to it!”

Emma waved and stepped off the ice. Before she left the ice rink entirely, she dared a look over her shoulder. She saw Regina skating back towards the entrance and wondered why Regina had picked her. Emma walked back to the locker room, it was probably just to test her...


	3. Turning Point

Groggy, Emma opened her eyes. Her brain was exploding out of her skull and the light streaming into her room was hurting her eyes_. Oh, hello hangover, my old friend_, Emma thought sarcastically. After the successful try-out yesterday, Emma had gone straight to Woody’s to celebrate. August hadn’t been happy when she had told him she trained Mondays and had game-days on Saturday or Sundays. She had promised to pick up an extra shift on Wednesdays and Thursday and he had begrudgingly agreed. Her phone buzzed and she pried open her eyes. She grabbed her phone and saw August had texted her. Holding the phone over her face, she opened the text. 

**August:** _How’s the hangover, champ?_

Emma chuckled and typed back a reply. After that, she dropped the phone on her stomach and let her armrest over her eyes. Skating again had stirred something within her and she felt she was yearning to go again. Monday seemed so far away still, while Emma wanted to start right now. She had been so excited she had been deemed good enough to play. She was excited to meet the rest of the team and hoped she could be an asset to the team. Her mind wandered to the brunette centre player who seemed to have targeted her last night during the try-out and wondered what she had done to the woman.

_Regina. _

A shiver ran down her spine thinking of those piercing brown eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang hard and unforgivingly, immediately followed by the loud wailing of baby Neal. What idiot would be ringing the bell at this godforsaken hour, Emma wondered. She listened as Mary Margaret opened the door and groaned as she eyed the clock on her nightstand. It was all but a godforsaken hour, she had slept almost all morning. She heard the door close and Mary Margaret shushing Neal. Emma stretched out her limbs and decided to get up. She just about saved her phone from a plummet to the ground and placed it on her nightstand. Out of her closet, she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a Marvel shirt she stole from a former girlfriend. She went with a hand through her hair and walked down the stairs. She met Mary Margaret in the kitchen, Neal was bouncing on her hip.

“Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Mary Margaret greeted her as soon as she saw her. Emma grimaced and went straight to the coffee maker. “And? How did it go? I didn’t hear you come in last night,” Mary Margaret asked curiously. 

“Sorry, went to the pub after,” Emma explained as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “And the try-out went well, I have been selected,” Emma elaborated, looking up at Mary Margaret with a semi-guilty look on her face.

“I told you, you’ve got a knack for it. I’m sorry I rode you so hard, I shouldn’t have done it. This was the first time I saw a bit of that old sparkle in you,” Mary Margaret suddenly apologized. “I support you in this, but I’m still not fixing you up,” she added with a wink.

“Thanks, M&M. Skating again felt really good,” Emma admitted with a frown.

“You were born for it,” the pixie-haired woman stated. “Does this mean you’re going back to training?” she asked.

“Yeah, I have to. I was out of breath by the second exercise,” Emma grimaced and sat down.

“I get that. You let it go completely after your retirement,” Mary Margaret noted as she sat down as well, setting Neal on the ground to play.

Emma watched the little guy crawl around and smiled. Neal hadn’t had an easy start on life with his mother a drug addict and a father nowhere to be seen. The first thing he had to do when he was born was deal with the heroine his mother used every day. Soon after Mary Margaret and David had come into the picture and they immediately adopted him. His mother had disappeared in the night and it was still a mystery who she was. Emma was glad the little one had ended up in this warm family, unlike herself. She had only come into the Nolan’s household when she was eight. Before that, she had been switching from group home to foster family to group home. Mary Margaret and David had finally been able to adopt her when she was ten and she had been with them ever since.

“I know. I’ve asked August to help me train,” Emma said.

“And?” 

“He didn’t say yes immediately, but I think he will do it,” Emma said confidently. “I plan on starting running again. Why don’t you join me?” Emma asked suddenly.

“What about Neal?” Mary Margaret frowned.

“We can go when David gets home,” Emma offered. “Or you can take him with you in the stroller.”

Mary Margaret nodded and looked up at her daughter. She couldn’t be prouder of her. Emma had grown into a strong, independent woman who knew what she wanted.

“Good idea, let’s do it,” Mary Margaret said as she stole a sip of coffee from Emma. She grimaced. “I don’t understand how you can drink that.”

Emma smirked, she liked her coffee black and strong. “So, tomorrow morning is a date?” she asked.

Mary Margaret looked to the side just in time to see Neal about to climb into the trash can. She flew to her feet to snatch him from the ground and walked back to the table.

“Yes. But first, I’m going to put this naughty little boy in his pen,” Mary Margaret said as she tickled Neal’s belly.

The boy giggled and Emma watched as Mary Margaret walked out of the kitchen with him, it seemed Emma had finally found a new goal in life.

~~~

Slightly out of breath, Regina entered the kitchen. She had expected it to be empty, but she found Zelena sipping from her coffee, hunched behind her laptop. 

“You’re up early,” Regina said as a way of greeting as she filled a glass with water. 

“Look who’s talking,” Zelena smirked, looking up from her laptop. 

Regina smirked back and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee as well before sitting across from Zelena. 

“I should run more, I’m out of shape. I could barely get out of bed this morning,” she complained, her muscles were sore from yesterday’s try-out. Having to body check someone twice and being tackled and body checked herself didn’t help her cause. 

“I had no trouble at all,” Zelena replied casually and winked at her sister. 

“Show off,” Regina huffed. 

Zelena cackled and went back to whatever she was doing. Regina grabbed her phone to check on Facebook, but it seemed impossible to concentrate on anything as her mind went back to the try-out, and particularly to the new blonde addition, Emma Swan. There was something infuriating about the woman and Regina couldn’t tell what it was exactly. It may have been her swagger or the way she had dominated the ice the minute she had stepped on it. Regina had to admit, the blonde was fast. Even faster than Jacky and that was saying something. Regina could tell she had been trained and she knew the blonde from somewhere. But Regina could also tell that Emma had never played hockey in her life, although she seemed to pick it up pretty quickly. Regina worried her lip between her teeth as she tried to remember where she knew Emma from. Maybe she just had one of those faces. 

“Zee?” 

“Hmmm?” 

Lazily, Zelena tore her eyes off the screen and fixed her emerald green eyes on her sister. 

“That blonde from yesterday, do you know who she is?” Regina asked. 

“The one you kept tackling, you mean?” Zelena asked frowning. Regina nodded with a sigh. “Her name is Emma Swan, I’ve looked her up. She’s a former speed skater, a pretty damn good one. Won the World title a couple of times and is a long-distance skater. When she was nineteen there was a scandal around her, but what it was precisely about I couldn’t find out. The press was vague about it,” Zelena recited from her mind. 

“Stalker much?” Regina chuckled and walked over to Zelena.

“Hey, you asked!” Zelena protested.

“It does explains why she’s so comfortable on the ice,” Regina mused.

“It doesn’t explain why you kept body checking her,” Zelena said as she looked up at her sister.

Zelena had never seen her sister so ferocious during a training. Normally she spared her energy and fire for the actual games, but yesterday Regina kept targeting Emma. Zelena had almost stopped Regina, but then Emma hadn’t hesitated and had returned the favour.

“I just wanted to see what she’s capable off,” Regina shrugged.

“Uhuh, sure. I think you were hitting on her,” Zelena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina gave her sister a death glare and stood up. “I’m going to shower,” Regina announced.

“Have fun,” Zelena teased before diving back into her laptop. 

Regina shook her head and made her way upstairs. The house was eerily quiet now that Henry was off to school. They had spent a bit more time together Sunday evening, watching some Marvel movie. Even though they had been doing this for over a year, it hurt Regina every time to see Henry leave for the week. Regina didn’t look forward to the moment he would stay over on the weekends; he was growing up so fast and she didn’t want to miss any of it. Especially since they had no idea how long he would live. Regina gathered her stuff for the shower and stepped into the shower. Turning on the hot water, she stepped underneath it. The lukewarm water hit her body and she moaned. Her sore muscles jumped in anticipation of the warm water. Geoffrey really had pulled them through the ringer last Monday and Regina regretted slacking off on her training. As soon as she was finished with showering, she would make a new training schedule and see if she could rope Zelena into it as well. _Or maybe you could adapt to Zelena’s lifestyle, she seems to be fine. With Emma, for example_, the little voice in her head whispered. Regina shook her head, how the hell was Miss Swan popping in her head? Perhaps it was because she hadn’t gotten laid in forever and she did prefer blondes. Regina chuckled at the thought when their parents found out both Regina and Zelena were gay. 

_Nervously, the two teens stood before their parents. Their parents, who were blissfully unaware of the bomb that was about to drop, were both reading a book. Zelena looked at Regina and the brunette had never seen her sister as nervous as now. Regina cleared her throat and both her parents looked up. _

_“Regina? Zelena? Is there something wrong?” their mother, Cora inquired. _

_“Not wrong, per se,” Regina started, wringing her hands. _

_“Well, spit it out. Words kept in will fester,” Cora said. _

_Regina and Zelena glanced at each other one last time before Zelena opened her mouth. _

_“I’m gay. Bisexual, to be precise.” _

_A deadly silence followed, the eyes of both their parents were on Zelena. Regina sensed Zelena was getting uncomfortable and was about to step in when her father started to speak. _

_“Are you happy?” he asked sincerely._

_“Yes,” Zelena sighed, a small smile crept up her face. _

_“That’s all that matters, right dear?” he asked as he looked at his wife. _

_“Well… of course, but…” their mother’s mouth opened and closed, as she was searching for words. “How did you know?” _

_“You know how I was dating Sven?” Zelena asked. _

_“Yes, a charming boy,” their mother beamed. _

_“Well, I kinda fell in love with his sister too,” Zelena admitted, slowly turning red. _

_“Ireen? Oh, my… Are… are you dating her?” their mother asked, clearly upset. _

_“No, she’s straight,” Zelena answered. “Only after she realised sleeping with me wasn’t really up her ally,” she added chuckling. Their mother gasped and Regina elbowed her sister. “Sorry. But that’s how I know.” _

_“So there’s a fifty percent chance you’ll come home with a girl?” their mother inquired. _

_“I suppose.” _

_A silence fell, as their parents were processing this news. Regina worried her lip as nerves overtook her. Zelena looked at her and grabbed her hand, supporting her. _

_“There’s something I need to tell you, too,” she started. _

_“Please tell me you’re normal,” their mother exclaimed. _

_Regina recoiled visibly at the words and she felt Zelena tense up as well. Regina was almost backing out, but then she remembered how brave Zelena had been and she didn’t want to chicken out now. So she took a deep breath and took the jump. _

_“I’m gay,” she croaked out. _

_Another deadly silence followed. Regina swallowed thickly and felt the grasp Zelena had on her hand tighten. _

_“Are you happy?” their father asked again, looking at Regina with kind, warm eyes. _

_“Yes. Yes, I am,” she replied, a bit of the tension fell off her shoulders. _

_“Good. That’s all I want for my girls,” he said, smiling warmly. _

_Their mother stayed silent, and Regina was afraid they scared their mother into shock. Finally, their mother looked up, tears were shimmering in her eyes. _

_“So both my girls are gay?” she croaked. “I wanted grandchildren,” she added on the verge of tears. _

_“But you’ll have grandchildren,” Zelena exclaimed. “We both could give you them, mom. Regina can adopt and who knows who I end up with,” she added as she rushed to their mother to hug her tightly. _

_Regina soon followed and engulfed their mother in a hug as well. At least neither of them got disowned like they both feared… _

Cora, their mother, had met Henry just before she passed away and had been so glad Regina had named him after her father. She had been so thrilled to be a grandmother and Regina was glad she had been for almost a year. Her father had passed away a few years prior, but Regina knew he would be equally happy to be a grandparent. Regina smiled at the thought of her parents, she missed them every now and then, but could smile at their memory. Realizing she had been in the shower longer than she planned, she shut off the water and stepped out into the cold. The bruise on her ribs had faded, but Regina knew there would be new ones. Quickly, she dried off and pulled on fresh clothing, a pair of black jeans and a button-up blouse. She checked herself in the mirror and nodded contently, this would do for the day. Walking down the stairs, she was already cooking up ideas on how to rope Zelena into exercising with her… 

~~~

Emma leaned on the bar of the pub. They weren’t open for customers yet and Emma had just filled August in about last night. 

“Did I make the right decision in pursuing this?” she asked him, uncertain. 

“I don’t know, kiddo. But it seems the ice got you back in its grip again,” he smirked. 

“Yeah,” Emma smiled thinking back at how it felt to skate again. “And ice hockey is not so bad. I kind of like it, actually,” she added. 

“Then I think you did the right thing. You were born to be on the ice,” August nodded. “And to do the dishes,” he added seriously. 

Emma flipped him off and dove into the kitchen. It was an unspoken rule, if you show up before your shift for whatever reason, you help with the dishes. So Emma started to wash the glasses first and set them aside to dry a bit. When she was halfway through the plates, August joined her and was drying the glasses for her. They worked in silence until they cleared the entire counter and, as August was stacking away the last of the cutlery, Emma hopped onto the counter, holding out a beer for him. Her own beer sat next to her on the counter. 

“Don’t you miss skating?” Emma asked curiously.

“Sometimes. I was no way near as good as you were and then that sodden knee decided to quit on me,” August replied thoughtfully.

“Yeah, that sucked big time,” Emma agreed. 

“But at least I didn’t get sucked into that crazy circus,” August said and threw Emma a sideways look.

“Yeah, it were crazy times,” Emma said quietly, ignoring August’s look.

August sighed. Emma rarely talked about that time. He had been there when Emma’s world had shattered, she had appeared on his doorstep crying and distressed. After some persuading, she had confided in him and he been angry along with her at coach Victoria Belfrey. After everything had calmed down and Emma had started skating for coach Cassidy, she had never touched the subject ever again. Every time the conversation shifted in that direction , she would completely shut down.

“Hey, does Tessa know yet?” he asked, changing the subject. 

Emma opened and closed her mouth. Through all of this she hadn’t spared one thought to her girlfriend. Emma wondered how Tessa would take it, she knew her girlfriend wasn’t really into sports. That might be a problem… 

~~~

Regina sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing tight black jeans which hugged her arse in just the right way, a black belt with silver spikes, a black top, and a dark blue blouse. It all got finished with a long necklace with a silver pendant on it. She wore the necklace she got from Henry as well, she never took it off. She did an extra twirl in front of the mirror. 

“You look like a virgin sacrifice,” Zelena remarked from the doorway. 

“Fuck off,” Regina flipped her sister off but smirked nonetheless. 

This was one of her favourite go-to outfits when going out. She knew she looked hot in it and she felt in the mood to maybe pick someone up. It was rare when this happened, but a certain blonde kept haunting her mind and she hoped that if the itch got scratched, the blonde would disappear as well. 

“I only mean to say you look… hot,” Zelena smirked. 

“Thanks. Are you ready?” Regina asked as she grabbed her purse and leather jacket. 

“Yeah, only waiting for our cab,” Zelena replied as she walked down the stairs. 

Regina followed her. She and Zelena were about to go out with their team, to bond as Ruby so eloquently had put it. Regina knew it was only a good excuse to get wasted. For once she didn’t mind, she had a blonde to erase from her mind. She didn’t know why, but Emma kept popping up in her mind and did more than make her blood boil. Regina even thought she had dreamed about the blonde and she had woken up all riled up. Regina blamed it on the fact she hadn’t gotten laid in a while.

“So, the hunt is open?” Zelena asked and Regina hated that Zelena could practically read her mind. “If it weren’t, you wouldn't have worn those killer jeans,” Zelena teased. 

“It might surprise you, but I too have needs,” Regina replied, a bit irritated. 

Zelena gasped in surprise, which earned her a slap on her arm. Zelena burst out in laughter as her point was proven. 

“So you are on the prowl! What brought this on?” she inquired, she knew her sister didn’t like one night stands. “Was it a certain blonde?” she guessed, suddenly remembering Regina’s interest earlier this morning. 

They had had newbies in the team before, but Regina had never reacted to them like she had to Emma. Zelena had watched Regina hunt that puck, or more precisely Emma during the scrimmage and Zelena had rarely seen her do that during training. Regina was more laid back during training, saving her fierce personality on the ice for the actual games. Apparently, Emma had awoken something in her sister and Zelena was glad to see Regina still had it in her. After the fiasco with Denise, Zelena was afraid Regina was turning into a nun. They had broken up two years ago after a five-year relationship. They were even talking about marriage, but one day Regina had caught Denise cheating with another man and Regina immediately kicked her out. Denise had tried to make it right, even grovelled to a level even Zelena felt sorry for her, but Regina had been stone cold. Denise eventually had packed her bags and left. Henry, of course, had been confused, but one night Regina had sat him down and explained in a child-proof version why Denise had left. Henry had thrown a tantrum, but eventually, he understood. 

Zelena grinned as she saw Regina had turned red in the face and was worrying her lip between her teeth. 

“It is, isn’t it!” Zelena exclaimed excitedly. 

“Fuck off, will you? No, Miss Swan has nothing to do with it,” Regina replied sharply. “And I haven’t had a good shag in ages,” she added to defend herself. 

Zelena snickered and was about to reply as a car honked outside. The sisters made their way outside, Regina slipped into her leather jacket. Zelena told the driver the address, some pub in the centre of London. Regina had never heard of it, but Zelena seemed enthusiastically enough about it. Regina sighed as she looked outside. Zelena had touched a sore point and Regina hated to admit she was right. She was on the hunt tonight, if only for one night. She closed her eyes for a moment and, immediately, Emma danced in front of her. Regina didn’t know what irritated her the most, her swagger and ease on the ice or the fact that she never played ice hockey but seemed to have a talent for it. While watching her skate, Regina hadn’t failed to notice how graceful the blonde had moved and how her hazel green eyes had lit up in joy. It had lit up her entire face and given it a certain beauty. Regina swallowed thickly and opened her eyes before her mind fully entered the gutter. She felt Zelena watching her and she turned her head to meet her sister’s gaze. 

“What?” she asked almost sneering. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Zelena replied, smirking knowingly. 

“Get your bloody mind out of the gutter, will you? I was not thinking about Emma,” Regina defended herself. 

“Uhuh,” Zelena teased. 

Suddenly, the cab came to a halt in a badly lit street. The only light came from Woody’s along with some loud music. Zelena came to stand next to Regina, who was scrutinizing the pub, and peered inside. 

“Looks like the girls are already in. Come on, Roni,” she said as she dragged her sister into Woody’s. 

Regina had no other choice than to follow her sister. Most of the team made it to the Woody’s; Ruby, Mulan, Janice and her boyfriend, Alexandra, Zoey, Georgia, Samantha, Kim, Penelope, Chloe, Ava, Olivia, and Jacky. 

“Roni!” the entire team bellowed as soon as they spotted their captain. 

Regina smirked and let herself be pulled into the group. Someone, Regina suspected Ruby, pushed a pint of beer in her hand. Alexandra soon found her, followed closely by Georgia. 

“So, you finally decided to come down from your ivory tower?” Georgia asked in a jovial tone. 

“Zee dragged me down,” Regina replied while taking a huge sip of the beer. 

She grimaced at the bitter and somewhat stale taste, but that was what beer should taste like in a pub like this, she supposed. 

“About time,” Alexandra grinned and bumped her shoulder. 

She knew why Regina hardly went out anymore and was glad to see her friend was back. She promised herself to give Regina the best evening. 

“Who chose this pub?” Regina asked as she looked around. 

It looked like one of those Scottish pubs, behind the bar was a huge rack with all sorts of bottles in different colours and sizes, the walls were covered with wood, just like the furniture was. It was the lights that made it really cosy and Regina liked it, despite the loud music and a game of rugby that was blaring over the telly. 

“Zoey, I believe,” Alexandra answered, handing another beer to Regina. 

Regina’s eyes immediately flew to her number one right wing player, who was ogling Jacky from afar. Regina snickered, even a blind person could see those two were hopelessly in love. 

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Regina smirked as once again her eyes roamed through the bar. 

Behind the bar she spotted a rugged looking man, complete with a black beard. Next to him stood a blonde woman, but Regina couldn’t see her well since the man blocked her from view. Intrigued, Regina kept watching and her breath caught in her throat as the blonde stepped in view. 

_Emma. _

Suddenly, Zelena’s smirking face was in her view and completely blocking out Emma. 

“Guess who I spotted,” she said gleefully. 

“Emma? I just spotted her,” Regina deadpanned.

Disappointment dripped off Zelena’s face but she quickly lit up. “Are you going to talk to her?” she asked, barely containing herself. 

“Are you bloody insane? Of course not,” Regina replied, shaking her head. 

“Why not? She’s fucking hot. If you don’t, I will,” Georgia added into the conversation. 

Regina shook her head, turned around demonstratively and emptied her pint of beer. 

“Another one, dear?” Alexandra asked sweetly. 

“Thanks.” 

Alexandra waved down the bartender and Regina groaned as she saw Emma approach. “You’re welcome, dear,” Alexandra smirked as she patted Regina on the back. 

Regina wanted to flip her off, but Alexandra was already in deep conversation with Kim. Regina sighed and looked up at Emma, who looked at her with big deer-in-the-headlight eyes. Regina snickered, the blonde looked comical. 

“Hi,” Emma stammered, clearly not expecting Regina in her pub. 

“Hello. Can I have another beer?” Regina asked, with a small smile. 

“O—of course,” Emma replied and dived behind the tap. 

Regina sat down on a stool as she watched with interest how Emma skilfully tapped a beer and brought it back to Regina. 

“Thank you,” Regina said and took a sip of it. “So, did you enjoy playing with us?” Regina asked. 

Mentally she could slap herself. Why did she engage in a conversation? This was certainly not helping in forgetting her. 

“Yeah, I did. I missed being on the ice,” Emma replied, she seemed to get her wits back. 

“Yeah, you were a former speed skater, right? How did you end up in ice hockey?” Regina asked. She was genuinely curious.

“Well, as I said, I never really played. Someone left a flyer here on the bar and I thought, what the heck,” she shrugged and shyly smiled. 

“You’ve got a talent for it,” Regina remarked casually. 

“Thanks.” 

The conversation got broken up when Emma got called away and Regina was about to find her friends when Emma returned. 

“What do you guys do during practice?” Emma asked curiously. “So I can prepare myself for Monday,” she added with a small smile.

“Uh, you know, endurance training, stick handling, shooting accurately, tactics and mostly we end with a scrimmage,” Regina summed up.

“Cool. I’m excited about the first practice,” Emma said, her eyes already gleaming.

Not thinking about Emma would be hard, Regina suddenly realised, when she would see her every practice and in the locker room. Regina took a big gulp of beer at the thought of Emma under the shower, her perfect body all wet and naked… Regina blinked and forced herself to look up at Emma. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a few ladies from the Bracknell Bees and she swallowed thickly. 

“That… that’s good to hear,” she mumbled and abruptly stood up from the stool she sat on. “Excuse me,” she said and fled away, diving towards the Bracknell Bees ladies. 

Blindly, she grabbed for the notorious number four, also known as Ella, and pulled her with her. “I need…. I need to get out of here,” she breathed as Ella made a protesting sound. Ella, who had been the one to tackle Regina nastily during their last game against each other, looked curiously at the now frantic woman who dragged her out of the pub. They had known each other for years, especially since they both played in the National Women’s Ice Hockey team as well. 

“Okay…” 

Regina gasped as the chilly air entered her system when she stepped outside. Before she really could come down, Ella pulled her around the corner of Woody’s and pushed her against the wet, cold stones. Regina didn’t even have the time to process before Ella’s lips were on hers. Zelena didn’t know this, but they had done this routine regularly in the past two years. Regina would never date Ella, as she was too dominant for her taste, but the sex was amazing. Regina took over the kiss and pushed Ella against the opposite wall, the body check from the game still fresh in her mind. Her hand made its way down Ella’s stomach and bumped on the tight leather pants, fitting tightly around Ella’s hips.

“You had to put on those fucking tight pants, did you?” Regina breathed. 

Regina’s hands were already pulling on Ella’s shirt and slipped underneath it. Regina moaned at the feeling of the soft breasts — she needed this. Regina’s deft fingers glided over Ella’s bra-clad breast, while Ella attacked Regina’s neck. She knew it turned on the older woman and sucked on her pulse point, making sure to leave a nice and shiny hickey. Regina’s hands slid to Ella’s back and swiftly unhooked Ella’s bra. Soon, Regina’s fingers were back on her breasts and deft fingers started to roll her nipples. Moaning, Ella threw her head back, arching into Regina. 

“Don’t be such a tease,” Ella growled begging. 

“I like you begging,” Regina rasped as she licked Ella’s exposed neck. 

Ella took advantage of Regina being distracted and pushed her back on the wall they originally started on. She wasted no time and unbuckled Regina’s pants to slide her hand unceremoniously into her undie. Regina, who had her hands still on Ella’s breasts, moaned as she realised how wet she already was.

“Already so wet. Did that blonde do that?” Ella teased, she had seen the interaction between Emma and Regina and had noticed how distraught Regina seemed to be.

“Don’t…” 

A flick on her clit made her buck. 

“Were you going to lie?” Ella hissed. 

“Noooo! Y—yes, she did,” Regina gasped. 

Ella smirked and entered Regina with two fingers. “Good girl.” 

Regina gasped and moaned at the sensation of being filled so roughly. Ella knew exactly how to get her off and Regina loved her for it. The older woman twisted her fingers so that she brushed Regina’s G-spot with every push and Regina started to see stars. Low in her stomach, she felt a strong orgasm form and she pulled Ella impossibly closer to her as the woman started a deadly pace. Within moments, Regina started to see black as her body spasmed in an intense orgasm. Just before she unravelled, Emma’s face flashed before her eyes, making the orgasm even more intense. Ella kept the pace going until Regina grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 

“N—no more,” she gasped. 

Ella smiled softly and helped her friend ride out her orgasm. She held Regina up until Regina felt steady enough to stand on her own. 

“I needed that,” Regina breathed as Ella removed her hand and licked it clean, moaning at the taste. 

“I know, baby, I know,” she smiled tenderly. “And there you were thinking you could take me,” she added thoughtfully.

Regina smiled back and adjusted her clothes until she was fashionable again. Without thinking, she grabbed Ella’s hand. 

“Don’t think I forgot that. I’m not done with you yet,” she said, smiling wickedly.

Ella cackled wickedly and they left the alley hand in hand. Neither of them had spotted Emma who had been about to put the trash out and had seen them shag. Emma watched them go, her heart suddenly felt heavy… 

~~~

Zelena searched the pub with her eyes, but she couldn’t locate Regina. She hadn’t seen her sister leave and wondered where she would have gone. Worried, she pulled out her phone and sent Regina a text. 

“Zee, drop shot?” Alexandra asked, already handing over the shot. 

“How can I say no?” she smirked, putting away her phone. 

Alexandra counted to zero and all of them slammed the shot into their throats. Zelena grimaced at the strong taste and grinned at Jacky, who looked horrified. 

“Get used to it, kid,” Zelena smirked. 

“Do I have to?” Jacky replied, looking wondering at the glass in her hand. 

“Of course not, Zee is only pulling your leg,” Molly interjected and protectively wrapped her arm around Jacky. “Aren’t you, Zee?” 

Zelena smiled at the sight, they really were cute. Her phone buzzed and Zelena pulled her phone out of her back pocket. 

**Regina**: _Sorry, went home. Have a headache. But you have fun and be quiet when you (and your companion) come home. Xxx, R_

Zelena smirked at the text and spotted her next victim in a booth near the window. He had been ogling her all night and Zelena thought it was high time she introduced herself… 


	4. Getting Back In Shape

Emma blew out little puffs of frozen air as she stood in front of her house, waiting for August to pick up his damn phone.

_“Do you have any idea what bloody time it is?”_ his groggy, sleepy voice sounded on the other end of the line.

“Yep, 5.30 in the morning,” Emma replied cheerfully, she knew he was hating her now.

_“What do you bloody want, Swan?”_ he asked.

“Well, my trainings partner can’t make it this morning because of a sick child, and I thought I call you. As you are going to be my personal trainer,” she teased him.

_“It’s too fucking early for this shit, Swan. Go to sleep,”_ he replied cranky.

“Nah, I’m awake now. How about I come running to your house and pick you up there?” she suggested, she knew she was being a pain in the arse. “I’ll buy you coffee,” she threw into her persuasion.

The line went silent for a while and Emma was scared he hung up on her. She was about to check when she heard him sigh.

_“Fine. See you in ten.”_

Emma did a little victory dance on the side walk. “You’re a champ,” she promised.

_“Just get your arse down here,”_ August replied before hanging up.

Emma smirked and checked her watched. It was an about twenty minutes’ walk to August, so she better start running. With one last glance at the silent house, she started off…

~~~

Regina stretched herself out, her body ached in all the right spots. She and Ella had taken advantage of Zelena not coming home that night and had at least two more rounds. She was positive her itch had been scratched properly and miss Swan would no longer oppose a problem. Next to her, Ella stirred and looked up at Regina with a sleepy look.

“Good morning,” she purred.

Regina looked aside, not remembering when had been the last time she woke up next to somebody. Last time would have been with Denise and Regina had banned all thoughts about her out of her mind. Normally, she would have kicked Ella out before dawn, but today she didn’t feel like it. And as far as she could assess, the house was still deprived of one Zelena Mills.

“Good morning,” Regina replied and kissed Ella passionately.

Ella reacted immediately and pulled Regina on top of her. Regina sat upright and let her hands roam over Ella’s body. Despite the fact that Ella had a few years on her, she still had a well-trained body. Regina knew it was because of the ice hockey, it was a sport that demanded a fit body. Suddenly she wondered how ripped Emma would be. Regina gritted her teeth, apparently Emma wasn’t out of her system just yet.

“Want to go for another round?” Ella asked teasingly, looking up with lust-filled eyes at Regina.

“Well, why else wouldn’t I have kicked you out, dear?” Regina questioned and pinched a nipple between her fingers.

Ella arched up and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

“For the company?” Ella guessed.

Regina grimaced, she had to admit it felt good to wake up next to someone. Even if that someone was her fuck-buddy.

“You wish,” Regina replied.

She rocked her hips over Ella’s core and Ella reacted by lifting up her hips to get more friction. Regina grinned and moved down to dive between Ella’s legs. She attached her lips to Ella’s outer lips and started sucking at her clit. She heard Ella moan and she had to admit, it sounded sexy. She slipped two fingers into Ella’s opening and went searching for the G-spot. Ella’s moans increased as Regina found the little rough patch and started scratching it softly. She let go of Ella’s clit with a little plop of her mouth and started pumping her fingers in and out. Ella bucked her hips, her eyes closed and her back arched. Regina pushed her fingers as deep as she could and suddenly Ella’s body went rigid, the orgasm racing through her body. Regina removed her slick fingers and wiped them off on the sheets. She rubbed Ella’s entrance to help her ride out the orgasm and finally Ella opened her eyes, which were still a bit glazed over.

“I could get used to this,” she whispered.

“I suggest you don’t, dear,” Regina replied, she was in no mood to let Ella stay anytime soon.

“Buzz killer,” Ella murmured, but a small smile played around her mouth.

She was well aware of their little agreement, no strings attached and no touchy-feely. She was surprised Regina had let her stay this long and had agreed with another round. She felt the bed dip as Regina stood up.

“Feel free to use the shower. I’m going to make breakfast,” Regina said as she pulled on a fluffy robe.

Ella watched as Regina left the bedroom and fell back into the cushion. Sex with Regina Mills was amazing, but she needed to work on her bed manners, Ella mused with a small smile.

~~~

Emma walked back to her house after August had made her run 2 miles around the park. Her entire body was aching and her legs felt like they were filled with lead. He had promised her he would make a training schedule and that he would join her in her morning runs with Mary Margaret. She had just said goodbye to him at his house and was now walking back home to cool down.  
Although her body was aching, she felt so alive right now. She had forgotten how it felt to work out and what rush it brought with it. She watched as the city slowly came to life around her, people leaving for work and windows thrown open. Her mind automatically went back to last night and particularly to when she was taking out the trash. She hadn’t expected it from Regina, but there she was, getting fucked against the wall by some other woman. At least that part was cleared up, Regina was clearly into women. But it also looked like she was taken and Emma should get her out of her mind. Not that she had a chance to begin with, Regina played in an entirely different league and Emma reminded herself she had Tessa. Emma sighed, she needed to forget Regina as soon as possible.  
Out of her pocket, she dug up her house key and stepped into a silent house. She raised her eyebrow; normally the house would be roaring with life by now. She walked into the kitchen and found Mary Margaret there, holding a sleeping Neal. The boy looked reddish and sweaty. Emma walked over to Mary Margaret and planted a kiss on top of her head.

“How is he doing?” she asked.

“He’s finally sleeping, but he’s been awake almost the entire night,” Mary Margaret sighed tiredly.

“Did his fever drop?” Emma asked as she opened the fridge in search for yoghurt.

“A bit. I think he’s teething,” Mary Margaret thought out loud and stood up carefully. “I’m going to try and lay him in his crib,” she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Emma nodded and started to whip up breakfast. She had eaten a bit before her run, but she was starving again. Mary Margaret entered the kitchen again without Neal just as Emma sat down to eat.

“Sorry I couldn’t run with you this morning. Did you do okay?” Mary Margaret asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and held up the can for Emma, who shook her head.

“Yeah, I called August and he finally agreed to help me train. He’s joining us on the morning runs,” Emma filled her in.

“Oh, good! He can motivate you more than I can,” Mary Margaret noted and winked.

“I like running with you, you know that. And I’m pretty motivated,” Emma said.

“I know you are. Maybe he can motivate me as well,” Mary Margaret said as she sat down as well.

Silence fell between them, both enjoying the complete silence of the house.

“Did Hans show up this weekend?” Emma asked, thinking back to the weekend.

She had seen Gretel, but Hans hadn’t been present as far as she knew. She had spent most of the weekend at Woody’s or at Tessa’s, trying to forget the image of Regina getting fucked against the wall by some random woman. Apparently without success, Emma realised, as she could still picture the brunette against the wall.

“No,” Mary Margaret frowned. “I asked Gretel, but she didn’t know or didn’t want to say,” she thought out loud.

“That kid is going to end up in the gutter,” Emma said, worry filled her.

She recognised herself in him — she used to get into trouble all the time. She had just been lucky she was adopted just in time. There were moments she wished she could adopt all the troubled kids, but also knew her own life was one big mess.

“If nothing changes, yes. I just can’t get a grip on him, that kid is like a stone wall,” Mary Margaret interrupted her thoughts. She was about to further comment, but Neal started to cry again. Mary Margaret sighed and stood up. “No rest for the wicked,” she smiled weakly.

Emma watched her go, while pondering Hans’ situation. There had to be something that she could do to keep him out of trouble…

~~~

The door to the kitchen opened and Ella appeared, wearing only one of Regina’s large shirts. Regina looked up and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Ella looked dishevelled, her hair unruly and sticky-uppy.

“Smells good,” Ella commented as she stepped into the kitchen.

“Well, enjoy it,” Regina replied as she scooped a few small pancakes on a plate. “Strawberries and cream are on the counter,” Regina motioned as she handed Ella her plate.

Regina was very proud of her kitchen. While decorating, she had insisted on a cooking island and a completely equipped kitchen. Zelena hadn’t seen much in it, but Regina loved it. If she hadn’t been an architect, she probably would have been a cook. Maybe she had been one in a previous life.

“This is delicious,” Ella exclaimed from the counter and Regina turned towards her with a smile.

“Thanks.”

She picked up her plate with pancakes and sat across from Ella, scooping some strawberries and cream on her pancakes.

“I heard you guys are recruiting?” Ella inquired.

Regina nodded and swallowed her bite. “Yeah. A couple of our girls quit, so we need new meat,” Regina explained.

“And the blonde barmaid is one of them?” Ella guessed.

Regina paled and avoided eye contact with the woman in front of her. “How did you know?” She asked quietly.

“I caught a bit of your conversation. You’ve got a thing for her,” Ella observed with a wicked smile.

“No, I don’t,” Regina denied, jabbing her fork through a strawberry.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Ella smirked, remembering Regina’s confession.

“Shut up,” Regina mumbled.

The front door slammed shut and both Regina and Ella looked at each other, startled. Before either of them could react, Zelena stepped into the kitchen. Zelena looked from Ella to Regina and back, her eyebrow raised in surprise.

“What is she doing in our kitchen?” she asked Regina.

“Having a delicious breakfast,” Ella replied while taking a bite of her pancake.

Regina shot her a warning look before looking back at her sister.

“She gave me a lift home,” Regina said calmly, hoping Zelena wouldn’t pick up on anything.

She couldn’t have her sister finding out she had been shagging Ella for the past two years, she would never live it down.

“I thought you had a headache?” Zelena deadpanned.

Regina resisted the urge to glance at Ella; she could almost feel the eye-roll Ella was giving Zelena.

“I had. Ella was so kind to get me home safely,” Regina replied.

“And let me guess, it was too late to drive back home?” Zelena asked as she glanced at Ella, who was grinning.

“Yeah,” Regina shrugged and turned her attention back to her breakfast.

“Uhuh. You can cut the crap, Roni. I know you two’ve been sleeping together,” Zelena stated, crossing her arms.

Regina’s head whipped up, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ella was mirroring her look. “How?” Regina managed to get out.

“Well, remember that night after our last game last season? You two left in quite a hurry, I recall,” Zelena smirked, her eyes gleaming with devilish joy.

“Shit, you saw that?” Regina grumbled.

“And heard,” Zelena nodded.

“So, you’ve known all along?” Ella suddenly asked, her eyebrows rose high.

“Yup. It was so much fun to see you two sneaking around,” Zelena snickered as she nicked a strawberry from the bowl and plopped it in her mouth. “I’m going to take a shower,” she announced and strode out of the kitchen.

“Fuck,” Regina groaned.

Zelena had known all along and had been gloating about that fact. Regina knew Zelena would’ve found out sooner or later, but she had rather hoped it would be later, on her own terms. Zelena would be rubbing this in her face for years.

“So,” Ella drawled as she looked up at Regina. “There’s no longer a point in hiding.”

“Apparently not,” Regina replied and sighed.

“To be honest, I liked sneaking around. It kept it interesting,” Ella mused as she stared out of the window. Regina chuckled, she had to agree with Ella. It had kept it exciting and thrilling. Now that Zelena knew, there was no reason to sneak around. “Does this mean we’re going to have to make it official?” Ella suddenly asked.

“God, no,” Regina huffed. “That is, if you want to?” she asked, suddenly insecure.

She had never thought about a relationship with Ella, she always thought they weren’t compatible, apart from the sex. Because that was mind blowing, without a doubt. She just figured their egos wouldn’t match.

“No. No offence, I’m just in it for the sex. I thought that was our deal?” Ella asked, her eyes suddenly questioning.

“It was, is. Totally. And none taken,” Regina replied relieved.

Only the mere thought of starting a new relationship send her into a panic attack. After the disaster with Denise, she was done with relationships. They only brought sorrow and heart break. No, she had enough love in her life with Henry and Zelena. And Ella was there for the physical need.

“Good. Let’s keep it that way,” Ella said as she stood up.

“Yeah, let’s,” Regina nodded as she stared at her pancakes.

“Thanks for breakfast, dear.” Ella kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the hall. “Till next time,” she winked and was out the door before Regina could reply.

~~~

Emma looked up at the sports centrum in front of her. It was the same ice rink as where the Streatham Storm practiced and where she had done her try-out over a week ago. She again checked the address on her phone that August had sent and she sighed. August had texted her late last night that he expected her here with her skates at 6 a.m sharp. After another glance at the building, she shrugged and walked inside.

“Took you long enough,” August barked from the desk as soon as he saw her.

“Sorry, the sub was delayed,” she lied, she couldn’t tell him she had been standing outside for at least ten minutes.

August lifted his eyebrows and glanced behind her. “You realise those doors are glass, right? I saw you standing there, doubting me,” he deadpanned. Emma blanched and looked behind her, indeed he had been watching her through the doors. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly.

“…yes?”

“Then put on your skates and meet me in the rink in five, got it?” he said sternly as he handed her an ice hockey stick and a duffel bag.

“Yes, sir,” she mock saluted and made her way to the locker room.

When she entered she spotted children’s shoes and clothes. Her eyes narrowed, what was August up to? Through the door she heard the exciting screams of children. Realising she had just promised August she trusted him, she strapped on her skates and opened the duffel bag. The bag contained shoulder paddings, pants and an old jersey. She pulled them on and made her way to the ice. The screams and voices got louder when she walked through the hall and saw a junior ice hockey team skating around. She judged the kids were between eight and twelve, going by their heights. Behind the boarding she spotted August and another man. Emma stepped on the ice and skated towards them.

“Ah, there you are. They already started with the warm up, I suggest you fall in,” August said seriously.

She wondered if she should say something, but something in August’s eyes told her he wasn’t kidding. She nodded and started skating behind the lint of children. She counted thirteen of them, the oldest and tallest up front. The kid before her turned around suddenly, looking questioningly up at Emma.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a frown.

“Training, like you,” Emma replied with a soft smile — she always had liked children.

For a brief moment her mind wondered back in time and she wondered how _he_ would be doing. _He_ would be thirteen now. Emma swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, internally forcing herself not to think about _him_.

“But you’re old,” the boy claimed as he came skating next to her.

Emma chuckled and looked at him. He looked at her with curious blue eyes, his cheeks red with cold and exertion.

“I guess I am. But I’ve never played ice hockey in my life. Will you teach me?” she asked him with a conspiracy voice.

The boy was quiet for a moment, then he nodded with a big smile. “I’m Ben,” he said.

“I’m Emma. Nice to meet you, Ben,” she smiled at him.

A whistled sounded and Emma saw the man who had been standing next to August, was now standing on the ice.

“Gather ‘round, guys. As you see, we have a new student today,” he started as he nodded at Emma.

All the kids strained their necks to see Emma, except for Ben, who stood proudly next to her. Emma grinned at the other kids.

“Hi, I’m Emma,” she said.

“Hi Emma!” they chorused.

“Emma is here to train with us and learn how to play ice hockey. Let’s start with penalties, guys. Ben, you’re on goal,” the coach said and whistled again.

Ben groaned and skated towards the goal, Emma followed him.

“Don’t like being a goalie?” she asked as she helped him with the padding.

“I do, I just don’t like penalties. I suck at them,” he complained.

“That’s why we train it. Imagine the pucks being made out of gold and the ones you catch, you can keep,” Emma suggested.

Ben looked at her thoughtfully and then nodded. Emma smiled and made her way back to the end of the line. Emma watched as Ben intently stared at the pucks and managed to catch at least half of them, a big smile plastered on his face. Finally, it was Emma’s turn and Ben looked at her with a cocky smile. Emma started skating towards him, faked to the left and managed to shot it through the middle. Ben however anticipated the move and stopped the puck.

“Got it,” he smirked.

“Good job!” Emma praised him.

The coach whistled again and they all gathered around. He started explain the next exercise and Emma looked up at August. He looked proudly at her and she nodded smiling back at him. The coach whistled again and they started the next exercise, stick handling. Emma noticed she wasn’t very good at it as the kids kept stealing her puck. At the end of the training, the coach called for a little scrimmage game.  
While playing, Emma again felt the rush of adrenaline through her veins and she noticed these kids were good. She didn’t need to take it easy on them, they were body checking and tackling her hard. At the end of the game, she was on the losing side, but she didn’t care. Completely drained, she skated off the ice where August was waiting for her.

“If this ice hockey gig doesn’t work out, you can always go teach,” he smirked as he clapped her on her back.

“If this is your way of fun, I don’t know if I’m coming back to you,” she gasped as she plopped down on a bench to unstrap her skates.

“Oh, but you will. At least now you’re a bit more prepared for your first practice with the big girls,” he teased her and helped her out of her padding. “Come on, let’s get some fluid in you,” he said as he pulled her up.

With legs feeling like led, Emma followed him. She quickly changed in the locker room and found a table next to the window in the bar that gave an oversight of the big ice rink and Emma spotted all the flags of old games that the home team, Streatham Storm, had won. She also noticed they hadn’t won in a while, the flags stopped after 2014. August returned, placing a mug with hot cocoa in front of her, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Marc Healey has been training these kids for a couple of years and I pulled in a favour with him to let you train along,” August told her.

“Thanks. I enjoyed it,” Emma said, smiling at him.

“I could see that.” August folded his hands on the table and looked up at her. “You were born on the ice. It’s incredible how comfortable you are,” he said. “I never had that. I always had a bit of that fear in me and I think that prevented me from becoming big,” he added, shaking his head.

“It’s as much a curse as it’s a blessing, August,” Emma sighed. “I’ll never be able to do something else. The ice, it always has a grip on me.”

“How is it a curse when you excel at everything you do on the ice? Heck, I think you even could pull of figure skating,” August chuckled.

Emma grinned, picturing herself figure skating. She had always admired that sport, but never saw herself doing it. She lacked the grace; she was more of the brute power.

“It’s a curse when I can’t have a normal life. I know Tessa is going to hate this,” she elaborated.

“We both know Tessa isn’t a keeper,” August pointed out and Emma knew he was right.

“I really like her.”

“You like the sex.”

Emma snorted and nodded. She did like the sex. Sex was some sort of outlet for her, when the ice and skating wasn’t enough or available. Tessa was excellent for that, because Emma didn’t believe there was any depth in that girl. Tessa couldn’t help it, it was just how she was.

August suddenly plopped a pair of roller-skates on the table with a huge grin. Emma looked at it with raised eyebrows.

“Time for some endurance training,” he grinned.

Emma looked at him incredulously…

~~~

It was a quiet Thursday night for the Mills’ sisters. Henry wouldn’t come home until tomorrow and there was nothing on the calendar for either women. Regina sat snuggled up in a chair before the fireplace and Zelena was splayed out on the couch, playing some game on her iPad. Regina glanced at her sister, who was staring intently at the screen, her tongue stuck out between her teeth. Regina smiled at the sight, she was glad she and Zelena were so tight. It was as if Zelena felt someone was watching her as she looked up.

“So, are you and Ella an item now?” Zelena asked as she lay aside her iPad.

Regina looked up from her book, she knew Zelena would come back to the subject.

“No, we’re not,” Regina replied and closed her book.

“Why not? I think Ella’s a catch,” Zelena teased as she sat up.

Regina smiled and shook her head. “She is, but I think we would constantly fight,” she said. “And I’m done with relationships. I’ve been hurt enough,” she said quietly, opening her book again.

Zelena studied her sister for a long time. She knew Regina was hurting and she had seen how broken she had been after Denise. Yet Zelena had no idea the hurt was still going so deep. She felt for her sister and wished she could help her believe in love again.  
Zelena knew she wasn’t the right person to show Regina. Hell, she couldn’t even keep a steady relationship herself. She hadn’t said anything about Ella because she had hoped Ella would be the one to show Regina. Yes, they both were head strong and their egos would probably collide, but Zelena could see it. Every time Ella had left, Regina had been lighter the next morning. There was a certain glow around her and her eyes were smiling along with her own smile. It always faded though, in the course of the day. Something heavy landed on Regina, weighing her down. The only time she really, genuinely smiled was when Henry was around. Even though Zelena could clearly see the worry in Regina’s eyes, she was weightless again.

“Hey, Zee.” Zelena looked up, not realising Regina had knelt next to the couch. “It doesn’t mean I’m not happy. I have you and Henry,” she said as she wiped away the stray tear from Zelena’s cheek.

Regina frowned; she had rarely seen Zelena cry. Last time she really cried, had been when their father had died. Zelena had been sad when their mother died, but never cried visibly.

“I just want you to be able to love again,” Zelena explained, she knew she couldn’t hide anything from her sister. They were twins after all.

A sad smile appeared on Regina’s face as she sat next to Zelena, pulling her into a hug. “But I love you and Henry,” she said.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Zelena objected with a sigh.

“I know. I think I had my change with love and that that was it for me,” Regina finally admitted, she had never said it out loud.

Zelena looked up at her sister and saw such sorrow in her eyes, it was hurting herself. She embraced Regina in a bear hug.

“I’m sorry she hurt you so much,” she murmured against brown hair.

Regina didn’t reply, only buried her head deeper in Zelena’s shoulder. Zelena just held her sister, knowing this was what she needed the most. When Regina finally came up for air, Zelena saw her eyes were red and a tear escaped down her cheek. Softly, Zelena wiped it away with her thumb as Regina smiled a weak smile at her.

“I promise I won’t give up on love. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to get back up if I get broken again,” Regina said softly.

“I’m here to catch you, Gina. And to beat the punk’s arse,” Zelena replied and Regina chuckled at the threat.

“I’m glad I have you,” Regina said.

“And I you.”

Regina stood from the couch, drying her face with her hands as she walked over to the cabinet where they kept the strong drinks.

“Want something to drink?” she asked her sister as she opened the cabinet.

“How about your infamous apple cider?” Zelena suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Regina chuckled, she was known to make a mean apple cider with a wicked kick. She grabbed the necessary bottles and walked to the kitchen.

“Coming right up!”

Zelena watched her go and at that moment promised herself she would find the perfect suitor for her sister. She deserved it…

~~~

Emma lowered herself into a fresh ice bath. Literally every muscle in her body hurt. Not only did August chase her over the outdoor running track, he also made her do pull-ups, push-ups and an abs work out. It felt like she was crawling on her knees when he finally dismissed her.  
She had planned on going home, but when she reached Tessa’s house, she decided it was enough. Besides, the house would be empty as Tessa was at work and she had a bathtub. It had taken some effort, but Emma had managed to fill it completely with ice and now she was about to lower herself completely in it. She groaned as her bum hit the bottom and the ice was encasing her. She would be incredibly sore tomorrow. August had reminded her of her double shift tomorrow to make up for the shift she would miss on Monday and she already regretted that choice.  
She closed her eyes and felt her body slowly relax. She startled when she heard the door slam close and she glanced at the clock, Tessa was home early. She listened as Tessa walked through the house, pausing in the kitchen. Emma had dumped her sweaty clothes in the washing machine and Emma figured Tessa was looking at it right now.

“Emma?” her voice echoed through the further silent house.

“Up here, in the bathroom,” Emma replied as she tried to move out of the ice bath.

Her muscles were protesting hard and Tessa suddenly appeared in the doorway, staring down at her.

“What are you doing? Is that ice?” she asked exasperated.

“I’m taking an ice bath,” Emma explained as she again tried to move.

“Why?” Tessa asked as Emma finally managed to pull herself up.

Tessa’s mouth fell agape and Emma could only imagine what was going through her mind. She was only wearing a sports bra and this morning she saw she was getting back into shape. Her abs were showing again and Emma could imagine how she looked emerging from an ice bath.

“Because otherwise I won’t be able to move tomorrow, and I need to as I’m pulling a double shift,” she explained as she willed her legs to move.

With a lot of effort, she managed to get out of the bath tub. She grabbed a dry towel and started drying herself off hard to get her blood flowing again.

“Still, the question begs, why?” Tessa said as she crossed her arms.

Emma sighed, it was time to tell her the truth. “I’ve been training again,” she started. “And before you repeat yourself, because I wanted to get back in shape. I’ve been slacking off and it didn’t feel right,” she continued as she saw Tessa was about to ask why for the third time.

“I like the way you are now,” Tessa said as she followed Emma into the bedroom

“I’m not doing it for you. It started itching again. I used to train 4 to 5 hours a day for fourteen years and at some point it becomes a lifestyle,” Emma admitted as she pulled on sweatpants and a sweater.

“Let me guess, because of that talk we went to?” Tessa guessed.

Emma nodded. “And because I’m going to play ice hockey.”

A deadly silence fell over the room and Emma was scared Tessa had gone into shock. Her face turned red and a vein on her lip started pulsing. Emma had only seen Tessa react like that when another girl had kissed Emma. Tessa had started a true catfight that night and the sex afterwards was mind blowing, like Tessa wanted to make sure Emma knew who owned her. Emma doubted tonight would be followed by mind blowing sex, she would more likely get kicked out the door.

“What?” Tessa asked too softly.

“I went to the try-outs last week and I made the team. August’s been training me ever since,” Emma continued.

“You said you were done with skating,” Tessa hissed.

“I was done with speed skating, yes. Look, I didn’t think this would happen, okay? I guess the ice will always have me,” Emma tried to explain.

The conversation earlier today with August had been so much easier, he understood her as a fellow athlete. Tessa would probably never understand, she would never understand what it was to be an athlete.

“I have you and nothing else!” Tessa exclaimed as she prowled towards Emma.

“Wow!” Emma held off Tessa. “You still have me, I’m not leaving you,” she assured her girlfriend.

Tessa relaxed a bit at that and walked to the window, her back to Emma. “I told you I wouldn’t date an athlete,” she said softly.

“I know. But I don’t think this will be very serious, it’s just playing for fun. They haven’t promoted in years, and Great Britain never went to the Olympics with a women’s team,” Emma told her. “There’s nothing to worry about, I still have plenty of time.”

Emma walked over to her and took her into her arms. Tessa turned around and looked up at Emma.

“I don’t care. I don’t want it. I don’t want to have sex with a block of concrete,” Tessa said stubbornly.

Blinking, Emma took a step back. She hadn’t realised how claiming Tessa could be.

“It’s just a hobby,” Emma said.

“And you’ll probably excel at it. It’s dangerous and I don’t want you all bruised and sore. And you will probably be too tired after training and games and work to even have sex with me,” Tessa raged on. “I came home early because I knew you would be off tonight and have some fun, but you can hardly move as it is!”

“That’s not fair and you know it. I just need to get back in shape,” Emma said, she felt she was getting fed up with Tessa’s attitude. “And when I am, I’ll be able to go on longer,” Emma added, trying to persuade her.

“Yeah, right. I know how athletes get when they are completely absorbed in their sports. I’ve had enough friends who told me about how they got neglected by their famous athlete boyfriends,” Tessa spat. Emma sighed and turned around to gather her stuff. She was not in the mood for this kind of fight and especially not with Tessa. She knew Tessa wouldn’t like it, but this wasn’t fair. Emma knew people could get absorbed completely by their sport, but that were the pros. She was just doing this for fun. “Where are you going?” Tessa asked sharply.

“Home,” Emma replied shortly as she swung her duffel bag over her shoulder and winced slightly in pain.

“Fine, run away. You’re good at that!” Tessa threw her way.

Emma ignored her and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. She pretended that last remark didn’t hurt, but she felt it settle in her heart. Without glancing behind her to see if Tessa was following her, she slammed the front door behind her shut and walked through the dark streets to the Nolan’s household…


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Emma hadn’t heard a word from Tessa the entire weekend, and she hadn’t really minded it. Apparently, Tessa was an empty-headed ‘barbie doll’ as August so lovingly had dubbed her.  
She had spent the weekend at home with Gretel and Hans, the latter of which had appeared on Saturday evening looking worse for the wear. He hadn’t told them where he had been, but Emma smelled smoke and stale beer on his clothes and she had a faint idea of where he might have been. She would try to spend more time with him and win his trust, she decided as she walked through the supermarket and saw alley 4 needed a restock. She worked dayshifts for the extra money. Today it seemed her shift went twice as slowly as usual. From the storage, she pulled a full rack behind her and started restocking alley 4.

“Emma, what’s with you today?” Karen, her manager, asked as she saw Emma’s eyes were practically glued to the clock.

“Nothing. Sorry, Karen,” Emma apologised and went back to restocking.

“Go home, it’s quiet anyway today,” Karen offered.

“Really? Thanks!”

Emma jumped to her feet and was about to storm off when Karen called her back. “I would appreciate it if you finish what you started,” she said with a wink.

With a blush on her face, Emma nodded and finished restocking the rack she was working on. Ten minutes later she practically ran off and managed to catch the subway home. Mary Margaret was surprised to see her home so early as Emma entered the kitchen with a huge smirk.

“You’re home early,” Mary Margaret remarked.

“Karen let me go, it was quiet,” Emma said as she stole an apple from the bowl. “Where’s Neal?” she asked, as she didn’t see the toddler around.

“In his pen playing. He finally discovered the blocks gran gave him last Christmas,” Mary Margaret smiled fondly.

“Good. I’m going to take a quick shower,” Emma said.

“Okay.” Emma took a bit of the apple as she walked out of the kitchen. “Oh, Emma?”

Emma backtracked and popped her head back in the kitchen. “Yes, mommy dearest?” she teased lightheartedly.

Mary Margaret chuckled and was glad to see Emma in such a joyous mood. To be honest, Emma had been a bit of a mood killer this weekend. She hadn’t wanted to say what happened, but she had stayed home all weekend and Tessa hadn’t come over either. Mary Margaret suspected they had a fight but hadn’t dared to ask.

“At what time does your practice start?” she asked.

Emma glanced at her watch with a frown. “Seven-thirty,” she finally said.

“Okay. Then we’re going to have dinner a bit earlier,” Mary Margaret nodded.

“You’re an angel!” Emma blew her a kiss and disappeared.

Mary Margaret shook her head smiling at her eldest. The weekend hadn’t been all bad, Hans had shown up at some point at Saturday and Emma had taken him out to play a game of street hockey. In the end, Gretel and David had joined and it was the first time Mary Margaret had seen Hans relax. Emma had called him a natural and he had beamed with pride.  
Mary Margaret hoped Hans would come around more now and that Emma would take him under her wing. She knew Emma was always concerned about foster kids and Mary Margaret had always imagined Emma would end up as a social worker. Faith had other plans however and it was as if Emma really had started to live after she had retired from skating. It was why Mary Margaret was so worried now that Emma had picked up ice hockey. She was scared Emma would completely lose herself again in the sport because of course, she had a talent for it. Mary Margaret only hoped Emma wouldn’t lose touch with the real world as she had. Two strong arms sneaking around her waist pulled her out of her thoughts and, smiling, she looked aside at David’s face. She planted a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

“Hi,” she smiled.

She was still as crazy about him as when she started dating him. She didn’t think it would ever go away, this feeling of utter love.

“Hi beautiful,” he said as he planted a kiss on her mouth. “Did I hear Emma?” he asked.

“Yes. I think she’s nervous about her first practice,” she smiled fondly.

“I bet. I would be too if I were her,” David chuckled as he let go of his wife. “I mean, I’ve checked them on their website and they are badass,” he added.

“Don’t underestimate our daughter, she’s just as badass,” she said as she pointed at him with the wooden spoon she used to stir the food.

“That she is,” David agreed.

Footsteps rumbled down the stairs and Emma appeared in the doorway, her hair still wet from the shower.

“Hi dad,” she greeted David and walked to the pans to peer in them to see what was for dinner.

Mary Margaret playfully slapped her fingers off the pan and, hissing, Emma retracted. “I only wanted to see what’s for dinner,” she whined, waving around her fingers.

“Patience,” Mary Margaret schooled her.

“You know I don’t have any. Used it all up when I was a kid,” Emma threw back playfully.

“Tough luck then,” David chipped in smirking.

Emma stuck out her tongue. “I’m going to play with Neal, at least he isn’t mean,” Emma threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

“That depends, he’s quite attached to his blocks at the moment,” Mary Margaret called after her.

Thunderous laughter was her answer and Mary Margaret smirked. She was really happy to see Emma in such a good mood.

“Did Tessa call or something?” David asked.

“Not as far as I know,” she answered and offered him a bite of the food.

David hummed appreciatively and wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist again. “You should have been a cook,” he commented.

Mary Margaret just shrugged, she never knew how to accept compliments, not even from her husband…

~~~

The door of the locker room opened and, as Regina looked up, her breath stopped in her throat. Emma was standing in the doorway, looking a bit helpless. She was about to welcome Emma, but Zelena beat her to it.

“Emma! Welcome! Let’s see if we can get you some equipment to borrow,” Zelena said as she jumped up.

Regina followed the pair with her eyes, her heart thundering in her ears. The itch she had thought she scratched came back full force and she groaned softly. This would be torture.

_Or not. Maybe you should, you know, ask her out?_

Regina willed the chipper voice in her head silent. She would do no such thing. She had a rule against dating a teammate, especially one so talented as Emma. She couldn’t deny it, Emma definitely had talent. But she had seen it so many times with Zelena whenever she dated someone within the team. They would date, fight, break up and then the woman in question resigned from the team. Regina had given Zelena an earful after a skilful player quite because of her. Ever since, Regina had enforced the rule on the team, no dating within this team. She would be a bad captain if she broke her own rule, right?

“Roni, you coming?” Ava asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Regina finished strapping her skates and pulled her jersey over her head as she made her way to the ice. After a quick scan, she spotted Emma talking to the coach. She was holding one of the older sticks and the coach handed her one of the better helmets. She probably got the same speech she did when she joined the team. _Care for your equipment, especially the helmet as you borrow it from the club._ Emma nodded and put the helmet on. The coach knocked on it a couple of times and after Emma stuck up her thumb, she skated off towards Regina.

“Hi,” she said as she came to a skidding halt just before Regina, dousing her in ice. “Sorry,” she apologised as she saw Regina’s eyes flash.

“Try not to get knocked on your arse too much,” Regina grumbled and skated off to the rest of the team who were waiting for them.

Regina had no idea what had gotten into her, being unfriendly wouldn’t certainly get her into Miss Swan’s pants. Not that she wanted to.

_Maybe._

Regina groaned. This training would feel like an eternity.

Luckily, the coach had them skating rounds for warm up, which would help to clear her head. Regina sped off, but Emma was way quicker. No matter how hard Regina tried, she couldn’t get past Emma. So she was stuck behind the blonde and was somewhat forced to admire Emma’s ass. By the end of the warm-up, Regina was a mess. Normally, skating cleared her head, but staring at Emma hadn’t exactly helped. All kinds of scenarios had popped up in her head about what she would do with that ass. None of it was R-rated.

“Regina, come on!” Zelena bumped her shoulder and Regina startled. “Partners?” Zelena smirked, knowing exactly where Regina’s head was, as Regina had been staring at their newest addition non-stop.

“Yeah, sure,” Regina nodded and was about to skate off when Geoffrey called her back.

“Roni, can you spar with Emma?” He asked.

Regina bit back a groan and, after a pained glance at Zelena, she skated off to Emma.

“Liked what you saw?” Emma teased. She had spotted Regina staring at her arse behind her during warm up.

“Not really. You skate like a speed skater, you need to adjust your stance,” Regina commented coldly.

“Yeah, I know. Old habit, I suppose,” Emma replied, grinning sheepishly. “I’ll work on it.”

Regina nodded and glanced briefly aside, as she had completely missed the assignment. She saw Ruby was lining up with a puck on her stick and challenging her partner Zoe to steal the puck. Regina grinned, this would be fun. She plucked a puck from the ice and looked up at Emma. Emma had been watching as well and had an amused grin on her face. Regina dropped the puck on the ice and tried to pass Emma. She predicted Emma’s moves from miles away and passed her time after time. At some point, Emma became more aggressive, even to the point of body checking. Geoffrey whistled as soon as he saw it and skated over to them.

“No body checking, Emma,” he reprimanded.

Regina’s smirk grew. “We are ladies, we don’t do that,” she said sweetly.

“What bullshit,” Emma replied huffing.

“Those are the rules, dear,” Regina practically purred and made a move to pass Emma.

Emma saw the move coming, blocked her cleverly, and managed to steal the puck for the first time. Triumphantly, she skated off, daring Regina to chase her. Geoffrey whistled again.

“Emma, give the puck back to Regina and go again,” he called at her.

Emma skated back and passed Regina the puck. “He’s no fun,” she huffed.

“Chasing is not part of the assignment, Miss Swan,” Regina replied sharply as she made her move.

She feigned to the right but passed Emma on the left on the last second. Emma lost her balance and landed flat on her ass. She groaned as she got up and swore.

“That’s not really ladylike, Miss Swan,” Regina smirked as she skated circles around Emma.

“Shut up.”

Emma suddenly shot forward, startling Regina and taking over the puck. “Now come and get it.”

This time Regina took the bait and tried to steal the puck from Emma. Emma apparently had practised, as her puck handling was a lot better than before. They bantered back and forth until Geoffrey whistled again and announced a new assignment. They were to skate full speed towards the goal and stop at the last possible minute. Zelena skated up behind Regina.

“You know, you’re not going to get in her pants if you’re being a bitch,” she said with a smirk.

“Who says I want to?” Regina threw back.

“O come on, we all can feel the sexual tension floating between the two of you,” Ruby snorted before her.

“You know the rules, no dating within the team,” Regina replied.

“Uhuh,” Zelena said, quasi-innocent.

Regina was about to whirl around, but she got distracted by a flying Emma. She raced towards the goal, faster than anyone in the team and came to a halt inches before their goalie Samantha. Regina thought she saw Samantha wobbled slightly as Emma booped her helmet grinning. Regina’s mouth went slack, she’d never seen anyone do that. Emma skated to the back of the line while everyone high fived her, except Regina.

“How did you do that?” Regina asked as Emma reached her.

“It’s a stopping technique I learned when I was like fourteen,” Emma replied. “I can teach you if you want,” she offered.

“That’s an excellent idea, Miss Swan,” Geoffrey said as he approached. “Would you mind preparing it for next week?” he asked.

“Not at all, it would be my pleasure,” Emma beamed and skated towards the end of the line.

Geoffrey whistled again and Ruby started towards the goal. No one pulled off what Emma did, not even Regina, although she came close. After a few more tries, Geoffrey deemed it enough and whistled again. Everyone gathered around him.

“Alright, good practice everyone,” he boomed. “Roni, can you go over the playbook with Emma? We have a game in a few weeks,” he said as he looked over at his captain. Regina groaned internally, this meant spending even more time with Emma, but she nodded obediently. She ignored Zelena’s gleeful smile and promised herself she would sneer at Zelena at a later time. “Perfect.” He was about to walk away when he turned back around. “Oh, I guess you girls want to know who we’re playing against, right?” he said with a playful grin.

The group erupted in loud questions and raised outcries and Geoffrey raised his hands to get them quiet again.

“Yes, I already know who we'll play,” he smirked. “Drum roll please.”

Everyone slammed their sticks against the ice in a faster-growing rhythm.

“We’re playing…. the Cardiff Comets,” he finally revealed and the group erupted in loud cheering.

Regina, however, was worried. The Cardiff Comets were a strong team and they had only beaten them one time and that was only because of penalties. Regina decided to go over their game plan and maybe have it adjusted. She glanced over at the blonde who was watching it all with wonder and Regina realised she had to put Emma on the team. She really had talent and, with a bit more training, she would nail this. Although Regina really wanted to avoid Emma, she knew she had no choice. Emma was definitely an asset.

Geoffrey dismissed them and they skated off chatting. Emma ended up next to Regina.

“So how good are the Cardiff Comets?” Emma asked, she had seen Regina’s worried face.

“Good. We only won once against them,” Regina replied and stepped off the ice.

“Dare I ask out of how many games?” Emma asked, following Regina.

Regina threw a look back at Emma to see if she got off the ice alright. “A lot.”

Emma nodded and silently they walked into the locker room. Regina dove into her corner where she had dumped her stuff next to Zelena's. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emma plopped down next to Ruby, who immediately started talking to Emma.

“So, how are we going to murder those Cardiff bitches?” Zelena asked, pulling Regina’s attention away from Emma.

“Not sure yet,” Regina replied as she unstrapped her skates and gathered her stuff to take a quick shower.

“You are going to use Emma’s talent, right?” Zelena pushed.

“It’s up to Geoffrey to add her to the lineup. But I think she will be,” Regina answered thoughtfully. “I’ll see you in the bar, okay? Save me a coke?” Regina asked as she stood to head to the shower.

“I will.”

Regina nodded and walked into the shower.

~~~

Emma kicked off her skates and pulled down the knitted socks Mary Margaret had given her for Christmas. She had thrown them in the back of the closet since they were ugly as hell, but now they’ve proven to be very useful.

“Oh, has anyone given you the grand tour of this training facility?” Ruby suddenly asked.

Emma diverted her attention to the brunette next to her and shook her head. “I’ve only seen the ice rink.”

“Oooo, then you’re in for a treat!” Zoe smiled, her eyes twinkled.

Emma pulled off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body.

“You have to let me give you the grand tour,” Ruby all but begged.

Emma laughed and nodded. “Fine. But first I need a shower,” she said as she stood, grabbing shampoo out of her bag.

“Okay. But hurry!”

“I will!”

With a smile on her face, Emma walked towards the showers and stepped inside. After a quick look around, she saw it was one huge room, no separated stalls. Hot steam reached her and, as she hung her towel on a hook, she wondered who was in here as well.  
She stepped into the steam and her mouth went dry at the sight. Regina stood under one of the showers, her back towards Emma. Emma swallowed thickly at the sight of the muscled back and the killer thighs.

“Are you going to keep standing there and stare?” Regina suddenly asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Ah, uh, no.”

Emma quickly ducked under a shower across from Regina and hit the button. The lukewarm water hit her body and she couldn’t repress a moan. Her muscles were still sore from August’ training from yesterday and she knew she would have a hard time coming out of her bed tomorrow.

“So, uh, how did you get the name Roni?” Emma asked, trying to break the ice.

Regina turned around and Emma wished she hadn’t asked anything. She couldn’t help but rake her eyes over Regina’s body. Her full breasts were a perfect size and Regina’s stomach had a perfectly shaped six pack. Emma’s eyes snapped up as Regina cleared her throat, but she could swear Regina’s eyes had turned a few shades darker.

“I don’t really know, the fans started it and the team adopted the name. I like it,” Regina finally said, keeping her eyes somewhat steady on Emma’s face.

“It suits you,” Emma nodded, not able to tear her eyes away from Regina.

“Thanks.” Regina smiled shyly, looking away quickly. “So, did you like the training?” she asked.

“Yeah, I did. I hadn’t realised how much I missed skating,” Emma admitted, a smile crossing over her face when she thought back to the training.

When Geoffrey had told her to skate as fast as she could and stop right before the goalie, she had been so excited. Finally, she could show off her skills, and she was secretly happy to see no one was able to do what she did. Some had even crashed into poor Samantha.

“Well, you can definitely skate. But you’ve got to lose the posture,” Regina said.

“I know. I’ll work on it,” Emma nodded. “So, should I come over to your place to go over the playbook?” she asked as she shampooed her hair.

“No!” Regina all but screamed. “I mean, I can just hand it over right now. It’s in my bag,” she hastily said and if Emma didn’t know better Regina sounded… scared. “You’re smart enough to figure it out on our own,” Regina added with a snarl.

“I’ve never played hockey in my life,” Emma frowned. “I don’t know if I will get it.”

Suddenly Regina stalked over to Emma and stopped inches from her, her hand leaning against the wall right behind Emma’s head.

“Fine,” she growled. “We’ll go over it together.”

“…Cool.”

Emma’s gaze drifted to Regina’s eyes, which had definitely turned darker. Unconsciously Emma licked her lips and watched as Regina craned her head slightly to the left. Emma itched to close the space between them and feel those plump lips on her, but she found she couldn’t move. Her heart thundered in her chest as Regina’s eyes dropped to Emma’s lips and closed in.

“Emma? Are you done?” Ruby’s voice echoed off the walls.

Emma’s head snapped aside. “Give me a sec!” she called back.

When she looked back, Regina was gone. Bewildered Emma looked around her, but the brunette had vanished into thin air. Trying to control her ragged breathing, Emma washed the shampoo out of her hair. She turned off the shower and silence fell down in the shower. Regina had really vanished.  
Her heart was still beating irregularly as she stepped out of the shower. Ruby was sitting on the bench waiting for her.

“You always shower that long?” she asked jokingly.

“Nah, but this one was really good,” Emma replied, a smile crept up her face at the thought of how close Regina actually came.

“You ready?” Ruby asked, looking at Emma with a curious gaze.

“Let me throw on some clothes first. It’s a bit cold out there,” Emma joked and grabbed her clean clothes out of her bag.

Quickly she changed and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder. “Ready, Freddy,” she smirked.

“Cool.” Ruby practically dragged her with her. “Oh and we’re going shopping. Mulan is joining us,” she said just before they walked out of the locker room.

~~~

Her heart thundered in her chest. Regina had fled into one of the secluded showers and was now leaning against the cold stones. Her heart kept hammering away in her chest as she recalled what happened just now.  
She had heard someone come in and only realised it was Emma when she had spoken. She had tried to keep her posture but it had all gone out the window the moment she had faced a very naked Emma Swan. Her skin was as smooth as a baby’s and Regina could tell she was training. Her stomach was starting to get toned again and Emma’s arms were to die for. She had spotted it earlier before the training, Emma had a set of impressive arms. Regina had wondered how it would feel to curl up in those arms and stroke that smooth skin.  
And then Emma had started talking and Regina had relaxed a bit. That had been until Emma had suggested coming over for the playbook and Regina had panicked. What happened after that... she had no idea what had gotten into her. Suddenly she had found herself in Emma’s personal space and wasn’t able to stop her predatory prowl. If it hadn’t been for the annoying Miss Lucas, she was sure she would have taken Emma right there and then. She blamed it on all the pent-up feelings from the training.  
In the future, she had to make sure to be never alone with Miss Swan. These feelings were purely physical, as Emma was getting on her nerves with her unbridled talent and the way she moved with ease and grace over the ice. Like she was born for it.

_Disgusting._

Regina dared to peek her head around the corner and saw the shower was empty. She slipped out of her hiding space and listened carefully for voices. The silence was all that greeted her, and she walked into the now empty locker room. She quickly changed into her clean and comfortable clothes, promising herself she would get herself in check. She just needed to see Emma as just another teammate and nothing more. Confident she could do that, she slung her backpack on her back and stalked off to the bar.  
Zelena and a couple of their teammates sat at the bar, chatting happily. Regina slid onto the barstool next to Zelena, dropping her bag to the ground.

“Did you get lost?” Zelena asked as she slid a coke towards Regina.

“Shower was too good,” Regina murmured and took a big swig of the coke.

“Uhuh. Did you run into Emma or something?” Zoe joked from next to Zelena.

Regina almost choked on her drink and started coughing like a madman. The rest started laughing while Zelena tried to help her sister by beating down on her back.

“No,” Regina finally choked out.

Zelena just looked at her with half a smile and shook her head. Regina really had it bad. Even a blind person could see Regina had the hots for the blonde ice hockey player.

“Speak of the devil,” Madison smirked.

Regina looked up just in time to see Mulan, Ruby, and Emma join them at the bar. Ruby bowed forward to attract Zelena’s attention.

“Lena, will you add Emma to our WhatsApp group?” she asked.

“I will. And the other newbies as well. Emma, hand me your phone dear,” Zelena asked sweetly, completely ignoring Regina.

Regina had made herself smaller behind Zelena and ducked behind her coke. She could feel Emma’s gaze burning on her shoulder, but she ignored her. She chucked her entire coke and stood up.

“I’m going home. You can catch a lift, Zee?” Regina asked curtly.

“Uh, yeah,” Zelena answered and looked up worried at her sister. “You okay?” she asked softly.

“Yeah. See you at home,” Regina nodded. “Till next week, ladies,” she said as she walked away.

For a brief second her gaze landed on Emma, who looked at her with questioning eyes back, she looked slightly hurt. Regina turned away her gaze and walked out of the bar. As soon as she stepped outside the ice centrum, she took a deep breath. She had felt like she couldn’t breathe after that look from Emma. Regina had to call on all of her strength not to go running back and hug the blonde. She had looked hurt and Regina knew she was the cause. She should have never done what she did, she should have kept her distance. After another cooling breath, Regina walked to her car, got in, and drove off…

~~~

Three days later, Ruby and Mulan practically broke through her door. They had agreed to meet at ten in front of Emma’s house, but ten minutes past ten Emma still hadn’t shown up. So Ruby had taken it in her own hands and had rung the bell until Mary Margaret had opened the door, annoyed. Emma had come running down, all apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I had a late shift last night,” she said as soon as she saw Ruby and Mulan.

From upstairs, loud whaling started and Mary Margaret sighed tiredly. Emma looked aside at Mary Margaret.

“I’ll go, it’s my fault,” she said softly. “I’ll be right back,” she said before storming off upstairs.

“Come on in, girls,” Mary Margaret said with a tired smile. Guilty, Ruby and Mulan followed her and waited in the kitchen for Emma. “So, you skate with Emma?” Mary Margaret asked as she poured them a cup of coffee.

“Yeah. She’s a real asset to the team,” Ruby nodded and accepted the coffee.

“She is. That’s why we’re taking her shopping. She needs her own stuff,” Mulan added and took a sip of the coffee.

Emma entered the kitchen with a now silent Neal. He was sucking happily on her finger and Emma smiled apologetically at Ruby and Mulan.

“Meet Neal, my little brother,” she said.

“Aaawwe!” Ruby exclaimed and shot forward to see Neal closer.

“You don’t aw him in the middle of the night,” Emma deadpanned.

Ruby softly stroked Neal’s head and he looked at her with big eyes, not sure if he should cry or laugh. Emma quickly handed him over to Mary Margaret.

“Sorry we woke him,” Mulan said and set down the empty mug.

Mary Margaret merely shrugged. “Have fun girls!” she smiled at them.

Emma grabbed her jacket and pressed a kiss to Neal’s head and then to Mary Margaret’s head. “I’ll be back before dinner,” she promised.

Mary Margaret nodded and the threesome took off. “Your brother is really adorable,” Ruby said as they made their way to the subway.

“He is.”

They stepped on the subway to the centrum of London and, after a short trip, they found themselves right in the middle of the shopping street.

“So, where to?” Emma asked, feeling a bit lost.

She rarely went shopping, due to lack of money. When August had heard about her successful training and plans to get her own gear, he had paid her double with a little wink. “Go get 'em, tiger,” he had said.

“Only to the best sports shop in town,” Mulan beamed and dragged Emma along with her.

They entered a large sports shop filled with all sorts of equipment and clothing for all sorts of sports. They walked past rack full of baseballs and shirts. Mulan dragged her to the back of the shop where the ice hockey department was installed.

“Alright, let’s start with the basics. Skates,” Ruby said and after a bit of searching, she picked up a pair of black skates. They had white laces and white blades. Emma sat down and pulled them on. Mulan leaned her a hand and she stood up. She bent her knees as if to skate off and nodded satisfied. “Not too tight?” Ruby asked to be sure.

“Nope. Wide enough,” Emma replied.

“Good. These are a pair that will help your speed seeing as that is your strongest asset,” Ruby said thoughtfully.

“Next, a stick,” Mulan said and dragged Emma along with her as soon as she had her shoes back on. “For the games, we all use this one.” Mulan picked a black one from the rack, Nexus was printed on it.

Emma took it from her and held it in front of her. It was a lightweight stick and felt comfortable in her hand. She nodded and swung it a couple of time.

“It’s like picking a wand,” Emma grinned.

“The stick chooses you, Emma,” Ruby said in a grave voice and they all laughed at the uncanny impression of Olivander from Harry Potter.

“I doubt you’ll break anything with this one,” Mulan laughed.

“I’m not so sure about that, Hua. She’s swinging like a madman,” Ruby roared with laughter as Emma swung it particularly hard and hit the rack of sticks. It all came clattering down.

“You said this one was for games. We use different ones for the training?” Emma asked after they had put all the sticks back in the rack.

“Yeah. Just pick one that you feel comfortable with,” Mulan nodded.

Emma tried a few and landed eventually on a black and red one from Vortex and walked back to Ruby and Mulan who had gathered shoulder pads, shin pads, neck guard, elbow pads, gloves, and pants. Mulan nodded at the stick in Emma’s hand.

“Good choice. I have the version before this one,” she smiled.

“Cool.”

Emma looked at the pile of different pads and pants at Ruby’s feet and looked up.

“I took the liberty of gathering these for you, we all use these,” she said. “I hope I got the size right,” she added a bit concerned.

Emma pulled it all on and only the pants were a bit too big. Ruby quickly got the right size and they all gathered it.

“Alright, one last thing to get,” Ruby smiled as they stopped at the helmets. “Your very own helmet.”

“Oh, and a mouth guard!” Mulan jumped as she saw them laying underneath the helmets.

Emma quickly found one that fit and let her eyes roam over the different sizes and colours in helmets. She settled on a black helmet with a cage and smiled satisfied at the two girls next to her.

“Do we have everything now?” Emma asked as she observed the big pile they had gathered.

“I think so, yeah,” Ruby nodded.

“Awesome. Thank you, guys, I wouldn’t have known where to start,” Emma said as they made their way to check out.

They passed the speed skating skates on their way and Emma glanced at them. Her heartstrings pulled at the sight and she let her fingers dance over the supple leather and sighed. She sometimes missed it and this was one of these times.

“Emma, we’re up!” Ruby called at her.

Emma nodded and tore herself away from the skates. She smiled reassuringly at Ruby and paid for all of her stuff. It took a big chunk out of her budget, but she was glad she was fully equipped now and that it was all her own now. With four full bags, they left the store chatting happily.

They decided to take a break from the shopping, both Mulan and Ruby had needed some new stuff as well and now they plopped down in a warm pub in the middle of the shopping street. Emma was pelting off her coat while Mulan was getting their order.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ruby asked, eyeing the blonde in front of her.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Emma asked, looking up with a questioning look.

Ruby shrugged and looked away from Emma. “I saw you looking at those speed skating skates and saw you getting all sad,” she softly said, looking back up.

Emma sighed. Yes, it had made her a bit sad and melancholic, but those days were far behind her. She looked up at the brunette before her and smiled warmly.

“I come from a speed skating circuit,” Emma explained.

“I know. I googled you,” Ruby admitted cheekily.

Emma grinned. “Well, then you know.” Mulan returned with the ordered drinks and wedged herself next to Emma and looked questioning at her friend and Emma. “We were talking about my speed skating days,” Emma explained.

“Ah, yeah,” Mulan nodded, she apparently knew as well.

“Anyway, yes, I miss speed skating. I don’t miss the mean politics and the rock hard competition. Those girls are really mean,” Emma said. “I did not have a pleasant youth,” she added a bit sadly.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby said and laid her hand on Emma’s.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled. “That’s why I tried out with you guys. It’s low key and yet I can skate and have a friendly competition,” she said, her eyes brightening.

“Well, it’s not always friendly,” Mulan snickered and pulled a straight face at Emma’s alarmed face. “But we’re not butchering each other like those speed skaters,” she quickly added.

“Good,” Emma smiled, relieved.

“To a prosperous season!” Ruby said as she raised her glass.

“To the Streatham Storms!” Emma added.

Mulan agreed and, laughing, they clinked their glasses.

The afternoon was spent with a bit more shopping and, in the end, only Ruby and Emma ended up on the tube back home. Mulan had her bike parked near the centrum and had taken off, waving them goodbye. It had made Emma yearn for her own bike, but she knew she had to save up more.

“Ah, man, I’m beat,” Ruby complained as she sat down, she was surrounded by at least six bags.

“Same here, but I have to work tonight,” Emma groaned, already regretting her promise to August.

“Poor you. At least it’s a fun pub,” Ruby said.

Emma nodded and looked up at Ruby. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Regina. Is she always such a bitch?” Emma asked curious, recalling how Regina had treated her during the last training, fighting hard to keep the images of a very naked Regina in her space.

Ruby chuckled. “Yeah, she’s a hard ass. But that’s what makes her an awesome captain,” she said.

Emma nodded and silence fell between them, both exhausted. Emma got off a few stops before Ruby and they agreed to meet in a few days again to practice some more.

Emma dumped her stuff at home and, after a quick shower, she made her way to Woody’s.

“Ah, good evening,” August greeted her.

“Hey Pinocchio,” Emma greeted him, knowing he hated the nickname.

“Will you please not?” he groaned.

“Nope,” Emma smirked and ducked behind the bar as August disappeared into the kitchen. Emma heard the door open and she straightened up right behind the bar. “Sorry, we’re still…” her words falter as she laid eyes on Regina.

Regina stood there between the tables, a shy smile on her face. She was clad in plain grey slacks and a button-up blouse. Around her neck hung a necklace with a golden hockey stick. Underneath her arm, she held a big binder.

“Hi,” she smiled at Emma.


	6. The First Game

_@StreathamStorm: Are you guys ready for the first game of this season? We definitely are and proudly present our newest assets!_

Underneath was a picture attached of Emma, Madison, and Halsey, all of them outfitted in the red and white outfit of the Streatham Storms. Ruby had taken over the Twitter account and was tweeting happily. Emma had begrudgingly agreed to dig up her old twitter account, liking and retweeting the tweet.

_@SkatingDuckling retweeted @StreathamStorm: Ready for my ice hockey debut! We’re going to crush the competition!_

Ruby had been over the moon with her reply and, to Emma’s surprise, a few of her fans from her speed skating days retweeted and replied to her tweet saying they were going to go and come watch the games.  
Now game-day was here and Emma was a nervous wreck. She had performed for a big crowd before, but then they were a giant blur and was she off the ice within 5 minutes. She never had liked big crowds and now she would be on the ice and in the spotlight for more than an hour. Mulan had told her the Streatham Storm had a big fanbase and it only had her even more on edge.  
So, she sat fully geared tucked away in a corner with her headphones on, watching the shenanigans around her. She noticed the other two debutants were nervous as well, judging by their tight faces. The rest of the team were goofing around and laughing, Ruby recording and tweeting it all for their fanbase. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulders and Emma lowered her headphones. To her surprise, she found Regina sitting next to her.

“What are you listening to?” she asked.

“The new album from Twenty One Pilots,” Emma replied.

She and Regina had sat down at the pub the night Regina had shown up out of nowhere. With the patience of an angel, Regina had walked her through the entire playbook and, by the end, Emma had gotten the majority of it. August had left them alone and had teased her about it afterwards, much to Emma’s annoyance.

“Never heard of it,” Regina said and looked a bit curious.

Emma smiled and handed her the headphones. A bit wary at the noise coming out of the headphones, Regina put it on and listened. After a couple of minutes, she handed the headphones back.

“And?” Emma asked curiously.

“A bit too loud for my taste,” Regina grimaced.

Emma chuckled and placed the headphones around her neck again. “It helps me relax, helps me get my head empty. Music always helped me,” she admitted, surprising herself.

Even though they had worked through the playbook without murdering each other, and Regina had even been nice and patient, at the next training Regina had been in full bitch mode again. To be honest, it was giving Emma whiplash. Their near kiss was still engraved in Emma’s mind and Regina’s attitude was confusing her.

“That’s good,” Regina nodded and glanced at her teammates who were all posing for Ruby’s camera.

Emma glanced up as well. “Shouldn’t you be joining them?” she asked.

“Nah, I don’t do twitter,” Regina smirked, toying with the helmet in her hands. “You’re going to be fine,” she said gruffly, in an attempt to be nice.

“I’m not so sure. I feel like puking,” Emma admitted.

Regina stood up and looked down at Emma. “Please don’t. Now that would be embarrassing to our fans,” she said, pointing at Ruby’s phone and walked off.

Emma smirked, there was the bitchy Regina. She was already starting to wonder why Regina was being so nice.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine as soon as we’re on the ice,” Emma replied, but Regina didn’t hear her, as she was already in deep conversation with Zelena. Emma shook her head and placed her headphones over her ears again.

_Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_   
_ I crumble underneath the weight_   
_ Pressures of a new place roll my way_   
_ Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_   
_ Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_

~~~

The game against the Cardiff Comets was about to start and Emma stepped on the ice after the announcer called out her name, announcing her as the first of three debutants. Emma skated up to Ruby and watched as Regina waved at a young boy sitting in the disabled box.

“Who is that?” Emma asked.

“Henry, her son,” Ruby said and a soft smile glided over her face.

Emma nodded and took the boy in. She estimated he was about thirteen, had unruly brown hair, bright green orbs, and a cheeky smile. Then she noticed he was in a wheelchair. Emma was about to ask why he was in a wheelchair, but the Cardiff Comets made their entrance.  
Emma’s eyes quickly scanned over the tribune, trying to find her parents. She found them and they waved happily at her. Emma grinned and waved back to them. Her eyes glided further over the crowd and, to her surprise, she spotted Tessa among the crowd. The woman tensely waved and Emma returned the wave with a smile. Apparently, Tessa wasn’t as empty-headed as she thought.

The whistle sounded and Regina skated forward to meet the Cardiff Comets’ captain. They exchanged a few words and got in position, sticks crossed. Emma quickly skated over to her spot on the right side of the field, as the coach had her as a wingman due to her speed. The whistle sounded again and the game was on.  
After a short power struggle, the captain of the Comets won the puck and passed it off to one of her players. The player shot forward, but Olivia blocked her and stole the puck. She passed the puck to Zelena who shot forward and Emma saw an open spot in the defensive of the Comets. She never made it to Zelena’s side, as one of the Comets player blocked her path and she ended up in the boarding. Pissed off, Emma crawled out of it and saw Zelena had lost the puck. Emma attempted to steal the puck, but got bumped to the ground. Grumbling, Emma stood up and watched as the Comets made their first goal.

“Regroup guys!” Regina called and everyone came skating to behind the net.

Samantha passed the puck to Regina, who passed it to Zoey. Zoey knew what to do and shot forward.

“Emma, fall in line!” Regina called, urging her to follow Zoey.

Emma nodded, remembering the playbook. She shot forward to the left side of the field, swerving through and around Comets players who tried to stop her. No way she would end up in the boarding again. Zoey ran into a block but managed to pass off the puck to Emma. Emma, who was completely free, skated to a now defenceless goal. She saw the goalie panic as she skated at full speed. Emma faked left, faked right and shot the puck right through the middle. She cheered and skated off to her own half, getting greeted by her enthusiastic teammates. Even Regina nodded appreciatively, their little plan worked.

“Next time, wait with your trick box. Now they know you’re fast,” Regina pointed out as Emma stopped next to her.

“Copy that. Sorry, saw a chance,” Emma said apologetically.

“Don’t apologize, that was a great goal,” Regina replied. “Just a pointer for next time.”

Emma nodded and skated back to her spot. Regina was right, she should have waited. But Zoey ran into that block and Emma was free. And she hadn’t skated that fast, right? Emma took a deep breath as she felt the adrenaline kick in.  
The Comets came after them hard, scoring two more goals. Finally the whistle sound as the end of the first period.

“Great first period, girls!” Geoffrey raved. “Emma, that goal was perfect, keep it up! Alright, game plan for the second period.”

They bowed over the clipboard Geoffrey was carrying. Emma was benched for this period, to catch her breath and give other players a chance. Zelena, Ruby, and Zoey were also benched. Emma took off her helmet, stroked back her hair, and decided to make a braid next time as her hair was a mess right now. Zelena bumped her shoulder and handed her an elastic band.

“Been there, done that,” she said.

“Thanks!”

Quickly, Emma made a loose braid and hoped it would be enough. From the bench, she followed the game and saw the Cardiff Comets were way stronger than the Streatham Storm. She studied the defence and suddenly saw an opening. Regina, who was on the ice, saw it as well and slipped through the defence and scored with ease. The entire dugout erupted in cheers and low fived their team on the ice. Emma grabbed Regina’s jersey as she passed.

“Keep an eye on that number seven. She tends to leave a spot open in the defence,” Emma told her.

“Thanks, but I know how to play,” Regina snarled around her mouthguard and skated off.

Frustrated, Emma sat down and watched the game go on. To her surprise, she saw Regina keeping close with the number seven and managed to make another goal with an assist from Alexandra who had broken through the defence as well. Emma smirked, Regina had listened. She knew the brunette would never admit it, but she had listened.  
The second period ended with a slight lead, with 3-2. Geoffrey called them into a circle again and after the break, Emma was back on the ice, Regina was on the bench for now. She had completely ignored Emma, talking intensely to Geoffrey. As Emma took her place, she saw the Cardiff Comets had had a chance as well and number seven was off the ice. Emma sighed, there went her advantage.  
Zelena won the power struggle and played the puck immediately to Emma. Emma shot forward, trying out the defence. She ran into a block and played the puck back to Georgia. Georgia tried as well, but couldn’t get past the defence. Suddenly one player shot forward and managed to steal the puck. Like a bullet out of a gun, Emma shot after her and stole back the puck after a brief struggle against the boarding.  
When Emma looked up, she looked straight into familiar green eyes, Regina’s son's. A strange feeling of familiarity settled in her stomach before the moment was gone and Emma skated off with the puck on her stick to her own half. She skated behind the net and passed it to Madison. No goals were made on either side and when the final bell sounded, the Streatham Storm erupted in a party. Emma was proud of her girls, they won the game against one of the toughest teams. Regina skated off towards her son after congratulating everyone and Emma followed her with her eyes.

“Henry loves these games,” Zelena said next to her, seeing what Emma was looking at.

“I can see that.”

Henry hugged his mother with a big smile and Emma averted her eyes, feeling like she was intruding.

“Come one, party in the pub!” Ruby cheered and Emma followed them in a celebratory round around the ice rink, picking up Regina underway.

Exuberantly, the group finally left the ice and went into the locker room in a celebratory mood. Emma joined in on the fun when Ruby started a live feed on Instagram to celebrate their victory. After that, Emma took a quick shower after checking Regina’s whereabouts and deemed it safe to hit the showers. She was definitely not alone as Madison and Hayley joined her.

“That was intense!” Hayley said, still shaking with adrenaline.

Hayley had played in the second period and Emma had seen her sharp and hard shot. It would take a badass goalie to stop that puck.

“It sure was,” Emma grinned, quickly rinsing out her hair.

“I can’t believe you managed to score the first goal!” Madison exclaimed.

“Pure luck,” Emma said, trying to downplay it.

“Hell no, that was perfectly calculated. That goalie all but ran when you sped straight for her!”

Emma grinned and felt slightly embarrassed about all the compliments.

“Yo, lazy arses! Hurry up, the pub is waiting!” Ruby called as she popped her head into the showers.

They laughed and hurriedly finished their shower. Emma was the last to leave the locker room with her duffel bag in hand and had managed to go get the team to agree to go to Woody’s, as Emma knew August would be glad for the extra guests.

“Emma!”

Mary Margaret and David waved enthusiastically at her and Emma went over to hug them.

“You were amazing!” Mary Margaret gushed.

“That goal was mind-blowing!” David beamed as he hugged her tightly from her side.

“Thanks, guys,” Emma smiled happily. “The girls want to go celebrate, so I’ll see you at home?” she asked.

“Totally. Have fun!” Mary Margaret replied.

“Thanks!”

Emma hurried after the team and stepped into the cool air.

“Emma?”

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. Tessa stood leaning against the wall, wearing tight jeans and a black t-shirt. A vest was slung over her shoulder.

“Tessa, hey. What, uh, what brings you here?” Emma asked, looking to the parking lot to see her teammates leaving.

“Emma, you coming?” Ruby called.

“I’ll be right there, you go ahead!” Emma called back and focused back on Tessa.

“Going to party?” Tessa asked.

“Yeah. We won,” Emma replied, a smile played around her mouth.

She wasn’t sure what Tessa was doing here and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to forgive Tessa. The woman had really hurt her and, to be honest, she hadn’t really missed Tessa.

“I saw,” Tessa nodded and pulled Emma closer by her shirt. Emma dropped her duffel bag to the ground. “Look, I’m sorry I yelled at you. That wasn’t really fair of me,” she started ruefully.

“No, no it wasn’t,” Emma agreed and looked up into Tessa’s eyes.

“And I shouldn’t have called you a coward either.”

Emma shook her head and felt her body react to Tessa’s.

_Traitor._

“You looked really sexy out there,” Tessa said sultrily.

Emma chuckled. “Underneath all of those layers?”

“Yeah.”

Tessa pulled her even closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. Emma reacted by grabbing her around her middle to pull her closer. Emma broke the kiss first and looked down at Tessa.

“I don’t forgive easily,” she said with a husked voice.

“I’m willing to work for it,” Tessa replied.

Emma nodded. “The girls are waiting.”

“Go. Celebrate. I’ll see you at home.”

With a sly smirk, Emma let go of Tessa and grabbed her duffel bag. She sure as hell wasn’t forgiving Tessa without a proper talk, but seeing Tessa grovel would definitely not hurt…

~~~

“Please, mom, let me come?” Henry was looking at Regina pleadingly. “It’s the first win of the season,” he added, looking at her with puppy eyes.

Regina looked doubtfully at her son. He wanted to join the team to the pub and Regina didn’t know if it was such a good idea. She knew these parties, they could turn out pretty wild and she didn’t want her son around it. But he was almost fourteen now and had been begging relentlessly to come.

“Okay, fine. But as soon as there’s any sign of trouble, you’re going home,” Regina warned him.

“Yes!” Excitedly he drove off to Zelena. “Aunt Zee! She said yes!” he cheered.

Zelena turned away from her conversation with Georgia and high fived him. “Nice work, kid. Now let’s get you wasted,” she joked.

“On coke? Good luck with that,” Regina remarked drily.

Zelena grinned. “Challenge accepted.”

Regina shook her head and followed her son and sister to the car. Across the parking lot, she spotted a flash of blonde hair and frowned as she recognized Emma who sprinted to the subway.

“Mom, come on!” Henry called, who already stood waiting next to the car.

Regina smiled and made her way to the car, unlocking it while walking.

~~~

“What the hell is going on here?” August looked near a panic attack as the Streatham Storm team entered the bar and packed it to the brim.

“We won,” Emma said simply as she appeared next to him with a huge grin.

“Congratulations,” August reacted drily and scratched his head. “You think the pub will be in one piece when they leave?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah, they’re just… happy,” Emma replied.

Her attention got pulled to the door as it opened again and Regina, Zelena, and Henry entered.

“Well, we survived worse,” August sighed next to her and disappeared behind the bar.

Emma smirked at him and made her way through the crowd when Ruby grabbed her arm.

“There you are!” she screamed in Emma’s ear. “You were awesome!”

“Thanks!” Emma beamed. “Look, Regina is here,” she motioned to the brunette. Ruby’s eyes popped a bit at the sight. “What?”

“Regina never joins us. She always goes home with Henry,” the brunette said, nodding at the boy in the wheelchair.

Emma watched them make their way to the bar and Emma shot into action as she saw August and Tina were busy. She slithered behind the bar and smiled at Henry.

“What can I get you?” she asked, being stricken again by his bright green eyes. They looked so familiar, but she couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Just a coke please,” he ordered, his eyes sparkling with joy.

“And a splash of Jack Daniels in it,” Zelena added, earning her a push from Regina.

“You will do no such thing,” Regina said harshly, shooting daggers at her sister.

Emma grinned. “I wasn’t going to give him alcohol, Regina,” she said reassuring and winked at Henry as she poured him a glass of coke.

Behind her back, she grabbed a straw and popped it in the glass. Smiling she handed him the glass and held her breath as he lifted it from the bar with difficulty but succeeded in getting it safely in his lap. She looked up at the two sisters.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“Just a water for me,” Regina said as she lovingly stroked some hair out of Henry’s face.

“Party pooper,” Zelena said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “A beer please, dear,” she said to Emma.

“Coming right up.”

Emma walked down the bar to grab a glass of water for Regina when August got her in his eyesight.

“What are you doing?” he asked gruffly.

“Helping out.”

“Nope. Go celebrate with your team. Tomorrow you’re mine,” he said as he shoved her from behind the bar.

“Fine, but let me get water and a beer,” she pleaded.

“I’ll get it. Go!”

Emma shook her head and stepped from behind the bar. August quickly grabbed the beer for Zelena and the water for Regina. Emma watched as Henry joined the rest of the girls with Zelena. Emma watched him interact with the girls and saw he was a real charmer. Her gaze drifted through the pub and saw Regina had sauntered over to one of the quieter cubes watching Henry. Emma debated with herself if she should join Regina and decided getting yelled at was worth it. Regina was intriguing her, especially after their encounter in the showers. Before she joined Regina, she ordered a white wine and a beer and moved with ease through the mass to the cube where Regina’s was sitting. Regina looked up surprised at the white wine set in front of her and Emma slid in the seat across her.

“I figured you’re a white wine kind of gal,” she said.

Regina looked calculatingly at Emma, then a genuine smile slid over her face. “I am. Good guess, Swan,” she said as she picked up the wine glass from the table.

Emma smiled shyly and took a sip of her own beer.

“So, are we ever going to talk about what happened in the showers?” Emma asked, praying Regina wouldn’t immediately bite her head off.

Regina’s head snapped up and her eyes flared. “There’s nothing to discuss, understood?” she growled lowly.

Emma raised her hands in defeat. “Crystal. Sorry I asked.”

Regina glanced away from her, her eyes trained on Henry. “Just… keep it between us,” she finally said softly and Emma nodded.

“I promise.”

Silence fell between them and Emma wondered if she completely messed things up between them. Regina seemed to be nicer to her today and Emma liked to keep it that way. Maybe she should have shut up and ignored what happened in the showers. Suddenly, Regina diverted her eyes to Emma and Emma was surprised at the softness in them. For a split second, Emma glimpsed a bit of the real Regina and she decided she wanted to see more of her.

“Thank you for treating him like a normal boy,” she said softly.

Emma shrugged. “Why shouldn’t I? He’s a kid.”

“A kid who is different,” Regina said, her voice growing cold.

“Not to me. He’s like any thirteen-year-old boy,” Emma remarked, glancing over her shoulder at the boy.

“Thank you. Not everyone thinks like that.”

“Well, then they are stupid. He’s a great kid,” Emma smiled back.

“That he is.” Silence fell between them, both drinking their drinks. “You did well out there today, Miss Swan,” Regina finally said, looking up at the blonde.

“Is that a compliment I hear from your mouth?” Emma said in mock surprise.

“Don’t push your luck, Miss Swan,” Regina growled, but her eyes were playful, a small smirk played around her mouth.

“Thanks. I have to admit, it was quite overwhelming,” Emma admitted as she recalled how she felt when stepping on the ice in a full stadium.

“Well, you didn’t fall on your arse. That’s a plus, I suppose,” Regina said as she took a sip of her wine.

Emma chuckled and raised her beer. “Cheers to that,” she said.

She hadn’t expected Regina to raise her glass as well and clink it with Emma’s beer. Emma also hadn’t expected the brush of Regina’s fingers against hers and she nearly choked at the feeling. She looked up and found Regina’s smouldering eyes on her. She nearly crumbled underneath it and quickly diverted her eyes. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she prayed to whatever god was out there, Regina wouldn’t hear it.

“Thanks for the wine, Miss Swan,” Regina said as if nothing had happened. Perhaps for her nothing had happened. “I’m going to take Henry home."

Emma looked up and saw Regina standing next to the table. “Alright. See you Monday?” she asked.

“Be prepared to get your arse kicked, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a sly smirk and walked off.

Emma stared after her and wondered if she was going crazy…

~~~

With a sigh, Regina closed the bedroom door behind her. Tonight had been… interesting. Regina hadn’t expected it, hadn’t anticipated it, but Emma had dared to mention what happened in the showers. Regina had tried to banish that particular moment, but now it was back full force. She could still see how Emma had looked under that shower, enjoying the water. She could still feel the softness of her skin and…

_No!_

Regina stalked to her bed, removing her heels while she walked. She needed to get rid of the images and she knew there was only one way to do it.

_Ella._

She was about to grab her phone when she remembered where she was and that it was already past midnight. There was no change in hell she could get to Ella. She knew Zelena was in the house, but she would never leave Henry for her own needs. She apparently needed to ride this out on her own.  
Regina stripped out of her clothes and decided to take a cold shower. She turned the shower on and waited for it to be a somewhat comfortable temperature and closed her eyes. Well, that was stupid, as Emma’s face from earlier tonight appeared in front of her.  
She had found it easy to talk to Emma and Emma had been so kind to Henry. It rarely happened with strangers, they always wanted to know what was wrong with him and Regina always wanted to scream that nothing’s wrong with him. That he’s just different. Emma had not once asked why he was in a wheelchair, she had just accepted him. That fact made it all the more difficult to hate her. No, not hate her. Not like her. ‘Cause there was no way in hell she could like Emma, not even as a friend. Regina had felt how her heart had sped up at the light brush of their hands, feeling something… spark.  
Regina opened her eyes, forcing herself to stop thinking of Emma. She hummed a random song to occupy her mind and stepped under the shower…

~~~

Emma sat curled up in a kitchen chair clutching a cup with freshly brewed coffee and stared outside. She had come in late last night, but Tessa had still been awake. When Emma had opened the door, Tessa had been waiting for her completely naked. And indeed, Emma had been able to do anything with her and she was still cooling down from that night. Emma had told her just before they fell asleep that they needed to talk and that mind-blowing sex wasn’t enough to be forgiven. Tessa had agreed, and now Emma was waiting for her to wake up.  
Emma checked her phone and saw Ruby and a couple of other girls had gone to town last night, the last text was from 3 A.M. They would be so hungover when they eventually woke up. Emma smiled, she felt like she had found a new family and was glad for it. Last night they really had triumphed and Emma was proud of her team.  
She thought back at her conversation with Regina and her hand still felt like it was on fire from the light brush. Emma took a deep breath to steady herself and prevent herself from letting her mind wander too much.

“Hey.”

Emma looked up and saw Tessa standing in the doorway, wearing an oversized AC/DC t-shirt.

“Hey.”

Tessa walked over to the counter and spotted the freshly brewed coffee. “You made coffee.”

“Yeah.”

Tessa poured herself a cup and came sitting on the other side of the table.

She looked up at Emma. “I’m glad you came home last night,” she said softly.

“Were you scared I wouldn’t?” Emma asked, setting down her mug and looked sideways at the blonde.

“Yes.”

Emma nodded. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure either. I wasn’t sure if I could forgive you.”

Tessa stayed silent and Emma was scared she had made a mistake. It wouldn’t be the first one and definitely not the last.

“I get that,” Tessa replied softly. “I wasn’t sure either.”

Emma looked away from her and followed a bird with her eyes that just flew away. “You really hurt me,” Emma said as she looked back.

“I know and I regretted it the moment I said it,” Tessa said.

“Then why didn’t you come after me?” Emma asked.

“I did, but you were gone. You are damn fast,” Tessa chuckled and sighed.

Emma nodded, knowing how fast she had taken off. “Fair enough.”

“And after that, I wanted to give you space,” Tessa explained, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips to take a sip.

“And I appreciate that.”

Silence fell between them until Tessa laid her hand on Emma’s arm. “I missed you,” she said softly.

Emma looked up and her face softened. They may not be the perfect couple, but Emma cared for the blonde.

“I missed you too.” Relief washed over Tessa’s face. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to stop playing ice hockey,” Emma warned.

“I know. And I get what you like about it. You were flying yesterday, you were amazing,” Tessa smiled, stroking her arm.

“Thanks. It felt amazing,” Emma replied, smiling at the memory.

“I’m not going to stop you.”

“Thanks.” Emma sighed. “I missed this peace.”

Tessa laughed and pushed Emma playfully against her shoulder. Emma winced, her shoulder was still sore from the crash against the ice. She had played it off coolly the night before, but now it really hurts.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Tessa startled.

“It’s fine,” Emma groaned.

“It’s not, let me look at it.”

Without asking, Tessa stood up and pulled Emma’s shirt over her head. Tessa gasped and Emma looked at her shoulder. It was almost black and Emma now understood why it hurt like a bitch.

“Shit.”

“Let me get you some ice,” Tessa said and walked back to the fridge where she pulled a bag of pees out. “You know, I like playing nurse,” she said playfully as she handed Emma the bag.

“Shut up,” Emma grumbled and hissed as the cold bag of pees made contact with her sore shoulder.

~~~

Emma closed the door behind her softly, wincing at how her shoulder ached with the movement. She had hit it harder than she initially thought. Mary Margaret came walking down the stairs, carrying a full load of freshly washed clothes.

“There’s our star,” she beamed.

“Shut up. Need a hand with those?” Emma offered.

“Please.” Emma followed her into the kitchen and settled at the table to start folding. “So you made up with Tessa?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Yeah. She showed up after the game,” Emma explained.

“I saw her, yeah. I’m glad you two made up,” Mary Margaret said as she started folding as well.

“Really?” Emma asked sarcastically, she knew what Mary Margaret thought of Tessa.

“Yes. I may not like her, but she clearly makes you happy,” the older brunette said.

“That she does,” Emma smirked, her eyes sparkling.

“Ow, eww. Get your mind out of the gutter,” Mary Margaret complained as she whipped a towel at Emma.

“How can I after last night?” Emma smirked, teasing her mother even further.

Mary Margaret shook her head and was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Emma jumped up.

“I’ll go.”

She walked to the front door, unlocked it and opened it. On the doorstep stood Hans, his lip bleeding and swollen eyes.

“Can I come in?” he asked with a broken voice.

Emma stared at him dumbstruck and then opened the door further when she saw him shaking.

_Shit…_


	7. Hell Brooke Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be graphic description of violence in this chapter, it's in the beginning of the chapter.

“We’ve got to help him. He can’t stay there and neither can Gretel,” Emma exclaimed.

Hans had told her he and Gretel had finally been placed in a foster family, only to be beaten up and have Gretel locked up under the staircase. Hans had managed to escape and run to the only safe place he knew. Mary Margaret sighed and looked through the kitchen door. They could just see Hans sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands and David sitting in front of him trying to comfort him.

“I know, but they can’t stay here either. We simply don’t have room,” Mary Margaret sighed.

“We do. If I move out, they can use my room,” Emma said defiantly.

“And where will you go?” Mary Margaret asked, snapping her head back to Emma.

Emma fell silent while she thought. She didn’t like the idea of moving in with Tessa, things were still too fragile between them. Suddenly Emma knew.

“August.”

“What?” Mary Margaret asked.

“There’s this little apartment above Woody’s. I can ask if I can move in there,” Emma said enthusiastically.

Mary Margaret looked doubtfully at her daughter. She appreciated the thought, but she refused to kick out her own daughter. “No,” she said decisively. “I’m not kicking you out. They have to go back to the group home.”

“So they can be placed in another horrible place? No way!” Emma protested. “I had already planned on asking August. It’s time to get my own space,” she added, trying to convince her mother.

“Are you sure?” Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

“Yes. We’ve got to get them safe,” Emma pleaded.

“Okay, fine. I’ll contact the agency,” Mary Margaret gave in.

“Yes! And hold off on that. We've got to get Gretel first,” Emma reasoned and Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

David entered the kitchen, looking seriously worried with his arms crossed. He sighed as he leaned against the doorpost, his shoulders slumping and a frown on his face. Emma had never seen him like this.

“How is he?” she asked softly.

“Not good. The things he described,” David took a shuddering breath. “We need to get them out of there.”

“We will. They are going to stay in my room. But first, we need to get Gretel,” Emma said.

David nodded and grabbed his coat. “You coming?” he asked as he looked at Emma.

“Definitely. We’ll be back soon,” Emma said to Mary Margaret.

She followed him while pulling on her jacket. David had the car running by the time she had pulled the front door close and jumped into the car.

“If they are moving into your room, where are you going?” David asked as he drove off.

“To August. I know there’s an apartment above Woody’s he won’t rent out,” Emma replied as she held on tight when David took a sharp turn.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to kick you out,” David said, concerned.

“You’re not. I was already thinking of moving. I need my own space,” Emma said and had to smile at how much David and Mary Margaret were in sync.

“Okay. As long as you know you’re welcome home,” he said as he looked sideways at his daughter.

Emma met his stare and smiled at him. “I know. Dad.” David smiled as well and concentrated on the road again. “Mom alerted the bobby’s,” Emma said as she read Mary Margaret’s text.

“Good. We’ll need them.”

They arrived at the house before the police and for a moment they just sat in the car, debating if they should wait or go in. Suddenly, a body flew through the front window of the house and Emma almost flew out of the car. She ran up to the house and knelt next to the body in the garden. She turned it around and saw it was Gretel. Her face was swollen and had several cuts all over her body from the glass. David stopped next to her, his face grim. Emma looked up at him and grabbed her phone to call for an ambulance.

“What are you doing on my property and with my daughter?” a voice boomed.

David looked up and faced a broad, well-muscled man. “She is not your daughter and we are here to take her to safety,” he replied.

“Oh, are you now?” the man all but laughed and swung at David.

David had seen it coming and moved out of the way. He grabbed the man’s arm and, with strength Emma never had seen him use, he bent the arm behind the man’s back and forced him to the ground on his knees.

“I am,” David gasped.

Sirens and lights filled the street as several police cars and an ambulance pulled up. Cops ran up to the house and took the man over from David. Paramedics ran up to Emma and Gretel and placed her on a stretcher.

“We’re taking her to The Royal,” the paramedic said to Emma.

“Thank you, we will follow you with our car,” Emma replied and watched as the paramedics wheeled Gretel into the ambulance.

Emma made her way over to David, who was explaining the situation to the cop. He just finished when Emma reached him.

“Where are they taking her?” he asked as he watched the leaving ambulance.

“The Royal London Hospital. I said we’d follow them,” Emma answered.

“Okay, let’s go,” David said and walked back to the car. Emma followed him and they witnessed the man that assaulted Gretel getting shoved into the back of a police car. “Serves him right,” David grumbled. “Let your mom know where we’re going,” he said as he started the car.

Emma nodded and started texting Mary Margaret.

~~~

On Monday evening, Emma entered the ice rink with Hans in tow. She had convinced him to come to training, seeing how much he liked hockey, and to take things off his mind. Gretel was still in the hospital; she had contracted a nasty infection. But she was awake and started cracking jokes. Emma had all the faith she would recover.  
Emma had moved out of the house that Sunday, August had been more than happy to let her stay in the condo above Woody’s. There was little to nothing in the apartment, but Emma made do. This afternoon she had gone furniture shopping with Mary Margaret and she was confident she would make a comfy place out of it.

“Wow, it’s huge!” Hans said as he stepped out of the hall that led to the ice.

Emma grinned at him, happy to see so much wonder in his eyes. She had been more than happy to take him under her wings, she saw a bit of herself in him.

“Miss Swan!” the icy sharp voice of Regina sounded over the ice and as Emma whirled around she saw Regina skating towards her fast and made a sharp stop. “What is the meaning of this? We’re not a kindergarten,” Regina snapped as she motioned to Hans.

Emma’s jaw went slack as she stared into Regina’s furious face. After last Saturday, she really thought they were on the right track to becoming at least civil.

_Apparently not._

“I brought Hans because his home situation is troublesome and he loves hockey,” Emma explained, refusing to back down from Regina’s furious eyes.

Regina’s eyes shifted from Emma to Hans and back. “Fine. But don’t do it again.”

Regina whirled around and skated off. Emma looked after her and sighed. Apparently, bitch mode was Regina’s normal mode.

“Is she always like that?” Hans asked and it was only now Emma noticed him shaking.

“No. Only when we’re playing or training. Come, let me introduce you to Geoffrey. He’s our coach.”

Emma guided him to Geoffrey and introduced them.

“Welcome Hans,” Geoffrey said warmly. Emma had texted him about bringing Hans and he had been more than welcoming of the idea. “How would you like to be my assistant today?” he suggested.

Hans looked a bit unsure but looked excitedly at Emma and Emma nodded encouragingly.

“Yeah, I would love that!” Hans said excitedly.

Emma grinned and stepped on the ice, only to be met with a glaring Regina.

“We don’t bring family members to the training. This is a closed event,” Regina reprimanded her.

“I know, but Hans needed the distraction. He has a lot on his mind and I thought this would do him good,” Emma bit back, not feeling like explaining the situation. “And besides, it’s not your call. Geoffrey is okay with this,” she added.

Regina huffed and skated off. Emma shook her head, they really were back to square one. She wondered what had happened and if their talk on Saturday had been some sort of fluke. Geoffrey, no Hans, whistled and Geoffrey kicked off their training with skating rounds.

~~~

“What the hell was that, Regina?” Zelena asked as they drove away from the parking lot.

Training had been hellish, especially with Regina in bitch mode.

“Nothing,” Regina replied shortly, she knew exactly what Zelena meant.

Regina stared out of the window. When she had woken up Sunday morning, her panties were ruined. She had been dreaming about blond hair, green eyes, and electrifying touches all night and it had left her on edge. If Emma could accomplish this by only briefly touching her, she wondered what Emma could do with actually touching her. Regina had taken a cold shower and realised this could not go on. She just couldn’t go and fall in love. So when Monday evening had come around, she had activated her bitch mode.

“I’ve never seen you like that. Emma has earned our respect since that last game. What is wrong with you?” Zelena flew off the handle, she didn’t get it.

“Nothing. Just leave me,” Regina grumbled, staring stubbornly out of the window.

“You fancy her,” Zelena suddenly said.

Regina’s head whipped around, almost earning her a whiplash. “I do not,” she fumed.

“You so do!” Zelena laughed gleefully.

“Shut up.”

Zelena just chuckled, knowing she was right. Regina just shook her head and stared back out of the window.

“Then why are you being a bitch to her, huh? Have you forgotten the ancient rule? Miss tease, kiss please?” Zelena teased her.

“Because she’s ridiculous talented without even having experience with ice hockey and she’s just… arrogant,” Regina snapped.

“So you’re scared of your position as captain?” Zelena deducted drily.

“Of course!” Regina exclaimed.

“Uhuh,” Zelena said, she only half believed her sister. “You fancy her,” she decided.

Regina sighed, she knew she couldn’t change Zelena’s mind about this. And she knew Zelena meant well, but whatever this was with Emma had to stop. Yes, Saturday night had stirred something within her, but she had to nip it in the bud. She was just not ready for this to be something. So if she had to be a bitch to Emma to keep her at bay, so be it…

~~~

Content, Emma looked around her. Her new apartment was completely redecorated with new furniture and even a plant. Mary Margaret had bought it for her and promised no one could kill it. Emma had countered that she would be the first then, as she had never succeeded in keeping a plant alive. A knock on the door made her look up and she went to open it. August looked at her with a huge grin.

“Saves me the trip of coming to downtown London,” he grinned.

Emma chuckled and nodded. “Come in,” she said as she held open the door further.

“No, I’m here to pick you up for training,” he winked at her.

“Nooo,” she groaned. “I completely forgot because of the move,” she said and looked at him pleading. “Rain check?” she tried.

“Nope. You’re done now, right?” he asked.

“Yes…” she said hesitantly.

“Good. Go change, I’ll see you downstairs,” he said as he walked away.

Emma groaned. She didn’t feel like training. All of her muscles ached from the move but she knew August would keep bothering her until she came down.

From the old closet, the only thing that had been left behind, she grabbed her tights, a shirt, and shoes, and changed quickly. After tying her loose hair in a braid, she raced downstairs where August waited for her.

“Took you long enough,” he scolded playfully.

“Shut up.” She hit his shoulder and he faked pain. “So, what’s the planning today, boss-man?” she asked as they walked outside.

“I thought we'd jog around the park today, train those legs of yours,” he said.

Emma nodded and followed him to the park where August set a fast pace, but nothing that Emma couldn’t handle.

“So, have you settled in?” August asked.

“Yeah, as far as I can see. This was the last load of furniture,” Emma said as she rounded the corner and got a beautiful sight of a still in dew wrapped park.

She had always loved this time of day. No one was really up yet and the world was so silent. When she was still speed-skating, she would always go for a run before the regular training, just to get her head clear.

“Good. How’s Gretel? Is she home yet?”

“Yes, she came home two days ago. She’s doing well, considering,” Emma nodded and thought back of the little, beaten up girl.

“Good to hear. Come on, time for pull-ups,” he said as he pointed at the bars in the children’s playground.

Emma groaned but obeyed him. As August encouraged her, Emma managed to overthrow her own personal record with 60 pull-ups.

“Nice work. Let’s go!”

August jogged away from her and, catching her breath, Emma watched him go. She slowly stretched and August waved at her as he jogged backwards. Emma shook her head and started to chase him. At full speed, she ran towards him and surpassed him.

“Come on, slowpoke!” she called over her shoulder.

She suddenly collided with something solid and warm and, before she knew it, she lost her balance and the ground was hard underneath her as she crashed.

“You really need to look where you’re going, Miss Swan,” a sultry, familiar voice entered her ear as a hand extended to hers.

Emma grabbed the hand and was pulled to her feet. She startled as she recognized Regina and Zelena, who was laughing her head off behind Regina.

“Regina, I… I’m sorry. Are you okay?” she stammered.

“I am, Miss Swan. Are you?” Regina inquired, a hint of concern shimmered through her voice.

“Yes, I am. Again, I’m sorry. I was not paying attention,” Emma said apologizing.

“That seems to be the case more often than not,” Regina remarked, making Emma frown.

She was about to respond when August stopped next to her.

“Are you okay, Ems?” he asked concerned, checking her over for injuries.

“I’m fine, August,” Emma said reassuringly. “Just me being an idiot,” she added.

It was only now that August noticed Regina who looked with a frown at Emma.

“You were at the pub,” August said. “I’m August De Luca,” he said as he extended his hand.

“Regina Mills,” Regina said and gave him a nod.

“And I’m Zelena,” Zelena said as she extended her hand.

Like the gentleman he was, August accepted her hand and pressed a kiss on it. Zelena giggled and was about to make a move when Regina interrupted her.

“Zee, let’s go. You can fuck him after we’re done,” Regina sighed and looked back at Emma. “Are you sure you’re fine? You went down pretty hard,” she asked again.

“I’m fine. Only a bruised ego,” Emma reassured her.

“Okay. See you Monday,” Regina nodded, the frown returned to her face as she gave Emma a look over.

“Totally.”

Regina and Zelena started jogging away, Emma looked after them, rubbing a sore spot on her elbow.

“Who said I wanted to fuck him?” they heard Zelena protest.

“Because I know that look,” Regina replied drily.

“They are quite the pair,” August chuckled and looked back at Emma concerned. “You want to go back?” he asked.

“Hell no, I can finish,” she said. “Be careful with Zelena, though. She’s a man-eater,” Emma warned him, she had heard enough war stories from and about Zelena.

“I will, but I can’t promise anything,” he grinned as he started jogging slowly.

Emma followed him, sighing.

“You’re insufferable.”

“But you love me,” August smirked widely.

Emma wisely kept her mouth shut and only shook her head as she jogged past him…

~~~

Weeks passed and Hans had been instated as Geoffrey’s official assistant coach. He was so proud of it, he couldn’t stop talking about it, yet Emma was still concerned. He still disappeared after school without letting them know where he was going and when he returned, he always smelled like beer and smoke. Emma had tried talking to him, but he always avoided answering straight.  
Ice hockey was going well. They won the second game as well. Regina was still ice-cold towards her, especially after that second win. She hadn’t joined the team in celebrating and had gone straight home. To be honest, Emma hadn’t seen her son at the game, so she figured something was wrong with him. She hadn’t dared ask Zelena about it, as the redhead was in a sour mood and had left the celebration early.

“So, what’s wrong with the Mills sisters?” Emma asked Ruby when they were on their way back home on the tube.

Emma glanced at Hans, who sat in the row before her. His head bobbed along with the music coming from his headphones.

“Henry is sick. I don’t know precisely how bad it is, but it’s not good,” Ruby told her, her voice laced with concern.

“Oh damn. That’s why both of them are in a bad mood,” Emma nodded.

“Yeah.” Silence fell between them. “You did well, Swan. How are you liking your new gear?” Ruby asked with a cheeky smile.

“I love it. I feel so much more balanced,” Emma said, thinking back of the game.

She had been skating full speed towards the goal and stopped inches before the goalie and had managed to score with ease. She had been able to do the trick twice to her surprise.

“I saw that. The other team didn’t know what hit them,” Ruby chuckled. “I’m glad you joined us, Emma,” she added.

“Me too.”

“How’s Hans doing?” Ruby asked, glancing at the boy in front of them.

“He’s hanging on, but it’s hard. I can see him struggling,” Emma sighed.

“I think he’s lucky to have you and your family,” Ruby said and smiled at her friend.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled back. “David and Mary Margaret are amazing.”

Ruby nodded, seeing the love Emma had for the couple. She smiled and was glad her friend was now returning the favour with Hans. He had really become a part of the team and he was definitely growing as an assistant coach.

“So, who was that girl you were snogging after the game?” Ruby suddenly asked.

Emma grinned brightly at the thought. “Tessa. My girlfriend.”

“Nice! You’ve got a hot one,” Ruby winked.

“What about you? Are you seeing anyone?” Emma asked curiously.

“Not at the moment. I like to keep my options open,” Ruby smirked.

“Smart,” Emma grinned.

“This is my stop,” Ruby said as she got up. “See you two Monday.”

“See you Monday, Red!” Hans called and waved.

Emma just waved and watched Ruby get off the tube. As the doors closed, Emma moved to sit next to Hans.

“What are you listening to?” she asked as she stole his headphones.

Appreciatively, she nodded as she heard what he was listening to. Hans smirked and didn’t even attempt to steal back his headphones, knowing Emma would return them soon enough. He really liked Emma, she felt like a big sister he never had. It felt comfortable to have someone like her around and he knew he shouldn’t get too attached to her, but it felt so nice. She looked up at him smiling as she handed him the headphones back. He didn’t put them on, instead, he studied the ground.

“What’s on your mind, kiddo?” Emma asked.

“Do you think we can stay?” Hans asked softly, looking up at Emma with a pained look.

“Yes. Mary Margaret and David are fighting really hard to keep you two and I think they stand a change,” Emma told him honestly. “But we won’t know for sure until a couple of months.”

“I know.” Hans bowed his head. “I really want to,” he admitted softly.

Emma lay a hand on his knee and squeezed it softly. “I know.”

~~~

The third game had come and gone, another win for the Streatham Storm. With her headphones on, Emma sat in the locker room completely geared up. The fourth game of the season was about to start and she still didn't have her nerves under control.  
She bounced her knee to the rhythm of the music when a hand landed on her knee. Emma looked up and saw Regina had come sitting next to her.

“Hey,” Emma greeted her as she shoved her headphones down and around her neck.

“Still nervous?” Regina asked, glancing at Emma’s still bouncing knee.

“Every freaking time,” Emma sighed.

“It’s good. It would be weird if you weren’t,” Regina told her.

Emma looked aside at Regina. Over the weeks she had been less and less of a bitch but had never had a one on one talk with her. Emma felt like Regina was avoiding her and she was wondering why.

“Are you?” Emma asked.

“Yep. Just puked out my guts,” Regina replied.

“Seriously?” Emma looked at her incredulous, only half believing her.

Regina chuckled and Emma thought it was the prettiest sound she ever heard.

“No. But I am nervous. But as soon as I step on that ice… Gone,” Regina looked aside at Emma. “You’re going to be fine.”

And with that, Regina stood up and walked to Zelena. Emma watched her go and shook her head as she put on her headphones again. Regina was giving her a serious whiplash, with her being nice one moment and an utter bitch the other. Emma took a deep breath and decided to not let it distract her. This game was important — if they won, they would be promoted to the higher league. Finally, it was time to get on the ice and Emma noticed her nerves disappearing as soon as she smelled the ice.

“Let’s go get them, Swan!” Ruby slammed into Emma’s shoulder.

Emma grinned and threw her arm around Ruby’s shoulders. “Let’s kick arse!”

They stepped onto the ice and got greeted by a completely full stadium. Emma marvelled at how busy it was, every seat was taken. She spotted her parents, Gretel, and Tessa somewhere in the front and, when her eyes glided further down, she was happy to see Henry.  
Emma skated towards her position and watched as the other team stepped onto the ice. The stadium erupted in applause and cheers. Apparently, they had brought their fanbase. Emma watched them confidently skate towards their half.

“Watch out for the number fourteen, she’s a nasty one,” Zelena said to Emma and pointed to the short woman that stood before Emma.

“Copy that,” Emma nodded.

She decided to lay back for a while, not letting them know what she had in her trick box. She watched as Regina won the power struggle and the puck got passed to Georgia, who shot forward. Emma tagged along, hoping to be of assistance. She managed to block a few ladies of the defence so Georgia could get through. The goalie, however, saw her coming and managed to stop the shot. Georgia shrugged and together they skated back, ready to defend. Number fourteen came towards Emma at top speed with the puck, but Emma didn’t budge. She stared at the number fourteen and as number fourteen made a move to pass her, Emma stepped in. Number fourteen saw her coming however and darted sideways, bumping into Emma and throwing her onto the ice. She got past Emma and scored the first goal.  
When the game resumed, Penelope passed the puck to Emma, who was completely free. Two sturdy build defenders came towards Emma and Emma quickly passed the puck to Regina. Just after the puck released from her stick, the two defenders crashed Emma against the boarding and her back protested at the impact. The whistle sounded, the other team got reprimanded, and the two who hit Emma got send to time out. Emma grinned, this was creating changes. Regina was still in possession of the puck and Emma saw an open spot in the defence. She shot forward and signed at Regina. Regina didn’t hesitate and passed the puck to Emma. Emma could just reach the puck and skated towards the goal. She faked going straight for it and dashed to the right behind the goal to skate around and lay the puck just around the left corner of the goal. It proved to be brilliant as the goalie had skated all the way to the right of the goal and because Emma had been so fast, hadn’t had the time to defend the left side. The bell rung and Emma stretched out her arms, her team cheered loudly, along with their fanbase. Regina gave her an appreciative nod, clearly impressed. The game went on and none of them scored until the end of the first period.

“Where did you learn that trick?” Zelena asked as soon as they were back in the locker room.

“Nowhere. I just saw the opportunity and I noticed that goalie isn’t the quickest,” Emma shrugged.

“That was brilliant!” Ruby cheered and clapped her on the back.

“Thanks,” Emma grinned.

“It was impressive. Good one,” Regina nodded and looked at Emma with an impressed, small smile. “Maybe we need to add it to the playbook,” she said thoughtfully.

“As long as you name it after me,” Emma smirked.

“Don’t push your luck,” Regina replied and turned away.

Emma just couldn’t just wipe off the smirk on her face. Regina had been properly impressed and Emma liked it. She wanted to see that little, impressed smile again. Geoffrey entered the locker room, followed closely by Hans.

“Good work, we’re at a draw now,” he started off immediately as Hans handed him the small whiteboard Geoffrey used to draw out plays. “We need to push through now, make a gap. Regina, I need you to break that defence and Emma, I need your speed now, understood? We NEED to break that defence.”

The girls nodded seriously and Emma looked up to exchange a glance with Regina, who gave her a slight nod. It was up to them now, they could take them on.

“Don’t let them through ours. Ruby, do everything in your power to stop them, okay? Use Grace’s and Madison’s strength. Go get ‘em!” Geoffrey ended his little pep talk.

Emma readjusted the straps on her skates when Regina approached her.

“Let’s do it like last time. The Storm breaker,” Regina said to her.

“Okay. Let’s hope they’ve taken number fourteen out,” Emma said as she stood straight.

“Don’t hold on to that hope. She’s their star player,” Regina replied sternly, her face serious.

“I can see why. She's like a snake.”

“So let’s keep her out of our nest, deal?” Regina said and looked up with fierce eyes.

“Deal.”

Before they knew it, they stepped back on the ice, ready for the second period. Regina lost the power struggle this time, but the other team didn’t manage to get through their blockage. Kim won back the puck after a struggle at the boarding and passed it to Zelena. Zelena skated away and passed it through to Regina. Regina shot forward and sought eye contact with Emma. Emma got the hint and took over the puck from Regina. Together with Zelena, Regina stormed towards the defence and they managed to get through. Emma slipped past them with the puck and skated full speed towards the goalie. Without hitting the brakes, she shot the puck high left and scored. She collided with the boarding, but the adrenaline made her feel no pain. She pushed herself off the boarding and skated back to her team cheering. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the goalie throwing the puck out of the goal angrily. It only made her smile harder, they were making this team stagger and Emma liked it. She was sure they were all nice girls, but she needed to win.

“It worked, it actually worked!” Zelena screamed in her ear.

“Of course it did,” Regina reacted drily but smiled happily at Emma around her mouth guard.

Emma beamed back and thought she liked this smile even more on Regina. The game was back on and Emma skated back to her position. She forced every thought about Regina to the back of her mind, she needed to focus now.  
The game ended with 4 to 2 for the Streatham Storm and the team was completely out of control with joy. Even Regina joined in on their jump-in in the locker room. Emma had never seen her so happy and her heart fluttered at the lit up face. Guilt crept up as Emma remembered her girlfriend. She had no right to think about Regina like that.

“We need to look again at that playbook. I think we can improve it.” Regina suddenly appeared next to Emma, her eyes were sparkling.

“Good idea. I think we can come up with a few new tricks,” Emma nodded. “That Storm breaker was brilliant, Regina,” she said as she looked up.

“Thanks. Your move was as well.”

Regina walked off when Emma called her name.

“Are you and Henry joining us at the pub?” she asked hopefully.

Regina shook her head, a sudden sadness slit over her face. “No. Henry needs to get home. Being at the game was already a risk. Maybe next time,” Regina said.

“Cool. I hope he’ll get better soon,” Emma replied sincerely.

“Thanks.”

Regina turned her back to Emma and Emma started to untie her skates. She hadn’t seen much of Henry during the game, but what she saw had startled her. He had looked pale and his eyes were dull. Regina had told them he had spent a couple of days in the hospital with pneumonia. Emma had felt sorry for him and bought a small teddy bear for him. Regina had been surprised and Emma believed it had softened her a bit. Hopefully.

“Swan, come on!”

Ruby was already standing at the door, waiting impatiently for her. Emma jumped up and grabbed her sports bag.

“Say hi to him for me?” Emma asked as she passed Regina.

Regina looked up and nodded. “I will. Enjoy and… keep them a bit in check, will you?” she asked.

Emma smirked. “Yes, ma’am.” She mock saluted and walked out of the locker room.

“You totally fancy her,” Zelena said next to her.

“Will you just shut up?” Regina replied as she shoved her sister with one hand.

Zelena just cackled and stood up. “Come on, let’s get our prince home,” she said.

Regina nodded, grabbed her sports bag, and followed Zelena out of the locker room…

~~~

Henry was back at school. He had begged her to go back and had promised that if things turned bad again, he would come straight home. Regina knew it was better for him to go back, but she worried so much about him. He had been so exhausted after the game. He had slept until 11 that morning, but he had more colour on his cheeks and he was breathing with more ease. So Regina had given in and he had left early that morning with the cab and now the house was so empty. Regina contemplated calling her friend Kathryn, but she decided against it. She loved Kathryn to death but the woman had no idea what it felt like. Regina’s eye fell on the little teddy bear sitting on the couch. She picked it up and fiddled with it. Emma had completely taken her by surprise by showing up with it for Henry. Henry had totally loved it and had gotten him through some pretty bad nights.

_Emma_.

Regina barely had had time to think about her and maybe that was good. She had noticed Emma wasn’t as much on her nerves as she used to be. During the last game, they had been a real team and Regina appreciated Emma’s effort for the team, she couldn’t deny that. They had won four times in a row and Regina couldn’t remember they ever did that before. Now they were getting promoted and she was so proud of her team.

“Gina!”

Regina startled and looked right into Zelena’s questioning eyes.

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you ready? We’ve got training,” Zelena said, a frown on her face.

“Yeah, let me get my stuff.”

Regina dashed upstairs and grabbed her sports bag. Zelena held open the door and Regina walked straight to her Mini. Zelena stepped in as well and Regina drove off.

“Are you okay?” Zelena asked, looking aside at Regina.

“Yes. Just worried,” Regina replied.

“I know. He is in good hands,” Zelena said softly, she was worried about her nephew as well.

“I know,” Regina sighed and smiled not at all reassured at Zelena.

Zelena squeezed her knee and, silently, they drove to the ice rink. Regina parked and grabbed her sports bag.

“It sounds bad, but I look forward to training,” Regina admitted as they walked towards the building.

“It’s not bad. You need to take your mind off of things,” Zelena countered.

Regina nodded. “I suppose.”

Quickly they changed and, together with the rest, they walked to the ice.

“Regina, wait up.” Emma caught up with her a little gasping.

“Good evening, Miss Swan,” Regina greeted her.

“It’s Emma,” the blonde deadpanned and Regina shrugged. “Anyway, how was Henry after the game?” Emma asked.

“He’s… fine. Sort of. He went to school today,” Regina replied, looking up at the blonde.

“That’s good, right?” Emma asked.

“We’ll see.”

They stepped onto the ice and Geoffrey gathered them around him.

“Before we start, I have an announcement to make,” he started. “I would like to reward someone for her outstanding work for this team and her inventive tricks. Emma, can you step forward?” Geoffrey asked, his eyes sparkling. Surprised, Emma stepped forward. “How would you like to be co-captain with Regina? I think you two make the perfect team,” he beamed.

Regina’s mouth went slack…


	8. Two Captains...

Nervously, Emma stood on the doorstep of Regina’s house. Regina had texted her two days ago to set a date to discuss the game-plan for the next match and go over the playbook. Emma had seen Regina’s reaction to Geoffrey’s announcement and it had been one of pure shock. If Regina was still completely against it, Emma would tell Geoffrey she wasn’t interested. It had been Regina’s job for years if she had understood it correctly from Ruby, and Emma didn’t intent on stepping on anyone’s toes when she started playing.  
She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. With her hands in her pockets, she surveyed the street behind her. She had to admit, Regina lived in a beautiful neighbourhood. It was situated right in the centrum of London but on a more quiet block. The door opened and Emma whipped her head back. Regina stood before her wearing a pinstripe suit and heels.

“Hi,” Emma smiled up at her.

“Miss Swan,” Regina nodded and Emma saw how Regina took her in. It was a Saturday and Emma had decided on simple dark blue jeans, a t-shirt, and her signature red leather jacket. Underneath it, she wore a pair of old Nikes. “Please, come in,” Regina said as she stepped aside to let Emma in.

Emma stepped into the house and saw in awe how the house stretched out in front of her. The lobby alone was huge, beautifully designed in mahogany wood. White wooden stairs let upstairs and, behind the stairs, Emma spotted what looked like a kitchen island. Regina had closed the door behind them and led Emma to the first door on her left and she walked into the largest study she had ever seen. It was definitely bigger than her entire apartment and Emma gaped at the many books stacked against the wall.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Regina asked, pulling her out of her wonder.

“Water, please.”

Regina nodded and walked out of the study. Emma walked through the study, looking at all the different books. Most of them were about architecture, a few about plant studies and even rarer were fiction books. One title caught Emma’s attention and she pulled it out. The book was old and read many times, judging by the fraying cover.

“That’s one of mom’s private collection,” a young male voice behind her said.

Emma whirled around and looked right into the curious face of Regina’s son.

_Henry._

Once again his striking green eyes made Emma feel unsettled. She closed the book and placed it back in the cabinet.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey. I’m Henry,” the boy said.

“Nice to meet you, Henry. I’m Emma,” she said as she sat down on the couch across from where Henry had parked his wheelchair.

“You’re the lady from the pub,” he observed.

“I am,” Emma smiled. “Did you like it there?” she asked.

“I did,” he beamed. “Are you here to see my mom?” he asked, as he took her in with this curious look.

“I am,” she replied with a smile.

“Mom never has friends over,” he said with this quiet, thoughtful voice.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Emma said.

“I suppose that’s true,” he agreed as he nodded. “Do you like Marvel?” he asked out of the blue.

Emma swallowed at the name. She hadn’t read a comic in ages, not ever since she had left the system. August had given her a bunch of Captain Marvel and Black Panther comics and she had read them almost every night. But after she left the system, she left the comics for the next kid and had unconsciously avoided the movies that had been brought out over the years.

“I used to read the comics, but haven’t in a while,” she confessed to him.

“Have you seen the movies?” he asked excitedly.

Emma shook her head. “Sorry, kiddo,” she said.

Henry gasped and his eyes widened comically. “You have to see them! They are awesome. I like Iron Man the best,” he rambled.

“Henry!” Both of their heads whipped up at the sharp voice coming from the doorway. “I don’t think Emma is interested in that,” Regina said sternly as she walked into the study and handed Emma her glass of water.

“Sorry, mom,” he mumbled, his head drooped lower.

“It’s fine, I used to be into Marvel,” Emma said, shooting to his defence.

Regina’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. “You were?” her voice sounded incredulous.

“Yeah, as a kid I devoured the few comics I had,” Emma told them.

“Which one did you have?” Henry interjected, ignoring his mother’s stare.

“Uh, Captain Marvel, I think, and Black Panther,” Emma said.

“Do… do you still have them?” Henry asked. He was about to jump out of his chair in excitement.

“No, I passed them on to the next foster kid,” Emma replied with a soft smile.

Henry fell silent at that and his brows furrowed. Regina, who had walked to her desk halted in surprise.

“You’re a foster kid?” Henry asked softly.

“Yeah. I was left at the doorstep of an orphan home as a baby. Never knew my parents,” Emma nodded, sadness slid over her face.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Emma,” Regina said from behind her desk, a thick binder in hand.

“It’s fine. I… they couldn’t take care of me,” Emma replied, trying to smile confidently, but it turned out as a sad grimace. “Mary Margaret and David adopted me when I was eight,” she added, her smile brightened.

“I’m adopted too,” Henry said softly.

Emma looked back at Henry and then back to Regina again. “You are?”

“Yes. I adopted him from a group home when he was a baby,” Regina said as she walked back to the couch. “And now Emma and I have to get to work, my prince,” she added as she looked up at her son.

Henry nodded solemnly and turned his wheelchair around. “See you later, Emma,” he grinned over his shoulder.

“See you later, kid.”

Emma turned to face Regina and just caught the soft expression on her face. Regina caught Emma’s stare and her face hardened. “Ready to get to work?” she asked.

“Totally.”

For the next hour, they bowed over a game plan for the next match and the big binder Regina had made. With awe, Emma went through it and her respect for Regina grew when she learned the brunette had come up with most of the moves.

“This is really awesome, Regina,” Emma said as she stared at a difficult looking manoeuvre.

“Thank you, Miss Swan,” Regina answered, her eyes softening a bit. “And I think it’s time too add your slingshot manoeuvre,” she added.

A smile broke on Emma’s face and she grabbed a piece of paper. Regina watched her work out the manoeuvre and noticed that Emma certainly had a drawing talent.

“You should do something with that,” Regina said as she looked over the drawing.

“Nah, I’m not good enough,” Emma dismissed it. “I’m better on the ice.”

“Hmm, I’m not so sure. This looks good.”

“Thanks,” Emma said as she bowed her head slightly, she wasn’t used to getting compliments.

To be honest, she had never shown anyone her drawings. She never deemed them good enough to be seen. Regina added the piece of paper to the binder and closed it.

“How about a drink?” she asked.

“Sounds good.”

Emma followed Regina to the kitchen, spotting a bit more of the house. The door behind the stairs stood ajar and she could see a bit of the room behind it. It appeared to be Henry’s bedroom, as she spotted the special bed and equipment. She frowned, she had no idea how serious this actually was.  
Emma looked up and saw Regina already had disappeared into the kitchen and she quickly followed the regal brunette. She had the sense Regina wouldn’t like it if she went snooping. She passed another door on her left and saw Henry sitting in the living room. He looked up and just caught her peering into the room. He winked at her mischievous and went back to his game. Emma smirked and walked into the kitchen.

“I figured you’re more of a beer girl than a wine one,” Regina said as Emma entered the kitchen.

“Then you guessed right,” Emma said with a smirk and accepted the beer handed to her.

She leaned against the counter as she watched Regina pour red wine in her glass.

“Can I ask you something?” Emma asked.

“You just did, but go ahead,” Regina said with a smirk as she turned around to face Emma.

“This co-captain thing, are you okay with it?” Emma watched Regina’s face run through a range of emotions before it settled on a mix of calm and defeat. Emma shot forward, setting down her beer and looked Regina in the eyes. “If you’re not, I’ll retreat. I didn’t intend to steal your job,” she said softly, seeing the inner struggle of the proud woman.

“It’s fine,” Regina sighed. “Geoffrey seems to think I need help,” she added.

“Hey, that’s not true. You do a smashing job, I’m serious,” Emma said, seeing Regina retreating into herself.

“How do you know? You never played before,” Regina snapped.

“Exactly because of that. I've never played but you made me wanna do that. I saw you in that promotional film and it struck me. I wanted to play in your team, and definitely not against it,” Emma urged, her hand gripped Regina’s arm softly.

Regina seemed to stiffen at the touch but didn’t make a move to shake it off. “Really?” Regina’s voice suddenly sounded hoarse.

“Yes. You led this team to victory, I merely assisted you,” Emma nodded. “If you want me to back down, I will,” she added.

Regina looked at her and Emma could almost see the battle raging behind those dark chocolate eyes.

“No,” Regina finally said. “We both did it,” she continued. “Together we can rise to the occasion,” Regina nodded, more to herself than to Emma.

“Then we're going to defeat those bitches,” Emma smiled.

Finally, a smile broke on Regina’s face and her eyes softened. “To defeating bitches,” she said as she raised her glass.

Emma grabbed her beer and bumped it against Regina’s glass. “To victory.”

~~~

Zelena was officially bored. She had just closed up shop and texted Henry to see if the coast was clear. She knew Emma was coming over and she did not want to be in the house for that. Not that she hated Emma; on the contrary. She figured it would go smoother if Regina and Emma had the house to themselves and maybe come on friendly turf with each other. She had seen how hard Emma tried and how Emma had immediately gauged Regina’s reaction after Geoffrey had declared her co-captain.  
Zelena shook her head, she didn’t understand how Geoffrey hadn’t talked it through with Regina. Probably because she would outright refuse and now he was forcing them together. Now that Zelena thought about it, it was actually quite a clever plan. She grinned and thought back to how Regina had raged after the announcement. She had threatened to quit, but Zelena had managed to convince her to stay.Her phone vibrated in her hand and Zelena unlocked it. Henry had messaged her.

_**Henry:** Emma is still here. I don’t know how long she’ll stay._

Zelena groaned, she couldn’t go home since she didn’t want to interrupt anything. She had seen how Regina looked at Emma, and no matter how hard she was denying it, Zelena knew Regina was beginning to melt for the blonde. Zelena really wished the best for her sister and she believed Emma could be good for her. But it also meant she couldn’t go home now, so what to do?  
Her eyes fell on Woody’s across the street, remembering it was the pub where Emma worked. And if she remembered correctly, August worked there as well. Zelena smirked and crossed the street with purposeful steps. She pushed open the door of the pub and found it empty, with August behind the bar. He looked up, his first glance uninterested, but when he saw who entered, his eyes went big.

“Zelena… hi,” he said, a smile forming on his face.

“Hey,” she said as she slid into one of the empty stool. “It seems I’m homeless for the moment, as your employee has taken my house hostage,” she crooned as she picked up one of the coaters.

“Has she now? Well, mi casa es tu casa,” he said in his worst Spanish, making Zelena laugh.

“Didn’t know that applied to pubs as well, but I’ll take it,” she smirked.

“Especially with pubs,” August said.

Zelena looked up at him with a grin and shook her head. “I don’t know if you rub off on Emma or vice versa,” she chuckled. “How long have you known her?” she asked as August placed a fresh glass of wine in front of her.

“We met in the foster system. I was about ten, she was seven. So quite a while,” he said, his voice soft and thoughtful.

“That is quite some time,” Zelena nodded, noticing the change in his mood. “So, you’re a foster kid?” she asked softly.

“Yes. I never knew my dad and my mother killed herself when I was four. After that, I ended up in the system. Not a fun childhood, I can assure you,” August told her and Zelena caught the surprise in his eyes.

She laid her hand on his arm in a soothing way. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” she said apologetically.

“I opened the door,” he shrugged and sighed. “I’m glad you came by,” he said in a lighter voice.

“Me too,” she replied, withdrawing her hand.

August caught her hand and held it for a moment. “Can I seduce you into dinner?” he asked with a mischievous smile.

She smiled and nodded. “You can.”

August let go of her hand and disappeared into the kitchen. Zelena took a sip of her wine and whirled it around in her mouth. It wasn’t the best wine in the world, but it would do. She glanced around her and saw the pub was still empty. With a smile she slid off the stool and locked the door, turning the sign around to ‘Closed’. She tiptoed around the bar and slipped into the kitchen. From the doorway she watched August prepare a meal and smiled at the sight. She barely knew the man, but she could tell he was someone who cared. He wasn’t like the quick fucks she used to have and she didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

Surprised, he looked up and smiled. “Yeah, sure. Want to cut the veggies?” he asked.

“Of course.”

She picked up a knife and started to cut skill-fully. August looked at her appreciatively. “You’ve done it before,” he noted.

“I used to work in a four-star restaurant as a waitress. The chefs taught me a trick or two,” she confided in him with a fond smile.

“I never would have thought you were a waitress,” he said in all earnest.

“I needed the experience. And to spite my parents,” she chuckled.

August smirked, he got that part all too well. Silence fell between them as they prepared the meal.

“How long have you been playing ice hockey?” August asked as he stirred the food in the pan.

“Hmmm, let me think,” Zelena said as she hopped on the counter. “We started playing in college, so, about ten years? Yeah, I think ten years,” she nodded.

“Damn. That’s a long time. And you're still fit enough to do it? I mean, it’s a demanding sport,” he asked curiously.

Zelena lifted her shirt, showing off her abs, flexing them. “What do you think?”

August all but started to drool at the sight and he swallowed thickly before replying. “Yeah, I think you are,” he breathed.

Zelena smirked, she liked his reaction. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in between her legs. She encircled his head with her arms and kissed him deeply. For a moment he froze and Zelena was scared she had gone too far but then he started kissing her back. His arms snaked around her back and pulled her against his chest. His tongue swiped against her lips and she willingly opened her lips for him. She didn’t know who did it, but one of them moaned and it vibrated through her body, making her core throb. Gasping for air he broke the kiss, leaning his head against her forehead.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he breathed hard.

He let go of her and moved back to the food. A tad bit disappointed, Zelena watched him stir the food and take it off the fire. Without glancing at her he plated the food and handed her her plate. Zelena opened her mouth to complain, but when she saw his solemn face, she closed it again. He was really different, wasn’t he? She grabbed the fork he handed to her and she took the first bit. She involuntarily moaned at the taste and looked up at him with wondrous eyes.

“You just whipped this up?” she said, disbelief sound through her voice.

He chuckled and nodded. “It’s an old recipe. I can make this with my eyes closed,” he said.

“You have to give me the recipe. This is delicious,” she moaned between two bites.

“It’s a family recipe, so tough luck,” he smirked mischievously. “Or you need to come by so I can make it for you.”

“That’s not fair!” she complained, looking up pleadingly.

“Life’s not fair,” he grinned.

“You’re mean,” she mumbled as she almost tried to inhale the food. August watched her eat with a shit eating grin on his face. “This was so good!” she said as she cleared the plate, scraping off the last bit.

“Even better than sex?” he dared to ask.

“I don’t know, we haven’t had any,” she threw back with a seductive smile.

He chuckled as he took her plate and dumped in the sink. “I don’t do sex on the first date,” he said as he started to wash the dishes.

“So, this is a date?” she asked as she ducked her head.

“I cooked for you, didn’t I?” he asked as he half turned to face her.

“That you did.” She jumped off the counter and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I still need to get that recipe,” she added as she tried to tickle him.

“That’s not gonna work,” he warned her.

Yet she tried and he got his revenge by throwing foam and water towards her. She giggled and tried to duck away, but she got wet nonetheless. He chased her through the kitchen and managed to catch her with his wet and foamed hands.

“Let me go!” she yelled laughing as she tried to get to the sink to get her hands into the foam.

“Nope,” he laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

Zelena melted against him, this felt nice. It wasn’t rushed for once and she liked it. He pushed her against the wall and let his hands roam over her body. Zelena let her hands lower over his back to his arse and pulled him even closer to her.

“Are you sure about the no sex on a first date?” she asked him when the kiss broke.

His brow furrowed as he looked at her with lust filled eyes. “Fuck,” he breathed and dropped his hands. “Time for dessert?” he suggested.

A tad bit disappointed, Zelena nodded and watched him walk to the refrigerator. She swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs. She had to give it to him, he was stronger than her. She was ready to jump his bones.

August came walking back and handed her an ice-cream cup. He cocked his head towards the pub and frowned.

“Weird, normally people are dripping in around this time,” he said. Zelena bit her lip and looked guilty up at him. “What did you do?” he asked suspiciously.

“I locked the door. I thought we were going to shag,” she said defending herself.

“You little… minx,” he said, but she could see he wasn’t really angry with her.

He sat down his ice-cream and went to open the pub. Shaking his head he came walking back into the kitchen, picking up his ice-cream.

“I should kick you out,” he said threatening. “But you looked so cute with that guilty look on your face.”

Zelena let out a cackling laugh and dove into her ice-cream. The bell above the door went off and August groaned.

“Duty calls,” Zelena said teasingly.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said as he walked out of the kitchen to greet his new costumer.

Zelena hopped off the bar and took up a spot on the other side of the bar. Contently, she watched August go about his workspace and watched him interact with his customers. Every once and a while he walked towards her and passed her a glass of wine. He would smile at her while talking to the men on the bar and Zelena felt for the first time in a very long time at ease…

~~~

Regina watched her son and Emma from the doorway. They were in a heated game of Mario Kart and it looked like Henry was winning. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched Emma being fanatic and holding a hand in front of Henry’s eyes to distract him. Emma was really treating Henry like any other teenage boy and wasn’t scared of him. Something let loose in her chest and fluttered down her stomach to settled there. Regina swallowed as she turned to clean up the kitchen.  
Emma had ended up staying for dinner and, to her surprise, Regina had really enjoyed it. Emma had told them a bit about her time in the foster system; Regina suspected her of hiding the really ugly truth. She had seen the dark shadows playing in Emma’s eyes every time she mentioned the name of someone she grew up with. Regina had to admit, she had gotten more respect for the blonde woman, hearing what she went through and was glad she had been able to shield Henry from it all.  
As she was hands deep in the dishes, her mind went to the little conversation she had earlier with Emma. Emma who had been so apologetic and ready to pull back as co-captain. Regina had almost said yes, but something had stopped her. Something she couldn’t quite place but which had grown stronger when Emma touched her. She hadn’t been able to move, it felt like electricity had gone through her body. She had felt the spark before when they had been in the pub and it had been a light touch, but this was a full-on 5-minute touch. Regina had barely been able to talk, let alone kick her off the position as co-captain. And maybe it was for the best, now she could have more time for Henry, right?  
Regina knew that wasn’t why she hadn’t kicked Emma out, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit it yet. But she had to admit, something had changed her feelings towards Emma.

“Hey, you’re alright there?”

Regina startled and found Emma looking at her with a funny look on her face. Regina stared down and realised she hadn’t done a bloody thing. Quickly she started to clean the plates.

“Yeah. Henry beat your arse?” Regina asked as Emma leaned against the counter next to her, grabbing a towel to start drying.

“Big time,” Emma groaned. “Kid is way too good.”

Regina chuckled and handed Emma the first plate. “I know. I’ve lost several times to him.”

Emma smiled and looked questioningly at Regina with the clean and dry plate in her hand. Regina pointed at the cabinet next to her and Emma placed the plate in it.

“You did a great job with him,” Emma said, as she took the next plate to dry.

“Thank you. I’ve had a lot of help from Zelena,” Regina admitted.

“Mustn’t have been easy when you found out about his… condition,” Emma asked quietly.

“No. We had just been through the adoption mill and shortly after we went through the medical mill. He’s been handling it like a champ, by the way,” Regina smiled fondly.

“I believe that. He’s got a really strong character. How did you handle it?” Emma asked as she stashed away the clean plates.

“Not as well. One night after the diagnosis, I locked myself in my room, drunk an entire bottle of wine and ugly cried myself to sleep,” Regina told Emma and was surprised at how open she was.

“I think I would have done the same,” Emma nodded. “But you raised him well.”

“Thank you. Sometimes I think I didn’t do anything at all, he’s so wise for his age,” Regina mused.

Emma nodded. “He had to grow up quickly,” she said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, and I think that’s a shame,” Regina said as she placed the last item on the counter and let the sink run empty. “He’s never really been a child.”

“I recognise that. I never really have been either,” Emma said as she dried the last pan. “But he still needs to start puberty and I think he’s going to do that really well,” she added teasingly.

“Oh god, I’m already preparing for that,” Regina groaned as she took over the pan and stashed it away.

Emma chuckled and hung the towel away to dry. Regina pulled open the fridge and held up a bottle of beer. “Alright, one more then. After that I’m going home,” Emma said as she accepted the bottle. Regina smiled and poured herself another glass of wine. “Thank you for dinner, it was delicious,” Emma said as they walked back to the living room.

“You’re welcome, it was lovely to have you,” Regina said and meant it to her own surprise.

“Was it?” Emma asked. “I had the impression you hate me for some reason,” she boldly said.

Regina almost choked on her wine. “I… I did in the beginning. It didn’t seem fair how ridiculously talented you are, but I misjudged,” Regina admitted.

“I had a feeling and I don’t blame you. You’ve worked your arse off for years and I come in and I get to play immediately. I almost wanted to pull back, but I was a tad bit excited,” Emma said with half a smile.

“I get that. I always get that feeling when I play, so I don’t blame you,” Regina chuckled.

“So, no hard feelings?” Emma asked to be sure.

“No, no hard feelings. Let’s bring this team to victory,” Regina assured her and surprised herself how easily she let go of that build up anger.

Emma really was something, and now that she had taken the time to get to know her better, she was glad for it. Henry entered the kitchen and looked up at Emma.

“You want to see my comics?” he asked excitedly.

“Sure.”

Emma sat down her beer and Regina thought she saw a bit of disappointment in Emma’s eyes as Henry pulled her along to his room to look at his comic book collection. Regina waved her off and sunk into the couch. Out of habit she checked her phone and saw Zelena had texted her saying she was grabbing a bite at Woody’s. Regina shook her head, Zelena was staying away on purpose.  
Regina dropped her phone on the table and realised she really liked having Emma over. The blonde was easy to talk to and, most importantly, she treated Henry like a normal boy. She could see Henry was liking her too.  
Her mind once again went back to how Emma had touched her and she could still feel her skin tingle in the spot where Emma’s hand had been. Regina took a deep, shuddering breath. She had felt how her heart had responded with a flutter and how her stomach had knotted itself. She was already dreading that Emma would have to go home eventually. Now that she had taken the step to get to know Emma, she wanted to know more. She wanted to know why she looked so sad when mentioning some names and wanted to know the horrors she had kept hidden from Henry. Regina knew Emma wouldn’t tell them lightly and, as they had cautiously started down the path of friendship, Regina didn’t want to push. Yet Regina yearned to know what made Emma tick. So yes, she dreaded the moment Emma would leave and decided to stall it as long as possible.  
She grabbed her phone and texted Zelena to see how long she planned to stay at Woody’s, as she wanted to have some alone time with Emma. Besides the time they already had…

~~~

Emma sat down on Henry’s bed while he was going on about his comics. She had to admit, she had been nervous for nothing. Regina was totally different and it had surprised Emma. Okay, Regina had been softer these past weeks, but now she was so friendly. It may have helped that they had shared some things and laid them open on the table. Emma was particularly relieved that Regina still wanted to co-captain the team, but she would have immediately pulled back if Regina had wanted it. It also had helped that she had shared her foster story. She saw how Regina’s eyes and features had softened and, even though it had scared the crap out of Emma, she had shared it. She had kept the horrors at bay and hadn’t told them about her failed foster families before she had ended up at Mary Margaret and David. Maybe she would never tell them.

“You said you were eight when you were adopted. Where did you live before that?” Henry suddenly asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Uh, in group homes and at foster families,” Emma replied honestly.

Henry nodded and drove a bit closer. “I heard terrible stories about foster families. Are they true?” Henry asked softly, a frown on his face.

“Some are,” Emma sighed and her mind flashed to Hans and Gretel. “But some aren’t. Mary Margaret and David foster too and they are wonderful,” Emma added with a soft smile. “And it looks like you were lucky as well.”

Henry nodded and the frown disappeared from his face. “I was. Mom and aunt Zelena are amazing. But mom can be a bitch sometimes,” Henry said with a wink.

Emma laughed and shook her head. “Boy, don’t let her hear that. You’ll be grounded forever,” she suggested.

“I won’t. But yeah, I got lucky,” he nodded.

“Can I ask you something?” Emma asked.

“Of course,” Henry said, looking up curiously.

“I never asked, but does it have a name, your condition?” she asked.

“It does. It’s called HMSN type 1. It’s an inherited neurological disorder that has progressive loss of muscle tissue and touch sensation across my body. Basically, I’m losing muscle strengths and have trouble walking because of it. I still walk, but I fell less stable every time. I haven’t told my mom this, but I’m starting to lose my hearing,” Henry told her, his face grave.

“Oh Henry, I’m so sorry,” Emma said as she placed her hand on his.

He smiled a small smile. “I looked it up, it’s not scientifically proven, but deafness is a common symptom with my disease. I'm dreading having to tell mom,” he admitted.

“I get that, but I think she wants you to be honest,” Emma said, her face serious.

“I know and I kind of have to. It’s a bit suspicious if I continually can’t understand her,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, and now you can get a super high tech hearing aid. Maybe you can hack it and have a Jarvis talk in your ear,” Emma said jokingly.

“That would be awesome,” Henry laughed, his eyes lit up.

“You’re an amazing young person, Henry Mills,” Emma said as she stood up.

“Why thank you, Miss Swan,” Henry smirked. “So, do we have a date for a marathon next week?” he asked.

“Definitely, can’t wait to dive back into the Marvel world,” she smirked — she really liked him.

“Cool.”

“I’m gonna say bye to your mom. Be good to her, okay?” she asked.

“I’ll try,” he said cheekily.

Emma smirked and walked out of his room. She found Regina in the living room, sitting on the couch and engrossed in her phone. Emma cleared her throat and Regina looked up, startled.

“I’m gonna get out of your hair,” Emma said teasingly.

“You were no bother, Miss Swan,” Regina said as she stood up from the couch. “On the contrary, it was a pleasure to have you here,” she added.

“Thank you, I liked being here as well. You have a lovely house and family,” Emma said. “I promised Hans we'd play hockey,” she explained as they walked to the door.

“Ah. How is he? And his sister?” Regina asked.

Emma had told Regina about the situation with Hans and Gretel and she had immediately apologised for her rude behaviour.

“They are fine, despite the circumstances. Gretel still has a few hospital appointments and Hans…” Emma sighed. “I don’t know. I have a feeling he’s hiding something.”

“Necessity is the mother of inventions,” Regina said. “I hope he’ll trust you eventually and I hope you worried for nothing,” she added.

“I hope so, too,” Emma said. “Anyway, thank you for the lovely day. I'll see you at practice?” she asked, looking up at the brunette.

“Definitely.”

Regina bowed to Emma to kiss her on the cheek. On her way to pulling back, Regina hesitated. The close proximity made Regina’s heart hammer and, on a whim, she placed a gentle kiss on Emma’s lips. Emma stiffened for a split second and Regina was about to pull back, when Emma pressed her lips harder on hers. Before Regina could register what was happening, it was over.

“Say hi to Zelena for me!”

Regina only nodded and watched Emma go. Swaying on her feet, she closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and loosened a shuttering breath…


	9. The Big League

The stadium was roaring when Emma, Regina, and Zelena stepped onto the ice when the last period started. Over time, they had made quite a name among their fans. This was the fifth game after being promoted and the opposite teams were a lot stronger than the previous one. The Streatham Storms were behind one point at the moment and Emma didn’t like it. From the bench, she had monitored the other team and had spotted a weakness in their defence. She had pointed Regina to it and together they decided to go for their secret weapon, the Storm breaker.  
Regina lost the power struggle and Emma shot forward to close the defence line. The player with the puck didn’t manage to break through and lost the puck to Hayley, who passed it back to Zelena. Regina sought Emma’s eye contact and Emma nodded, skating forward as Regina skated up to Zelena, to try and break the defence at the weak spot. They broke through and Zelena passed the puck to Emma, who skated right behind the twins. Regina and Zelena broke away and Emma saw she had a free path to the goal. She skated as hard as she could, faked to the right and scored in the high left corner. She came to a sharp stop just before the boarding and cheered as she heard the bell ring. She skated back towards her team and eyed the clock. Only 4 more minutes to go and they were at a tie.

“Let’s keep them busy,” Regina ordered. “No more letting them through.”

Emma nodded and wondered what Regina was planning. She readjusted her mouthguard and deflected an attack from the opposite team. The game went on without another goal at either side when the referee whistled the end of the game signal. Emma skated back to their hideout, taking off her helmet.

“So, now what?” she asked.

“Haven’t you read the rulebook, Miss Swan?” Regina asked sharply, but a coy smile played around her mouth.

“Uh…” Emma said, racking her brain if she read anything about ending a game in a tie.

“We get sudden death overtime,” Zelena replied. “And they are not good at it,” she added gleefully.

Geoffrey and Hans approached them with a clipboard.

“Alright, ladies. Time for the real work. I want Regina, Mulan, and Emma on the ice. Go get them!” Geoffrey quickly decided.

The rest of the team left the ice, Samantha went back to the goal. Nervously, Emma stood on Regina’s left. She had never done anything like this. She glanced aside at Regina, who looked ready to rip someone’s heart out. It kind of scared her, but then she thought of the delicate kiss Regina had given her the other day and Emma smiled. She wanted that again.  
The referee whistled and snapped Emma back to the game. Regina went up for the power struggle and won. She passed the puck to Emma and Emma shot forward. Unfortunately, she got tackled and the puck was stolen, she hit the ice hard. Emma crawled up and went after the player who tackled her. She was too late as the player was attempting to make a goal. Samantha luckily caught it and passed it to Mulan. Emma had never really paid attention to the Asian girl, but she was quick. She managed to get past the defence and attempted a goal. Unfortunately, it got stopped as well.  
Emma eyed the clock when she skated back to her half of the field, only three more minutes to go. She knew what would come after the overtime, shoot out. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that, the competition was quite good at that. Regina seized the puck again and signalled for Emma to tag along. Just before her puck could get seized, she passed it off to Emma. Emma shot forward towards the goalie, nothing was stopping her. She faked right and skated around the goal and dropped the puck around the left corner, scoring effectively. The bell rung again — they had won against this hardcore team.  
Cheering, the rest of the team filed back onto the ice. Emma got hoisted up unto their shoulders and was skated around the rink in a victory lap. After the lap, she was put back on the ice, landing right in front of Regina.

“Well done, Miss Swan,” Regina said. “Very well done indeed.”

Emma beamed. “Thanks. You did awesome as well, that first goal was wicked,” Emma replied.

“But you won for us,” Regina reminded her and skated back to the hideout to get her water bottle.

Emma smirked and made her way off the ice. Just before she stepped into the tunnel to go to the locker room, two arms were thrown around her.

“You were amazing!” Tessa beamed and planted a kiss on her lips. Emma returned the kiss, but not as eagerly as she used to. Tessa didn’t seem to notice as she broke the kiss smirking. “You think you’ve got a bit of energy left to receive your personal reward?” she whispered in Emma’s ear.

Emma smirked. “Definitely.”

Emma let go of Tessa to get changed as she caught a bit of brown hair that just turned the corner.

_Regina._

Emma’s heart sunk a bit, she must have passed them when they were kissing. Emma didn’t like the idea of Regina possibly have seen them, as she didn’t want to hurt the brunette. Quickly, she made her way to the locker room and tried to make eye contact with Regina, but the brunette ignored her. Emma sighed and stripped out of her jersey and padding, receiving pats on the back from her teammates. Emma accepted them with a shy smile, still not used to the attention. The locker room emptied out slowly until only Emma and Regina were left. Ruby turned just before she left the room.

“See you at Woody’s?” she asked.

“Yeah, I'll be right there,” Emma replied as she grabbed her stuff to take a shower.

“Regina?” Ruby asked.

“Maybe. Need to check on Henry first,” Regina replied.

“Fair enough,” Ruby nodded and closed the door behind her.

Emma stood and was about to enter the showers when Regina stopped her.

“Who was that, gobbling down your face?” Regina asked.

Emma turned and met Regina’s slightly hurt eyes.

“Tessa. My girlfriend,” Emma replied.

“I see.”

Regina swung her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked to the door.

“Regina…” Emma started.

“Never mind. It was foolish of me to think…” Regina’s voice trailed off as she ducked her head to avoid Emma’s piercing eyes.

“To think what?” Emma pushed, stepping closer to the brunette.

If she was going to say what Emma hoped she would say, she would break it off with Tessa immediately. Without a second thought. Emma yearned for the brunette before her, not exactly knowing where that feeling came from. Was it the delicate kiss? Was it all the stolen touches? Emma didn’t know, but she knew she would do anything for Regina.

“Nothing. See you around, Miss Swan.”

Before Emma could react, Regina was out of the door. Emma wanted to go after her but realised then that she was only wearing her underwear.

_Shit._

~~~

Regina had gone straight home. She felt terrible and she didn’t know what to do about it. How had she even assumed Emma would be available? Of course, someone like Emma had a girlfriend, why wouldn’t she? Regina could hit herself for even having the slightest of hope. Now it all went crashing down again and it hurt, even though nothing happened between them. Maybe a few stolen touches and one soft kiss, but it had been enough to relight that fire in her.  
Regina parked her car in front of her house and leaned back. She never should have let Emma into her life. She glanced up at the house and saw that there was still a light burning in Henry’s room. She frowned, he should have been asleep by now. She exited the car and entered her house. She dropped her duffel bag under the coat rack and hung her coat away. She walked through the hallway and saw Henry sitting behind his laptop, headphones on. She shook her head and walked through the house to find Amanda. Regina found her in the kitchen, reading a magazine.

“Why is Henry still up?” she demanded to know.

Amanda looked up, not at all scared of Regina’s annoyed demeanour.

“He told me he was working on something for school and would call me when he was done. I hadn’t realised it was already that late,” Amanda replied, feeling slightly guilty as she eyed the clock.

“It’s not your fault. Go home. Thank you for looking after him tonight,” Regina sighed, he really was starting to be a teenager, wasn’t he?

“You’re welcome as always. And again, I’m sorry,” Amanda offered as she gathered her stuff.

“Don’t worry about it,” Regina said and offered a reassuring smile. “I’m going to give my son an earful.”

She walked back through the hallway and stepped into his room. She sunk on his bed next to him, just in his line of sight. He startled as soon as he saw her and shoved his headphones around his neck, hitting the spacebar pausing whatever he was watching.

“You’re back already?” he asked, eying the clock on his laptop. “Oops.” Guiltily, he looked up at his mother.

“Yes. What are you still doing up?” she asked, trying to see what he was doing.

“Finishing a school assignment,” he explained, turning his laptop so she could see.

Regina saw he was editing a video of himself driving through what looked like the stadium.

“What kind of assignment?” she asked, squatting next to his wheelchair to see better.

“We were assigned to make a vlog about our life,” Henry said. “This was from the game two weeks ago,” he added. “It’s not finished, though. I’ll show you when it’s done.”

“Sounds cool. But you need to go to bed now, my prince,” Regina said as she stood up.

“I know.” He saved his progress and closed the laptop. “How did you do tonight?” Henry asked.

“We won. It was close, but we did,” Regina told him as she helped him up. He liked to walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “At the end of the third period we were tied, so we got over time. Emma managed to score in the third minute,” she filled him in. “You would have loved it, the fans nearly broke down the stadium,” she chuckled.

Emma’s brightly lit up face passed in her memories and she sighed, remembering how Emma had been engulfed in that kiss with that blonde thing.

“Too bad I missed it,” Henry said, as he put away his toothbrush and patted back to his room.

He plopped down on his bed and Regina helped him change. Just before Regina wanted to help him lay down and attach the rebreather mask he used overnight, he stopped her.

“Mum, I need to tell you something,” he said seriously.

“Okay.”

Regina let her hands rest on his knees and watched him search for words. He took a deep breath and looked up at her with worried eyes.

“I’m losing my hearing,” he whispered.

“What?” Regina asked, not believing what he told her.

She had read that deafness could be a part of Henry’s diagnosis, but he was thirteen already. She was almost certain this burden would pass him.

“I have trouble hearing. It started a couple of months ago and I think it’s getting worse,” he continued, a tear trickled down.

Regina reached up and brushed away the tear. She saw his lip started to tremble and she pulled him into her arms.

“Oh, Henry.”

While hugging him, she squeezed her eyes shut, willing to push down the threatening tears. Henry pulled away first, looking up at her with tear-filled eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he sobbed.

“Oh, it’s okay Henry,” she soothed him. “We’ll talk some more in the morning, okay?” she said as she laid him down. “And see when we can make an appointment with dr. Hale,” she added, gently stroking his hair out the way.

“Okay,” Henry nodded and got comfortable. “I love you,” he said just before she slipped the rebreather mask in place.

“I love you too,” she said and kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams, my prince,” she said as she walked to the door.

“You too,” he replied muffled from underneath the mask.

She smiled and closed the door. She took a deep breath and made a mad dash to her bedroom before she started crying out loud. She closed her bedroom door and slid to the ground, crying. Why could her son not be spared from this? What had he done wrong to deserve this? Regina dragged herself to her bed and pulled out her phone. She needed to be with someone, she needed to talk. Without thinking it through, she dialled a number and waited for it to be picked up…

~~~

Emma gasped as Tessa rolled off of her, her fingers sliding out of Emma’s centre. Once again Tessa had rocked her world and had given her an honest reward for the game. Emma had seen stars when Tessa had repeatedly stroked that sensitive spot in her when she came, prolonging her orgasm. For a moment Emma was catching her breath, before rolling over to Tessa.

“I thought you would have more stamina now that you are a star player,” Tessa teased.

“Fuck you,” Emma growled.

“Yes, please,” Tessa grinned and pulled Emma on top of her.

Hungrily, Emma attacked Tessa’s lips, bruising them in the process. Her hands wandered to Tessa’s sensitive nipples, rolling them between her fingers. She grinned as Tessa bucked underneath her and moved her other hand in between their bodies. She dipped an explorative finger through Tessa’s folds and found her dripping wet. Tessa growled and tried to get more friction by moving her hips up. Emma broke the kiss and moved her mouth to Tessa’s taut nipple. She swirled around it with her tongue and suddenly bit down while pumping two fingers into her entrance. Tessa screamed and Emma had to use all of her sore muscles to stay on top of the blonde. Sometimes having sex with Tessa was like riding a bull and Emma loved it. She let go of the nipple and started a killer pace with her fingers. Suddenly, her phone went off on the nightstand next to the bed and Emma’s eyes went wide when she saw who was calling her. She pulled her fingers out of Tessa, who immediately protested and picked up.

“Regina?” She went silent, frowning while she listened to what Regina said on the other side. “Okay, I’m on my way,” she said and hung up.

Emma walked around the bed and plucked clean underwear out of the closet. Tessa followed her with her eyes.

“Are you seriously leaving now?” she huffed.

“Sorry, emergency,” Emma said apologetic and climb half on the bed to kiss Tessa. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Tessa huffed again and watched as Emma got dressed. “Don’t wait up for me, I might go home if it becomes too late,” Emma said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Emma ran through the centrum of London, which was mostly dark now. Luckily, Regina’s house wasn’t too far away from Tessa’s house and her stamina had improved a lot. Hardly gasping for air, Emma stopped in front of her house and reached for the key that was hidden on top of the door to let herself in; Regina had texted her where to find the key. She closed the door softly behind her, placing the key on the small table next to the door. She guessed Regina’s room was upstairs, so she tiptoed up the stairs and found indeed a slither of light under one of the doors. She knocked softly and waited for Regina to answer.

The door opened and a tearful Regina appeared behind it. Emma shot forward and took her into her arms, soothing her while Regina started crying again, holding tightly to Emma. Emma rubbed soothing circles over Regina’s back until the brunette calmed down.

“I’m… sorry,” she sobbed as she pulled back from Emma.

“No worries. What happened?” Emma asked.

Regina took a steadying breath, Emma handed her the glass of water that stood on the nightstand. Grateful, Regina downed half of it. Emma pulled off her jacket and sat down next to the brunette, waiting for her to be ready to talk.

“Henry, he told me he’s going deaf,” Regina told Emma, hiccupping slightly.

“Oh, Regina, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Emma said. “He was so scared to tell you.”

That made Regina look up. “You knew?”

“Uh, yes. Shit, I’m sorry,” Emma stammered, recoiling at Regina’s fire-spitting eyes. “He confided in me when I was here for the playbook,” she tried to explain.

Regina looked away from Emma, visibly hurt. “And what did you tell him? To not tell me?” Regina threw at her.

“What? Regina, no. Quite the opposite!” Emma cried out, not understanding what she had done wrong.

“Then why didn’t he tell me straight away? Did he tell Zelena before me? Amanda?” Regina fumed, as she started to pace the room.

“I’m sure he didn’t, I think…” Emma tried to intervene, but Regina cut her off.

“How do you know? He’s MY kid!” she yelled, then started sobbing, collapsing on the bed. “He is my kid, why didn’t he tell me?” she asked.

Emma kneeled before Regina, trying to look her in the eyes. “Because he was scared, Regina. He knows what his diagnosis does to you, he is really smart for his age,” Emma said, trying to comfort her.

“I know that, he is my son,” Regina threw back, but her voice had lost the sharp edge.

Emma chuckled. “I know. I’m just saying that that’s why he needed some courage to tell you. And why he told me? I don’t know. Maybe because we’re both foster kids? Maybe he just wanted to vent,” she added.

“I guess,” Regina sighed. “I’m glad he told me,” she added after a silence.

“Me too,” Emma nodded.

“I just wished he didn’t have to go through this as well,” Regina admitted, wiping away her tears.

“Me neither, but you all are going to get through this. And hopefully, the deafness won’t progress any further,” Emma said with hope in her voice.

“Let’s hope,” Regina nodded. “I’m sorry to have you dragged out of bed at this hour. I’m sure you had more exciting plans then to console me,” Regina said.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for. To get dragged out of bed in the middle of the night,” Emma joked.

_And leave a begrudging girlfriend behind._

Regina looked up at Emma questioningly. “Are we?”

“What? Friends?” Regina nodded, suddenly unsure and scared. “I like to think so, yes. I consider you my friend,” Emma said. “Would you like to be friends?” she asked softly, seeing Regina’s slightly scared face.

“Yes, I would,” Regina admitted. “I would like that very much.”

“It’s settled then. You’ve got a brand new friend,” Emma smirked. “On one condition, though,” she added.

Regina frowned. “And that is?”

“That you stop calling me Miss Swan,” Emma said.

Regina smirked, her eyes lit up with a little sparkle. Emma’s breath stocked at the sight, she had never seen that sparkle in Regina’s eyes.

“Now where would be the fun in that,” Regina replied teasingly.

Emma shook her head, grabbed her jacket she had tossed aside earlier and pulled it on, but Regina stopped her.

“It’s way too late to go home now. Let me show you the guest room,” Regina said, standing up.

“Oh, there’s no need. I’ll be fine,” Emma protested.

“Nonsense. You'll sleep here, I’m not sending you out in the dark,” Regina replied decisively.

“Okay.”

Shaking her head, Emma followed Regina out of the master bedroom, thinking how funny this night had turned out…

~~~

With a spring in her step, Zelena made her way home. She had stayed over at August’s as he hadn’t wanted her to go home that late and she hadn’t protested. Nothing happened between them, but funny enough, Zelena had been content to just cuddle and talk. August had elaborated a bit more about his time in the system and had shared a bit more about Emma. It had given Zelena a better insight about Emma’s character, and she realised how well Emma and Regina would fit together.  
They had decided to go out for a drink later and Zelena was really looking forward to it. She walked up to her house, unlocked the door and walked straight to the kitchen. She spotted Regina and Henry sitting at the table, talking seriously.

“Who died?” she jokingly asked.

She watched as Henry glanced at Regina and nodded quietly. He turned to face her, his green eyes serious.

“Can you please sit down, aunt Zee?” he asked softly. “I need to tell you something.”

Zelena frowned and sat down next to him. “What’s going on?”

Henry took a deep breath, Regina laid her hand on his arm to support him.

“A couple of months ago I noticed I had trouble hearing my teacher in class. I thought it was because of this cold I had, but it stayed after the cold was gone. It has gotten gradually worse these past months and I think I’m going to need a hearing aid soon,” he told her.

“What?” Shocked she looked up at Regina, who nodded quietly. “I’m so sorry Henry,” she said, looking sad at him.

“It’s just another hurdle I’m gonna overtake,” he shrugged and smiled bravely at her.

Zelena nodded, she couldn’t believe how brave he was being right now. She could see how destroyed Regina looked, her eyes were bloodshot.

“Mom is going to make an appointment on Monday with Dr. Hale to get it checked out,” he filled her in. “Do you want to join us?” he asked softer, looking more vulnerable now.

“Of course, I’ll be there,” Zelena promised him.

“Great.” He wheeled himself backward, smiling at both of them. “I’m going to finish my school project now,” he said as he wheeled to his room.

“Okay. I’ll call you for lunch,” Regina said and watched him go, her shoulders slumped forward.

“How are you holding up?” Zelena asked softly, seeing how it affected her sister.

“Not very well, as you can see,” Regina sneered, her face hardened.

“Hey, don't get bitchy with me. It’s me, Gina,” Zelena said, grabbing Regina’s arm.

Regina looked up at her, her features fell and she started to sob. Zelena lurched forward, embracing her sister in a tight hug.

“Why does he need to go through this as well? Why couldn’t he be spared from this?” Regina sobbed into her shoulder.

“I don’t know, Gina. But we’ll get through this,” Zelena said, trying to soothe her.

“I know we will, Zee. But that’s not the point,” Regina said, as she freed herself from Zelena to get up and lean on the sink.

Regina appreciated Zelena’s concern, but somewhere it annoyed her at the same time. Last night when Emma had been here, she had felt so understood and safe to finally show her emotions. Even if she had yelled at Emma. She still felt a bit betrayed that Henry had told Emma before her, but she sort of understood it. Emma had been right, Henry had always been a very sensitive boy and could read her emotions as no one else could. He knew how worried she was over him and he probably didn’t want her to worry even more.  
Even though Zelena was her twin sister, she didn’t feel like she could be as open to Zelena as she had with Emma. She was used to being strong in front of Zelena, to show her she could do this. Yet with Emma, she felt like she didn’t have to do that, she didn’t have to pretend. She could just be herself.

“Then what is?” Zelena asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“That it isn’t fair!” Regina flew off the handle, throwing up her hands.

“No, it isn’t. But you never reacted like this, you never yelled at me,” Zelena said shocked.

Regina turned around to face Zelena, ducking her head. “I’m sorry, Zee,” she sighed. “I just don’t know how to go through it again,” she admitted.

“Hey, it will be okay. We don’t need to go through it all again. We know Dr. Hale and we knew this could happen,” Zelena said, trying to ground her.

“You’re right, I suppose,” Regina nodded. “And maybe it won’t be that bad. Maybe he won’t go deaf completely,” Regina added hopefully.

“Exactly. Positive thoughts,” Zelena smiled and hugged her sister.

Regina returned the hug, realising how different this hug felt to Emma’s hug. She knew she had no right to think about Emma like that, as she had a girlfriend and you know… her self instated rule of not dating a teammate. Yet Regina couldn’t get the blonde out of her head and had been thinking about how she had been sleeping just down the landing. Emma had left before she had been up that morning. She had left a note saying she had to go train and had said that Regina could call her anytime she needed it.

“When did Henry tell you?” Zelena asked curious, as she went to make coffee.

“Last night before he went to sleep,” Regina replied, getting clean mugs out of the dishwasher.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Zelena asked, looking up from her work.

“I didn’t want to bother you, I know you’ve been frequenting that pub,” Regina teased. “Are you dating August?” she added, her eyes were glinting with curiosity.

“No, we are just friends,” Zelena replied a bit too quickly.

“Uhuh, then where did you sleep last night?” Regina asked innocently, pouring the coffee in the mugs.

“At August’s,” Zelena added sheepishly. “But nothing happened!” she added.

“Because you don’t want to shag him?” Regina chuckled.

“I do!” Zelena whined pouting. “He doesn’t, right now.” Zelena grabbed her mug and sat down at the table. “I don’t know, Gina, but he’s different than all the other guys. I like him,” she admitted, looking up at her sister.

“Well, that’s a first,” Regina chuckled, sitting down as well.

“Fuck you. And that’s not true,” Zelena protested. Regina raised her eyebrows in question. “I really liked Sven,” she said.

Regina snorted. “That was in high school!” she exclaimed.

“I know. I liked Nicky,” Zelena added as an afterthought. “She was just a bit too much into Rick,” she smirked.

Regina laughed and shook her head. She was glad she had Zelena, the woman always managed to cheer her up. She looked up at her sister, who was just about to get engrossed in her phone.

“Thank you.”

Zelena looked up, a sincere smile on her face. “You’re welcome, sis.” She reached over and hugged Regina. “It will all be alright.”

~~~

Monday evening rolled around and Emma was anxious to train again. And to see Regina again. It had felt weird to just leave without seeing her the next morning, but August would kill her. So she had left a note saying Regina could call her anytime she needed to. Unfortunately, she hadn’t, but Emma hadn’t really expected it. Why would she? She had Zelena to talk to and, after she had seen the kiss with Tessa, Emma was sure it had scared her away. Emma didn’t really know how she felt about that, but at least they had established they were friends.  
Emma stepped into the locker room and saw Regina hadn’t arrived yet. She found a spot next to Mulan and started to get changed. At the last possible moment, a very heated Regina busted into the locker room, followed closely by a smirking and relaxed Zelena.

“See? We are right on time,” Zelena said as she plopped down on the bench.

“Yeah, this time. I swear, one of these days I’ll just leave you,” Regina seethed angrily.

Emma decided this was not the moment to go asking about Henry and, after greeting the twins, she made her way to the ice to get warmed up. Soon enough Regina stepped onto the ice and Emma watched her skate a few rounds at top speed. Finally, Regina came to a halt next to Emma, gasping for air.

“Honestly, I don’t know how you do it,” Regina complained, resting her hands on her knees to gulp in as much air as she could.

“With brutal practice, which involved getting chased by someone with a whip,” Emma smirked. Shocked, Regina looked up and Emma burst out laughing. “I’m joking, Regina, just joking.”

“Good, otherwise I would have filed a complaint with the ice skating commission,” Regina said as she stood up straight.

Together they made their way to the group lazily.

“How are you?” Emma asked, hinting at what happened a few days ago.

“A bit better,” Regina replied honestly, finding it easy to be straight up honest with the blonde skater. “We are going to see the doctor Friday, we made the appointment this morning,” she filled Emma in.

“Good to hear,” Emma said. “How is Henry handling it?”

“A lot better than me,” Regina chuckled dryly.

“I think you’re doing a great job,” Emma said comfortingly.

“You should have seen me yesterday morning. I was a mess,” Regina admitted, stopping just out of earshot of the rest of the team.

“And that’s only natural. Of course, you are upset,” Emma said, stopping as well.

“I suppose. But it’s still embarrassing that Henry is handling it better than me,” Regina said, skating to join the team, seeing Geoffrey waving them.

“I think he feels just as bad as you, he is just better at hiding it,” Emma replied with a soft smile.

“Ladies, we are honoured today by the visit of Mr. Jones,” Geoffrey started the training off, motioning to the bleachers behind him.

Excited murmurs rose from the team, but Emma stared in confusion at the man in black sitting in the bleachers, holding a clipboard.

“Who is he?” she asked Regina.

“He is the assistant coach of the national team,” Regina replied, smirking.

“Okay, cool,” Emma replied and relaxed, as she figured she wouldn’t be scouted since she had just started playing. Surely they wanted experienced women on the team.

“Word has it he has his eyes on you,” Zelena teased on her other side, giving her a shoulder bump.

“What? Why? I just started playing,” Emma protested, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Because you are bloody talented, that’s why,” Regina reminded her and pushed off.

Emma followed her, Geoffrey had them skating rounds to warm up. Hans hadn’t come along tonight, as he had an important test tomorrow and Mary Margaret had made him stay home. He had protested, but Emma had agreed with Mary Margaret; school was more important than ice hockey practice. Emma looked up and saw Regina was closing in on her. Emma sped up, but Regina kept on her trail. Emma managed to keep in front of her, but it was taking an effort. Geoffrey finally whistled and the team gathered around him to hear the next exercise

“You’re getting slow,” Regina teased.

Emma winced laughing, realising she was right. She was getting slower. She needed to address this with August, she needed to train her speed more.  
Geoffrey had scheduled penalty training for today, followed by stick handling and a scrimmage. Emma looked up at the bleachers and caught Jones looking straight at her. It made her nervous, she really hadn’t signed up to go pro. But on the other hand, it excited her. The kind of excitement she had when she had been scouted for the national speed skating team.  
She took a deep breath and closed the line for the penalties. While she waited for her turn, she tried to imagine how Mary Margaret would react if she were scouted. Probably not too happy. And neither would Tessa. Emma sighed, maybe she should decline the offer. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she rejected it. She would love to play for the national team, maybe even help them to the top. Regina was right, she had talent, she knew that as much.

“You’re up, slowpoke.”

Regina gave a push forward, making Emma almost stumble. Emma looked over her shoulder to find Regina behind her with a shit eating grin and she promised herself she would take revenge.  
She picked up a puck from the middle line and skated full speed towards the goal. She saw Samantha getting nervous as she made her famous stop and shot it straight through the middle as Samantha reached to the left. Emma grinned and skated back to the back of the line. Geoffrey whistled and made teams for the scrimmage. Emma saw Jones had come down the bleachers and was leaning against the boarding with interest. Regina was grouped with Emma and Emma decided her revenge had to wait.

“Let’s demonstrate our secret weapon, it will guarantee you a spot,” Regina said.

“Don’t you want in?” Emma asked as they skated towards their half.

“I’m already in. I’ve been playing the last two years for them and earned me a permanent spot,” Regina explained.

“Nice. Now I get why you are so relaxed,” Emma noted, feeling even more nervous now.

“Relax, I think you can be sure of a spot as well. I think I saw Samantha wobble back there after your little stunt,” Zelena smirked around her mouth guard.

“Shut up.”

Emma still wasn’t used to the compliments. Geoffrey whistled and the scrimmage started. Zelena won the power struggle and looked back at Emma, who nodded. Regina skated forward as well towards the defence, Zelena caught up to her quickly. Emma laid back behind them as they broke through the defence. They succeeded without too much trouble and Regina passed the puck to Emma, who once again faced Samantha. Emma almost felt sorry for the woman. She faked left and scored in the high right corner. Cheering, Emma skated back to her half and saw Jones nod appreciatively. The game went on for a bit, the other team scored as well. The game ended in a tie and the team huddled around Geoffrey.

“Alright, that was great work today. Emma, I noticed you’re skating slower. Fix that.” Emma nodded, she had already figured she needed to fix it. “That’s it for today, ladies. This coming weekend there is no game. We are almost at the end of the season and we are ranked third. Our next match will decide if we make it to the second spot.” Jones tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, Geoffrey nodded. “As for our guest, Mr. Jones, he was here to scout new talent for the national team as you are all aware of. He wanted to let you all know that the team is almost complete, so there aren’t many spots left and that if you’re not chosen this year, there’s always next year. He asked for Zelena, Regina, Ruby, Mulan, and Emma to hang back for a moment, he’d like to talk to you.”

Excitement rolled through Emma, she had been selected. She watched as the rest of the team skated off the ice. Jones stepped onto the ice and stood before them, wearing a charming smile.

“Hello all. My name is Killian Jones, please lose the mister,” he started, winking at them. “Regina and Zelena, I wanted to take this opportunity to officially confirm your placement in the team, congratulations. Ruby, Mulan, and Emma, I would like to offer you in our head trainer, Ms Belfrey’s, name a spot on the national team,” he said, looking at them.

Emma’s mouth dropped open. Did she hear this correctly? Did he really say Belfrey?

“Who is the head trainer?” she asked hoarsely.

“Victoria Belfrey.”

_Oh hell no…_


	10. The Middle Man

Emma stared at Killian wide-eyed. This could not be true. She really thought she would never have to see Victoria Belfrey again.

“Then I have to decline,” Emma said, already pushing off.

“What? Why?” Killian asked surprised.

“I don’t work with Victoria Belfrey,” she replied coldly and skated away.

She didn’t care if she was being rude, but there was no way she was going to work for Victoria ever again. Victoria was the main reason she had wanted to quit skating until Neal Cassidy had come along. He had known a bit more about what had gone down between her and Victoria and had convinced her to continue skating. He had taken her under his wing and introduced her to his little team. The girls had welcomed her warmly and Emma had decided to keep skating.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

A very angry Regina stood before her. Emma sighed and finished unstrapping her skates.

“Nothing. I just don’t get on very well with Victoria Belfrey,” Emma tried to explain without giving away too much information.

“Why not?” Regina insisted.

“Because! It’s none of your business, Regina!” Emma growled and kicked off her skate.

Regina took a step back, not sure what to do with an angry Emma.

“This is your shot, Emma. You could make a great difference in the team,” Zelena said, stepping up next to her sister.

“What part of not working with that bitch don’t you guys understand?” Emma fumed. “Just leave me alone.”

Angrily, she threw her stuff in her duffel bag and stormed out of the locker room, still wearing most of her gear and paddings.

She made a beeline to the subway and as soon as she stood alone on the platform, she started to cry. Why could the past not leave her alone? Why did it have to hunt her? She had tried so hard to leave it behind her and yet it was catching up to her. She sunk on a bench and leaned against the cold wall behind her. She didn’t look up as someone sat down next to her.

“Em?”

The soft voice was not from someone she had expected. She turned her head and found a very worried looking Ruby next to her.

“Red.”

“What happened back there?” Ruby asked, she was visibly shaken.

“Nothing. Just my past biting me in the arse,” Emma sighed and looked away from Ruby.

“You know Victoria Belfrey?” Ruby asked further.

“Unfortunately,” Emma replied dryly.

“Is she that bad? ‘Cause then I might pull out as well,” Ruby voiced her worries.

“Don’t, it’s a really great opportunity for you,” Emma countered, looking back at Ruby.

“But not for you?” Ruby threw back frowning.

“It is, but not with Belfrey at the helm,” Emma said.

“What happened between you two?” Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

Emma looked at her hands, anything to avoid that penetrating glance. “I don’t want to talk about it, Red,” Emma finally offered. “Don't let my judgment over Victoria influence you. She’s one of the best coaches out there. We… something happened, we fought and our relationship is not mendable,” Emma tried to explain as short and with as less information she could.

Ruby nodded. “I get it, sort of. Will you at least think about it?” she tried.

Emma shook her head. “There’s no way, Red. Really. I’m happy with my spot at the Streatham Storm, okay? It’s alright.” She stood up as she heard a subway coming. She grabbed her bag and turned to face Ruby with a reassuring, yet not really convincing smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

With that, Emma stepped into the subway. She watched as Ruby watched after her and felt a stab of pain through her heart. As soon as she had heard from Zelena that the national team wanted her, she had been so excited. She had missed competing on a professional level and now that it was being ripped away from her, it hurt more then she cared to admit. Once again Victoria Belfrey was ruining her life…

~~~

Still stunned, Regina walked out of the stadium. Even though she hadn’t known Emma that long, she had never seen her so angry. Ruby had run after her immediately, but Regina had been too stunned to follow.

“I wonder what the beef is between Emma and Victoria,” Zelena mused as she slid behind the wheel.

“You heard Emma, it’s none of our business,” Regina reprimanded her, but to be honest, she was curious as well.

“Ah come on, tell me you’re not a little bit intrigued?” Zelena asked as she drove away.

“Okay, I am. I have never seen her like that,” Regina replied. “I hope she is okay,” she added worriedly.

Zelena looked aside at her with a teasing smirk. “Then why didn’t you go after your future wife?” she asked, teasing.

“Shut up, will you?” Regina huffed. “Besides, Ruby went after her and three is a crowd,” she added.

“Uhuh,” Zelena chuckled.

Regina decided to ignore her sister and looked out of the window. Emma had really looked distraught and Regina hoped she hadn’t walked herself into an accident. Out of habit, she checked her phone for new messages, but there were none. She contemplated texting Emma, but she decided against it. Emma needed space, that much she had understood.

“I really hope Emma can be convinced to play for us,” Zelena suddenly said, her voice serious. “I meant what I said, she really could make a difference.”

“I know, but I doubt it. Miss Swan is stubborn,” Regina said, looking back at her sister.

“I know someone else who is,” Zelena replied, winking at her.

“I am not. And I don’t think anyone can convince her. Whatever happened, it cut Emma deeply,” Regina said, remembering the shock and hurt in Emma’s eyes.

Something really bad had happened there and maybe they just needed to let this one go. On the other hand, Zelena was right. Emma could be the key to lifting the national team to a higher level. Year after year they hadn’t been able to be good enough to qualify, to promote. The same had been the case with the Streatham Storm and Emma had been the key to lift them up. Regina figured it wouldn’t hurt to go talk to Emma…

~~~

“What happened to you?” Mary Margaret asked as a dishevelled Emma entered the kitchen. As far as Mary Margaret could see, Emma was still wearing her gear and jersey from the training. But what shook her the most were Emma’s eyes. They were scared and unfocused. Emma’s face was grey as ash. Mary Margaret walked over to her daughter and took her face between her hands. Finally, Emma’s eyes focused and sheer desperation radiated from them. “What happened?” Mary Margaret whispered.

“She’s back,” Emma replied, her voice broke into a sob.

Not really understanding who Emma was referring to, Mary Margaret pulled her into her arms and comforted her as Emma’s body shook against her. Heart-breaking wails sounded through the kitchen and Mary Margaret squeezed her eyes shut to prevent her own tears from escaping. She couldn’t bear seeing Emma this hurt. There hadn’t been many times Emma had let go of her emotions like this. The only time this really happened was after…. Wait... Was Emma referring to her? Mary Margaret eyes flew open at the realisation. This could not be true. How, after all these years? Emma finally seemed to calm down and she sunk on a chair. Mary Margaret knelt before her, looking up at Emma’s blood-red eyes.

“Do you mean…?” Mary Margaret didn’t dare to finish her sentence.

Emma nodded. “She’s coaching the national team and guess who was just scouted?” she explained sarcastically.

“You’re not going to accept,” Mary Margaret warned. “We are not going to do this again,” she added, anger laced her voice.

“Of course not. I’m not an idiot,” Emma grumbled. “I immediately declined.”

“Good.” Mary Margaret stroked some of Emma’s loose strands of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry you had to be confronted with her again. I hope she’ll stay out of your life,” she said softly.

“If I have something to say about it, she will,” Emma replied, suddenly tired. She stood up and hugged her mother. “I’m going home, shower and sleep,” she said as she let go.

“Good idea. Call if you need anything,” Mary Margaret offered.

“Thanks, I will.”

Emma gave Mary Margaret a kiss and left the kitchen. Mary Margaret watched her go, her heart ached for her daughter. She should have strangled Victoria when she had the chance…

~~~

Regina walked down the next morning, wearing a pinstripe suit. She had to hurry to be on time for the board meeting that morning. She had heard that the office had taken on several new assignments, and Regina couldn’t wait to see what they had in store for her.

“Good morning sis,” Zelena greeted her from the bar, already sipping a coffee and her nose in her laptop.

“Good morning. You’re up early,” Regina noted as she poured herself a cup of coffee as well.

“I’m opening today,” Zelena explained.

“Hmm,” Regina nodded as she sat down. “And I heard you had company last night. August?” she asked curiously.

“Hell no. August still doesn’t want to sleep together,” Zelena chuckled. “No, Hannah stayed,” she clarified.

“So, you and August aren’t going to happen?” Regina asked.

“We’re dating. I don’t know,” Zelena replied with a shrug. “Anyway, I’ve done some digging on Emma and Belfrey,” she added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Regina sighed. “I thought we wouldn’t butt in?” she asked.

“And I thought you were a tad bit curious,” Zelena threw back. “Anyway, I couldn’t find much. But, Belfrey used to be Emma’s speed skating coach, until Emma went to team Cassidy,” Zelena read out loud.

“Neal Cassidy?” Regina asked to clarify.

“Yeah. Not much is known about why Emma changed teams. She was off the grid for five months or so and then popped up as Cassidy’s new protege,” Zelena said. “It’s a mystery,” she added.

“Perhaps that’s why Emma doesn't want to work with Victoria, because of what happened then,” Regina mused.

“Could be, but this was fourteen years ago. Old cows and all,” Zelena said. “And because Victoria is such a joy to work with,” she added sarcastically.

Chuckling, Regina threw a coaster in Zelena’s direction. “Shame,” she grinned.

“I’m missing your bell,” Zelena teased. “But seriously, we should try and convince Emma to leave it behind her,” Zelena said, closing her laptop.

“I don’t know, Zee. If she’s still mad about what happened fourteen years ago I’m not sure if she’s able to leave it behind that easily,” Regina mused.

“I suppose, but it’s worth a shot,” Zelena replied. “Big day at the office?” she asked as she eyed Regina's pinstripe suit.

“Yeah, they are gonna divide the new assignments today,” Regina answered and stood up to get a proper breakfast.

“What are you hoping for?” Zelena asked.

“I heard the hospital wanted to redesign one of their wings,” Regina said as she poured some cereal and yogurt in a bowl. “Really hoping I can get that one,” she added.

“You know which wing?”

“I believe the cancer wing. I already have some ideas,” Regina mused as she sat back down.

“Of course you do.” Zelena rose to her feet and stretched out. “I’ve got to go. Shall I get groceries?” she asked as she made her way out of the kitchen.

“That would be nice,” Regina nodded. “Oh, I made the appointment for Henry on Friday. Are you able to come along?” she asked, looking up at her sister.

“What time?” Zelena asked, a frown on her face as she mentally went through her calendar.

“After school, 4 p.m.,” Regina replied.

“I’ll be there,” Zelena nodded. “See you tonight!” she called over her shoulder.

“See you tonight,” Regina replied and dived into her breakfast, her mind lingered on Emma.

She hadn’t received any sign of life from the blonde, not that she was obliged to do so. Ruby had sent a text that she had watched Emma get on the subway safely. Regina had been indecisive if she should text Emma, but she had decided against it. Emma needed space, that much was clear to Regina. Yet now that it was the next morning, Regina felt anxious that she hadn’t heard anything. She picked up her phone and unlocked it. She opened her messages and realised she hadn’t texted Emma yet. She looked up Emma’s number to open up the message screen. Biting her lip, Regina started to compose a message.

_**Regina:** Hi Emma. I hope you are feeling better after yesterday. If you ever need to talk, you can call me._

Regina stared at the text, not sure if she should send it. Before she could change her mind, she wrote her name under the text and pressed send. She took a deep breath, not realising she had been holding it. She didn’t expect a text right away yet she couldn’t help her eyes wandering over to her phone every other second. Suddenly, she saw the time and realised she was running late. She tossed the bowl in the sink, grabbed her phone, purse, and keys, and left the house, pulling the door closed behind her…

~~~

August watched Emma absentmindedly sweep the floor. After she had been swiping the same spot for at least five minutes, August cleared his throat.

“What’s wrong, Emma?” he asked as he walked from behind the bar.

It was still early, Woody’s wouldn’t open for another four hours and he had found Emma already cleaning when he arrived. She had barely said a word to him and August figured she needed to wake up. Yet after two pretty strong coffees, she still was a zombie.

Emma looked up and he startled at how white her face was and how hollow her eyes seemed.

“Nothing, why?” she asked flatly.

“Because you’ve been swiping this spot for five minutes. I don’t need a hole in my floor,” he tried to joke, but Emma barely reacted.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she moved to a different spot.

August grabbed her arm, making her look up. “What happened?” he asked more sternly.

He watched Emma take a deep breath and contemplate if she should tell him. She let go of the broom and slumped on one of the stools at the bar. August came sitting next to her, waiting for her to start talking.

“I’ve been scouted for the national team,” she started to tell with the same flat voice.

“What? That’s amazing! Why aren’t you celebrating?” August asked, surprised. He thought she would have loved this.

“Because I declined,” Emma deadpanned.

“Why?”

Emma looked up, her eyes were filled with fear and anger.

“Because Victoria Belfrey is the head coach,” she scoffed, starting to tremble from anger.

“What? No way,” August gasped.

“Yup. I am not going to be within a hundred feet of that bitch,” Emma seethed. “I might quit ice hockey altogether,” she added as she stood up.

She picked up the broom and started to sweep angrily. August let her go and watched as the anger slowly turned to sadness. He flew off the stool as he saw her stagger and just managed to catch her before she collapsed on the ground. He held her as she started sobbing in his chest.

“She did a real number on you, didn’t she?” he whispered in her hair.

Emma pulled herself out of his embrace. “I suppose she did. I know I should go on with my life, but I just… can’t,” she said as she looked up at him. “And here she is, waltzing back into my life.”

August shook his head. “If I ever get my hands on that woman, I’ll strangle her,” he promised her.

“Get in line. Mary Margaret wants her turn as well,” Emma chuckled and dried her face with her sleeves. “She really had to go and mess up this part of my life as well, huh?” Emma mused.

“I’m sorry,” August offered.

“Not your fault,” Emma replied, stroking his cheek. “And I won’t quit ice hockey, I love it too much,” she added with a sly grin.

“Good. Otherwise, I would have busted your arse for nothing,” August chuckled and stood up. “Come on, time for something stronger than coffee,” he said as he pulled her off the chair.

Emma chuckled and followed him into the kitchen.

~~~

Regina stretched her back and glanced out of the window. The board meeting had been a success and she had been appointed to redesign the hospital wing. The hospital wanted to renovate over the coming years and had heard about Regina. The board had told her the hospital had put in a request for her and Regina gladly accepted. She hoped the hospital would ask her to do the rest of the renovations as well if they were pleased with her work.  
She glanced over at the folder with the requests for the wing and she was glad to see she had been thinking almost the same things. She looked at the sketch in front of her and nodded, satisfied. Suddenly her phone vibrated on the corner of her desk and she quickly grabbed it. Disappointed she saw it was only a reminder of an appointment for later that afternoon. She quickly checked her messages, but she still hadn’t received anything from Emma. It made her worry. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost lunchtime. Regina grabbed her coat and phone and walked out of her office.

“I’m out for lunch. I expect to be back in an hour,” she told Cynthia, her assistant.

“Okay. Enjoy your lunch, Miss Mills,” Cynthia replied.

“Thank you.”

Briskly, Regina left the office. She headed straight to where she hoped Emma would be, at Woody’s.

~~~

Emma felt a bit better after the stronger drink with August. For a while, they had talked a bit about the olden days and how crazy they always were. Emma had told him how she had cried herself to sleep every night for a year after the drama with Victoria and she was glad she could talk to him about it. She felt good about opening up about it, even if it were small bits. She looked up surprised as the door opened and was about to reply that they were still closed when she saw Regina standing behind her.

“Regina?” she said surprised and walked from behind the bar. “What brings you here?”

“I see you’re still in one piece,” Regina retorted as she gave Emma a once over.

“Uh, I am. Were you worried I wasn’t?” Emma asked surprised.

“Yes, as you didn’t respond to my text,” Regina said, her eyes were worried.

“Ah, I left my phone upstairs,” Emma explained. “Sorry. Was it urgent?” she asked.

“I just wanted to know if you were alright after yesterday,” Regina said softly.

Emma grimaced. “Sort of,” she replied and motioned for Regina to follow her to a booth. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” she said as she sat down.

“Victoria must have done something really messed up to get you this riled up,” Regina remarked, looking up at the vulnerable blonde before her.

“Yeah,” Emma sighed. “It’s not something I like to talk about,” she added, looking away from Regina’s piercing eyes.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I get it,” Regina offered, stretching out her hand to touch Emma’s arm.

Emma looked up, her eyes exploring Regina’s gentle ones. She saw Regina really wasn’t poking for gossip and sincerely meant it. She didn’t need to tell, Regina believed her. That was what made Emma decide to open up.

“I know, thank you,” Emma started, gathering the courage to start telling. “Victoria was the one who recruited me for the speedskating team when I was fifteen. When I was nineteen, I got knocked up. A stupid mistake. At some point, I had to tell Victoria, as I started to show. She made me make the most difficult choice in the whole world: get an abortion or give the baby up for adoption. By the time I told her, it was too late for an abortion. She forced me to give up my baby boy. I got to hold him for five minutes. I never saw him after that. I don’t even know if he’s adopted or still in the system,” Emma’s voice broke at the end of her story, she ducked her head to avoid Regina’s pitiful eyes.

She could feel them burning in her skull and she didn’t know if she could handle the pity. It was why she had never told anyone, she couldn’t deal with the pity. Emma looked up when the couch next to her dipped and Regina wrapped her arm around Emma. She didn’t say anything yet, just held the blonde. Emma felt herself relax into Regina’s arms and no longer fought the tears she held at bay for fourteen years. Finally, she let go of the grief over her little boy. Finally, she let go of the angry tears for Victoria. Her body racked with sobs and she hid her face in Regina’s shoulder. Regina soothingly rubbed her arm and rocked her softly back and forth. After what felt like hours, Emma submerged and lifted her head. Grateful, Emma leaned against Regina. Regina looked up at the bar and motioned to August for a glass of water for Emma. August, who had seen Emma fall apart, was already on his way with some water.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Regina quietly offered as she handed Emma the glass of water. “I can’t imagine what you went through.”

“This is the first time I actually cried,” Emma admitted shaking and took a sip of water.

“You never cried over this?” Regina asked unbelievingly.

“No. I locked it away. It was too painful. Still is,” Emma said as she placed the glass on the table.

“I get that. And I get why you don’t ever want to see Victoria again,” Regina nodded. “But I’m glad you told me, you shouldn’t carry this alone,” she added softly.

Emma shrugged. “I have done so for fourteen years,” she replied. “But it felt nice to tell someone,” she added.

“So, no one knows about this?” Regina asked.

“No. Only my parents, and August. He was the first one I told when I found out,” Emma said and lifted her head from Regina’s shoulder. “And now you know,” she added quietly.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for listening.” With a sigh, Emma sat up and emptied the glass of water. “I thought you were here to convince me to come play for the national team,” Emma suddenly said, looking back with a small grin.

“I initially was, because I’m convinced you’re a true asset to the team. But I won’t bully you into it after this, I almost don’t want to work with her after knowing this,” Regina admitted with a sigh.

Emma’s story had changed her look on Victoria Belfrey. She had always thought the woman to be too strict and bordering on a bully, but now Regina really thought her to be a monster. What woman could force another woman to give up her child? And all in the name of sports? That definitely crossed the line for Regina, being a mother herself. She couldn’t imagine having to choose between Henry and ice hockey. She probably would curse the woman stiff and leave the team.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” Emma smiled and stared at the empty glass. “It bummed me out, you know? I was actually excited to go pro,” she admitted.

“Yeah, I get that. I can try to bully her off her position?” Regina suggested with a smirk.

Emma chuckled and looked back at Regina. “I’m glad you came,” she said.

“Me too.” Regina glanced at her watch and stood from the couch. “I do have to go now before my boss murders me,” she said apologetically.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Emma nodded and stood to hug the brunette.

Regina gladly returned the hug, feeling how perfectly Emma’s body fitted into hers. She felt Emma relax in her arms and she wished she could just keep standing her with Emma in her arms. It felt safe and so good to be in her arms. Finally, she broke the hug and walked to the door.

“See you at practice,” she said and was out of the door.

Emma stared after her and walked back to the bar. She hoisted herself up on a stool and rested her head on her arms.

“You told her?” August asked.

Emma looked up, one hand supporting her head. “I did. I don’t know why,” she said puzzled.

“Because you trust her,” August said wisely.

“Apparently,” Emma sighed. “It felt good to share it,” she added.

“I’m glad. You’ve been sitting on it way too long,” he replied sternly.

“I know. But every time I want to talk about it, my heart feels like exploding and I get scared of how much it’s going to hurt,” Emma admitted, tears brimming again.

“I know.” August walked around the bar and hugged her from behind. “You’ll get there. You won’t forget him, but it will get better,” he promised her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Emma leaned into his kiss and closed her eyes, tears burning behind her eyelids. “Thanks. And thank you for being here for me,” she said softly.

“Anytime, Duck, anytime.”

Emma chuckled at the nickname. “Alright, enough of the depressing shit. How about another strong drink, Pinocchio?” she teased him.

August groaned at the nickname. “Yes, ma’am.”

Emma grinned and watched him walk back behind the bar to get her a stiff drink.

~~~

Whistling, Emma walked into the sports centrum for the weekly training with the Streatham Storm. August had made her bust her arse to get her speed up and Emma felt she was back at her old level. She walked through the hall towards the locker room when a man clad in black walked out of the bar.

“Miss Swan?” he called after her.

Emma turned around and recognized Killian Jones, the assistant coach of the Great Britain team. It was only now that she noticed the hook on his left arm. She frowned, that was an odd choice for a prosthetic.

“May I help you?” she asked as she lowered her duffel bag off her shoulder.

“I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment?” he asked hopefully.

“If this is about the position on your team, the answer is still the same,” Emma replied and hoisted the duffel bag back on her shoulder to continue her way to the locker room.

“It is. I was hoping we could resolve this somehow. We really want you on the team,” he pleaded, throwing in his charming smile, which had absolutely no effect on Emma.

“Fine,” she gave in and followed him to the bar. As she sat down across from him, he slid a folded paper towards her. “What’s this?” she asked, looking up suspicious. She had seen this move before and she didn’t like where this was heading.

“Just give it a look,” he encouraged her.

Keeping half an eye on Killian, she took the paper and unfolded it. Her eyes went big at the number scribbled on it.

“That bad, huh?” she said as she looked up at the man before her.

“I told you, they want you,” he said.

Emma folded it back up and slid it back. “Answer is still no. There is not enough money in the world for me to play for Belfrey. And even if she wasn’t the problem here, I still wouldn’t take the money. It wouldn’t be fair to the other women who are playing,” Emma said as she stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to train.”

She picked up her duffel bag and walked out of the bar. She was still thinking about what happened when she entered the empty locker room. Quickly, she changed and joined the rest for the training.

~~~

“I have been thinking,” Regina started after the training. Only she and Emma were left in the locker room. “I saw how excited you were when you heard you might be scouted, and you told me yourself,” she continued.

“Uhuh,” Emma nodded. “But you also know why I won’t play,” she added, stretching her back. Ruby had tackled her pretty hard and her back had made a nasty twist.

“I know, but I may have a solution. If you don’t like it, I promise, I will let it go,” Regina hastily said at Emma’s darkened face.

“Okay, go on,” Emma said.

“What if you wouldn’t have to work with or see Belfrey?” Regina suggested.

“And how do you see that happening?” Emma asked. “She’s the head coach.”

“I know, but what if Killian is the middle man here? So you won’t have to have anything to do with her,” Regina elaborated. “That way you can go pro, and she has what she wants,” Regina continued as she came sitting next to Emma.

Emma nodded thoughtfully. “I need to think about it,” she eventually said.

“Of course,” Regina nodded. “And feel free to shoot it down. But I would hate to see you throw away your dream because of her,” she added.

“Thanks,” Emma replied, smiling at Regina. “I’m glad you’re not such a bitch anymore,” she added smirking.

“Well, you deserved it then,” Regina huffed. “You were a brat who thought she had a talent for everything.”

“Well, I do. At least for anything that has to do with skating and ice,” Emma threw back.

“Oh really? So you can figure skate as well?” Regina teased as she walked to her own bag.

“Haven’t really tried, but it wouldn’t surprise me,” Emma joked and stood up. “But seriously though, if Killian and she agree to it, it could work,” Emma said as she walked to the door and waited for Regina to follow.

“It could.”

Regina walked past Emma and the door fell close behind them…

~~~

“Hello all, and welcome to my second vlog,” Henry looked into his phone as he recorded himself. “We are on our way to the hospital for a meeting with my doctor. I have noticed I’m losing my hearing and we are going to get it checked out,” he continued. “Unfortunately, going deaf is one of the symptoms of HMSN.”

“Henry, what are you doing?” Regina asked from the front seat, looking into the back mirror. “Is that still for school?”

Henry sighed and looked up. Annoyed, he looked up to his mother. “No, mom. I decided I wanted to continue and I thought this would make a perfect second vlog,” he explained.

Zelena snickered in the front seat at Henry’s annoyed tone. Henry returned is attention back to the recording and smiled at the camera.

“Anyway, I’m on my way with my mom and aunt Zelena. Guys, wave to the camera!” Henry had turned the camera to the front and both Regina and Zelena waved at the camera, Zelena even pulled a funny face. “You know I’m gonna edit that part out, right?” he said.

“Don’t you dare!” Zelena replied.

Regina followed it with a small smile, she was glad Henry had found a hobby. She directed her eyes back on the road and allowed herself to think ahead for a moment. She was scared about this appointment. She was scared of the outcome. She glanced in the back mirror at Henry, who was talking happily into his camera, telling all about his family.

“It will be alright,” Zelena said softly, making Regina look at her.

Regina just nodded, she wasn’t so sure.

“So, we are just done at the doctor’s and he wants me to come do some tests to see how deaf I’m actually getting,” Henry said in his camera as he wheeled himself out of the hospital with his mother in tow. He had asked Zelena to hold the camera for him, as he thought that would look cooler. “And I need to keep track of how fast it all goes. The tests will be next month, so I’ll keep you posted! Thanks for watching and see you next time!” He gave a little wave and Zelena lowered the camera. “Thanks, aunt Zee,” he said as he took back his phone. He looked aside at his mom. “That wasn’t so bad, right?” he asked.

“I suppose not. But I am worried,” Regina admitted.

“Me too. It has worsened even more ever since I told you,” he confessed. “Not much!” he added quickly as he saw his mother’s shocked face.

“You need to tell me this kind of things, Henry,” Regina reprimanded him.

“I can’t just come to you every time I notice it?” he objected. “Sometimes I only realise it much later.”

“Fair enough,” Regina sighed and unlocked the car.

Zelena helped Henry transfer into the car, while Regina stepped into the other side to secure his wheelchair to the floor of the car.

“Mom,” Henry said as she knelt next to him. “It will be alright, no matter what the tests are going to tell us,” he promised her.

Regina nodded and ruffled his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Henry replied. “When you’re not messing up my hair,” he added annoyed.

Regina laughed, closed his door and walked to the driver’s side.

Yes, it would be alright…


	11. The Big Defeat

Nervously, Emma stepped on the ice in the training centrum of the national team. She had agreed with Regina’s idea after talking with August. Regina had contacted Killian for her and, apparently, they had agreed. So now Emma was about to have her first training with the national team.

Regina skated next to her, Zelena was already talking animatedly with a few women and Ruby and Mulan lingered behind Emma.

“You can do this,” Regina said encouraging to Emma, and to Ruby and Mulan. Emma swallowed as she recognised Killian standing on the ice talking softly to Victoria Belfrey. Emma’s stomach turned to knots as she spotted the woman and anger boiled up. Regina noticed how tense Emma suddenly went and, reassuringly, she grabbed Emma’s arm. “You’ll be fine. Remember, you don’t have to talk to her. You don’t even have to look at her,” Regina reminded her.

“I know,” Emma nodded and skated towards the group of women.

She recognised a few faces from teams she had played against. Everyone greeted the newcomers warmly and Emma felt herself relax slowly.

“Hello, Emma.”

Emma felt herself go rigid at the ice cold voice and slowly she turned around to came face to face with Victoria Belfrey. Regina moved forward, effectively stepping in between Emma and Victoria.

“This was not what we had agreed on,” she said.

“I know. Only wanted to say hello,” Victoria replied, raising her hands in defence.

She nodded towards Emma and walked off the ice. Regina turned towards Emma, checking her over.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Yes. Thank you for that,” Emma breathed, unflexing her fists. “Man, you guys really want me, don’t you?” she chuckled.

“As a matter of fact, we do,” Killian interjected and winked at her.

“Barking up the wrong tree, mate,” Ruby said as she skated past him.

“What…?” Killian started confused.

Emma chuckled at Killian’s confused face. “I’m gay,” she clarified.

“Ah, but I wasn’t…” Killian objected.

“Uhuh, of course, you weren’t,” Ella smirked. “Welcome to the team, Emma,” she said as she nodded towards Emma.

“Thanks. Ella, right? From the Bracknell Bees,” Emma asked.

“Correct,” Ella smirked.

Killian whistled and the team started their first practice of the season…

~~~

“So, what did you think?” Regina asked on their way home.

Regina had offered for Emma to tag along with her and Zelena on the flight to Glasgow. They would drive the remaining distance to Dumfries where the national team trained and Emma had gladly accepted the offer. The Ice Hockey Federation, IHF for short, funded their transport to the trainings and games. After the training, they had stayed the night in Glasgow to fly back home the following day. They had landed an hour ago and Regina was driving them home.

“I liked it. They're all really good,” Emma said, she was really impressed.

“Good to hear,” Regina smiled. “Still okay with the deal?” she asked again.

“Totally. As long as I don’t have to see her, I’m fine,” Emma nodded.

“Yeah, what the hell happened between the two of you?” Zelena asked, turning around in her seat to look at Emma.

“Zee,” Regina warned her sister.

“It’s okay, Regina,” Emma said and looked back at Zelena. “I don’t want to talk about it, actually. She hurt me badly,” Emma offered.

“Okay. Fair enough,” Zelena said, seeing Emma wasn’t joking about this. “Sorry I asked,” she mumbled.

“No worries. I get that you’re curious, but it’s between her and me,” Emma stated.

Emma looked up and caught Regina’s kind and supporting eyes. Emma smiled reassuringly at her and made herself comfortable in the backseat. She watched Zelena and Regina exchange glances, Regina reacted irritated and Zelena just smirked. She wondered what that was about.

“How long have you been playing for the national team, Zelena?” Emma asked curiously.

“The same as Regina, three years. We never get past the Worlds, so don’t get your hopes up,” Zelena said as she looked over her shoulder.

“Got it. And in the meantime, we still play for our own team?” Emma asked she had been wondering that.

“As long as the schedules don’t conflict, yes,” Regina replied.

“Damn, we’re going to be busy then,” Emma noted.

‘’I thought you liked being as much on the ice as you could?” Zelena asked.

“Of course, but I’ve got a life outside of skating,” Emma replied jokingly.

“Ah, yes. The girlfriend.”

Did Emma imagine it, or did Regina sound jealous? Emma made a mental note, she had to admit, it stroked her feelings and ego.

“She doesn’t even know I’ve been scouted,” Emma confessed.

Surprised, Regina looked into the back mirror to see Emma. “She doesn’t?”

“No. Haven’t really had the change to tell her,” Emma said, looking up and looked straight into Regina’s hazel brown eyes.

The curiosity, wonder, and a slitter of hope made Emma’s heart beat faster. Why did this woman have such an effect on her? Regina kept the connection intact and Emma didn’t even want to take her eyes off of the woman in front of her. Regina’s eyes seemed to gauge some sort of reaction by asking an unvoiced question. Emma did her hardest to read the question, her heart pounding in her chest.

“What, you guys are only fucking and not talking?” Zelena interrupted their intense stare competition.

Emma chuckled, ducking her head. “No, we’re both busy with work,” she replied.

Confused, she tried to gather her thought. What was it that Regina was trying to get across? Was she really jealous of Tessa? Emma really had thought Regina wasn’t interested in her like that. Sure, they had become closer, but not more than friends, right? Flustered, Emma looked out of the window. She could feel Regina’s eyes burning through the mirror, trying to reignite the connection.

“Uhuh, is that we call it these days?” Zelena teased, oblivious to what was happening between her sister and the blond in the back.

Emma looked back at Zelena with a shy smile. “I haven’t seen her in a week,” she said. “Tessa’s been travelling for business,” she explained.

That seemed to satisfy Zelena, as she turned back around. Emma didn’t really pay attention to what’s being said up front. She stared back out of the window again, replaying the evening. Seeing Victoria Belfrey again had stirred up feelings she thought she had put away very far. It made her think of him and, once again, she wondered how he would be doing. Her heart ached thinking about him, she missed him so much. Even if she had only held him for five minutes, he still was her boy.

“Emma? Are you okay?” Emma looked up, realising they weren’t driving anymore.

Regina was looking at her, Zelena had already left the car apparently. Emma glanced out of the window and saw they were parked outside Woody’s. Zelena had probably popped in to say hi to August, Emma thought August had told her they soon were going on their third date.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Emma replied, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

“You’re crying,” Regina noted and she reached around the backrest to Emma to wipe away the stray tear.

Emma blinked and took a deep breath. “It’s nothing,” she whispered.

Regina was gone in a blink of an eye and had opened the door on Emma’s side. She knelt next to Emma, looking up worried.

“It’s not nothing,” she said gently. “What’s wrong?”

Emma swallowed again, avoiding Regina’s eyes.

“It’s just,” Emma started. “I miss him,” she finally said, her voice breaking.

“Oh, Emma,” Regina sighed and wrapped the blonde in her arms. “Was it a mistake to join the national team?” Regina asked.

“No,” Emma objected immediately. “It’s just, seeing her brings back memories,” Emma explained.

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Regina nodded. “Are you going to be okay?” she asked as Emma stepped out of the car, grabbing her duffel bag with her.

“I will. Going to persuade August to pour me one of his specials and then I’m going to sleep,” Emma assured her. “Thanks for stepping up for me,” she added.

“No problem.”

Regina pulled her in for a hug and Emma revelled in the feeling of having Regina’s soft, yet strong arms around her. She snuggled a bit further in Regina’s shoulder, deeply breathing in Regina’s scent. Finally, the hug broke and Emma walked up to Woody’s. She turned to wave at Regina, just as Regina leant against her car, waiting for Zelena. Yes, she was glad she had gone to the training…

~~~

Regina woke up with an annoying itch she was all too familiar with. She groaned; it had gone so well lately. She and Emma had settled on a nice friendship and she had been fine with it. That was until Emma’s girlfriend popped up in their conversation. It had sparked jealousy in Regina which she had far from expected. She really thought she had been content with being friends, but her body apparently wasn’t.  
She looked at her alarm and groaned. It was too late to take care of it now, it had to wait until tonight. Regina dragged herself out of her bed and took a quick shower. She remembered she had been dreaming vividly about a certain blonde and thinking about it again, only riled her up even more.

“Gina!” Zelena yelled from downstairs, she had apparently had heard the shower running.

“Yeah?” Regina asked, sticking her head out of the shower.

“You want coffee?” This time, Zelena’s voice sounded closer, she had apparently walked upstairs.

“Please, yes,” Regina groaned.

“Coming right up.”

Regina finished showering and got dressed. As she walked downstairs, she could smell the fresh coffee. On the table stood a damping mug waiting for her and thankfully, she took a sip.

“Thank you,” she said to her sister.

“Any time,” Zelena replied sweetly. “Thought you might need it after the intense eye sex you had with Miss Swan in our car the other day,” she added in the same sweet voice.

As if stung by a bee, Regina turned around to a smug-looking redhead. “I did not,” she seethed.

“Oh really? Then what did you call the intense staring competition you had with Emma?” Zelena asked innocently.

Regina opened and closed her mouth, coming up with no useful answer. “It was not eye sex,” she finally came up with. “I’m going now before you can come up with other crazy scenario’s that you think happened between me and Em… Miss Swan.”

Regina quickly left the kitchen, followed by Zelena’s howling laughter. Regina dove into her car and closed the door behind her with a huff. Zelena had no idea what she was talking about, right? What happened in the car was not eye sex, right? Or was it?

~~~

Emma looked up from her laptop as she heard the front door open. She had gone over to Tessa’s apartment, as she knew Tessa would come home today. Last night she had slept restlessly, her dreams filled with a certain brunette ice hockey player and she had woken up with a familiar itch between her legs. She knew it wasn’t really fair on Tessa to use her to scratch an itch another woman had given her, but she could hardly show up at Regina’s doorstep and fuck her senseless, right?

_Right?_

“Emma!” Tessa said surprised as she saw Emma sitting in her kitchen.

“Hey babe,” Emma stood up and kissed her passionately.

“Someone has been missing me,” Tessa smirked.

“Sure have,” Emma replied. “How was your trip?” she asked.

“Boring,” Tessa sighed and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. “And I’m horny as fuck,” she added with a mischievous smile.

“Hmmm, maybe I can help you with that?” Emma suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Tessa replied and dragged Emma with her to the bedroom.

Emma bit her lip as Tessa undressed before her eyes and made a come hither motion towards Emma. Emma stripped out of her clothes as fast as she could and crawled on top of the bed. Tessa came sitting over Emma and kissed her deeply. Emma moved her hands to Tessa’s back and cupped her arse. Emma moaned into the kiss as Tessa’s hands seemed to crawl very slowly down over her stomach. Emma bucked her hips, she wasn’t in the mood for teasing.

“Impatient, are we?” Tessa asked with a smirk.

“Please, Tessa, please,” Emma begged.

Tessa was in a teasing mood, much to Emma’s annoyance. Tessa moved her hands back up and circled one of Emma’s nipples. Emma moaned at the feeling of Tessa rolling it between her fingers, her back arched. Finally, Tessa’s other hand travelled south and wriggled in between Emma’s legs. Because of Tessa sitting on top of her, Emma couldn’t really spread her legs. Tessa found Emma’s clit and drew circles around it, and meanwhile, she was also toying with Emma’s nipple. Tessa managed to find enough wiggle room to enter Emma with two fingers and Emma closed her eyes at the sensation of being filled so suddenly. As soon as she closed her eyes, Regina appeared before her eyes. Emma bucked her hips to get those fingers deeper. Tessa finally moved down and Emma almost automatically opened her legs to give her girlfriend more access. Tessa turned her hand and flicked Emma’s clit with her thumb while pumping her fingers in and out. Emma’s back arched, stars were exploding behind her eyes. Her mind seemed to shut off as her orgasm rolled through her body.

“ ’Gina!” she screamed.

The fingers that were moving in her a second ago suddenly stilled. Emma slowly opened her eyes, finding a furious Tessa between her legs.

“What did you say?” Tessa asked coldly.

Emma frowned, her brain was still fogged with the orgasm that was ebbing away slowly. What had she said? Suddenly Emma’s eyes went wide as she realised whose name she screamed a minute ago.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. It… I,” Emma scrambled and shot up to touch Tessa.

Tessa pulled back and stood at the end of the bed. “So that’s who you’ve been fucking while I was away, huh?” she seethed.

“No, Tessa! That’s not true!” Emma jumped out of the bed to go after Tessa.

Instead, Tessa threw Emma’s clothes at her and looked at her furiously.

“Get out,” she hissed.

“Tessa, please. Let’s talk about this. Please,” Emma pleaded, dropping her clothes to the ground. “It’s just that I’ve been seeing Regina a lot lately. That doesn’t mean I fucked her,” she tried to explain.

“You made it pretty clear, screaming her name while you came from an orgasm I gave you,” Tessa threw back. “You’ve been missing me a lot, huh?” she added sarcastically.

“Tessa,” Emma tried.

“Get out,” Tessa replied softly.

Emma realised there was nothing more to be said. She gathered her clothes and got dressed quickly.

“I am sorry,” she said as she stood in the doorway. “It just slipped out.”

Tessa didn’t reply anymore but just shook her head. Defeated, Emma left Tessa’s apartment.

That had been so stupid, but Emma hadn’t even realised her crush on Regina was that bad. Apparently, it had grown ever since they had become closer as friends. Emma sighed, she really hadn’t meant to hurt Tessa.

Without even looking where she was going, Emma walked straight to Woody’s. Luckily, the bar was almost empty when she entered.

“Hey, Emma!” August greeted her. “Back so soon? I had expected you would stay over at Tessa’s.”

Emma plopped down on a stool and let her head rest on the bar. “I did something stupid,” she mumbled.

“What did you do?” August asked amused as he dried off a glass.

Emma looked up guilty. “I said someone else’s name when Tessa made me come,” she explained plain and simple.

August chuckled. “Whose name did you say?” he asked curiously.

“Regina’s,” Emma groaned and planted her head back on the bar.

For a moment, August was quiet. Then he burst out laughing, which made Emma groan even harder.

~~~

A knock on her office door made Regina look up.

“Yes?” she said.

Cynthia appeared in the doorway. “Your lunch appointment is here, Miss Mills,” she said.

“Thank you, Cynthia,” Regina nodded and laid down her pen.

Ella came swaggering into the office and waited for Cynthia to close the door before looking at Regina with a knowing smirk.

“God, you must be desperate to have me come to your office,” she teased.

Regina groaned and stood up to meet her friend. “I am, and I know how bad it sounds,” she admitted. “I can’t get her out of my head,” she explained.

“Maybe you should make work of that and ask the woman out,” Ella remarked as she placed her handbag on Regina’s table and shed her coat.

“I can’t. She’s taken,” Regina replied with a sigh.

“Ah, I see,” Ella replied. “Well, I get what you see in her, she’s hot,” she admitted as she leant against the desk.

“And there lies my problem,” Regina said as she turned to face Ella. “I thought it would be enough to be friends and I was perfectly fine with that, but all of a sudden I can’t get her out of my head,” she explained.

“What changed?” Ella asked as she walked closer to Regina, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist.

“I don’t know.” Regina leant her head against Ella’s shoulder, enjoying the proximity of the other woman. “The other day, she confessed something personal. Maybe seeing her so vulnerable triggered something in me. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine,” Regina said after a while.

“Sounds to me you’ve got it bad,” Ella remarked.

Regina groaned as a reply and looked up at the older woman. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Ella grinned and stroked a strain of hair behind Regina’s ear.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked to be sure.

“Yes,” Regina whispered. “This itch is too much for me to take care of and maybe it’ll help to forget her,” she added.

“Okay.”

Ella stroked Regina’s face and Regina leant into the touch, closing her eyes. That proved to be a mistake as Emma’s vulnerable face popped up and Regina swallowed. Ella lifted Regina’s face higher by placing her pointer finger underneath Regina’s chin and kissed her gently. Regina reacted hungrily, making Ella grin. Regina pushed Ella against the desk, a fire was suddenly consuming her. Her hands roamed aimlessly over Ella’s body, finding a way in. She moved Ella’s shirt up, hands meeting warm skin. Her hands went up until she cupped both breasts and massaged them softly, feeling the nipples harden under her finger. Regina broke the kiss and pulled Ella’s shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Hungrily, she attacked Ella’s lips again. Her skin felt like it was on fire and almost hissed at the cool touch of Ella’s fingers gliding over her back. Ella slid her hands under the waistband of Regina’s pants and underwear and cupped her bare butt cheeks. Regina pressed herself more into Ella, one hand sliding down into Ella’s pants. Ella suddenly spun them around and took a step back, effectively removing Regina’s hand from her pants.

“I thought you had an itch,” she grinned mischievously.

She unbuttoned Regina’s pants and let them drop down around Regina’s ankles. She ran a hand over the now exposed panties Regina was wearing. She could feel the wetness soak through them.

“So wet for me,” Ella growled and stepped closer to Regina.

She started to stroke Regina over her panties, making her wriggle under her. She moved her mouth down Regina’s cheek to her neck and started to suck on her pulse point, making Regina moan. She circled Regina’s clit lazily, making Regina impatient. Suddenly, she removed her hand and the brunette bucked her hips in protest. Ella smirked and in one fluent movement, she sunk through her knees and pulled Regina’s panties down. She licked her lips at the sight, Regina really was dripping wet. Ella dove forward, cupping Regina’s wet sex with her mouth. She suckled on Regina’s clit, driving Regina crazy. Regina gripped the desk underneath her tightly and closed her eyes at the sensation. Ella rarely went down on her and Regina loved that she was doing it now. She closed her eyes as Ella’s exploratory tongue entered her and pushed as far as she could. Regina opened her legs even further for Ella, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She seemed to completely forget she was in her office and Cynthia could barge in at any second. Ella was eating her out vigorously and Regina felt she was close to orgasming. She just needed that last push.

“Deeper,” she breathed, her chest heaving.

Ella quickly changed tactics, replacing her tongue with two fingers. Her tongue pressed down on Regina’s clit while at the same time, she pressed her fingers firmly on Regina’s g-spot.

“Emma, please,” she groaned almost animalistic while the strong orgasm crashed through her body.

Ella smirked but didn’t relent. She kept moving her fingers slowly and stood up to help Regina ride out her orgasm. Regina wrapped her arms around Ella and rested her head on Ella’s shoulder as her body shook and trembled under the strong orgasm. Finally, Regina’s head lifted and although her eyes were still dark, she frowned.

“I screamed her name, didn’t I?” she asked slowly.

Ella smirked and nodded. “You’ve got it bad, Roni,” she answered.

“Shit,” Regina groaned and rested her head against Ella’s shoulder again.

_This was becoming a problem…_

~~~

“So, when are you going to tell Ma and Pa you’ve joined the national team?” Hans asked on their way home using the subway. He and Emma had just finished training with the Streatham Storms.

Mary Margaret and David hadn’t officially adopted Hans and Gretel, but it looked very good. Emma was proud of Hans, he had started to trust her parents enough to call them Ma and Pa.

“Don’t know,” Emma sighed, she still hadn’t come clean about it.

She had been to quite a few trainings with the national team now and she enjoyed herself thoroughly. It was easier to hide it from her parents now that she didn’t live with them anymore.

“Why don’t you just tell them? I’m sure they’ll be thrilled for you,” Hans tried.

Emma shook her head. “It’s too complicated,” she sighed.

Hans nodded, he got the hint she didn’t want to talk about it. “I’m sure they will understand,” he tried anyway.

“I don’t know, bud. I don’t know.” Emma leant her head against the wall of the subway and tried to imagine how Mary Margaret would react if she knew Emma was training again under Victoria Belfrey. Her lively imagination came up with a literally exploding Mary Margaret and it made Emma chuckle. Hans looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she shook her head. “Nothing. How are you, kid?” she asked, smartly changing the subject.

“I’m good,” Hans replied and Emma saw him pull back into his shell.

“Are you sure?” Emma prodded.

“Yeah, really.” Hans looked up with a fake smile to reassure her, but Emma didn’t fall for it.

“If there is ever something, you can talk to me. You know that, right?” she asked.

“I know, but everything is fine,” Hans assured her. “Do you think we can place in the top three?” he asked, changing the subject.

Emma noticed, but decided to let it slide for now. Hans was obviously hiding something, but he wasn’t ready to share yet.

“I think we have a fair shot at it,” Emma nodded.

“Cool. I’m really glad you dragged me along with you,” Hans admitted softly.

“I’m glad you enjoy it so much,” Emma replied with a smile. “You’ve got a talent for it.”

“Thanks,” Hans beamed. “Geoffrey came to me a while ago. He asked me if I would like to coach my own team,” he told Emma.

“Really? That is so cool! What did you say?” Emma asked. She had no idea that Geoffrey trusted Hans as much.

“That I didn’t feel secure enough to lead my own team,” Hans said, ducking his head. “I’m afraid he sees me as a failure now,” he admitted quietly.

Emma transferred from her seat to the one next to Hans and bumped her shoulder with his. “I think not. I think it’s very strong of you to admit you’re not ready for it,” she said.

That made Hans look up. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. It shows character and knowing where your boundaries are,” Emma nodded.

“Awesome,” Hans beamed.

The subway stopped and Emma stood up. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

They left the subway and walked out. The fresh night air hit them as soon as they exited the station. Silent they walked side by side to Emma’s old house.

“What happened to Tessa?” Hans suddenly asked.

Emma bit down on her lip. She had tried to text and call Tessa, but Tessa had made it clear she didn’t want anything to do with Emma. They really hadn’t had the talk, but Emma was pretty sure they were over.

“We had a fight and we broke up,” Emma replied and realised she wasn’t even heartbroken over it.

Sure, she felt guilty, but she also knew she didn’t really see a future with Tessa. Not if she was taking going pro serious.

“I’m sorry,” Hans offered.

“Thanks, kid,” Emma replied. “Do you’ve got a girl yet?” she asked cheekily.

Hans looked at her scared and his face turned red. “N..no. I don’t even know how to talk to a girl,” he admitted.

“You’re talking to me,” Emma noted.

“Yeah, but you’re like my sister,” he protested.

Emma chuckled, she was glad he saw her as his sister. It made her proud of him. “Well, you’re like a brother to me too, Hans,” she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “But seriously though, we don’t bite,” she offered.

“Are you sure?” he asked jokingly.

Emma chuckled and lead them to the front door of his house. “I’m sure. Unless she’s into it,” she added teasingly.

“Ew!” Hans exclaimed.

“I’m joking,” Emma laughed. “Sleep well, brother,” she said.

“You’re not coming in?” he asked as he opened the door.

“No, I’m dead,” Emma replied as she started to walk back.

“Okay. Goodnight, sis,” he said as he stepped into the house.

“Same to you!”

The door closed and Emma walked out of the street, back to the subway to travel the remaining stops to her house.

~~~

Nervously, Emma was waiting in the locker room. Today was the first game with the national team and Emma didn’t feel prepared at all. This team felt different to her, she missed the team spirit. Maybe it was because they were all from different teams, or maybe it was because neither of them expected to win. They never had been able to get past the World’s qualification games and perhaps that was what was missing. The drive to win.

“Nervous?” Emma looked up and saw Ella standing next to her.

“Yeah. I’ve seen Russia play a couple of years ago. They are quite something,” Emma replied.

“I know. Just try to survive the game, rookie,” Ella advised and walked away.

“Well, that’s cheerful,” someone next to her said. Emma looked up and tried to remember the name of the brunette next to her. “I’m Belle French, today’s goalie,” she said, stretching out her hand.

Emma shook it. “Ah, of course, I’m sorry,” Emma said apologizing.

“No worries, it’s quite a lot of names to remember,” Belle smiled. Emma immediately liked her, she radiated calmness in the middle of this storm. “And don’t listen to Ella. Give it your all today. I’ve seen you play and you’re quite extraordinary,” Bella added sincerely.

Emma ducked her head to hide the blush. “Thanks. And I will.”

“Because God knows this team needs someone to lift their spirits,” Belle sighed just before she stood up.

Emma followed her, surprised. So there was a lack of team spirit, she hadn’t imagined it. She followed the rest out of the locker room, the game was about to start.

“Hey, go get them out there,” Regina suddenly appeared next to her.

“Thanks. I hope I’ll get some playtime,” Emma replied, glancing towards Victoria’s back.

Regina followed Emma’s line of sight. “She’d be crazy not to let you play. Not after all the trouble they went through to get you,” Regina said. “Go show them what you’ve got.”

“I will. And I’ll try to save my trick box,” Emma winked.

Regina smiled and was about to reply when the Russian national anthem blared loudly through the stadium. The announcer announced each of the Russian team and Emma started to get even more nervous. Every single woman there looked like a bulldozer. Finally, Great Britain's anthem sounded and Emma followed the rest of the team onto the ice. This stadium was much bigger than theirs and Emma felt overwhelmed as she looked around her.

“Keep breathing,” Killian advised her as she stepped into the hideout.

She nodded and set down on the bench, waiting for Victoria to give her orders. What she was afraid of happened. She was benched for now and she watched her teammates take to the ice, Zelena and Regina were among them. She stuck up both her thumbs to the sisters, they beamed back at her. Emma watched as Regina went up for the power struggle, as she was captain of this team as well. Regina lost the power struggle and the Russian’s were off with the puck. They broke through the defence with ease and scored within the first two minutes. Emma felt bummed and itched to get on the ice. Victoria called the women back for a quick chat and sent them back. Emma paid close attention to the Russian team to spot any weaknesses, but so far she couldn’t find any. She watched as Ella and Zelena tried to break through the Russian defence, only to lose the puck and land on the ice. Dorothy, a quick and slender brunette sped after the Russians but got crushed against the boarding. Victoria and Killian jumped up in protest, but the referee ignored it. Emma shook her head, she had a bad feeling.  
The Russians tried to score, but Belle stopped the puck. Their entire side erupted in cheers and applause, Emma joining them enthusiastically. A whistle sounded and a few of their women came skating back. Emma watched as her other teammates got selected to go out on the ice and sighed. She doubted she would touch the ice today. She removed her helmet and watched the game. At the end of the first period, they were behind with 0-4 and Emma joined the rest in the locker room. She handed out water bottles and sat down next to Belle.

“Great save out there,” Emma said.

“Thanks,” Belle said gasping.

The Russian had played a mean cat-and-mouse game with her and scored the fourth point. Emma looked up when Victoria and Killian entered the room.

“Alright, listen up. The game isn’t played yet. There is still a chance and anything can happen in the second period,” Victoria started. “Killian has a new strategy,” she added and moved him forward.

Emma focused on the small whiteboard that Killian was holding, but felt Victoria’s eyes burn on her. Emma ignored her as best as she could, but involuntarily, her eyes flicked to Victoria. Their eyes met and Emma levelled with Victoria’s ice-cold eyes. Emma swallowed, apparently Victoria hadn’t changed at all. Recognizing Victoria’s demeanour from the old days, Emma was glad she had Killian as her middle man.

“How about using our secret weapon?” Regina suddenly asked, motioning to Emma.

“Not yet,” Victoria replied coldly and turned on her heels to walk out of the locker room.

Soon enough the second period started and Emma sat down on the bench again.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said before she stepped on the ice. “I tried.”

“I know,” Emma replied. “Don’t worry about it. Slay them,” she added.

Regina nodded and took her spot in the middle of the field. The referee whistled and this time, Regina won the puck. She immediately played it off to Alice, who played centre. Alice skated off and just before a Russian could snatch the puck, she passed it to Merida, who shot forward. She did get tackled to the ice however, and the Russian player was sent to the time out box.  
Merida was a wild, redheaded Irish woman who almost no one understood. She was fast and slithered through the defence. Ariel, who had followed her, motioned to her and Merida passed the puck to her. Ariel fooled the goalie and scored the first point for Great Britain. The stands erupted once again in ear deafening cheering as the women made a quick round past their audience. Soon the puck was in the game again and the Great Britain team focused. This goal had boosted their confidence, they should be able to do this again. The Russian’s, however, were back with their iron strong defence, and they failed to get through. The Russian’s did break through theirs and scored for the fifth time.  
Emma could feel discouragement seep into the team and she wished she could go on the ice. She looked aside at Killian questioning, but he shook his head, understanding her question. Pissed, Emma gave her helmet a kick, this wasn’t fair. Because she wouldn’t give Victoria the time of day, she was being held back? Soon the referee whistled for the end of the second period. Ariel was greeted like a hero by their team, she beamed with pride. Emma congratulated her, she had mad respect for the woman.

“Don’t give up yet, ladies. We can still turn the tide,” Victoria tried to give the team a pep talk.

Most of them just shook their head, exhausted by playing against such a strong team.

“Maybe if we actually use our secret weapon,” Regina replied, she was the only one who still seemed to have the fire to fight.

Victoria looked at Emma but still shook her head. “Not yet. I don’t want her to get murdered by those brutes,” she replied.

“They can’t kill me that easily,” Emma finally spoke up and stood up, looking straight at Victoria. “The Russians know all about this team, but I’m a newbie. They probably have never even heard of me. It might pull them off their game,” she went on.

Victoria exchanged a glance with Killian, then nodded. “Don’t come to complain to me when they break all your bones,” she threw over her shoulder.

Emma smirked and put on her helmet. Just as she was about to put the mouthguard in her mouth, Regina stepped up to her.

“Victoria’s right. They will eat you alive,” she said concerned.

“I’ll be fine. I survived you, didn’t I?” Emma teased.

Regina just shook her head with a smile and followed her to the ice. This time, Emma stepped onto the ice to actually play and the adrenaline was shooting through her veins. Regina once again went up for the power struggle and lost the puck. Emma hung back and watched Dorothy and Elsa go after the puck. They managed to steal the puck and Elsa shot forward. Emma looked on, surprised. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who was fast. She recognized Elsa’s stance and figured she must have done some speedskating. Elsa fooled the goalie and scored the second goal. Once again, the stands erupted in cheers and yells and Emma grinned at the electric atmosphere. Maybe, just maybe they could close the gap.  
Unfortunately, the Russian’s came at them like bulldozers and broke through the defence. Belle didn’t have a chance and they scored their sixth point. Emma sighed as she watched the clock. Ten more minutes to go and the gap was bigger than ever. Belle passed the puck to Dorothy and Dorothy passed it quickly to Merida. Merida tried to break through, but the puck got stolen from her. Emma shot in action trying to steal it back, but couldn’t prevent the seventh goal. She was about to throw her stick to the Russian woman who scored but managed to hold her anger in.

“We got to do it now,” she told Regina.

Regina nodded and signalled to Zelena. Zelena nodded and motioned to Belle to pass her the puck. Together with Regina, she stormed forward, with Emma hot on their tail. To their surprise, the attack succeeded and they broke through the defence. Zelena passed the puck backwards to Emma, who shot forward. The goalie, however, didn’t seem scared and Emma quickly changed tactics. She faked to the right, shot through with the puck around the goal as fast as she could and dropped the puck around the left corner just as the goalie reached left. The bell sounded, they had scored their third goal. Cheering and raising her arms in the air, Emma skated back towards their half, glad her trick worked. The Russians retaliated in the last minute, coming at them full force. One of them broke through and scored their eighth point just as the final bell sounded. Defeated, the Great Britain team left the ice. They were defeated but congratulated their scorers nonetheless.

“Great work for a rookie,” Ella said to Emma with a knowing wink.

“Thanks,” Emma replied, looking after her with a frown.

The door of the locker room opened and Victoria and Killian entered. Emma looked up from untying her skates and met Victoria’s eyes once again. They were less cold and Victoria nodded at her, somewhat satisfied. Emma just sighed and focused on untying her skates. She hadn’t expected anything anyway.

“I know this wasn’t the score we were hoping for, but we gave them an answer nonetheless,” Victoria said, trying to console them.

“What’s that? That they can wipe the floor with us year after year?” Lily, who played left wing, asked angrily.

“No, that we don’t go down without a fight,” Killian countered, he understood their hopelessness.

“And what a fight it was,” Zelena replied sarcastically.

“Ah don’t e'en ken wa th' buck we still try,” Merida threw at their coaches.

Victoria frowned at Merida as she did not quite understand the Scottish left defensive.

“She doesn’t know why the fuck we are even trying,” Dorothy translated. “And I agree.”

“Because we learn from these experiences,” Victoria said, her mouth turned into a stripe.

Emma recognised that tic, it meant she was about to blow up. As much as she loved to see that, the team had endured enough tonight. “Look, let’s just focus on the next match, okay?” she said as she stood up. “Russia is just way too strong for us now,” she added.

Victoria glanced her way for a second, her features wavered. Emma realised Victoria was in over her head with this team. “Indeed. Let’s take tonight to feel sad and tomorrow we go at it again.”

No one replied this time and Victoria and Killian left the room.

“Who is up for a drink?” Ruby suggested.

Several, if not all, hands shot up.

~~~

Merida, who was familiar in this town, lead them to a Scottish pub and, dejected, the team found a spot. Mulan ended up sitting next to Aurora, a quiet, yet fierce and strong centre player. Mulan had watched her play with awe this game. Merida ordered in rapid Scottish and sat down as well.

“This really sucked, guys,” Regina sighed and looked at her team.

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Ella retorted.

“I know,” Regina sighed.

They looked up when a man suddenly appeared next to their group of sadness. He looked angrily at Aurora and grabbed her arm hard, almost pulling her off her chair.

“Where the hell were you?” he seethed.

“Hey, are you mental?” Mulan flew up and was about to hit the man.

“Mulan, it’s okay,” Aurora said timidly. “The girls wanted to go for a drink,” she replied meekly to the man.

“You know better than to just disappear,” he growled and did pull her off the chair this time.

“I… I’m sorry, Philip,” she replied softly.

She was half dragged out of the pub, Mulan had half a mind to go after her, but Merida stopped her.

“Don't. He's 'er boyfriend,” she said.

Mulan sat back down, but she didn’t like this. She smelled trouble. She didn’t know why she felt so protective over the woman, they hadn’t even spoken a word. Maybe it was because she saw this fierce ice hockey player change into a meek and vulnerable woman.

“I know what we’re missing,” Emma suddenly said and all the women looked at her.

“What?” Belle asked.

“Team spirit.”


	12. Team Spirit

The team stepped out of the touring car and almost all of them looked worriedly at the roaring river in front of them. Only Merida seemed excited, she had a big grin on her face. All of them had gotten the orders to be at the training facility early Saturday morning, but Killian hadn’t disclosed what they were going to do. Now they were standing in front of a wild river, on the riverside lay small canoes.

“Oh hell to the no,” Zelena exclaimed as she saw the rafts. “We are not going to do what I think we are going to do.”

“And what would that be, Miss Mills?” Victoria asked as she stepped in front of the group.

“Going on that,” Zelena said as she pointed at the roaring river.

“You would be correct,” Victoria said. “The reason why we are here is that we are having a teambuilding day. It has been brought to my attention that there are people who think this team lacks team spirit and I think they are right,” she started to explain.

“So that’s why you are throwing us into those little death-traps?” Regina asked.

“Basically, yes,” Victoria nodded. “Ah, Bernard,” she said as a man came walking towards them from a little building. “Bernard here will teach us how to raft,” she said as she nodded at the man.

“Welcome, ladies,” he started. He started to explain how rafting was done correctly and he even showed them how to sit in the raft without capsizing it. “Any questions?” he asked at the end of his explanation.

“Yeah,” Elsa’s hand shot up. “Do we get life vests?” she asked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be allowed to let you get on the water without one,” Bernard replied. “Any more questions?” No one raised their hand, now that Bernard had explained he wouldn’t send them out on the wildest stream and neither would he send them away in the little canoes, they were actually getting excited. “Alright, let’s divide into four groups. You’ll get an experienced instructor with you in the boat,” he added.

Soon enough the groups were formed, Emma was in a group with Katinka, Tiana, Elsa, Alice, and Anastasia. Zelena and Regina were both divided into another group, which they accepted, grumbling. Emma chuckled, this was probably one of the first times the Mills’ sisters got separated. Bernard led them over a bridge where 4 instructors stood waiting at the riverside. Four big inflatable boats were parked on the grassy side as well.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when I suggested teambuilding,” Emma whispered to Regina.

“Me neither when I suggested it to Killian,” Regina replied with a shrug. “If we die, we did it with team spirit?” she tried to joke.

Emma gave her a playful shove and chuckled. “See you on the other side,” she joked back and walked to her own group.

They were greeted by Stephen, a cheerful blonde surfer dude. “Anyone of you have any experience with rafting or rowing?” he asked. Everyone shook their heads and he nodded. “Okay, no problem,” he said with a big smile. “Come aboard, ladies,” he said, motioning to the boat. “Sit inside please, we move to the sides when we’re on the water,” he instructed.

Emma and her group stepped into the boat, Emma sat securely next to Anastasia. Anastasia was a tall and lanky brunette. She had a pale complexion and made a quiet impression overall. Emma thought she played defence. Katinka, or Tink as she preferred, sat in front of Emma. Tink was a petite blonde and a chatterbox. She played left wing and was a really strong player. Next to Tink sat Elsa, who Emma was almost certain used to speed skate. Elsa played defence as well. Up front sat Alice, a tall and athletic blonde. She was a chatterbox as well and played centre. Next to her sat Tiana, a dark-skinned, cheerful woman. Emma hadn’t spoken to her and she thought Tiana played right wing, but she could be mistaken. Emma looked aside and saw Zelena sitting in the boat next to her. All of them were fitted with bright yellow helmets which looked ridiculous on all of them.

“Zelena!” Emma called and snapped a quick picture with her phone.

Zelena flipped her off. “You better delete that,” she called over.

“Hell no, this is priceless!” Emma replied laughing.

“Alright ladies, hold tight,” Stephen called when he moved the boat into the water. The current immediately grabbed the nose and Stephen quickly jumped in. He grabbed his paddle even before he sat down. “Grab your paddles ladies, we are going!” he called over the noise of the water.

Emma looked next to her and found her paddle. She eyed the side and deemed it safe enough to sit on. She moved on top of it and started to paddle. She saw the others had done as well and she felt how they moved quickly through the water. For a second she felt scared looking at the wild water, but then adrenaline kicked in.  
Stephen called out instructions and, by a miracle, they not once got turned around. At a bit slower spot in the river, Emma had a chance to look behind them and saw Regina’s boat was behind them. Emma saw Regina sitting on the side, paddling with all of her might. Emma swallowed; Regina looked damn hot like that. She was wearing a tank top under her life vest and the muscles on her arms popped up.

“Rock ahead!” Alice suddenly yelled.

Emma directed her attention back to paddling, pushing Regina and her arms out of her head for now. She paddled hard to get the boat to change course and they did just in time. Just for the fun of it, Emma tapped the rock with her paddle. Before any of them knew it, Stephen steered them to the side and they reached the endpoint first.

Laughing, they clambered out of the boat and walked to the little bar where they would wait for the rest. Victoria was waiting for them there and she looked up from her laptop.

“Welcome back. Did you guys enjoy yourselves?” she asked friendly.

“Yeah, I never knew this could be so much fun. Gonna be sore tomorrow, though,” Tiana laughed and accepted the water bottle Victoria handed to her.

Emma dove at a table next to the window, trying her hardest to avoid Victoria. Alice walked over to her and handed her a bottle.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled up at the blonde, who sat down across from her.

“Phew, I used muscles I never knew existed,” Alice smirked and took a big swig of her water.

“Me too. That was intense,” Emma agreed and watched Anastasia in a heated conversation with Victoria. “What’s that about?” Emma asked, motioning to them.

Alice followed her line of sight and nodded. “Mother-daughter talk, by the looks of it. Victoria is quite protective over her daughters,” Alice explained as if it was normal.

Emma choked on her water. “What? Anastasia is her daughter?” she sputtered.

“Yeah. Ivy too,” Alice nodded.

_Wow. Okay._

“How long have you been playing with the national team?” Emma asked, changing the subject.

“This is my second year. Last year we didn’t even get close to qualifications,” Alice replied, replacing her water for one of the beers she had brought back from the bar. “Which team are you playing for?” she asked with a mischievous smile. Emma frowned, was Alice directly asking if she was gay? “Ice hockey team, I mean,” Alice laughed. “I already know which team you are really playing for,” she teased.

“Did I mistakenly wear my ‘I’m gay!’ shirt?” Emma joked along, grabbing a beer as well. “Anyway, I play for the Streatham Storms,” she answered Alice’ real question.

“Oh, they are doing really good at the moment!” Alice exclaimed. “Good on you.”

“Thanks,” Emma was about to ask which team she played for, when the door opened and the second group entered the bar.

Regina was among the second group and after she had picked up her bottle of water, she walked straight to Emma’s table.

“I’m never ever doing that again,” she huffed even before she sat down.

“Why? Was it too rough for you, Mills?” Ella teased with a smirk.

“Fuck off, De Ville,” Regina retorted, which made Ella smirk even harder.

“Not your cup of tea?” Emma asked.

“Not really, no. Next time you’ve got a bright idea to team build, keep it on land, will you?” Regina asked with a huff.

Emma raised her hands in defence. “Hey, this was not my idea,” she chuckled. “Wine?” she asked.

“Yes, please.”

Emma nodded and walked to the bar. She ordered a white wine and a beer for herself.

“You’ve got quite a pair of arms,” someone next to her suddenly said appreciatively.

Emma looked up and found Anastasia standing next to her. “Thanks. You weren’t bad yourself,” Emma replied.

Now that she knew Anastasia was Victoria’s daughter, she could see it. The difference was that Anastasia had warm, green eyes and a kind, warm smile.

“Thanks. I almost didn't join the teambuilding,” Anastasia told her with a shy smile.

“Why not?”

“Mom didn’t want us, me and my sister Ivy,” Anastasia pointed at a tall, brunette with a cocky posture. “to join. She’s being way too overprotective,” she added. “Ivy convinced her it wouldn’t help with the team spirit if we stayed behind. I’m glad she did, I enjoyed myself,” Anastasia smiled fully now.

“Good to hear, and I’m glad you both joined,” Emma replied and took the wine and beer off the bar.

She walked back to her table, with Anastasia in tow. Regina took over the wine from Emma with a thankful smile and took a big swig.

“Enjoyed yourself, Ana?” she asked the younger girl.

“Yeah, I did,” Ana beamed.

“Good,” Regina smiled kindly. “I’m surprised your mother let you join,” she added, glancing at Victoria.

“She almost didn’t, but Ivy convinced her,” Ana replied, her eyes glistened with mischief.

Emma studied the girl and wondered how her childhood had been. Had Victoria been as much a monster as she had been to her? Emma knew she might be exaggerating, but if it had taken such trouble to participate in teambuilding, Victoria mustn’t have been an easy mother. Emma’s glance darted over to Ivy, who was talking to a tall blonde. Ivy was certainly older and looked even more like her mother then Ana did. She had the same straight posture and her eyes were harder.

“Do you think this will help our team?” Ana suddenly asked.

“Well, it couldn’t get any worse, right?” Emma replied with a wink.

“I suppose. I hope it helps, I would like to win every now and then,” Ana said with a laugh.

“Hey, sis!”

Zelena swung herself around Regina, almost pulling her off her chair.

“Hello to you too,” Regina replied dryly, looking up at her beaming sister. “You enjoyed yourself?” she asked.

“Yes! What an adrenaline kick was that!” Zelena exclaimed.

Ana pulled Emma’s attention. “Did you know there are three sister pairs in this team?” she asked.

“No, who else?” Emma asked curiously, she now knew about Ana and Ivy and of course Regina and Zelena.

“Elsa and Anna,” Ana pointed at the lanky blonde and a brunette woman. Emma frowned, she couldn’t remember seeing Anna at the training or during the game. “Anna doesn’t skate, but she’s our physical therapist,” Ana clarified, seeing Emma’s confused face.

“Ah, I see.” Emma studied Elsa and once again she thought she had seen her before in the speed skating circuit. “Excuse me, I want to go say hi,” Emma said to Ana, who nodded and walked off to another group. “I’m gonna be right back,” she said to Regina and Zelena and walked off.

While she made her way to Elsa and Anna, Emma saw all of the groups had returned from the water. The bar was a tad bit small for such a big group, but they fit. Emma briefly spotted Victoria, talking with some of the women.

“Hey!” she greeted Elsa and Anna. “I don’t believe we properly met,” Emma said as she stuck out her hand to Anna.

“No, but I’ve heard you were quite a catch,” Anna joked. “I’m Anna. If you ever have physical problems, come see me,” she added.

“Nice to meet you,” Emma replied and immediately liked Anna. “And I will,” she added.

“You liked rafting?” Emma asked Elsa curiously.

“I think so. It went all a bit quick for me,” Elsa replied with a shrug.

“Elsa is not such a hero on the water as she is on the ice,” Anna teased, which earned her a playful shove.

“How about you go pester someone else, little sister?” Elsa threw back playfully.

“Aye, aye, ma’am,” Anna mock saluted and disappeared in the crowd.

“I love her to death, but sometimes…” Elsa grumbled and smirked. “Did you like it?” she asked.

“Yeah. It does get your blood pumping,” Emma grinned.

“You are certainly right about that,” Elsa nodded.

“Hey, I was wondering. Before ice hockey, were you active in the speed skating circuit?” Emma asked. “I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

Elsa chuckled. “We have met alright. Remember Sochi? We skated against each other,” Elsa helped her remember her.

Emma opened her mouth and suddenly remembered. “Yes! I beat your ass,” Emma smirked.

“That you did,” Elsa nodded with a smirk.

“How did you end up here?” Emma asked.

“Same as you I think. I retired and missed the ice. I started playing for my local ice hockey team, still do, and I got scouted,” Elsa told her. “I’ve been playing for the national team for three years.”

Emma nodded, that sounded familiar indeed. “Well, I’m glad we’re on the same team now,” Emma said.

“Me too. I’m glad you joined us, Swan,” Elsa said with a smile.

Emma nodded and as she looked around the bar, she was glad she joined as well…

~~~

Whistling, Zelena entered Woody’s. She and August would go on their fifth date and she hoped she would finally get laid. He had been holding it off and Zelena was getting restless, to be honest. He was a sweet guy, but Zelena could never settle for him. She doubted if she would ever settle for anyone.

“Hi babe,” she said as she slid behind the bar and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey,” he greeted her and kissed her fully. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

August tossed Emma the keys and grabbed his coat. “You’re in charge. Don’t let those beasts tear down my bar,” he warned.

“Don’t worry, I can handle them,” Emma winked. “Enjoy!” she called after them.

They stepped into the cold air and Zelena cuddled up to August. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. They strolled through London, making their way to a small and cosy Italian August had picked.

“How was the team building?” August asked as they were waiting for the light to turn green.

“I liked it and I do think the team got a little closer. We’ve gotten to know each other outside of hockey,” Zelena told him.

“Hmmm, that’s always good. Let’s hope it will help you guys perform better,” he said.

They crossed the old centre. August lead them expertly through London.

“Oh, I need to tell you something funny,” Zelena suddenly said, she started to laugh. “So, I was with Jason last night and after our shag, he told me…”

August suddenly stopped and looked at Zelena surprised. “Who is Jason and why have you slept with him?” he asked suspiciously.

“Oh, babe. Did you really think we were monogamous?” she asked with a surprised laugh.

“Uh, yes. That is what dating means in my book, Zelena,” August replied, raising his voice slightly.

Incredulous, he looked at the redhead in front of him. She was looking back at him with this amused smile like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Shit. August,” she stepped closer, her face fell when she saw he meant it. “I’m a restless soul, I don’t do settling. With no one,” she tried to explain. “I’m sorry that you thought…”

She tried to touch him, but he pulled away, shaking his head. “I’ve told you I’m old school like that. I thought you knew what that meant,” he argued, frowning.

“Yeah, but…” Zelena started. “You also knew I’m restless as a bird,” she tried again.

“I had hoped I had changed that,” he replied.

Zelena chuckled dryly. “I’m sorry August, but you’re not that special.”

August stiffened, his eyes turned cold. “I think you should go home, Zelena,” he said coldly.

“But we made a reservation. Let us at least eat,” Zelena objected, motioning towards the restaurant.

“Do you really think I still want to eat with you?” he roared. “Get out of my sight before I do something very stupid.”

“Fine. Suit yourself,” Zelena replied.

She turned on her heels and stormed off. August stood watching after her, waiting for her to disappear before he started crying…

~~~

Zelena slammed the front door shut and stormed upstairs to her bedroom. This had not been the night she had in mind when she left the house. How could August think she was monogamous all of a sudden? You don’t tie a wild beast down.  
Zelena closed the door behind her and in the confined space of her room, she broke down. She had really liked August and maybe over time she might have thought about settling down with him. He was funny, sexy, smart and handsome. Zelena sighed, she really was going to miss hanging out with him, he really had snuck a way into her heart. She swallowed, she had forgotten how much it hurt when you got dumped. It was usually her that did the dumping. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Lena? Are you alright?” Regina’s voice sounded muffled through the door.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Zelena replied and stood up to let Regina in.

She knew Regina wouldn’t believe her, Regina knew her too well. And indeed, the door opened and a worried Regina appeared in the doorway.

“What happened?” Regina asked as she saw the tears rolling down Zelena’s cheek.

“Nothing,” Zelena started but knew she couldn’t lie to Regina. “August and I got into a fight,” she started.

She sat down on her bed and explained what had happened and what had been said. “I really liked him,” Zelena concluded, wiping away the tears.

“I know, Lena, I know,” Regina sighed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

She knew there was no point in telling Zelena to go monogamous and to tell August she loved him. She knew Zelena needed to go through this and hopefully come to that conclusion on her own. She had gone down this road before with her sister and Regina really had hoped August had been the one with whom Zelena would settle.

“I never want to see him again,” Zelena mumbled in her shoulder.

“That’s going to be a problem,” Regina chuckled. “Our team likes to frequent his pub and he’s Emma’s best friend,” she countered.

“I knoooow,” Zelena whined. “I know.”

Regina helped Zelena out of her clothes and put her to bed. “Go get some sleep, you’ll probably think differently about it in the morning,” she said.

“I doubt it,” Zelena mumbled, already half asleep.

Regina smirked, turned off the lights and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the stairs, she pulled out her phone and opened Emma’s messages.

_**Regina:** How is August?_

_**Emma:** A mess. Zee did a real number on him. How is Zelena?_

_**Regina:** A mess as well. She’s sleeping now. Can you tell August I’m sorry?_

_**Emma:** Will do. Sweet dreams._

_**Regina:** Sweet dreams to you too, Emma. And don’t let the bedbugs bite!_

~~~

_“Hello everyone and welcome to my third vlog!” A cheerful Henry looked into the camera. The ice skating rink was visible in the background. “As you saw in my first vlog, my mother and my aunt are badass ice hockey players and I thought I'd share a bit of their game today. I try to visit the games as much as I can, but I have missed a few games this season due to pneumonia and I wasn’t allowed to go,” he chatted happily. He showed a bit of the inside of the ice rink and showed he had a really good spot at the handicapped spot. In the next shot, the game had started. Henry held the camera steady and showed how Regina won the power struggle and sped away with the puck. She passed it to Emma, who scored easily. The stands erupted in cheers, Henry joining them. He showed a bit more of the game when his face appeared in the next shot. Music was blaring through the ice rink, but Henry was still understandable, and there were subtitles on the bottom. “When I was younger and still able to walk, I skated with them as they trained.” He sighed, his face suddenly sad. “I miss skating. I miss feeling free. I miss feeling independent. I just miss being able to soar over the ice.” The video suddenly went blank and another shot appeared, this time from Henry in his bedroom. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to end on a sad note. I sometimes get hit by all of it and it makes me sad. I will be okay, though. I have to, because what else can I do?” he smiled bravely into the camera, his eyes still sad. “Anyway, thank you for watching and see you all next time!” he waved and the video got cut off._

Regina stared at her phone with tears in her eyes. She had gotten the notification of the new video on her phone just before the training and now that the training was done, she had time to watch it. She hadn’t expected such an honest video and as she scrolled down, she saw all sweet messages to support her son. She knew he was struggling with his declining health, but she had no idea how bad it actually was. She really needed to talk to him about it, that he didn’t need to be strong all the time. Regina sighed and wiped away her tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Emma suddenly appeared next to her, looking worried.

“Nothing,” Regina started but thought better of it. “Actually, there is something wrong. Henry just uploaded a new vlog and… well, see for yourself,” Regina handed her the phone.

Emma started the vlog and watched it without saying anything. At the end of the vlog, Emma blinked and frowned.

“Wow,” was all she said for a while. “I had no idea,” she admitted.

“Me neither and it breaks my heart,” Regina admitted.

Emma nodded and rubbed her hand over her face. “Does he still walk? Maybe a stupid question, but…” Emma’s voice trailed off.

“Yeah, he still walks. But it gets harder for him,” Regina said.

Emma nodded again and suddenly her eyes lit up. “Am I right that holidays are this week?” she asked, looking aside at Regina.

“Yes. Why?” Regina asked.

“Bring him along with the training this Monday. I’ve got an idea,” Emma replied mysteriously and walked away, leaving Regina behind in confusion.

~~~

Monday evening rolled around and both Henry and Regina were curious to Emma’s plans. Emma saw them coming and skated towards them.

“Hey, you came!” she said cheerfully.

“Of course, especially after you were so mysterious,” Henry said. “What am I doing here?” he asked.

“Just you wait and see,” Emma smirked and motioned to Regina to follow her.

“What is your plan, Emma?” Regina tried as well.

“Training, like every Monday,” Emma teased.

They went through the training like any normal Monday and Emma watched as both Henry and Regina were getting more anxious by the minute. She smirked, only to be immediately get tackled to the ice.

“Pay attention, Ems,” Ruby smirked above her and helped her up.

“Sorry,” Emma smirked. “I just can’t wait to see their faces,” she said.

“Me neither,” Ruby smiled and glanced at Henry.

They went on with their training until Geoffrey finally blew his whistle. “Alright, ladies. It’s time for a special. Emma?” he nodded at her.

“Yes. We’ve got a special request from one of our most loyal fans. And of course I’m talking about Henry,” Emma smirked as she skated over to him, the rest followed her. “He would like to skate once again and I thought, we can help him with that. So I asked around and we all want you on the ice, Henry,” Emma said smiling as she looked at Henry.

“What? Seriously?” Henry exclaimed enthusiastically, he almost jumped out of his chair with excitement.

“Miss Swan, a word?” Regina suddenly appeared next to her and pulled Emma to the side. “What the hell are you doing, giving him hope like that?” she spat. “You know his legs can’t carry him, he is barely able to walk from his chair to his bed,” she continued, tears started to surface. “This is not fair to him. Or to me.”

“Regina, calm down. I’ve thought about this,” Emma tried to reassure her. “Ruby and I are going to take him in between us and Zelena is going to support his back,” she explained. “Look at him, he needs this,” Emma said as she motioned to Henry, who was already getting his skates strapped on.

“You promise he will be safe?” Regina once again asked.

“I promise. We will take it slow,” Emma promised, touching Regina’s arm reassuring.

“Okay, but I’m skating behind him,” Regina decided.

“Deal,” Emma smiled and together they skated back.

“Mom! Look at these cool skates!”

He was fitted with a brand new pair, sponsored by the skate shop downtown. Emma had explained the situation and they had gladly donated a pair.

“They are so cool!” Regina nodded and looked at Emma. “How did you know his size?” she asked softly.

“You’ve got a handy-dandy sister who is also in it,” Emma smirked. Emma shot in action and motioned for Ruby to come closer as well. “Here is how we’re going to do it: Ruby and I are going to lift you out of your chair and hold you in between us. Your mother is going to skate behind you to support your back,” Emma explained to him and Henry nodded. “Ready?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “Wait!” Immediately, Emma and Ruby let go of him startled and he pulled out his phone. He handed it to Zelena. “Will you film this?” he asked.

“Of course!”

Again, Emma and Ruby got in position and this time they lifted him out of the chair. Unsteady, Henry stood on the ice. Both Ruby and Emma locked him in between them and started to move forward. Emma could feel him tremble with exertion, but when he felt they really got him, he relaxed. He even started to skate along with them. Emma was surprised at the power behind his strokes. She glanced aside at him and saw how he was beaming. A smile appeared on her face as well and they started to skate around the ice rink, the entire team was following him and skating around them. Zelena recorded the whole thing, she was smiling from ear to ear.

“Can we stop for a minute?” Henry suddenly asked.

“Of course,” Emma reacted and stopped them. “Are you tired?” she asked, worried that maybe this was too intense for him.

“No, not at all,” he smiled and unwrapped his arms from their shoulders. “I think I can skate solo for a bit,” he said.

Regina immediately skated forward when she heard that. “Are you sure?” she asked him, looking him over.

His stance was strong, his feet planted firmly on the ice. His knees slightly bent inwards, but he stood on his own.

“Yeah. I can do this,” he said.

“Okay. I’m going to be near you,” Regina said.

She looked up scared at Emma, who nodded encouragingly back. Ruby and Emma let go of Henry and he pushed off softly. He made small, insecure strokes, but he was skating solo. He smiled and tried to push just a bit harder. It looked like he was getting the hang of it and even Regina relaxed a bit until his legs buckled. He went down fast and hard, but when Regina reached him, he had turned on his back and he laughed.

“That was awesome!” he exclaimed and he looked up at his mother with sparkling eyes.

Regina knelt next to him and checked him over worriedly. “Are you hurt?” she asked.

“No, mom. I’m fine,” he said and laid his head back on the ice.

Emma and Ruby came to a halt next to him and he stuck up his thumbs to them.

“Are you alright, buddy?” Emma asked.

“Peachy,” he smirked.

“Want to go for another round?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said.

Ruby and Emma lifted him up and held him in between them again. Regina pushed his legs underneath him and they were off again. They took it slow, but Henry urged them to go faster.

“I’ll just hang on,” he said, his eyes sparkling with joy.

They sped up and went around the ice rink a couple of times. Finally, he was too tired to hold on and they brought him back to his chair. Tired, but satisfied, he slumped in his chair and watched as they untied the skates. Emma placed them back in the box they came in and handed it to him.

“You can keep them,” Emma said.

“Really? Thanks!” Henry exclaimed.

Zelena stayed with Henry while the rest went to the locker room to get changed. Regina pulled Emma aside.

“Thank you for this,” she croaked. “He really loved it.”

“You’re welcome. It was the least we could do,” Emma said.

Regina just pulled Emma into a hug and once again Emma melted into her arms. They didn’t care how long they were standing there.

“I will never forget this,” Regina said as she let go of Emma.

“Me neither,” Emma replied, her voice cracked.

Regina stepped into the locker room. Emma looked behind her and saw Henry talking happily with Zelena. He looked up and waved at her, he was still beaming. Emma waved back at him and stepped into the locker room as well…


	13. Defeat Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: domestic violence

Regina entered the kitchen the next morning, finding her sister making breakfast for them. Zelena looked up and smiled.

“Good morning,” she said. “Is he still asleep?” she asked as she flipped a pancake.

“Yeah, he’s completely knocked-out,” Regina nodded and sat down at the kitchen island, watching Zelena baking. “How are you?” she asked quietly.

Zelena shrugged. “Good, I guess. He was just a guy, right?” she said, but her voice quivered slightly.

“A guy you liked,” Regina replied. “Have you heard anything from him?” she asked.

“No. And if I did, I would’ve ignored him,” Zelena replied.

“Okay. Fair enough,” Regina nodded.

“How are things going between you and Miss Swan?” Zelena teased, effectively changing the subject.

“Really? That’s what you want to talk about?” Regina asked sarcastically.

“What? I’m curious and rooting for you two,” Zelena smirked. “That I can’t settle on one person, doesn’t mean you can’t do it.”

Regina sighed and shook her head. “There is no us. We are just friends,” Regina explained. “Besides, she has a girlfriend,” she added.

“Yeah, I saw her in the stands this weekend,” Zelena said and turned back to her pancakes. “Didn’t you find it strange she didn’t join us in the pub?” she remarked.

“She hardly ever does, so no,” Regina replied.

“True, but she didn’t go see Emma at all. Is there trouble in paradise?” Zelena mused out loud.

“Don’t think so. I spoke to Tessa briefly, and she told me she would see Emma at home,” Regina said, not really seeing the problem.

“Okay. Maybe I’ve got it wrong,” Zelena replied.

“Mom!” Henry’s voice sounded slightly panicked from his room.

Regina shot up and ran through the hallway. As she entered his bedroom, she found him sitting on the floor in between his bed and his wheelchair. He looked up at her, slightly guilty.

“What happened?” Regina asked as she helped him on his bed.

“I wanted to transfer to my chair like I always do, but I guess I’m still tired from yesterday,” he explained.

“You should have called me,” Regina reprimanded him.

“I did!” he protested with a cheeky smile.

“Too late, you did, mister,” she tapped his nose and smiled as well. “Let’s get you in your chair,” she said and stood up.

She held him under his arms as he stood up and helped him in his chair.

“Thanks, mom,” he said as he smiled up at her.

“You’re welcome, my prince,” Regina smiled back at him and tried to get his unruly hair in order, without success. “What do you want to wear today?” she asked him.

“Uh, just a pair of sweatpants and my Marvel shirt,” Henry replied as he wheeled himself to the bathroom to deal with his hair himself.

Regina opened his closet and grabbed a pair of clean sweatpants. “Which one of your Marvel shirts?” she asked dryly, as he had several.

“Uhm, what colour are my pants?” he asked from the bathroom.

“Black,” Regina replied and chuckled. Her boy was getting a bit vain about how he looked.

“Then the white one with the black short sleeves,” he answered and exited the bathroom, his hair neatly gelled.

Regina got the right shirt and laid it on his bed. She knew he wanted to get dressed on his own, but she lingered as he still looked tired. She watched as he tried to get out of his chair himself, but failed. He looked up at his mom with a sad and helpless face, she saw it was hurting him. Her heart broke a little at the sight.

“Will you help me today?” he asked in a small voice.

“Of course,” Regina said and decided not to make a big deal out of it.

She helped him out of his sleep shirt and pulled on his Marvel shirt. Next, she helped him stand and pulled down his trousers. As quickly and careful as she could, she helped him in his sweatpants and he sat down in his chair with a sigh.

“Thanks. Skating was a bit more intense than I thought,” he admitted.

“Which is understandable,” she replied and refrained from ruffling his hair. “There was something I would like to talk to you about,” she started as she sat down on his bed to look at him.

“Okay, but can it wait till after breakfast?” he asked. “I’m starving and I’m smelling aunt Zee’s pancakes,” he added with a smirk.

“Fair enough,” she laughed and followed him to the kitchen.

“Pancakes!” he called excitedly and Regina shook her head laughing.

She was truly blessed with her family…

~~~

Mulan Hua made her way through the centrum of London on her bicycle. It was a holiday, meaning the centrum was already flooded with tourists. Mulan didn’t really mind, she liked the cosiness of all those people. She hit her brakes when she saw a familiar face among the crowds.

“Aurora?” she called and the woman in question looked up.

Aurora’s face lit up and she came walking over. “Mulan? What are you doing here?” she asked surprised.

Aurora was wearing simple blue jeans that hugged her legs in the right spots and a reddish winter coat. Mulan thought she looked adorable.

“I live here and I’m on my way home,” Mulan said. “What brings you here?” she asked as she sat up straight.

“I live here as well,” Aurora chuckled. “What a coincidence, huh?” she added.

“Indeed,” Mulan agreed. “Fancy a cup of coffee?” she proposed, praying Aurora would say yes.

“I could use one, yes,” Aurora beamed.

“Great.” Mulan stepped off her bike and walked alongside Aurora with her bike in hand. “I know a nice and cosy coffee house,” she said.

They walked through the crowd chitchatting about the teambuilding and their upcoming game against the USA. Mulan stopped next to a cosy looking little coffee house and parked her bike against the wall. She took Aurora’s hand and guided her inside. They found a spot near the window and sat down. Mulan quickly went to go get the coffee while Aurora slipped off her coat and settled in. She glanced over at Mulan who was standing in line and was glad she had run into the Asian woman. Aurora had immediately liked Mulan and was happy to know she lived in the same city. She quickly sent a text to Philip saying she was delayed and tried not to think of the consequences. Philip didn’t like it when he didn’t know where she was or with whom. Aurora pushed away the thoughts of her husband when Mulan came back with two coffees.

“Thanks,” Aurora smiled and wrapped her hands around the warm mug.

“You’re welcome,” Mulan said and smiled as well.

“I’d never expected to run into you,” Aurora finally said, looking up at the dark haired woman before her.

Aurora felt at ease whenever Mulan was around and she had no idea that was possible. She was always on her guard, even when she was training with the girls or at a game. She couldn’t remember when she had felt this at ease and she clung to it for as long as she could.

“Me neither! I had no idea you lived here,” Mulan laughed as she put some sugar in her coffee.

“Same here,” Aurora smirked and took a sip of her coffee. “Small world,” she sighed.

Mulan nodded. “Do you live here with your boyfriend?” she asked, tentatively touching the subject.

Ever since she had ‘met’ Philip, she had a bad feeling about him. She prayed she was wrong, but didn’t think the relationship Aurora had with him was healthy.

“Yeah, he’s from London actually,” Aurora told her and Mulan thought she imagined it, but Aurora’s face seemed to fall a bit. “And he is my husband.”

Mulan nodded, acknowledging the correction. “Where are you from?” Mulan asked curiously.

“Moscow, but my parents and I moved to Cardiff when I was nine or ten,” Aurora said and smiled fondly at the memory. “When I was 18, I met Philip on a trip to London and he wanted me to stay. How could I say no? A handsome, wealthy Londoner wanted me,” she added and tried to smile convincingly. She failed.

“I would have said no, but I knew I was gay when I was kid,” Mulan joked.

Aurora smiled at that. “I only went back to Cardiff to gather my stuff and moved in with him. Never been back ever since.”

“Don’t your parents miss you?” Mulan asked, thinking of her own parents back in China. She travelled at least four times a year to China to see them.

“Of course, and they come and visit me,” Aurora explained. “Philip doesn’t like Cardiff,” she added with a sad smile.

“I see,” Mulan nodded and decided not to push her any further. She could see it made Aurora sad. “What do you think of us newbies?” she asked jokingly, changing the subject effectively.

“I think you guys are great. We needed some fresh blood,” Aurora smirked, her eyes lightened up. “And Emma already made quite an impression.”

“Yeah, she’s a cannonball,” Mulan chuckled. “She shook up our team as well.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Aurora laughed. “Though, I’ve never heard of her. Where did she come from?” she asked.

“She used to be a speed skater, and a good one,” Mulan filled her in. “She’s retired now and missed the ice.”

“Ah, okay. Then she must know Elsa, she used to be a speed skater as well,” Aurora mused. “And Victoria! She was a speed skating coach,” she added.

“Emma knows Victoria, but I don’t know about Elsa,” Mulan replied, she didn’t know Emma that well.

“Interesting. Maybe Emma knows some dirt on our coach,” Aurora wriggled her eyebrows and chuckled.

“I don’t think Emma and Victoria get on so well. Don’t really know what happened,” Mulan frowned, remembering Emma’s storm off.

“Ah, okay,” Aurora nodded and jumped when her phone started to ring. Apologetic, she looked at Mulan as she answered. “Hi, babe. What? No, I texted you I’m being held up… Yes… Okay, I’m coming home. Love you.” She hung up and smiled apologetically at Mulan. “I’ve got to go. Philip expected me home an hour ago. He gets restless when I’m late,” she said as she stood up and pulled on her coat.

Mulan frowned. “Why didn’t you say you were having a coffee with me?” she asked, her senses were tingling again.

“He doesn’t like when I meet with people he doesn’t know,” Aurora shrugged like it was no big deal.

Mulan stopped her with a hand on Aurora’s arm. “He doesn’t own you, you know,” she said.

“I know,” Aurora ducked her head. “I’ve got to go. See you at training.”

With that, she walked out of the little shop, leaving Mulan alone. Mulan watched her go through the window and sighed. She wasn’t wrong. Philip was a manipulating, creepy dude preying on defenceless women. She knew his kind and she hated that Aurora was in his claws now. She did not like it one bit and she decided she would at least try to get her away from him…

~~~

Emma walked into Woody’s and was surprised August hadn’t opened the curtains yet. They were opening in 15 minutes. She walked into the kitchen and found him standing there, holding a beer.

“August?” she asked.

“Emma!” he hooted happily.

Emma looked behind him and spotted four empty bottles on the counter. She sighed, he wasn’t taking this break up very well. On the night it had happened, he had come back crying. Emma had quickly taken him upstairs and, after a while, he had told her what happened.  
Emma's first instinct had been to get pissed at Zelena but, after she texted Regina, she had realised Zelena was a mess as well. Now it looked like August was drowning his sorrow in beer, and Emma didn’t like it.

“I think you've had enough,” Emma said as she grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

August did an attempt to grab it back, but Emma was too quick for him. “Give it back,” he yowled.

“No. You need to sober up, you’ve got to work,” she said firmly.

“I don’t want toooo,” he whined.

Emma sighed as she watched him waddle over to the fridge to grab a new beer. This wasn’t going to work, he was not going to sober up. She pushed him towards the stairs.

“Come on, big guy. Let’s get you settled upstairs,” she said.

“But the bar,” he protested and took a swig right after.

“Don’t worry, I’ll manage,” she said. She pushed him to her apartment and he plopped down on her couch. Emma handed him the remote of her small tv and walked back to the door. “Stay here, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she promised him.

He waved her away, eyes already glued on the screen. As she walked downstairs, she realised she had a few beers left in her fridge. She shrugged; he was hammered now anyways. She quickly sent a text to Amelia to see if she could help out.  
Emma walked through the bar, opened up the curtains and unlocked the door. Luckily, there weren’t people waiting yet and Emma prayed for a quiet night. She pulled out her phone as it started to vibrate. She saw Regina was calling and answered it.

“Hey, Gina,” she said.

“Hey. How are you?” Regina asked.

“I’m good, just opened Woody’s and if I’m lucky I'll be able to run the show alone,” Emma replied as she walked behind the bar, checking the vat of beer.

“Why? Where’s August?” Regina asked surprised.

“Upstairs, getting even more hammered then he already is,” Emma said dryly.

“Shit. Because of Zee?”

“Yeah, I think so. He will get through this. He was like this when Bella broke up with him,” Emma said reassuringly. “How are things there?” she asked.

“Good, I guess. Zelena isn’t talking about it, but she’s not taking it well either,” Regina filled her in.

“Maybe we should get them to talk to each other,” Emma suggested.

“Yeah, maybe we should. I haven’t seen Zelena like this in a while,” Regina replied.

“How is Henry after yesterday?” Emma asked.

“Tired. He couldn’t transfer himself to his chair this morning.” Emma heard Regina sigh. “It was heart-breaking to see.”

“Yeah, I get that. Are you okay?” Emma asked and waved at Amelia, who entered the pub. Emma was glad she could make it.

“I don’t know. Not really. I’m going to talk to Henry about his vlog,” Regina told her and Emma could hear Regina had a hard time.

“I think that’s good, Gina. He needs to know he doesn’t need to be strong all the time,” Emma said.

“I know,” Regina replied. “Anyway, sorry to have bothered you. I hope August will get better soon,” she added.

“You are no bother,” Emma assured her. “Good luck over there,” Emma said.

“Thanks. See you soon.”

“See you soon.” Emma hung up and looked up at Amelia, who was already getting the bar ready. “Thanks for coming over so quick,” she said.

“No problem. Is August sick?” Amelia asked.

“Something like that, yes,” Emma nodded and looked up as the door opened, their first customer entered.

~~~

Aurora slipped as quietly as she could into the house. She felt so stupid she had let herself be seduced into drinking a cup of coffee with Mulan. It had sounded so alluring when Mulan had suggested it, it had felt like a small escape of her reality. That morning she had barely been allowed to go outside, as Philip had one of his paranoid moods. She had convinced him she needed to do groceries, or they wouldn’t have food on the table. He had let her go with the strict instructions to come straight home. She should have known it was a mistake to text him that she had been held up. She tiptoed to the kitchen to put away the groceries, but he called her from the living room. Resigned, she set down the bag next to the door and walked into the living room.

“Hi babe,” she said as cheerful as she could.

“Where have you been?” he barked and Aurora cringed. He was really angry and the look in his eyes scared her. She took a step back and knew that was a mistake. Never, ever, walk away from him when he was like this.

“Don’t you dare to walk away from me, woman!” he roared and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to him and she felt his hot breath on her face.

“I’m sorry,” she faltered.

“I bet you are,” he breathed angrily.

He pushed her away from him, followed by a blow to her head. She fell to the ground, cradling her face. Her head started to pound and she bit down her lip to stop from screaming.

“Where. The. Hell. Where. You?” he fumed, standing threatening over her.

“I… I ran into a friend,” she admitted shaking.

“A friend?” he laughed harshly. “You don’t have friends,” he reminded her brutally. “Get up,” he commanded her.

As she tried to get up, he immediately kicked her down. From that point, it rained hits and kicks. Aurora cried softly, knowing not to make too much sound. Too much sound would set him off even more and she only wanted it to stop. She knew he would be sorry tomorrow and make it up, but right now she wished him gone. Another hit to her head made her neck snap back and she whined at the pain coursing through her body.

“Where were you?” he commanded again, stopping his beatings for a minute.

“Please, Philip,” she begged.

She crawled away from him, only to hit the wall behind her. With big steps, he walked to her and grabbed her hair to lift her up. She scrambled to her feet to relieve the pain, but her whole body ached.

“What did I say about walking away from me?” he bit and head-butted her in the face.

She crumbled to the floor, hot tears trying to find a way out through her swollen eyes. She felt the tears mix with the blood from her nose and knew she wouldn’t be able to show her face for a couple of days. Philip always knew when to hit her, a day right after training or a game so she wouldn’t miss either of them. From all the things he hated, he hated the loss of face the most. So he always managed to patch her up enough so she could play.

“Go get me a beer,” he ordered as he turned his back on her.

Aurora crawled out of the living room and wondered how the hell she was going to survive this hell-hole…

~~~

“Hey, mom!” Henry wheeled into his mother’s study and found her sitting at her desk. Regina looked up and smiled at him. “I’ve got us the tickets for Comic-Con next month!” he said excitedly and showed her the confirmation mail.

“What?” Regina asked confused, she could remember vaguely he had talked about it.

“Yeah, you said we could go,” he said frowning.

Regina suddenly remembered and nodded. “You’re right. Have you asked your aunt if she can join us?” she asked as she handed him his phone back.

“Not yet, it’s my next stop,” he smirked and wheeled back to the door.

“Oh, Henry?” Regina called him back.

He turned to face her. “Yeah?”

“There is something I want to talk to you about,” she said as she stood up to sit on the couch, she motioned for him to come sit with her.

“Okay.” Henry wheeled back and parked his chair next to his mother. “What do you want to talk about?” he asked curiously.

Regina took a deep breath, not sure how to breach this subject. “I wanted to talk to you about your latest vlog,” she finally said.

Henry cast his eyes down, he had been afraid his mother would want to have a word about it. He knew it hadn’t been really fair to put his fear into a vlog, but it was easier that way. He felt he needed to be strong for his mother, and not to be more of a burden than he already was.

“Yeah,” he breathed and looked up. He met his mother’s sad eyes and the guilt hit him fully. “I should have talked to you before I uploaded it,” he nodded.

“You should talk to me period,” Regina replied gently.

“I know, but it’s so hard,” he admitted, biting on his lip.

“Why? I’m your mother,” she said, grabbing his hand.

“And that’s just it. You’re my mother and you are already doing so much for me. I don’t want to add on to that burden,” he finally burst and felt a tear escape. “I… I need to be strong,” he added.

“But, Henry, you don’t have to be!” she exclaimed, squeezing his hand.

“But you are too. I never see how me being in a wheelchair affects you,” he threw back, biting back more tears.

Regina sighed and bowed her head. He was right, she never showed her true emotions. He was right, they were both to blame.

“You’re right,” she admitted. “And maybe I should have shown it more to you,” she added.

“Maybe,” he said cheekily. “How about we both try to show it more? And I’ll show you my vlogs before I post them,” he suggested.

“Good idea and I’m going to do my best,” she promised.

“Me too.” He gave her a hug. “I love you,” he whispered in her hair.

“I love you too,” she replied, holding him tight.

He let go and turned his chair. “And now I’m going to ask aunt Zee if she’s going to join us to the madhouse,” he winked and wheeled out of the study.

Regina wiped her eyes dry and walked to her desk. She sent a quick message to Emma that they had the talk and sat back down. She stared at her phone and particularly at Emma’s profile picture. She was glad she had talked to Emma that morning and was a bit worried about August. Zelena had dumped him pretty hard and she felt sorry for the guy. Regina thought about Zelena. She had been quieter than normal and she figured her sister wasn’t taking this break up very well. She sighed, maybe Emma was right. Maybe they should force them to talk to each other. Regina liked that idea, it meant working together even more with Emma. Regina didn’t know what it was about the blonde, but she couldn’t get her out of her mind. Maybe Ella was right, and maybe she should ask Emma out. Then she remembered, Emma was taken. Feeling defeated, Regina put away her phone and stared at the blue prints in front of her. Work was calling…

~~~

Great Britain's team had flown into the States a day before the game and was now ready to take on the USA ladies. Emma was happy to notice that the ambience in the team was better. Everyone was pumped and actually excited. Killian had let her know she would stay on the bench for the first period, but that she would play in the second and last period. Emma was glad Victoria was finally acknowledging her talent.

“Are you ready?” Mulan asked next to her.

“I am. Are you?” Emma asked as she looked up.

“Yes. I’m starting in the first period,” Mulan told her.

“Congratulations!” Emma said happily. Mulan smirked, but Emma could tell Mulan was distracted. “What’s up?” she asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” Mulan muttered, looking down.

“Mulan,” Emma said urgently.

Mulan looked up and then glanced at Aurora. Aurora had tried to cover it up, but it was clear she had a black eye.

“I’m worried about her,” Mulan admitted.

Emma nodded, she had seen the black eyes as well and Aurora’s change in behaviour. She was even more skittish than before and more pulled back in her shell. Emma hated to say it, but she recognized the signs.

“What do you think happened?” Emma asked.

“Her husband,” Mulan growled lowly and Emma nodded.

“Have you talked to her?” Emma asked.

“She’s denying it. She said she walked into a bloody cupboard,” Mulan chuckled dryly.

“There’s nothing we can do now, Mulan,” Emma said. “Let’s get through this and we’ll see when we get back, okay?” she suggested.

Mulan nodded. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

They were called to the ice and Emma dove into the hideout. Aurora sat in the corner and Emma studied her. She had her suspicions as well after her husband had pulled her out of the pub after their first game. Aurora smiled at her and Emma scooted over to her.

“Are you okay?” she asked worried, seeing how Aurora collapsed against the boarding.

“Yeah, fine. Just jetlagged,” she smiled up at Emma.

“Are you sure that’s all?” Emma asked, not wanting to push too hard, but wanting to let Aurora know she was safe here.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me,” Aurora said as she sat up straighter.

Emma caught her wincing, but let it go. She felt Aurora would shut down if she pushed any further.  
She focused on the game and saw no one had scored yet. Emma felt confident, they could handle this team. She watched as Anastasia stole the puck and immediately passed it off to her sister Ivy. Ivy shot forward and assisted Kathryn in the first goal. Their team erupted in cheers and Emma saw the USA team was wavering. Good, they need to start to be afraid of them. The game started up again and this time the USA came storming at them. With a bit of trouble, they broke through their defence and scored. Emma looked aside and saw Victoria and Killian have a quick and intense chat. Killian called in their team and told them their new strategy. Emma saw Regina nod and skate off. Ruby, who was in the goal today, shot the puck and the game was afoot again. Jacinda played it through to Alice, who shot forward. Emma was surprised at how quick and nimble the blonde was. Excited, she rose to her feet, cheering on her teammate. Alice made a shot, but it got stopped by the USA goalie. Emma slapped her hand on the boarding and checked the clock, only three more minutes to go.

“That was close,” Aurora said next to her.

Emma nodded and sat back down. “We can do this,” she said confidently.

The USA had the puck again and once again broke through the defence. Ruby tried her best, but with a trick shot, the USA scored their second point. Victoria signalled for a change and Alice, Kathryn and Anastasia stepped into the hideout. Victoria motioned for Elsa, Aurora, and Dorothy to take the ice. Emma watched Aurora go and saw her movements were stiff and careful. Emma suspected Aurora had more black spots on her body and it worried her more.

“What’s up with Somers?” Alice asked she had seen it too.

“Don’t know,” Emma replied.

“Bit 'er husband has somethin' tae dae wi' it,” Merida interjected.

“You guys know about that?” Emma asked surprised, whirling around.

“We all do. But she keeps denying it,” Alice said suddenly serious.

“Damn,” Emma mumbled, this was even worse then she thought.

Suddenly, the whistle sounded, the first period was done. The team huddled together in the locker room, Killian stood in the middle of them.

“Alright, it’s time for our secret weapon. Emma, are you ready?” he asked as he looked up at her and she nodded. “We want you in with the first change, okay?” Once again Emma nodded. “Okay. We can do this, they are only one point ahead of us. Keep the defence up and closed. Wings and centres, attack as much as you can,” he told them. “Bring it on, girls.”

“Team Great Britain!” they all yelled.

Emma handed Regina a water bottle and sat down next to her. “What should we do?” she asked, her jaw twitched.

“Your slingshot could definitely work here. The Russians had been prepared, but I don’t think the USA has. I saw how startled they were when Elsa showed her skills off,” Regina said.

Elsa had pulled almost the same trick with the USA defence, but they had been able to stop her. But it had startled them nonetheless and Emma was positive the slingshot would work. Soon it was time for the second period and Emma dove back into the hideout. Emma watched as Malka, or Mal, won the power struggle. Regina and Zelena had been benched as well until the first change. Mal passed the puck to Mulan, who managed to break through the defence, fooled the goalie and scored their second point. They once again erupted in cheering and yelling, slamming their sticks against the boarding. Even the presenters were enthusiastic as Emma heard them yell Mulan’s name over the speakers. She smirked, they were really getting a better reputation. The game went on and in the last two minutes, Victoria and the USA team both called for a change. Emma jumped up and pushed her mouth guard in her mouth.

“Go get them,” Aurora said and stuck up her thumbs.

“Thanks,” Emma said around her mouthpiece and clambered over the boarding on the ice.

She felt the excitement roll over the ice and she took up her position as left wing. Regina lost the power struggle and Emma tried to intercept the puck. She got slammed into the boarding hard and watched as the USA scored again. She slammed her stick in frustration and nodded at Regina, this was their change. Regina nodded back and signalled to Ruby to pass her the puck. Ariel tagged along with them and both of them stormed the defence. Emma trailed behind them, ready to go do her trick. They broke through and Ariel passed her the puck. Regina and Ariel split and Emma sprinted forward at full speed. She saw the players jump out of her way and she came to a sudden halt just before the goalie. The goalie was wobbling lightly and Emma scored their third point with ease. Cheering erupted in the stadium and this time Emma’s name sounded through the stadium. Emma raised her stick as she skated back to her position.

“Nice one!” Regina yelled in her ear as she hugged Emma.

Emma only grinned harder. The game resumed and the USA retaliated, resulting in their fourth goal, just before the second period ended. The team retreated back to the locker room, Emma accepted the water bottle that Tiana handed her.

“Braw a body, Swan!” Merida exclaimed, hitting Emma on her back.

“Uh, thanks?” Emma replied, looking for a translation.

“Nice one, Swan,” Kathryn translated. “You’ll get the hang of it,” she added with a wink.

“Yoo've got tae learn me hoo tae dae 'at,” Merida continued and this time Emma got the gist of it.

“Yeah, totally. No problem,” she smirked enthusiastically.

“You’re getting even more fans, Swan,” Regina remarked sarcastically, but Emma caught the little twinkle in her eyes. She was pulling her leg.

“Well, someone’s got to have them,” she threw back.

The door opened and Victoria and Killian entered the locker room. They all looked up, ready to hear their new strategy.

“That was an impressive stop, Emma,” Victoria said and Emma only nodded in acknowledgement.

She thought she saw a flash of hurt over Victoria’s face, but she simply refused to talk to the woman.

“We don’t have much to change about our strategy, it seems to work. Emma and Regina, you come back in after the change,” Killian started off his pep talk. “We are still one point behind, we’ve got this. We got to get that head start,” he pushed. “Defence, keep doing what you do. Wings, pick it up and disrupt their defence so the centres can get through,” he continued. “Bring it in.”

“Team Great Britain!” they once again yelled.

The third period was about to start and they went back on the ice. Emma and Regina dove back into the hideout and Regina frowned as she saw Aurora was still stiff and cautious.

“What’s up with her?” she asked Emma.

“Don’t really know. The girls say it’s her husband’s doing,” Emma replied, she was really worried over the blonde woman.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Regina mumbled. “He’s been sawing at her mind for years,” she added.

“They told me as much. But she keeps denying it,” Emma said.

“Yes, and she doesn’t let anyone in,” Regina elaborated.

Emma nodded, she had figured as much. She had also noticed Aurora did react to Mulan more than to the rest. She hoped Mulan would be able to break through that wall. Emma’s attention got pulled back to the game as the USA broke through their defence and scored their fifth point.

“Dammit,” Regina swore next to her. “Keep it tight!” she yelled at their defence.

“How about I do the coaching?” Victoria suggested coldly behind them, her face was taut.

“Sorry,” Regina replied and sat back down, making a face to Emma.

Emma snorted, she was glad she had a companion in hating Victoria. Regina didn’t seem to like her very much either and Emma didn’t know if it was because of her story or something else but she didn’t mind. She wasn’t alone in this. Emma focused back on the game and saw how one of the USA ladies stole the puck from Ivy and broke through defence again. She managed to fool Ruby and scored their sixth point. They were now leading with 6 to 3. Victoria called for a change and Emma and Regina scrambled over the boarding. The game started back up and Emma saw they only had 1 and a half minute left. She asked for the puck and dodged through the defence. The goalie saw her coming and Emma sprinted forward, only to take a sharp turn left around the goal. The goalie followed her and Emma scored in the right corner. The bell rung and cheering Emma skated back to their side. She just made the difference smaller, but they all knew it was a lost cause. The USA did one last attempt but got stopped. Finally, the whistle sounded and the game was over. They had lost again, but this one didn’t feel as bad as the other ones. Defeated, but satisfied, Great Britain's team left the ice as the USA team skated their honour round…


	14. Comic Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a panic attack. Happens in the fifth paragraph.

Yawning, Regina entered the kitchen and found her son already shovelling down his breakfast. She ruffled his hair when she saw he hadn’t styled it yet.

“You’re up early,” she said as she walked to the counter to make coffee.

As she walked past the microwave, she saw it was 6.45 on a bloody Saturday. She shook her head, she must be going mad to be up this early. Henry had made her set an alarm, as today was the day for Comic-Con. He had been a bouncy ball all week and yesterday he had been all over the place.

“Couldn’t sleep anymore,” he said around a mouthful of cereal. “You know if Emma is coming over or are we picking her up?” he asked.

Zelena hadn’t been able to go with them today due to a prior engagement, so Henry had suggested asking Emma. Emma had enthusiastically said yes and had been as excited as Henry. Both of them had held a Marvel marathon leading up to the con, pulling Regina with them. Regina had to admit, she was starting to like the franchise more and more. She particularly liked the Avengers movies and the Iron Man movies where Black Widow was in. She always had a thing for redheads.

_Too bad Emma wasn’t one._

Regina closed her eyes, trying to ignore that comment of the little voice in her head. That was a mistake as immediately, Emma’s smiling face popped up. Regina sighed, opened her eyes and poured in her coffee. She walked over to Henry and sat down with him.

“We’re picking her up,” she answered and took a sip of her coffee.

Henry eyed the coffee mug and then looked up at his mother. “Can I have mug as well?” he asked smugly.

“What? No!” Regina protested. “Since when do you like coffee?” she asked incredulously.

“Me and the boys have it at school,” he shrugged. “But it’s stale and weak,” he added. “Please, mom? It’s early and I want to be awake when we get there,” he begged.

“Alright, but just this one time,” Regina gave in and stood up to fetch him a cup of coffee. “You want something in it?” she asked.

“Just milk,” he replied.

Regina nodded and returned with his mug and breakfast of her own.

“Are you excited?” Regina asked.

“Yes!” he beamed and grabbed his phone. “All of the guests have confirmed they landed safely in London,” he gushed excitedly showing his phone to Regina.

Regina scrolled down the timeline. Henry had told her the line-up and even she was excited about it. There were a couple of actors from a DC show, Legends of Tomorrow. It was the only DC show Henry was okay with watching because it was just hilarious and not like DC at all. Regina had seen that the main lesbian couple were coming, Caity Lotz and Jes McCallan. Henry hadn’t been really interested in them, but Emma had been and had convinced Regina to do a photo op with them. Henry had been the most excited about the Marvel guests that were coming: Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, Scarlett Johansson, Tom Holland, Anthony Mackie, Karen Gillian and Tessa Thompson. Regina had been impressed with the big names that the con had attracted. She had checked the site herself and saw that next to all the famous actors, comic artists were coming as well.

“Are you finished?” Regina asked, motioning to his breakfast.

“Yeah, I’m going to get changed,” he nodded and wheeled his bowl and empty mug to the sink.

Regina watched as he managed with difficulty to lift it into the sink, but he did it. He winked cheekily at her and wheeled to his room.

“Do you need help?” she called after him.

“No, I’ll be fine!” he called back.

Regina nodded and decided to get dressed as well. Henry had loaned her one of his Marvel shirts — he had said she wasn’t allowed within ten feet of him if she didn’t wear anything fan related. So she had chosen one of the more decent shirts, a black shirt with the Marvel logo printed in red. She had chosen loose-fitting blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. She thought she looked good enough to walk around a comic con. She quickly fixed her hair and applied some light make up.

“Mom!” Henry called upstairs. “We got to go or we’re going to be late!”

Regina checked her watch and chuckled. It was barely half past seven. The doors wouldn’t open until ten and it was only a short drive. She checked herself one more time in the mirror and walked downstairs. Henry smirked when he saw her outfit and nodded appreciatively.

“Do I get a pass?” she asked with a smile.

“It’ll do,” he smirked. “Are we ready?” he asked.

“Just about. Do you have everything you need for your care?” Regina checked in with him.

“Yeees, we packed it yesterday,” Henry commented. “And I’ve got cash and my ID.”

“I’ve got the tickets and food and drinks,” Regina nodded. “I think we are good to go.”

Henry wheeled ahead of her out of the house to their van. Regina closed up and realised Zelena was still sleeping. She frowned, she would text her when they were waiting at the con for the doors to open. She unlocked the van and opened the doors to lower the elevator. Henry wheeled on it and when the elevator had raised again, he wheeled into the van. Regina closed the doors and opened the side door, to lock Henry’s chair to the floor. She handed him the seatbelt and when he was secured, she climbed out again and closed the door. As she walked to the driver’s side, she sent Emma a quick text that they were on their way to pick her up. Just as Regina started the van, Emma texted back that she was waiting for them.

~~~

Zelena stirred when she heard the front door close shut. She stretched herself out and glanced at the clock. She groaned when she saw it wasn’t even eight yet. At this moment she was glad she hadn’t been able to join them to the con, it was madness to be awake at this hour at a Saturday. Zelena huddled back under the blankets to try and get more sleep, but her mind was awake now. Before she could stop it, her mind went straight to August. She really didn’t want to, but she missed him like crazy and she felt like she had made a big mistake. Through Regina, she had heard he was miserable and she had felt guilty ever since.  
Zelena threw the covers of her and sat on the edge of her bed. Maybe she should step over her pride and go talk to him. Maybe they could work something out. But she already knew what he wanted and she wasn’t sure she could give it to him. She groaned, she really missed him. Her stomach growled and she grabbed her phone from the charger. She walked into a silent house and realised this was the first time she was really all alone in the house. Normally, she would have someone sleep over, but she hadn’t hooked up with anybody ever since she broke up with August. Zelena scratched her head, August had had more of an influence on her than she'd realised.  
As she sat down with her breakfast and the coffee that Regina had made earlier, she checked her phone. She scrolled through her messages and ended up staring at her last conversation with August. They had talked about what time they would meet for their date and August had told her about his surprise for her, the Italian restaurant. Zelena tapped on the white message bar and the keyboard appeared. She hesitated — should she really just lamely send a text? She had never been in a situation like this before and she had no idea what to do.  
She contemplated texting Regina but decided against it. Regina was out and Zelena didn’t want to burden her with her problems. She glanced at the clock and saw she still had time before she had to open shop. She and Rosie took turns in working Saturdays and today was her turn. Zelena scrolled back at her and August’s conversation, bit down on her upper lip, and sent a quick Hey before she could change her mind. She needed to give this a chance if she didn’t want to lose him completely. Locking her phone, she stood up to go get changed. She cleaned her bowl and placed hers and Henry’s in the dishwasher and walked upstairs. Her phone beeped when she walked into her room…

~~~

Henry had made sure they were on time, resulting in them being right in front of the doors that would grant them access to the con. Emma had been so sweet to register them the previous day, so they could skip that huge line.  
Regina didn’t know where to look first, there were so many cosplayers all around them. Henry was the same, he kept looking around him and pointing out the amazing cosplays he saw. Regina had to admit, the excitement was getting to her as well. The atmosphere was contagious and she regretted having put it off for so many years.  
She glanced at Emma, who had crouched down next to Henry to talk to him. Emma was clad in tight black leather pants and a grey, short-sleeved t-shirt with Captain Marvel’s logo printed on it. Regina especially admired Emma’s outstretched arm that held on to Henry’s wheelchair to keep her in balance. Her bicep flexed every now and then and Regina had to use all her power not to go squeeze it.

“Mom!” Henry turned to face her and motioned for her to come closer.

Regina saw Henry had connected his phone to his selfie stick and held it up. He had talked about making a vlog about the con, to see how accessible it was. Regina walked closer and crouched behind Emma, holding on to her shoulder to be in the frame.

“Hi, guys!” Henry started enthusiastically. “Today is a special day because I’m at my very first Comic-Con. I’m going to show you all the cool stuff and see how accessible this Comic-Con actually is. I managed to have my mother and her friend Emma tag along, so you will see them in the vlog as well!”

He pushed a button and the video stopped. With a bit of trouble, he managed to collapse the selfie stick and detached his phone from it. He quickly checked the footage and nodded satisfied.

“Still vlogging, huh?” Emma smiled.

“Yeah. I’ve got quite a lot of followers,” Henry said proudly.

“He does. And especially after the skating vlog his numbers spiked up,” Regina said, she was so proud of her son.

Henry’s phone suddenly beeped and Henry quickly checked the message. “Cool, Nico and Damian are here as well,” he smiled. “They are somewhere in the back.”

“Who are they?” Emma asked, trying to look over the heads of the people behind them to spot them for Henry.

“Friends from school. They weren't sure if they could come but apparently they did!” he beamed.

Regina checked her watch and saw it was almost time. Henry had seen it too and had placed his hands on the hoops of his wheels. Regina crouched down next to him.

“Be sure to not exert yourself too much,” she said softly so Emma wouldn’t hear, she knew he didn’t like to be vulnerable in front of others. “Just tell me when I need to push you for a while,” she added.

“I will,” Henry smiled at her. “Thanks for coming with me,” he added and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Regina smiled at him and stood up straight. She was just in time — under loud cheering the doors finally opened. To be sure to not lose each other in the crowd, Regina grabbed Henry’s chair and they went in, Emma grabbed her free hand. Regina swallowed at the electricity coursing through her body, trying her hardest to ignore it. Regina’s mouth fell open at the massive amount of merchandise she saw unfolding in front of her. She was sure both Emma and Henry would leave here without having one penny left of the money they brought. Henry raced out before them, drooling over the merchandise. Regina smiled as he went through the thousands of Funko Pops and eventually drove back with two new Funko Pops, an Iron Man and a Scarlett Witch.

“Don’t spend all your money at once,” Regina warned him.

“I’ll try,” Henry smirked and Regina carefully placed the Funko’s in his bag.

They started to make their way over the huge con. Henry pointed out a few things like the main stage, the comic area and the gaming area. As Regina pushed his chair, Henry made a few more recordings for his vlog and Emma offered to make some for him as he wheeled through the con. They stopped here and there at some vendors, Regina even considered buying a t-shirt of Black Widow for herself.

“You should do it, Regina,” Emma pushed her as she saw the shirt.

“When would I wear it?” Regina objected, already putting it away.

“Whenever you want. Maybe under your gear?” Emma suggested and picked it up and held it in front of her. “Or for the photo op later,” she winked.

Regina once again stared at it, it was a white short sleeved shirt with a black print of Black Widow’s headshot and Black Widow printed in white. She sighed and pulled out her wallet to pay the vendor for the shirt. Henry smirked when he saw what his mother had bought.

“That is awesome, mom,” he said. “You should pull it on before you photo op,” he added.

Regina pulled up an eyebrow, but knew she would probably pull it on at some point today. Henry’s attention got suddenly pulled by two boys and he raced right at them.

“Nico! Damian!” he called after them and the boys turned around.

Regina and Emma followed the three boys around the con and Regina realised they would probably wouldn't see all of the con in one day. Henry turned around to them.

“We are going to the Marvel panel. You want to join us?” he asked.

“Sure, lead the way,” Regina nodded and followed them out of the merchandise area.

~~~

The bell in the shop went off and Zelena looked up from her phone. Relieved, she saw it was Ruby entering the shop.

“Thank god you’re here,” Zelena exclaimed and Ruby smirked.

“What’s up?” she said as she walked up to the counter and leant on it. “What’s your emergency?”

“This!”

Zelena shoved her phone under Ruby’s eyes.

_**Zelena:** Hey_

_**August:** Hey_

Ruby looked up, not quite understanding. “This is the emergency?” she asked as she gave Zelena her phone back.

“Yeah! What do I say?” Zelena asked panicked.

“Whatever you wanted to say at eight a.m. in the morning,” Ruby said.

Zelena sighed and locked her phone. “You don’t get it. We had a huge fight,” she tried to explain.

“Okay. Then why are you texting him?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Because!” Zelena went through her hair with her hand. “I can’t get him out of my head,” she admitted.

“Zelena! Our maneater is falling in love?!” Ruby exclaimed, a huge grin appeared on her face.

“Just a bit louder, Manchester hasn’t heard you,” Zelena sarcastically remarked.

“Wow. I never thought I would see the day,” Ruby smirked.

“What do I do now?” Zelena asked, trying to get Ruby’s attention back.

“Ask him out, of course!” Ruby replied, still grinning from ear to ear. “Does Roni know?” she asked.

“No.” Annoyed Zelena once again picked up her phone and unlocked it. “Can I really just ask him out after our fight?”

Now Ruby seemed to come back to earth. “How bad was it?” she inquired.

“Screaming in the street at each other bad,” the redhead elaborated dryly.

“That’s bad,” Ruby agreed. “You two should talk first.”

“Duh,” Zelena quipped. “But I can’t just show at Woody’s now, can I?” she suggested.

“I don’t see why not,” Ruby said and looked up at her. “That might actually work.”

“What? No! I’m not doing that!” Zelena protested, realising she had just said something stupid.

“Yeah!” Ruby was enthusiastic now. “It shows you’re vulnerable and aren’t afraid to show it,” she continued.

“Nuh-uh. I _am_ afraid of that,” Zelena objected and shook her head. “Not going to happen.”

“You want him back, right?” Ruby inquired.

“I think so,” Zelena backtracked. “No, yes, I want him back.”

“Then you’ve got to do it. You’ve got to work for it,” Ruby tried to convince her.

“You sure?” Zelena asked.

“One hundred per cent,” Ruby nodded. “Go, I’ll look after the shop,” she said.

“Are you…”

“GO!”

Ruby all but pushed Zelena out of the door and watched her go. She smirked, she loved this kind of drama. Shedding her coat, she slipped behind the counter. How hard could running a flower shop actually be?

~~~

Henry, Regina and Emma had made their way to their first photo op with Scarlett Johansson. It was a good moment for Henry to rest up a bit, as there was quite a line. Emma checked her watch and saw they had to wait for another 15 minutes.

“I think people lined up here as soon as the Con opened,” Emma remarked and sat down next to Henry on the floor.

Regina followed her example, the line wouldn’t move in a while. Henry had bought a photo op ticket as well, and he was checking on his phone if his hair was still how it was supposed to be. One of the volunteers suddenly appeared next to them with a friendly smile.

“Sir?” he pulled Henry’s attention, and Regina’s and Emma’s. “You can scoot over to this line,” he said as he pointed to the VIP-lane.

“Oh, awesome,” Henry beamed and started to wheel out of the line. “Can they come with me?” he asked, looking back at his mother and Emma.

“Only one is supposed to go with you, but okay,” the volunteer nodded. “Just this one time,” he winked at them and escorted them through the line after scanning their ticket.

They walked up through the entrance of the little room that was surrounded with black curtains and were told to wait there.

“Who is going first?” Henry asked.

“You, of course,” Regina smiled at him and adjusted his hair slightly.

“Okay,” Henry smiled and pulled out his phone.

Emma bumped Regina’s shoulder lightly, she looked nervous. “You want to go together?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Is that allowed?” Regina wondered.

“Yeah, it’s totally okay,” Henry replied nodding.

“Then I would love that,” Regina smiled and Emma visibly relaxed.

Regina frowned, why would Emma be so nervous to ask her that? Was she missing something here? Emma smiled her signature smile and Regina melted a bit. She quickly reigned in her feelings, Emma was taken. Yet Regina couldn’t help but feel giddy that she wanted to take the picture together and even though she knew it was stupid, she started to have hope.

“Oh!” Emma suddenly exclaimed. “You need to put on your new shirt!” she said as she grabbed it out of Henry’s back.

“But I can’t wear it over this one I’m already wearing,” Regina objected. “That would look lame on the photo.”

“I’ll shield you. There are no people behind you,” Emma said.

Regina hesitated but when Emma made herself broad and big before Regina, she quickly pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head and put on the new one.

“Done,” she said with a small voice and Emma turned to face her.

“Looking good,” Emma smiled and reached to Regina’s neck to snap the tag out of her neck.

“Thanks,” Regina replied sheepishly and dumped her old shirt in Henry’s bag.

She was done just in time because Henry squealed when he saw Scarlett. Soon enough they were being called in and Regina watched as Scarlett and Henry exchanged some words. Henry parked his chair on the right spot and Scarlett hugged him from behind. Regina heard Henry thank her and wish her a nice day. He came back beaming and disappeared behind the curtain. Scarlett was looking at them expectantly with a friendly smile. Emma pushed Regina into the cubicle and followed her.

“Hello,” Scarlett smiled. “With the three of us?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “Hi.”

They both stood next to Scarlett and Scarlett wrapped her arms around both of the waists of the ladies, pulling them effectively in the shot. The photo snapped and blinded Regina blinked.

“You two are a cute couple,” Scarlett commented and smiled at them.

“I wish we were a couple,” Emma replied. “But thank you,” she added sheepishly.

“Enjoy the con!” Scarlett said as they made their way to the table to pick up their photo.

“You too,” Regina said and smiled back at her.

They picked up their pictures and left the cubicle, Regina quickly checked it over. It wasn’t a bad picture, on the contrary. They looked pretty snug with the three of them.

“Is it always that rushed?” Regina asked when they stepped out of the photo op zone.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Emma nodded, putting away her photo carefully.

Henry came driving up to them, still beaming.

“And?” he asked, eyeing the picture in Regina’s hand. Regina showed it to him. “Awesome!”

He showed them his, it was very cute. Henry was smiling brightly and Scarlett was beaming as well. Regina smiled, he would never forget this.

“She was so kind!” Henry exclaimed and handed his photo to his mother. “She asked if she could hug me,” he added.

“She was really kind indeed,” Emma agreed.

As soon as Regina had put away the photos, Henry sped off in search of his friends. Regina and Emma followed him at a more eased speed, Regina keeping an eye on him all the time.

“So, you wish we were a couple?” Regina asked, she was bursting with curiosity.

“Shit, you heard that?” Emma asked embarrassed.

“I did,” Regina smirked. “So, do you?” she pushed.

“I guess, yes,” Emma admitted sheepishly.

Regina glanced at the blonde confused, was she really missing something here? “But what about Tessa?” she asked.

Emma’s head snapped up, her face confused. “We broke up. Weeks ago,” she said. “Didn’t you know?”

“No,” Regina said confused, remembering her little conversation with Tessa a couple of weeks ago. “I saw her at our last game with Streatham and she told me she would see you at home,” Regina elaborated.

“What?” Emma stopped walking and looked at Regina. “She was at our game?”

Regina nodded, not really understanding what was happening here. “I’ve seen her at every game ever since,” she added.

“That little bitch,” Emma hissed. “She’s been keeping up appearances, pretending nothing happened.”

“Apparently,” Regina nodded. “What happened between you two?” she asked.

Emma sank down on a nearby chair and Regina quickly checked where Henry was and saw him sitting in front of the main stage. Regina sat down next to Emma.

“I did something stupid, I screamed someone else’s name when we were having sex,” Emma explained, praying Regina wouldn’t ask who’s name it was. “She threw me out and I realised I wasn’t even sorry. I already knew we had no future, but this wasn’t exactly how I had planned it,” she admitted. “Anyway, she called me a few days after saying she was sorry she threw me out and if I please would come back. I told her no and that it was over for me. It had been for a while. She grew angry of course and we never spoke again,” Emma finished her story.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said, grabbing Emma’s hand out of instinct. “Who’s name did you scream?” she asked out of curiosity.

Emma winced and looked away from Regina. “You don’t want to know,” she tried.

“So, someone I know?” Regina gathered. “Ruby?” she guessed and Emma shook her head, turning slowly red. “Zelena?” Regina gasped, her eyes grew big.

Emma shook her head and looked up at the brunette next to her. “No, but you’re close,” she revealed. “I… I called out your name,” she added softly.

“What?” Regina stared surprised at the beet red blonde next to her. “Seriously?”

Emma nodded and looked away again, afraid of rejection. When no answer came, Emma looked up. Regina sat next to her, staring with her mouth open.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked concerned, touching Regina’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to…”

Regina jerked away from her touch involuntarily. “I… I did not see that coming, is all,” Regina finally managed to say. “Does this mean you… like me?” she asked, swallowing hard.

Regina could barely focus on what Emma was saying, as there was a swelling rush in her ears and the world slowly started to spin. She felt her chest expand and yet she felt like she barely got enough air. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the world from spinning. From far away she heard someone call her name, but she couldn’t find it in her to respond. She concentrated on getting enough air, her chest quickly rising and falling. Deep down she knew what was happening, she was having a panic attack. She hadn’t had one ever since Denise had cheated on her and she had kicked her out of the house. Regina clawed around her and found a soft arm next to her. Someone held a plastic bag in front of her mouth and a hand was placed on her back. She concentrated on the warm hand that drew circles over her back. Slowly, the world stopped spinning and she dared to open her eyes. She stared straight at Henry’s worried eyes and she realised he had never seen her like this. She wanted to swat away the hand and plastic bag to put on her brave face, but then she remembered their conversation. He had told her that she didn’t need to be strong all the time. Regina reached out to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Hey, welcome back,” someone next to her said and she realised it was Emma.

_Shit._

Emma, who had confessed to screaming her name during sex with her ex. Emma, who was about to confess her feelings and Regina suddenly realised where this panic attack had come from. Yes, she had developed feelings for Emma, but she had never thought about what would happen when Emma reciprocated these feelings. She looked up at Emma and wanted to cry when she saw the worried green eyes. She needed to explain what happened, but she felt so weak. Without even thinking about it, she sunk against Emma’s shoulder. Emma removed the plastic bag as Regina’s breathing had normalised.

“When was the last time you eat something?” Emma asked. “Or drank for that matter?”

“This morning,” Regina croaked.

“We have food and drinks with us,” Henry said and turned his wheelchair so Emma could take it out of his bag.

Emma reached over, making sure Regina was still resting comfortably. She grabbed a bottle of water and the bag with sandwiches. Henry turned back around. Emma eyed Henry’s friends who were standing a few feet away looking at them.

“How about you go with your friends and explore a bit? I’ll text you when your mother is doing better,” she suggested.

“You sure?” Henry asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah. Go, have fun,” Emma urged and Henry nodded.

Henry reached for Regina’s hand and squeezed it softly. “Holler if you need me,” he said.

Regina nodded weakly and Henry left reluctantly.

“Thank you,” Regina said softly.

“No worries,” Emma said as she handed Regina the water bottle.

Regina accepted it and drank eagerly from it. When she was done, Emma handed her the sandwich. Regina ate quietly, trying to calm down her beating heart. She had almost forgotten what a panic attack felt and couldn’t remember she had ever felt so scared.

“Look, Emma,” she started, but Emma stopped her.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Emma said. “Apparently I said something that made you panic and I’m really sorry,” she added apologetically.

“It’s not you,” Regina reassured her. “And I want to explain,” she said.

“Okay.”

“Two years ago I had a fiancée, Denise, and we were together for five years,” Regina started, after taking a deep breath. “One afternoon I came home early to surprise her and I caught her in our bed. With another man. I kicked her out immediately and broke it off. She begged and begged and begged, but I just couldn’t forgive her. She had broken my heart and I just couldn’t let it go.” Regina shook her head and looked at the people that passed them by. “After that, I closed my heart to any woman. I’ve had my fair share of suitors, but I never let them come close. And then you came.” She looked up at Emma. “You skated right into my heart and brick by brick broke down my walls. I hadn’t realised how much you had torn down until a couple of minutes ago and it scared the living daylights out of me,” Regina admitted.

“I could see that,” Emma chuckled. “I’m sorry she did that to you,” she added softly.

“Thanks,” Regina nodded and leant back against Emma. “You telling me you have feelings for me… I think I never thought about what would happen if you had the same kind of feelings I have for you,” she added.

“You do?” Emma sounded surprised.

“Of course, idiot,” Regina chuckled and sat back up. “If I didn't I wouldn’t have invited you into my personal life, now would I?” she asked.

“I guess not,” Emma shook her head. “So, now what?” she asked. “It appears we both have the same kind of feelings for each other.”

Regina nodded and honestly, she didn’t have an answer. Yes, she liked being around Emma. Yes, the blonde made her feel happy again. Yes, Emma was slowly winning her over. But a relationship? It scared her too much. She was too scared she would get her heart broken all over again.

“I don’t know, Emma,” Regina confessed. “I’m scared.”

She looked up, biting on her lip. Emma pulled her into a hug, it broke her heart to see Regina so scared. She was glad Regina had opened up after that panic attack. At first, Emma hadn’t really noticed, but when Regina failed to respond to her, she knew something was wrong. It had scared the crap out of her, but luckily she had the presence of mind to recognise it. She had this kind of attacks after she gave up her boy and knew how scary they were.

“I know you are,” Emma whispered in her hair.

Regina clung even tighter to her and Emma felt her body shake slightly. Emma was glad she had sent the boys away, neither Henry nor his friends had to see how broken Regina actually was. Regina pulled back and wiped away her tears.

“I’m really sorry,” she snivelled. “I really want to, but…” her voice trailed off.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t need an answer right away,” Emma said as she took Regina’s face in her hands.

“Thank you,” Regina smiled.

“How about you go to the ladies room and freshen up and after that, we go find the boys?” Emma suggested.

Regina nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

She gave Emma a soft and tender kiss on her lips and stood. Emma watched after her, her head dizzy with the sudden contact.

_Regina Mills just fucking kissed her…_

~~~

Zelena stood in front of Woody’s, contemplating if she should go in. She checked her phone once again and saw August hadn’t texted. She sighed and stepped inside. After letting her eyes get used to the dark interior, she spotted August behind the bar. Apparently, he hadn’t heard her come in as he was distracted with replacing the beer vat. Zelena walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. August stretched his back and his eyes landed on her. His mouth opened and closed and Zelena smiled at him shyly.

“Hi,” she said.

“You already said that. Over WhatsApp,” he deadpanned.

“I know,” Zelena said and ducked her head. “I’m an idiot.”

“Just a bit,” August nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to dispose of the empty cask. He came back with a white wine and set it in front of Zelena. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice sounded gruff.

“I wondered if we could talk,” Zelena started and looked up hopeful.

“I think a lot has been said already,” August replied as he folded the dishcloth. Zelena sighed and stood up. This had been a mistake, she shouldn’t have come. Zelena was holding the door when August spoke up. “But then there’s the fact I can’t seem to forget you.”

Zelena turned on her heels and August was looking straight at her.

“Me neither,” she admitted as she walked back to the bar.

August nodded and looked away from her. “If we want to do this, there has to be clarity for both of us,” he finally said.

“I agree,” Zelena said as she sat back down.

“What does a relationship mean to you?” he asked.

“To be honest? I don’t really know. I never had a real one,” Zelena confessed. “I’m like a bee, I hop from one lover to another.”

August nodded. “I was afraid of that.”

“But I haven’t been with anyone ever since we…” her voice trailed off. “I really want to try this with you, August. You’re special,” she said.

August looked back up. “I thought I wasn’t,” he countered dryly.

“I didn’t mean that,” she hastily said. “I was angry and shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry,” she added softly.

“Well, I did say some hurtful stuff as well,” August admitted and walked from behind the counter. He sat down next to her. “I need to know you’re serious.”

“I am. I want you,” Zelena all but begged now. “I can’t sleep, I can’t function without you. You did something no one else ever did. You stole my heart,” she said, a tear escaped her eye.

“Well, you kinda stole my heart, so I had to steal something in return,” he joked and Zelena chuckled.

“I hope you’ve taken good care of it while I was gone,” Zelena replied.

“Come and find out,” August teased.

Zelena slid from her stool and moved closer to August to kiss him. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in.

“This is not talking,” Zelena mumbled against his mouth.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he replied. “We can talk later.”

Zelena agreed and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arm around his neck…

~~~

Regina parked the van in front of her house. In the back, Henry was sleeping in his chair. She glanced at Emma, who had offered to help get him in the house. They had left when the con was closing and even then Regina had to drag Henry out. He had complained that they should have gotten weekend passes, but Regina was glad they hadn’t. Henry had been completely exhausted, but Regina had expected that. They had taken two more photo op’s, Henry with Evangeline Lilly and Tom Holland, both Emma and Regina with Caity Lotz and Jes McCallan. Henry had gotten autographs for all of his pictures, Emma and Regina just with Scarlett. Scarlett had asked, concerned, if she had stirred up any trouble between Emma and Regina when she saw Regina’s red eyes. Regina had assured it wasn’t her fault and that they had a good talk. Scarlett had written an encouraging message on both their pictures and they had left like giggling schoolgirls.  
All of them had bought more merchandise, Henry had bought more Funko Pops and comics and Emma had bought back her volumes from Marvel. Regina had promised to start reading as well from Henry’s collection. Regina had bought another shirt from a show called the 100. On it stood the two leading ladies holding the rainbow flag while kissing. Emma had nodded appreciatively and bought it as well.  
Emma carefully opened the side door and started to unbuckle Henry’s chair without waking him up. Regina opened the backdoors and lowered the elevator. Emma wheeled Henry on the elevator and he stirred a bit when they entered the house.

“I’ll help him to bed,” Regina whispered and pushed him into his room.

When she came back, she found Emma waiting in the hall. She was about to ask what was wrong, Emma grabbed her arm.

“There’s something you need to see,” she whispered.

She pulled Regina along with her to the living room, where they found Zelena and August sleeping against each other on the couch…


	15. Victory At Last

The second period had just finished and Great Britain was leading with 3-1 against China. Victoria and Killian were talking strategy as Regina plopped down next to Zelena.

“China is really weak,” Regina said as she spat out her mouthguard.

“Tell me about it, I can skate rounds around them and still get away with it,” Zelena agreed.

“Mills! Both of you!” Victoria called out and the sisters grimaced.

Killian finished his pep talk and all of them were positive they could win this game. Everyone was pumped and ready to go for the win. Zelena looked at Emma who was talking with Ruby and Mulan.

“So you told her about you-know-who?” she asked.

Regina nodded. “I had to. I had a panic attack in the middle of the con,” she replied. “And you and August?” she asked.

Zelena chuckled. “We’re going to try it,” she elaborated.

“Good to hear,” Regina smiled. “I think he’s good for you,” she added.

“And I’m not for him?” Zelena protested, giving Regina’s shoulder a push.

“That’s not what I said!” Regina exclaimed laughing and pushed back.

“We’re not winning if our star players are murdering each other,” Alice said jokingly.

Sheepishly, the sisters smirked. Emma came walking towards them and crouched before them.

“Shall we try the Storm Breaker or leave it for another game?” Emma asked. “I don’t think we should do it too often,” she added.

“I agree. Let’s save that for desperate times,” Regina agreed.

Emma nodded and stood back up. “Thought the same,” she said.

The bell rung, signalling the third period was about to start. Regina and Zelena were benched for now and they watched Emma speeding over the ice. Regina’s eyes were glued to her and felt her heart speed up at the sight. She swallowed hard, knowing what Emma was doing to her. She cursed her stupid fear, she wanted the blonde so badly.

“So, are you two going to happen?” Zelena asked, seeing Regina couldn’t tear her eyes away from Emma. Regina looked at her sister with a sad look and shook her head. “Why not?” Zelena asked incredulously.

“Denise,” Regina sighed.

“Shit,” Zelena breathed and shook her head. “Should have beaten her up when I got the change.”

“Violence isn’t the answer,” Regina said, training her eyes back on Emma.

She rose to her feet when she saw China was breaking through their defence. Robin tried to stop the goal, but the puck went to swiftly for her. China scored their second point. Regina looked at Victoria, but she didn’t give the signal to swap yet. Regina watched as Alice set up a rebound, pulling Emma and Merida with her. They broke through the defence with ease and Merida shot at the goal. The goalie stopped it with a bit of trouble and, disappointed, they skated back to their side. Regina waved at Emma and Emma came skating towards her.

“The goalie has a weak right,” she told Emma.

“Thanks,” Emma nodded and skated back.

Victoria stood suddenly behind her. “What did I say about coaching?” she asked coldly.

Regina turned around to face her. “Come on, it was just something I noticed. I’ve been playing for a while, you know,” she retorted just as coldly.

“Just as long as you remember your place,” Victoria threatened before she walked away.

Regina shook her head and watched as China made another attempt. Elsa stole the puck and passed it off to Ella, who passed it to Mulan. Mulan skated forward, only to break on the defence. China was back in possession and they tried to break through the defence again. They succeeded and scored again. A second later the third period was done and the UK ladies skated back to the locker room. Killian once again changed tactics, having both Regina and Zelena on the ice.

“We only need one goal, guys. We can do this,” he said.

Emma plopped down next to Regina, gasping for air. “I don’t know what they gave the Chinese to drink in the break, but they are hella strong,” she complained.

“Or you are getting tired,” Victoria retorted.

“I’m good,” Emma waved at her.

“Seriously, though,” Killian interjected. “I think you should sit this period out, Swan,” he said concerned.

“What? Because I’ve been a bit out of breath? That’s bullshit,” Emma spat.

Regina pulled her back on the bench. “Relax. Sit this one out, we’ve got it,” she reassured the blonde.

“Fine,” Emma mumbled.

“I know you want to shine, but you did that already,” Zelena said. “You did a good job.”

“I get it, it’s fine,” Emma nodded and took a shuddering breath.

Playing always made her adrenaline rush and it made her react unfairly sometimes. “I’m sorry,” she said to Killian and Victoria. “I’ll sit this one out.”

Both Killian and Victoria nodded and Emma removed her helmet. She went through her hair with her hand, removing the elastic band. She shook out her hair to put it back in a loose braid. As she looked aside, she caught Regina’s slightly open mouth and her dilated eyes. Emma grinned and bumped Regina’s shoulder lightly to pull her out of her daze. Regina closed her eyes and blinked.

“Sorry,” she said softly.

“No problem,” Emma replied. “But one of these days I won’t be able to stop myself to use that mouth for my own pleasure,” she teased.

Regina turned red but luckily the bell rang. Regina put on her helmet and practically stormed out of the locker room. Emma followed her with a grin.  
From the bench, Emma followed the game. China was playing sloppy, cocky and Great Britain was taking advantage of that. Within the first two minutes, Ivy scored the fourth goal for them and Emma was convinced they could keep this up. The goal completely threw China off balance and Great Britain held most of the puck's possession. They didn’t score again, the goalie was the only one somewhat awake, but China didn’t score either.  
Soon the game was done and for the first time this season, Great Britain had won. They were in a frenzy after the last bell and Emma and the rest on the bench stepped on the ice to join in the honour round. Emma hadn’t done one of these with this team and it felt incredible. After skating at least three rounds, encouraged by the crowd, they left the ice.

~~~

They ended up at the same pub as before and again Merida ordered for them. Mulan was watching an anxious Aurora, who kept staring at the door.

“Is he here?” Mulan asked softly.

Aurora just nodded. Mulan stood up and took her hand. “Let’s go outside and wait for him there,” she suggested.

Aurora nodded again and grabbed her coat. They walked outside into the cold air, their breath turned into small white clouds.

“Thanks,” Aurora said quietly.

“No problem,” Mulan said and looked down the road to see if Philip was approaching yet. This was not the case and she turned to face Aurora. “How long have you guys been together?” she asked.

“Almost eight years,” Aurora said.

“And when did he start abusing you?” Mulan asked directly.

“What?” Aurora startled. “No, he’s… He’s not abusing me,” she said.

“Uhuh,” Mulan said frowning. “We all saw your black eye.”

“That’s… I ran into a door,” Aurora stuttered.

Mulan sighed, she had heard these excuses before. “Aurora, you can’t let him do this to you,” she tried again.

“He’s not doing anything!” Aurora sobbed. “He… he just gets angry sometimes,” she admitted quietly.

“And you are on the receiving end,” Mulan guessed.

Aurora barely nodded, but Mulan caught it. “You should leave him.”

“I can’t,” Aurora croaked. “I love him.”

“I know you do,” Mulan sighed and was about to open her mouth when a figure stepped out of the shadow.

“Ah, there you are. My champion!” Philip hooted.

Mulan clearly smelled the alcohol on his breath, and so did Aurora. Mulan felt her wince next to her and Mulan had half a mind to step in front of Aurora to protect her when Aurora stepped forward to meet her husband.

“Thank you for waiting,” she said to Mulan and walked off with Philip.

Helpless, Mulan watched her go. She wished she could do something to help Aurora. She shivered and went back inside. She walked straight to the bar to order a drink and found Robin sitting there.

“And? Did she confess?” she asked, she had seen Mulan and Aurora go.

“Not exactly. She admitted he gets angry,” Mulan sighed and sat down next to Robin.

“I’m afraid that’s all you’re going to get,” Robin said as she emptied her glass.

“There has to be something I can do,” Mulan mumbled as she grabbed the beer bottle.

Robin signalled to the bartender for a refill and looked aside at Mulan. “Why are you so hellbent on helping her?” she asked.

Mulan shrugged. “I’ve seen too many women in her position I suppose,” she said as she lifted the bottle to her lips. “I work in a women’s shelter,” she explained.

“Ah,” Robin nodded. “Well, you can’t help them all.”

“I know. But I can help my own teammate, right?” Mulan questioned.

“Not if she doesn’t want help,” Robin commented.

“She doesn’t know she needs help. She loves him,” Mulan grumbled.

Robin stood up from the bar and patted Mulan friendly on the shoulder. “I think you should let it go, dude.”

Mulan just shook her head and watched Robin walk back to Alice. Alice threw her arms around Robin’s neck and kissed her deeply. Mulan smiled, she liked to see young love. She looked back at her beer and wondered if Aurora would be safe tonight…

~~~

Emma was rudely awakened by banging on her front door. Groaning, she opened her eyes.

“Go away!” she yelled at the door, knowing it was August.

“Open up, Swan!” he yelled back.

Her body felt like lead when she rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the door. Behind it stood a beaming August, holding up coffee and muffins. Emma let him in reluctantly and plopped down on her couch.

“What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?” she asked as he poured the coffee in real mugs and placed the muffins on plates.

“Picking you up for training,” he replied cheerfully.

Emma groaned and rolled her head back against the couch. “I had a game yesterday,” she reminded him.

“So?”

“I wasn’t home before 2 am and it’s now,” she glanced at her watch. “6.30. I hate you,” she declared.

“I love you too,” he smirked as he sat down.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at him, holding her head askew against the couch. “Why are you so cheerful this early?” she questioned him.

“Because,” he shrugged. “The sun is shining and life is beautiful,” he beamed.

“Does Zelena have this effect on you?” she asked. “If yes, then I’m gonna have to ask you to break up,” she added.

“Tough luck,” August replied. “Come on, get changed!” he hurried her.

Emma groaned but got up anyway. She contemplated just diving back into bed, but she figured August would just chase her out of it with a pitchfork. Emma grabbed clean leggings and a somewhat clean shirt and changed into it. Still half asleep, she appeared back into the living room.

“Happy?” she asked as she picked up the coffee.

“Very,” he smirked. “How did you guys do?” he asked.

“Didn’t Zelena text you?” Emma asked surprised.

“No, think she fell asleep,” August said.

“Sounds like her,” Emma nodded. “Anyway, we won.”

“Congratulations!” August smiled.

“Thanks, I think the team building really helped,” Emma thought out loud and felt she woke up more.

“Good to hear.”

Emma finished her coffee and ate half of the muffin before August rushed her outside. Emma complained all the way down the stairs, but when she stepped outside she was glad August had dragged her ass out of bed.

“Ready?” August asked.

“Let’s do this,” Emma nodded.

August started running at a normal pace, knowing Emma had worked out the night before. He decided to keep the training light but knew she needed to keep moving. Emma soon caught up to him.

“So you and Zelena had a good talk?” she asked as they ran to the park.

“You could call it that,” August chuckled. “She showed up at Woody’s when you were to the con,” he explained.

“Uhuh,” Emma nodded. “And that evening we found you two sleeping on the couch like Siamese twins.”

August chuckled again and shook his head. “We talked, but not much. We need to have the talk, but we just missed each other too much,” he admitted. “And thank you for looking after me,” he added, looking sideways at his friend.

“That’s what friends are for,” Emma shrugged and stopped to stretch some more.

“How about you and Regina?” August asked. “Something happened at the con?” he prodded.

Emma thought back about the little kiss and fought back a blush. “Nope. Nothing happened,” she said and stood up straight. “Just gal pals.”

August raised his eyebrows, he felt she was lying. “Uhuh, sure,” he said.

“No, really. Nothing happened, apart from having a good day,” Emma defended herself.

She couldn’t tell August about their kiss or her own confession. Not as long as Regina wasn’t ready for a relationship. Emma respected that and she understood why Regina was having such a hard time. Five years is a long time for a relationship and Emma had never been in such a long relationship. But Emma couldn’t get Regina out of her mind. She had watched her skate during the game and it had turned her on immensely. She still felt the itch between her legs grow and she hoped she could get rid of it on her own or she couldn’t be accountable for her own actions and jump Regina in the shower or something. Emma bit down on her lip, she shouldn’t have thought about Regina in the shower, that made it worse. She suppressed a groan banning that image from her mind.

“You ready?” August pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded.

August started to run faster and soon enough, Emma had caught up. She liked how her muscles reacted immediately. Yet the image of a naked Regina under the shower kept haunting her mind.

“Race you to the end?” she suggested.

“Deal.”

Emma smirked and sprinted away from August….

~~~

Lunchtime rolled around and Regina found herself in a little bistro near her work. She had asked Ella to join her, she wanted to tell her about the developments with Emma. She found it more than fair to tell Ella, as they had been quite intimate in the past two years.

“Hello darling,” Ella practically waltzed in and kissed Regina on both cheeks.

“Hey,” Regina smiled and watched as Ella shed her coat and sat across from her. “Thank you for meeting me,” she said as the older woman had settled in.

“No worries,” Ella replied and looked around her at the fancy bistro. “So no booty call this time, I gather?”

Regina chuckled and shook her head. “No, not today. I just want to talk,” she said.

“Okay.” Ella waved at the waiter and ordered lunch. After she finished, she looked at Regina. “What do you want to talk about?” she asked.

Regina took a breath and hadn’t realised how hard it was to break off a casual fling. “Us. More like our future,” she started. Ella only nodded, urging her to go on. “Well, there have been some developments between me and Emma and I wanted to be upfront with you about it,” Regina explained.

“You shagged her yet?” Ella smirked.

Regina smiled and shook her head. “No. But there are definitely feelings and she’s single again,” she said, her eyes lit up at the prospect.

“So why haven’t you shagged her yet?” Ella asked, her smirk only grew.

She knew that whatever she had with Regina was temporary. Regina had knocked on her door one rainy evening just after she had kicked that good for nothing Stepford wife out of her life and had needed to blow off some steam. Ella had gladly helped her and, after the mind-blowing sex, they had both agreed it should be just sex between them.

“Because I can’t,” Regina admitted, her voice grew smaller.

“Why?” Ella reached out for Regina’s hand. “You shagged me.”

“Yeah, but with you there were no strings attached,” Regina confessed and sighed. “With Emma… there are.”

“And you’re scared she’s going to break your heart,” Ella nodded, she understood suddenly.

“I don’t think I can survive another heartbreak, Ella,” Regina croaked, close to tears.

“If Emma dares to break your heart, I’ll break every bone in her body,” Ella promised.

“Thanks,” Regina smiled and leant back when the waiter arrived with their lunch.

“Bon appetite,” he said and walked off.

Both of the ladies started to eat and silence fell between them. Regina was thankful for it, she needed to gather her thoughts.

“I told Emma about Denise,” she said in between bites.

Surprised, Ella looked up. “You did? Wow. She’s really special, huh?”

“Well, I kinda had to. I had a panic attack right in front of her,” Regina explained. “She told me she practically broke up with her girlfriend because of me and I… I felt so scared all of a sudden. Not for one moment had I thought about what would happen if Emma felt the same about me,” she continued and took a sip of water.

“And you panicked,” Ella nodded. “What did she do? Did it scare her off?”

“No, quite the opposite,” Regina remembered. “She stayed with me all through the attack and cared for me. She was really sweet and understanding.”

Ella nodded. “I think Emma is one of the good guys, Roni. I don’t think she will ever intentionally break your heart,” she said after a moment of silence.

“How do you know?” Regina asked curiously.

“I’ve seen with how much admiration she looks at you. The girl is smitten with you,” Ella said after taking another bite. “And you with her,” she added, pointing her fork at Regina.

Regina ducked her head smiling, she knew she had given her heart to Emma long before she even knew it. The problem was, she didn’t dare take the leap of faith. It was stupid really, she wanted Emma so badly.

“I know,” Regina replied as she looked back up.

“You need to deal with the Denise stuff. I don’t care how you do it but do it quickly. Emma won’t wait forever,” Ella advised her.

Regina nodded, she knew Emma wouldn’t wait forever. She just had no idea how to get closure on everything that had happened. Her bladder suddenly called for attention and Regina stood up.

“I’m going to be right back, I need to use the restroom,” she said and Ella nodded.

Regina made her way to the back of the bistro to the restrooms and slid into the first empty booth. She sat down after sliding down her panties and relieved herself. Her mind wondered to Emma and Denise and wished she could just go for it with Emma. Maybe she should ask Zelena how she did it, but that might be not the right idea. Regina stood up, hoisted up her panties, flushed and adjusted her clothes. She stepped outside and found Ella waiting for her at the faucet.

“What are you doing here?” she asked surprised.

“I thought of a way I might help you get rid of your fear,” Ella winked and stepped behind Regina.

She slid her arms around Regina’s waist, one hand moving more down to Regina’s centre. Ella started to kiss Regina’s neck and closing her eyes, Regina leant into the touch. This thing with Ella felt so warm and familiar and for a moment she let Ella do whatever she wanted. She revelled in the feeling of the warm and soft hands slide over her body, but it wasn’t until Ella pulled up her skirt that Regina froze. She couldn’t do this, not if she wanted to go for it with Emma. Gently, she stopped Ella’s hand and turned around to face her.

“I can’t do this,” she whispered.

Ella grinned and nodded. “See? I knew it would work.” Regina frowned, not understanding what Ella meant. “Your loyalties have shifted to Emma and that’s the first step in forgetting that bitch,” Ella explained.

“But I fucked you,” Regina said, still not really getting it.

Ella chuckled. “Yeah, but you never planned on getting married to me and grow old with me,” she clarified. “You do want that with Emma.”

Regina nodded, she understood now. What she wanted to have with Emma, was so much deeper and personal then what she had with Ella. With Ella, there were no strings attached.

“I suppose you’re right,” Regina nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said as she looked up to her friend.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ella said and took a step back, letting go of Regina completely. “I always knew this could happen and to be honest, I hoped it.”

“Why? Don’t you want me for yourself?” Regina asked, slightly offended.

“Hell no,” Ella laughed. “We would not be good for each other,” she added.

Regina chuckled. “No, I don't think so either,” she said as she turned to wash her hands.

“No hard feelings, darling. I’ll still be your friend,” Ella offered.

“A friend you fucked quite well these past years,” Regina teased with a wink and walked out the restroom.

Ella laughed heartily and followed her friend back into the bistro. “And don’t you forget that.”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to,” Regina smirked and sat back down.

They finished their lunch chitchatting and Regina felt relieved she hadn’t lost a dear friend in the process. To be honest, she thought she and Ella had grown closer as friends because of it and she was glad for it.

~~~

Emma looked up at the courthouse in front of her. She remembered standing here so many years ago when she went to get legally adopted by the Nolan’s. Now she stood here as their daughter and about to get an additional brother and sister. She looked behind her and saw Mary Margaret, David, Hans, and Gretel walk up to her.

“Brings back memories, huh?” Mary Margaret said when she stood next to Emma.

“It sure does,” Emma nodded.

They walked into the courthouse and waited for their turn. Emma saw Hans nervously bouncing his leg and she scooted over.

“Hey,” she said, bumping his shoulder.

“Hey.” He looked up, his eyes were skittish.

“It will be alright,” Emma tried to reassure him.

“I’ve… we’ve never come this far,” he admitted. “I’m scared.”

“I know, but we’re here and we’re going to do this,” Emma said, squeezing his knee.

“Nolan vs. state!”

They stood up and walked into the assigned room. Hans and Gretel took place at the desk right in front of the judge. Mary Margaret, David and Emma sat right behind them. Emma had to admit, she was starting to feel nervous as well.

“All rise,” the court clerk called and everyone in the room stood up.

The judge, an elderly man, entered the room and sat down in the judge’s chair. He grabbed the hammer and let it come down just once. Everyone sat down again, Emma quickly squeezed Hans’ shoulder. He looked behind him with a nervous smile and both Emma and Mary Margaret smiled reassuringly at him.

“Welcome all and thank you for coming,” the judge opened. “My name is judge Henderson and I’m here to see if the Nolan family is a fit for you two,” he said as he glanced over his reading glasses at Hans and Gretel. “Let’s see,” he said as he glanced at the papers in front of him. “I see the Nolan family already adopted someone: Emma Swan,” he looked and scanned the crowd. Emma raised her hand and stood up. Judge Henderson nodded. “You’re still living with your parents?” he asked.

“No, I recently moved out, Your Honour,” Emma replied clearly.

“Alright, good to hear,” he nodded and looked back at Hans and Gretel. “I read you wish to stay together?” he asked.

“We do, Your Honour,” Hans said, swallowing away his nervousness.

“And that is conceivable to the Nolan’s?” judge Henderson asked, looking at Mary Margaret and David.

David stood up. “It is, Your Honour. They would each have their own room,” he said.

“That’s good to hear,” the judge nodded. “Are you two happy with them?” he asked both Hans and Gretel.

“I am,” Gretel replied with a nod.

“I am, too,” Hans said.

Judge Henderson nodded and went over the papers once again. “Hans, I see you’re almost 18. Do you intend to stay with the Nolan’s after you’re 18?” he asked.

“I do,” Hans replied. “They have been very kind to me and my sister. Emma even managed to give me a job at the ice rink,” he continued.

“And you do this in combination with school?” judge Henderson prodded further.

“Yes, they are really on me that I get a good education,” Hans told him.

Judge Henderson nodded again and took off his reading glasses. “Well, then I don’t see any problem in declaring both of you a part of the Nolan family,” he smiled at them. Hans’ face lit up and Gretel started to cry happy tears. Judge Henderson hammered again and rose to his feet. “Case closed.”

Emma, Mary Margaret and David engulfed Hans and Gretel in a hug, they were all over the moon.

“I told you it would work out!” Emma said to Hans as they walked out of the room.

“You did, sorry I doubted you, Oh Big Sis,” Hans joked, bowing down in mock praise.

“Who’s in for food?” David suggested as they walked out of the courthouse.

All of them agreed enthusiastically.

“Where to?” Emma asked.

“Sticky Fingers!” both Hans and Gretel yelled.

“Sticky Fingers it is,” David laughed and they got into the car.

~~~

Regina stepped off the spinning bike. She liked to train after she was done with work and the gym facilities above the ice rink were always open until 11 p.m. She grabbed her water bottle and made her way to the lockers when someone called her name. She turned around and spotted Mulan waving at her. Regina walked over to her.

“Hey, Mulan. Discovered this place as well?” Regina joked.

“I have, I love it. It’s so much quieter than the regular gym,” Mulan nodded. “You done for today?” she asked.

“I am. You?” Regina asked.

“Just started,” Mulan admitted. “But I’m glad I ran into you, I wanted to ask you something,” Mulan said.

“Okay, shoot,” Regina nodded and leant against the rowing machine.

“You’ve been playing with the national team for a while, right?” Mulan inquired.

“I have,” Regina nodded, already forming an idea where this is going.

“So you have known Aurora for a while as well?”

Regina chuckled and nodded. “Yes.”

Mulan nodded and searched for words, she wasn’t sure how to bring this.

“I’m worried about her,” she said bluntly. “I work at a women’s shelter and I’ve seen so many women like her,” she explained.

Regina nodded. “You’re referring to her so-called clumsiness and bruises?” she asked.

“Yes. That Philip dude is not good for her.” Mulan sighed. “There has to be something we… I can do,” she added.

“As long as Aurora refuses to acknowledge that something is wrong, I’m afraid you can’t do much,” Regina said, feeling Mulan’s distress.

“I know, but… She’s in danger,” Mulan stressed.

“We all know that. All you can do is be her friend,” Regina offered.

Mulan just nodded. “I was afraid you were going to say that,” she said defeated.

“I’m sorry,” Regina offered again sincerely. “If you ever need any help, call me, okay? And I’ll try to talk to Aurora as well,” she added.

“Thank you, Regina,” Mulan smiled.

“Anytime,” Regina nodded. “Good luck with the training,” she said as she walked off.

“Thank you. Have a nice evening,” Mulan called after her.

“Thanks!”

Regina waved and walked to the locker room. Mulan had every right to feel concerned, Regina was as well. She had known Aurora for a couple of years now and she had seen the change. In the beginning, Aurora had been so cheery and bubbly, and now she was just a shell of what she used to be. Regina decided she would go talk to Aurora as soon as she could.


	16. Coming To Terms

Gasping, Emma laid splayed out on the cold ice. Elsa just outsprinted her and was gloating above her.

“You’re getting old,” she teased.

Emma flipped her off and scrambled to her feet. “This is not fair, we just finished training,” Emma replied.

“She beat you fair and square, Swan,” Ella smirked. “She trained just as hard as you.”

“Still…” Emma started, but she still felt winded. “I want a rematch,” she added.

“Right now? Sure,” Else smirked, already skating to the side.

“No,” Emma exclaimed. “Next time.”

“Deal,” Elsa agreed. “See you on the ice, old lady,” she teased and skated off to the locker room.

Emma followed slowly, Regina skated up to her. “What’s up with you? Normally you’re way faster,” she asked concerned.

“I know,” Emma replied. “I have no idea what’s going on. Maybe Elsa’s right and I am getting older.”

Regina chuckled and suddenly spotted Aurora clearing away the pylons they used for the training. “I’m going to be right back,” she said as she skated off to Aurora. Aurora looked up when Regina stopped next to her and the brunette spotted a fading black spot on Aurora’s cheek. “Need a hand with that?” she asked friendly.

“Sure,” Aurora nodded.

Regina picked up the pylons and together they skated to the little storage on the other side of the rink. Regina studied the other brunette for a moment and thought she looked thinner.

“So, me and my sister and Emma are staying in Glasgow tonight and fly back to London tomorrow morning. Would you like to join us?” Regina asked as Aurora put away the last cones.

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m flying back tonight,” Aurora replied. “It’s Philip’s birthday tomorrow, so…” her voice trailed off with a smile.

“I see,” Regina nodded. “Is everything going alright with the two of you?” she inquired carefully.

“Yeah, we are,” Aurora nodded as they started to skate to the locker room. “Why do you ask?”

Regina shrugged. “No reason. Just out of interest,” she replied.

Aurora nodded. “Thank you,” she smiled and stepped off the ice.

Regina grabbed her arm and the other brunette looked around surprised at Regina. “You would trust me enough to tell me if there was something wrong, right?” she asked softly.

“Of course,” Aurora said in wonder. “But there’s nothing wrong,” she assured Regina and pulled away her arm.

“Good. Just needed you to know that,” Regina offered.

“Thank you.”

Aurora smiled at her and walked off to the locker room. Regina sighed, she knew Aurora would deny everything. But she had tried it and she would keep trying. She agreed with Mulan, Aurora needed to get away from that creep. Regina followed her into the locker room to get changed. Mulan looked up at her with a questioning look and the brunette shook her head. Mulan sighed and glanced at the quiet Aurora.

“Where were you?” Zelena questioned next to her.

“I helped Aurora clean up,” Regina replied and kicked off her skates.

Zelena nodded and glanced at the brunette. “Trying to get her talking?” Zelena guessed.

“Yeah, but no dice,” the brunette replied and frowned.

“Didn’t expect it, to be honest,” Zelena said. “She’s as close lipped as an oyster.”

Regina just nodded and finished changing into her regular clothes. “Ready to go?” she asked Zelena and Emma.

Both of them were and they left the locker room.

~~~

August put away his phone, Zelena had texted him their plane was delayed. He had promised to pick her, Regina, Emma and Mulan up at the airport that morning. He picked up the dishcloth and started to wipe down the bar. It was repetitive, but he liked keeping his bar clean. He had missed Zelena and looked forward to close her in his arms again. He was really glad they made up, he wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if they hadn’t. Probably would’ve drank himself to death. He looked up when the little bell at the door went off and saw a petit brunette enter and he smiled.

“Missus Nolan,” he exclaimed cheerful. “To what do I owe this honour?” he asked as he stepped from behind the bar.

Mary Margaret smiled up at him, she was significantly smaller then him.

“I came by to see if Emma is home,” she said. “I haven’t seen her in a couple of days,” she clarified.

“Ah, she’s not home,” he told her. “She should be in a couple of hours, but her plane is delayed, so it could take a while.”

Mary Margaret frowned. “Her plane?” she asked, not sure she heard him correctly. “Where has she flown to?”

“To Glasgow and then with the train to Dumfries for…” his voice trailed off when he saw her confused face. “She hasn’t told you,” he concluded.

“Told me what?!” Mary Margaret fumed.

A bit scared, August took a step back and scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if I’m the right one to tell you,” he back paddled.

“August!” Mary Margaret threatened, taking a step closer to him.

“Okay, fine,” August gave in. “Emma is to Dumfries, because the national team trains there,” he spilled the bean.

“What?!”

August backed up even more as Mary Margaret looked like she was going to explode...

~~~

Regina stared out of the window of the plane. They had just left Glasgow with a bit of delay. Due to a mix up, Emma had ended up in the seat next to her instead of Zelena and Regina had a hard time to concentrate on the book in her lap. Emma had been asleep as soon as the plane had took off, headphones planted firmly on her ears. She looked so peaceful when she slept and Regina had to resist the urge to pull her against her. She could still feel the ghost of Emma’s lips on hers when she had impulsively planted a kiss on Emma’s lips during the con. It had felt so right at the time and she still wasn’t regretting it. Regina felt herself getting aroused only thinking about the kiss and wondered how her body would react if Emma actually would make love to her. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. Instantly, her mind helpfully reminded her what happened the last time she loved someone…

_As quiet as I can I unlock the front door. I know Denise is home and I want to surprise her. I place the flowers on the dresser and toe off my shoes as quiet as I can. I grin as the house remains quiet. Picking up the flowers, I walk through the hallway to the kitchen. I find it empty and walk through the kitchen to the living room. The living room is empty as well and I frown._

_“Babe?” I call out._

_I receive no answer and figure she might be upstairs. I walk back through the hallway and up the stairs. Our bedroom is shut and I remember she lies down sometimes when she has a headache. I quietly open the door and the word ‘Surprise’ is stuck in my throat as I witness the scene in front of me. Denise is in bed alright, but it appears she’s not alone. She has her eyes half open and her mouth is wide open in a soundless scream. I recognize that face, it’s her orgasm face. I’m not sure what to do, I’m frozen in place watching my girlfriend, nay fiancée, come right in front of my eyes. There is clearly someone underneath the covers as I see something large and human formed bobbing up and down. Still I can’t find it in me to do something, I feel completely numb. Denise finally has her release and she collapses on the pillows. The person under the covers crawls up and to my terror it’s not a woman. It’s a man. Denise finally opens her eyes and they grow in horror when she sees me. In a flash she’s out of bed, standing naked in front of me. She opens her mouth to say something but I beat her to it._

_“GET OUT!”_

_Dumbfound she stares at me, her mouth opens and closes like a goldfish._

_“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” I scream at the top of my lungs._

_I’m still screaming when Zelena finds me 30 minutes later and wraps her arms around me in a vice grip. By now I have no voice left anymore and tears just stream soundlessly down my face, neck and into my clothes. I thrash against Zelena, not wanting to be touched, be she holds on. It takes hours for me to finally fall asleep on the couch in our bedroom, the sheets are still tainted with Denise’s betrayal._

With a shock Regina opened her eyes as the plane touched down in London. She felt she had been sweating and when a foreign finger wipes away one of her tears, she realised she had been crying. Emma’s face came in focus before her and she blinked.

“Are you okay?” she asked concerned.

Regina nodded and took a deep breath. Why couldn’t Denise just leave her alone?

“Yeah,” she croaked and hoisted herself up in her chair.

“Are you sure? You don’t look like…”

Regina swatted away Emma’s hand and tried to compose herself.

“Just a bad…dream,” Regina convinced her. “I’m fine, miss Swan.” She saw how her comment hurt Emma and she felt bad immediately. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that,” she apologized.

“Old habits,” Emma smiled bravely through her hurt.

“I suppose,” Regina agreed. “I’m sorry.”

For a moment Emma studied her and then nodded. “You’re forgiven.”

Emma turned to put away her headphones and her magazine.

“I dreamed about Denise,” Regina confessed. Emma turned to her surprised. “And specifically about the day I caught her cheating on me with a man.”

“I’m so sorry you had to relive that, Regina,” Emma offered.

“Thanks,” Regina smiled weakly and resisted the urge to lean against Emma’s shoulder.

At that moment the seatbelts-on button turned off and people were getting up to get their stuff. Emma got up as well and handed Regina her bag. Regina took it over from her and admired the bit of skin that appeared when Emma reached for her own bag. Emma’s abs showed and Regina practically started drooling at the sight and she felt her panties were getting damp. Emma returned with her bag and offered Regina a hand to help her up. Regina grabbed her hand and shivered slightly at the contact. After a bit more waiting, they were allowed to leave the plane. Zelena appeared behind Regina.

“You think you can keep it in your pants?” she whispered wickedly in Regina’s ear.

“Fuck off,” Regina grumbled.

They went swiftly through the baggage claim, as neither of them had brought a suitcase. August was waiting for them at the pick-up and Zelena smiled broadly when she spotted him. She flew him around the neck and kissed him like she hadn’t seen him in ages.

“Young love,” Emma said to Regina with a smirk.

Regina chuckled and together they followed the lovebirds to the car.

~~~

Exhausted and sore, Emma entered her apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very pissed off Mary Margaret sitting on her couch. Emma cautiously dropped her bag on the ground and took a step back on the hallway.

“Hey, August?” she hollered downstairs, knowing he was in the kitchen.

“Yeah?” he appeared underneath the stairs.

“Thanks for the heads up,” she frowned at him, motioning to her apartment.

“Ah, yes,” he smirked sheepishly. “Your mom is waiting for you,” he said, his smirk grew.

“Fuck you,” Emma grumbled and stepped back into her apartment, closing the door behind her. “Hi mom,” she greeted Mary Margaret.

“When were you going to tell me you decided to go back to that bitch?” Mary Margaret asked deadly calm, her eyes were dark with anger.

Emma cringed, she had hoped she could’ve put it off a little longer. “Ah, yeah. I meant to tell you,” she said awkwardly.

“What were you thinking?” Mary Margaret questioned, still with that deadly calm voice.

“That she wasn’t going to deny me another dream,” Emma said honestly and sat down in the empty chair.

“Emma…” Mary Margaret started.

“Hear me out, please,” Emma pleaded. “Regina actually came up with something clever. I don’t deal with her directly, but with the assistant coach, Killian. I don’t talk to her and hardly see her,” Emma explained.

“I thought you had made up your mind?” Mary Margaret said, shaking her head.

“I did, at that moment. But I realised I really wanted to go pro and she was standing in the way, again. I didn’t want her to dictate my life like that,” Emma tried to make her mother understand. “Really, I don’t even talk to her.”

“I still don’t understand, Emma. I understand you really like playing, but she ruined your life once already,” Mary Margaret said as she looked up with sad eyes at her daughter. “She ripped you completely apart and now you’re crawling back to her?”

Emma sighed. “I’m different now, mom. Stronger. Wiser. She won’t get to me again,” she promised. “And I’m not crawling. They were,” she chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Mary Margaret asked frowning.

“They offered me a lot of money to play for them,” Emma confided in her. “And I’m talking four numbers.”

Mary Margaret gaped at her. “Did you accept it?” she asked.

“Hell no,” Emma protested. “That would not be fair to the rest. The women ice hockey players don’t earn half off what the men earn,” Emma explained. “I couldn’t take that money with a clean conscience.”

Mary Margaret nodded and stared proudly at Emma. “I’m proud of you,” she said. “I don’t agree with you playing for her, but I’m proud of you for chasing your dream,” she added.

“Thanks, mom,” Emma smiled and stood up to hug her mother.

“How long has this been going on?” Mary Margaret asked.

“About two months,” Emma admitted and ducked her head at her mother’s accusing eyes.

“Emma Ruth Swan,” Mary Margaret lectured. “I raised you better then to lie to your mother.”

“I know!” Emma exclaimed. “I’m sorry.”

“Have you been winning?” Mary Margaret asked as she stood to make coffee for the both of them.

“Not really,” Emma frowned. “We won our last game, but China was all over the place,” she said. “It did give our team a boost.”

“Good,” Mary Margaret nodded. “I’m rooting for you girls,” she smiled.

“Thanks, mom,” Emma smiled.

“But you are telling your father yourself,” Mary Margaret warned her.

“I will, I promise,” Emma said and was glad they hadn’t really fought.

“I think I need to apologize to August,” Mary Margaret mused after a while.

“Why?” Emma frowned, getting the mugs out of the cupboard.

“I think I scared him into telling me why you were on a fucking plane,” Mary Margaret explained.

Emma started to laugh out loud imagining how Mary Margaret, who was clearly smaller then her best friend, had scared the living crap out of him.

“I think he’ll survives,” she smirked, shaking her head at the image.

~~~

Unsure of herself, Aurora stared up at the building in front of her. She had spotted Mulan’s bike leaning against the front and decided to go say hi. Taking a breath and making sure no one saw her go in, she stepped into the cool building. At the reception she asked for Mulan and was told to wait as Mulan was busy at the moment. Right when Aurora thought of leaving, Mulan appeared around the corner and walked up to her.

“Aurora!” she sounded surprised. “What brings you here?” she asked as she guided Aurora to an empty office. “How did you know I was here?”

Mulan closed the door behind her as Aurora sat down. “I saw your bike standing outside and I heard you mention you worked here,” she answered and smiled up at Mulan. “I wanted to say hi,” she added sheepishly.

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Mulan said as she sat next to Aurora.

Aurora looked around her, the office was small but cosy. In the corner Mulan had created a cosy corner with a comfortable couch and a comfy chair. Aurora had sat down on the couch, while Mulan sat in the chair. Aurora figured she had done that deliberately, to create some space between them.

“How have you been?” Mulan asked, interrupting her musings.

“Good,” Aurora replied and ducked her head.

It hadn’t been good at all. She had arrived home late after the game, Philip had already been asleep. The next day he had woken up with a bad mood because she hadn’t been home earlier and Aurora had spent his birthday in an ER cubicle. He had apologized profusely, but Aurora had a hard time forgiving him this time.

“I’m glad to hear,” Mulan smiled at her, her eyes worried.

“Actually, no.” Aurora stood up and walked to the only window in the room. She didn’t know what made her decide to tell the truth and she wasn’t sure if she could looking Mulan in the eye while doing so. “I haven’t been good,” she started. “I haven’t been for a while. I haven’t been ever since Philip…” her voice trailed off, her shoulders slumped and her forehead hit the cool glass.

Within seconds, Mulan stood next to her, her hand placed on the small of Aurora’s back. “Since Philip what?” she asked softly and encouraging, she needed for Aurora to say it out loud.

“For him to hit me,” Aurora said with a small voice, still not daring to look at Mulan.

“I’m so sorry,” Mulan offered, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “You did the right thing coming here. You’re safe here.”

Aurora turned around abruptly. “I’m not staying,” she said convinced. “He will kill me.”

“But, Aurora,” Mulan tried, but Aurora already dashed to the door.

“It was a mistake coming here,” she said hastily. “Forget what I said.”

Before Mulan could do or say anything more, Aurora had disappeared. Deflated, Mulan sunk down on the comfy chair, whishing she could’ve convinced Aurora to stay…

~~~

A couple of days after Mary Margaret had found out about Emma playing for the national team, Emma stopped before her parent’s house gasping for air. She had ran to their house, determined to beat Elsa the next time. She had asked August to train more on the ice to crank up her speed. They would meet tomorrow and she didn’t doubt August had a gruesome training in mind.  
As she walked up to the house, she spotted her father’s bike and she was glad he was home. She had to tell him she was skating for Victoria again and she didn’t look forward to it. Out of her pocket she got her keys and let herself in. The first thing she noticed was that the house was silent. Neal wasn’t screaming his head off for a change and as she walked into the living room, she saw him contently playing with his toys. Mary Margaret sat on the couch reading a magazine. Mary Margaret looked up when she heard Emma come in.

“Hey, that’s a surprise,” she smiled as she put down the magazine and greeted her daughter with a kiss and hug. “Ugh, you’re sweaty,” she complained as she let go of Emma.

“I ran here,” Emma grinned and looked at her little brother. “He’s doing better?” she noted.

“He is,” Mary Margaret nodded. “We think his teeth were bothering him. He teethed most of them now and he’s a totally different baby,” she said, looking fondly at the little boy.

“Oh, that’s great,” Emma smiled. “Where is dad?” she asked.

“In the backyard,” Mary Margaret said. “You’re going to tell him?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good luck,” Mary Margaret replied as she sat down.

“Thanks.” Emma walked through the kitchen to the back door and spotted her father bent over his little vegetable garden. “Hi dad,” she called out to him.

“Ems!” he smiled as he straightened his back. “What a pleasant surprise,” he said as he hugged her.

“I was about to forget what you guys looked like, so I thought I drop by,” she joked as she knelt next to the vegetable garden. “Looks good,” Emma nodded at the little green plants.

“It’s finally doing something,” David nodded and started to work on it again.

Emma watched him work for a while, gathering the courage to tell him why she really came by.

“There’s something I need to tell you, dad,” she started.

“Your mother mentioned something like that, yeah,” David replied as he looked up at his daughter. “Do I need to get my shotgun out?” he asked jokingly.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. “Maybe.” She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “Two months ago I got scouted for the national ice hockey team.”

“Congratulations!” David reacted happy and frowned when he saw Emma’s troubled face. “What’s the catch?” he asked.

“Victoria Belfrey is the head coach,” she said.

David’s eyebrows lifted at the mention of Victoria’s name. “You’re kidding,” he breathed.

“No,” Emma shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I wanted to deny the spot on the team, but going pro… Dad, I can’t explain how it feels to skate again,” she said and ducked her head. She remembered how cross he was when he heard what Victoria had made her do, he had wanted to go and use his shotgun on her. Mary Margaret had talked him out of it, but she could still remember his face. “I refused to let her ruin my life again,” she continued.

“You accepted the spot?” David guessed and Emma nodded her head. “Are you out of your mind?” he blew up, not understanding what she was thinking.

“Maybe,” Emma sighed. “I don’t have to talk to her or see her. I communicate with the assistant coach Killian and it’s going pretty well,” Emma tried to explain.

David shook his head. “Why would you go skate for her again?” he asked pained.

“Because I do this for me and definitely not to please her. She can drop dead for all I care,” Emma replied. “I refuse to let her dictate my life again. And I’m stronger now, and I like to think wiser. She won’t mess with me again,” Emma assured him.

“If you’re sure,” David asked, looking at his oldest daughter.

“I am,” Emma nodded and folded her legs underneath her. “And the team needed a boost,” she chuckled. “Did you know they never made it to the Olympics?” she asked.

“No, I didn’t,” David answered, as he restarted to work. “You think you’re getting a shot at it now?” he asked.

“Don’t know,” she said as she picked up one of the tools to help him. “But it doesn’t hurt to try,” she smirked.

David looked at her and felt so proud of her. He didn’t agree with her choice to play for Victoria again, but he could see she was indeed stronger and definitely wiser. Without saying a word he hugged her tight.

“I’m proud of you,” he whispered in her hair.

Emma just melted in his embrace, glad he didn’t go and get his shotgun…

~~~

Mindlessly, Regina scrolled through her Facebook page. Henry was editing his vlog in his room and Zelena was ‘helping’ August at Woody’s. Regina had been done with work for an hour, but didn’t really want to get up. She had come up with a new game plan for the next game and now she was just bored. Emma hadn’t been far from her mind all evening and she wished she could just shake the stupid fear. Next to her laptop stood a glass of wine she had poured an hour ago. She took a sip of it and winced, it was lukewarm now. Not wanting to waste good wine, she emptied her glass in one go and stood up to get a new glass. She was about to walk away when her eye caught a post on Facebook.

_Denise Murray has changed her status to married._

Underneath it stood a picture of Denise in a white wedding dress and a somewhat dull looking man in a tuxedo, he looked vaguely familiar. Regina’s mouth went dry at the sight and she scrolled through the comments, everyone was congratulating the couple. Regina couldn’t stop herself as she went to Denise’s page and scrolled down the posts to see when she had gotten a new boyfriend. It was only then that Regina realised it was the same man she cheated with and white hot fury overwhelmed her. She gritted her tears and decided she needed something stronger then wine. She stood up to get herself a martini, a really strong one. When she arrived at the kitchen, she realised it was too much of a hassle and just grabbed the 20 year old Bourbon whiskey she was saving for a special occasion with her. She started chucking it down as she sat down at the kitchen island, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through Denise’s timeline and wondered how Denise could have gone on with her life that fast while she was still a mess after two years. She couldn’t even engage in a new fucking serious relationship without having a massive and embarrassing panic attack in front of her crush and Denise was already married. Did Denise really have no heart, Regina wondered as she stood to grab the bottle of wine out of the fridge as well. She didn’t care what she drank, as long as it helped her to forget. The bottles of different strong drinks started to gather on the island the longer Regina sat there. She even had dug up a very old red wine, once gifted to her by her mother when she adopted Henry. Regina popped it open and didn’t bother to pour it into a glass and set the bottle on her lips. She had left Denise’s timeline and was sobbing over cute kitten video’s on YouTube. Not just sobbing, but inconsolable wails left her mouth. A concerned Henry wheeled into the kitchen and spotted the many half empty bottles.

“MOM!” he called at her and drowsy, Regina looked up. “Are you… drunk?” he asked, his eyes went big as saucers.

“Oooo, my prince!” she wailed and swung herself around his neck, nearly choking him.

“Mom, what are you doing?” he asked startled as Regina put the bottle of wine at her lips and started jugging it. “MOM!”

Regina lowered the bottle and glared at Henry. “What? I get to be irresponsible sometimes,” she protested as she sat back and took another swig.

“Mom, are you serious now?” he eyed her chucking down the burning liquid, he had never seen her act like this.

“Don’t mom me,” she slurred as she banged the bottle on the counter.

“Do you hear yourself, mom?” he asked as he started to reach for the bottles to get them away from her. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Regina replied indigenously. “Everythiiiiiing,” she wailed an instant later.

Henry’s attempt to get the bottles away failed and a few fell to the floor, effectively breaking. “Shit,” he cursed.

“Hey, not such a foul mouth,” Regina reprimanded him with a swinging finger, which wavered tremendously. Henry shook his head and pulled out his phone to ring Zelena. “Who are you calling?” Regina demanded to know, attempting to get up but failed.

“Aunt Zee,” Henry replied as he watched his mother just lay down on the counter with her upper body. “Hey, it’s me,” he said as soon as Zelena picked up. “Can you come home?” he asked. “Mom is drunk, I think,” he added. He nodded at Zelena’s answer and hung up.

“Why are you calling Zelena?” Regina asked. “I’m fine.” She stepped off the stool and almost lost her balance. She grabbed onto the counter and smiled bravely at her son. “See?” she beamed proudly.

“Mom, go sit down,” Henry warned her.

“Fine,” she mumbled and grabbed the red wine bottle as she sat down. “Party pooper.”

“Mom, what’s going on with you?” he asked as he carefully drove closer to her.

Regina looked at him, knowing he was too young to understand love and it sobered her up for a bit. “Nothing,” she assured him. “Do I need a reason to be drunk?” she hiccupped.

“You never drink this much,” Henry noted and Regina just shrugged. “So yeah, there must be something going on,” he said.

“It’s all _bullshit_,” Regina slurred. “Just _bullshit_! Don’t fall in love, it’s all a lie and _bullshit,”_ she added, the booze was doing its work.

He sighed in relief when he heard the front door open and soon Zelena appeared in the kitchen. With one glance Zelena assessed the situation. She motioned for Henry to wheel out of the kitchen.

“Good of you to call,” she whispered at him as she eyed Regina, who took another swig out of the bourbon bottle. “I’ll take care of her and then help you to bed, okay?” she asked.

Henry nodded, worry was written over his face. “You think this has anything to do with Emma?” he asked.

“I think it has everything to do with her,” Zelena replied.

Henry wheeled into his room and Zelena briskly walked to her very drunken sister. She wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist and effectively helped her off the stool.

“I’m fine,” Regina slurred, holding tight to the bottle of bourbon.

“I’m sure you are,” Zelena said as she guided Regina to her bedroom.

Henry’s phone call had her laughing at first. Her collected and well put together sister would never get hammered in front of her son, but when she arrived in the kitchen and saw the mess that was her sister, she instantly was worried. She had seen the worried and slightly scared look on Henry’s face and realised she had to explain a few things to him.

“Why did she do that?” Regina suddenly asked, eyes half lidded.

“Who did what, sweetheart?” Zelena asked as she steered Regina into her bedroom.

“Denise,” Regina answered and showed her sister the post on Denise’s timeline.

Zelena frowned as she read the post and recognised the man. “Is that…?”

“The man she cheated with. Yeah,” Regina said as she sat down. “Brad,” she spat out.

Zelena helped her out of her shoes and pants. “Why do you still have her on Facebook?” she asked, that was nothing for Regina.

“I don’t,” Regina sighed and took another swig of bourbon before Zelena took it away from her. “We have,” she hiccupped, “mutual friends.”

“I see.”

“How could she do that?” Regina asked again. “How is it possible she can go on with her life and I get a panic attack when Emma practically offers herself to me on a silver platter?” she continued and started crying.

Now Zelena started to put the puzzle together. Regina was scared. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at her sister, taking Regina’s hands in hers.

“Because you were the one that was left behind to pick up the pieces,” Zelena said.

“How do you do it?” Regina asked. “How do you hop so easily from one person to the next?”

Zelena sighed and ducked her head. “That… that is because there are no feelings on the table. There are no strings,” she tried to explain.

Regina nodded. “Explains why I can fuck Ella, but can’t fuck Emma,” she slurred. “Because I love Emma Swan.”

“Yes, you do,” Zelena smiled softly.

“And she loves me,” Regina smirked, her eyes lit up.

“She does.”

“Then why am I so scared?” Regina whispered, almost doubling over.

Zelena felt her heart break at Regina’s scared eyes and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Because you care, Regina,” Zelena replied. “When you fall in love, you fall in love completely. And that’s something I can learn from you.”

“I don’t want to be scared,” Regina cried softly, closing her eyes.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

Zelena engulfed her in a hug and felt Regina’s body shake against hers. She remembered that afternoon she found Regina screaming in her bedroom. Zelena had hardly recognized her, Regina had been so angry and hurt. It had taken hours for her to calm down enough to explain what happened and Zelena had been ready to murder that bitch. She had seen Regina struggle over the years and she had seen how Emma had slowly broken down her barriers. Zelena was rooting for them and had used every opportunity to pair them up in the hopes Emma could convince Regina to take the leap of faith.

“Sometimes you need to take a leap of faith.”


	17. Leap Of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for domestic violence. Happens at the start of the chapter.

Groggy, Mulan woke up due to an insistent ringing of her phone. With her eyes closed, she felt around for her phone and picked it up.

“Hello?”

_“Mulan?”_

Mulan was awake in a second when she heard who it was on the other end and how panicked the voice sounded.

“Aurora?” she asked.

_“Help me,”_ Aurora cried, panicked. _“He’s going to murder me.”_

Mulan was already halfway getting dressed. “Where are you?”

_“Home. I locked myself up in our bedroom,”_ Aurora cried.

In the background, Mulan heard banging on the door and she winced. “Okay, hold tight. I’m on my way,” Mulan said.

_“Please help me,”_ Aurora begged sobbing.

Aurora screamed and Mulan could hear someone was kicking the door.

“Aurora!” Mulan screamed, but the line was disconnected.

Mulan swore out loud and quickly rang Regina, Zelena, Emma, and Ruby explaining the situation. All of them promised to be there as quick as they could. Mulan tried to call Aurora back, but there was no answer. She swore and ran out of her apartment.  
She grabbed her bike out of the storage and made her way to Aurora’s house. When she arrived she spotted Regina, Zelena, and Emma.

“I’m glad you guys are here,” she said as she threw her bike against some bushes.

“Of course,” Regina replied.

“Have you been able to contact her?” Emma asked.

Mulan shook her head. “No answer.”

Ruby came running down the street and she stopped gasping at the little group gathered in front of Aurora’s house. “What’s the plan?” she asked.

“We have to get Aurora out,” Mulan said. “So, let’s just ring the doorbell?” she suggested.

All of them agreed and Mulan stepped forward to ring the doorbell. No one answered and Mulan turned to face the others.

“Now what?” Zelena asked.

“Let’s go around the back,” Ruby suggested.

Mulan nodded and they walked around the house. Emma tried the back door and, to their luck, it was open. They stepped into a cosy looking kitchen, wondering what to do.  
Startled by a cutting-through-bone scream, Mulan sprinted through the house, looking for the stairs. She found them and ran up, the rest following behind. One of the doors was kicked in, the screams came out of that room.  
Mulan signalled the girls to wait and she stepped forward, peeking into the room. Aurora was laying on the ground, rolled up into a ball. Philip stood over her, raising his belt and letting it come down hard on her. Mulan winced as Aurora once again screamed in pain. Mulan could no longer stop herself and stepped into the room.

“Hey!” she yelled.

Philip looked up disturbed, his eyes had a wild expression. “How did you get in?” he barked, he stepped towards Mulan menacingly, raising his belt.

Mulan stood her ground. “Through the back door,” she told him. “It seems you are bothering this woman,” she added, motioning at Aurora.

“She’s my wife, I can do with her whatever I want,” he retaliated. “You, however, are trespassing.” He whipped the belt towards Mulan, but Mulan ducked and the end of the belt only gashed her cheek.

Then everything went really quickly: Emma, Ruby, and Zelena jumped Philip, wrestling him to the ground. Mulan ducked forward and scooped Aurora in her arms. Regina was waiting for her in the hall, Mulan looked aside at the wrestling mess.

“GO!” Emma yelled.

Mulan wasted no time and ran out of the house with Aurora still in her arms. Regina guided her to her car and Mulan placed Aurora gently on the backseat. Aurora looked up at her, barely conscious.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Emma, Ruby, and Zelena came bolting out of the house, Philip’s roars following them.

“Let’s go!” Zelena yelled as she jumped in the car.

Mulan scooted next to Aurora to make room for Emma and Ruby. Regina started the car and sped away just as Philip came running out of his house.

“Where to?” Regina asked, looking over her shoulder at the crowded back seat.

“Hospital,” Mulan said through gritted teeth, looking at Aurora’s damaged face…

~~~

It was a couple of days later, Zelena had an easy day in the flower shop. She looked up when the door of her shop opened and saw it was August who entered. She closed the magazine she was reading and walked towards him.

“Hey,” she greeted him and kissed him. “What brings you here?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“Well, you always show up at my work, and I thought I would return the favour,” he smiled at her.

“I like that,” she smirked. “Want a grand tour?” she asked.

“Sure.”

Zelena led him around the little shop, pointing out some of the more unknown flowers and ended the tour back at the counter.

“It’s small, but I love it,” she smiled sincerely.

“I get why,” August nodded as he looked around.

The shop breathed Zelena and he loved it. He had watched her change over the past few weeks they had been back together. She had become more settled and quiet. When they met, she had been all over the place and, at first, he had loved that about her. But now that she was more grounded and certain of herself, he had truly and deeply fallen in love with her.

“But I’m guessing you didn’t just come here to see my shop,” Zelena guessed, looking at him.

August grinned and shook his head. “No,” he admitted. “I wanted to see you and maybe have that talk we ought to have?” he said.

“Ah,” Zelena nodded, she knew it would have to happen sometime. “No time like the present, right?” she said as she looked at him.

“Indeed,” August nodded and tried to remember what he wanted to say. He looked into her blue eyes and realised there wasn’t much to say. Zelena had already proven she was ready to settle down with him, had even suggested cleaning out a drawer for him as he stayed over most of the week. “I don’t think there’s much to say,” he said as he moved to stand in front of her, his hands leaning on the counter.

“Are you sure?” she asked, frowning.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Unless there’s something you want to say?”

Zelena bit on her lip and shook her head. Ever since she had offered her heart to him she had never felt this grounded. She was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and grow old with him.

“Only that I love you,” she whispered.

He smiled and she watched the little wrinkles form around his eyes. She raised her hand and touched them before kissing him softly.

“I love you too,” he whispered against her lips.

She smiled and pressed her body against his, feeling completely content for the first time in her life.

~~~

Emma left Regina’s study to get something to drink for both of them. They had gone over the game plan for the game against Bulgaria next week and it had left them thirsty.

“Ah, Emma!” Emma turned around and found Henry standing behind her. “Are you done with mom?” he asked.

“As good as,” Emma replied. “Why?” she asked.

“I wanted to show you the vlog we made at the con,” he said. “Do you have time?” he asked.

“Let me finish up with your mom and then I’ll find you,” she promised him.

“Cool.”

He disappeared back in his room and Emma quickly grabbed two glasses of water. She walked back to the study and handed Regina one of the glasses.

“Did I hear Henry?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded as she sat down next to Regina. She really had to use every power she had to not touch Regina inappropriately while they worked. “He wanted to show me his vlog about the con. I’m going to join him when we’re finished here,” she answered.

Regina nodded. “It turned out really good,” Regina said and glanced at Emma. “You’ve got a really steady hand,” she complimented the blonde.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled and trained her eyes on the game plan.

Every time she saw Regina, it became harder and harder to keep her feelings reigned in. Especially now she knew Regina had feelings for her as well. Her hands were itching to touch the brunette next to her, but she knew she couldn’t give in.

“I think we are ready for the game,” Regina said as she closed the file and looked at the blonde next to her.

“With this plan, we’re going to crush them,” Emma agreed. “This team needs the boost.”

“We certainly do,” Regina nodded. “I think they will be happy to at least win a few games this season.”

“I think we can accomplish that,” Emma said as she stood up. “I’m going to see what Henry made. I’ll say goodbye before I leave,” she added as she walked to the door.

“Thanks,” Regina smiled at her.

She watched the blonde go, her eyes glued to the perfectly rounded ass. Her mouth became dry at the sight and she once again cursed her stupid fear. The drunken conversation with Zelena reverberated through her mind.

_“Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith.”_

Regina sighed, it was easier said than done. Her mind went back to finding out that Denise had married and anger boiled up in her again. This had to end and it had to end now.  
Regina stood up defiantly to go after Emma to get what belonged to her, but she sunk into her chair again with a pounding heart and a ringing sound in her eyes.

_Maybe not yet…_

~~~

Emma knocked on Henry’s door, unaware of Regina’s inner turmoil and pending panic attack. Henry called her in and was waiting for her with a big smile.

“You escaped the evil queen?” he smirked.

“Don’t talk about your mother like that,” she reprimanded him with a smirk and sat down on his bed, looking at his screen. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Henry nodded and opened a video file. With a bit of trouble, he turned the laptop so Emma could see it clearly. He pressed the spacebar and cheery music filled the room. Emma watched the footage and smiled at seeing how happy Henry looked like. He really was in Valhalla. He had made a lot of footage and had made a nice video out of it. Emma spotted herself talking with Regina as they walked past the vendors. She saw how easy and relaxed Regina was. Henry’s voice cut through the music as he spoke about the comic con with an enthusiastic voice. The video ended with the closed curtains at the end of the day.

“Wow! You look like a professional YouTuber!” Emma exclaimed.

“Thanks,” he beamed. “So you like it?” he asked.

“I do! You’ve got an eye for this,” Emma nodded as she looked at him. “When are you posting it?” she asked.

“Right now,” he replied as he pulled back his laptop. “I only needed to show you.”

“Cool. I’m going to follow you,” she said as she pulled out her phone to look him up.

“Awesome,” he smiled as he set to work. “And I’ve got a question for you,” he said as he looked up from his work.

“Shoot.”

“Would you like to help me out with my vlog?” he asked. “I sometimes can’t get the right shots myself and it’s getting harder to keep the phone up,” he admitted.

Emma looked at him with surprise, she had not expected that. “Of course I want to help you,” she smiled.

“Cool, thanks!” he beamed. “Oh, and we need to schedule a date to finish the last movies,” Henry reminded her.

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “How about Sunday afternoon?” she suggested. “I don’t have to work that night, so I can stay for dinner.”

“It’s a date,” he smiled.

“See you Sunday, kid,” she said as she stood up.

“See you!”

Emma left his room and spotted Regina in the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen and leaned on the kitchen island.

“Henry’s vlog turned out amazing,” she said.

Regina turned around to face Emma. “It did,” she replied with a soft smile.

“He’s got a talent for it,” Emma said as she stood up.

“You’re going?” Regina asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m running late for my shift at Woody’s,” Emma replied, not really wanting to leave yet.

“Then you’ve got to go, we don’t want to anger August,” Regina joked.

“I can handle him,” Emma winked. “See you at the game,” she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

“See you then.”

Regina watched her go, wishing she had the balls to go after the blonde and kiss her senseless…

~~~

Aurora was released after spending a couple of days in the hospital. She had needed stitches on her face and had a severe concussion. She had temporarily moved into the women’s shelter where Mulan worked to figure out what she was going to do next. Mulan had called Victoria and told her Aurora wouldn’t be playing against Bulgaria. Victoria, of course, had wanted an explanation, but Mulan had kept it vague. The game was being held in London, so Aurora had convinced Mulan that she could at least watch from the bench.  
That’s where she was sitting now, only wearing her jersey. Victoria got worried after seeing her bruised and swollen face and asked if she was alright and Aurora had told her she was now.  
The game was about to start and Aurora was glad she had pushed Mulan to come along. This was just what she needed.  
Regina stepped on the ice and started to skate towards their half. She glanced at the bench and spotted Aurora sitting there. She looked worse for wear and Regina worried for the fragile woman.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked Mulan, motioning to Aurora.

“She really wanted to come,” Mulan replied, eyeing the woman as well. “She did need to get out of the house,” she added.

Regina nodded, she could understand that. “As long as she can handle it,” she said.

“She’s stronger then we think,” Mulan replied.

They both took up their spots, Regina would go up for the power struggle. The referee told them he wanted a fair and honest game while Regina stared down her opponent. The referee whistled and after a short struggle, Regina passed the puck to Emma. Emma passed it down to Mulan who tried to break through the Bulgarian defence but failed. The Bulgarians were in possession of the puck and tried to force through the defence. Merida stole the puck and passed it quickly off to Ella who passed it back to Regina. Regina managed to get through the defence and made an attempt to score. The goalie stopped it and bummed; Regina skated back to her half.

“Nice effort,” Emma said.

“Not good enough,” Regina grumbled.

The game resumed with the Bulgarians in possession. They were pretty strong and managed to score their first point. Robin passed the puck to Ella, who passed it to Zelena. Zelena saw an opening and avoiding some brute tackles, she managed to reach the goal. To her right skated Emma, who was completely free. The Bulgarian women were crowding Zelena and she quickly passed it sharply to Emma. Emma, who had lost the opening, skated around the goal and dropped the puck in the left corner, making their first point. Soon after that, the first period was done. They skated back to the locker room, Emma received several shoulder pats.

“Well done, guys,” Killian started. “Let’s keep the pressure up, they will crack. The Bulgarians always start strong, but are clearly weaker in the second period,” he told them and whipped out his board.

He started sketching a new strategy. Emma leant against the wall, listening to him. Next to her sat Regina listening intently and Emma smiled. Serious-looking Regina was sexy. Emma knew she had to wait for Regina to battle her demons, but she couldn’t wait to get that body under her.

“Emma, I want you on the bench for the first half of the second period,” Victoria told her.

As time had passed, they had started talking professionally. Victoria had tried to talk to her once or twice outside the rink but Emma had shut her down. She had noticed she could talk to Victoria professionally without getting angry, so she had let it happen.

“Okay,” she replied and removed her helmet.

Killian and Victoria left the locker room, giving the team a few minutes to catch their breath.

“Am I imagining it or are you and Victoria on speaking terms again?” Regina asked next to her.

“Only professional,” Emma replied.

“Good for you,” Regina smiled at her.

The second period was about to start and the team took to the ice again, Emma took up her place at the bench. Aurora came sitting next to her and Emma smiled up at her.

“How are you?” she asked gently.

“Much better,” Aurora replied with a smile. “Thank you for helping,” she added.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for,” Emma replied and ducked her head slightly.

“I heard from Mulan you tackled him?” Aurora asked worriedly.

“Yeah, together with Ruby and Zelena,” Emma nodded. “He didn’t hurt me,” she assured Aurora.

“Good.”

Their attention was pulled back to the game when the Bulgarians broke through their defence and scored. They were leading now with 2 to 1. Emma watched as Regina got ready for a counter-attack and, together with Mulan, she shot forward. Emma rose to her feet watching Regina avoid most of the players and broke through the defence. With a grin, Emma saw Regina was copying her. Regina faked right and skated around the goal to drop the puck around the left corner, making the equalizer. Their fans and team erupted in loud cheering, both Emma and Aurora were jumping up and down. Regina passed them on the bench and they all held out hands to high-five her. Emma got rewarded with a dazzling smile and, with weak knees, she sat down.

“I wish I could be on the ice with them,” Aurora sighed next to her.

“You will be soon enough,” Emma promised her.

Aurora nodded and looked at her with a questioning look. “Are you and Regina together?” she suddenly asked.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. “No, we’re not,” she clarified.

“Hmm, too bad,” Aurora said as she looked back at the ice. “You two would be a perfect fit.”

Emma was about to reply when Killian announced a switch and Victoria tapped her shoulder. “You’re up, Wonder Woman,” she said.

Emma cringed at the nickname, Victoria used to call her that in her speed skating days. Emma didn’t reply, but put on her helmet, grabbed her stick, and waited for the green light to go on the ice. Lily left the ice and Emma stepped on it. Immediately, she took up her spot and waited for the game to pick up. Zelena took the rebound and passed it off to Regina. Regina looked around and signalled for Emma to follow her. Emma skated forward and waited for the pass. It never came as Regina got body checked hard and the referee whistled. The Bulgarian player was sent to the time out cubicle and Regina took the penalty right after. Emma grinned, there were only 5 players on the ice now and they should take advantage of that. Emma got the puck from Merida and Emma decided to try something new. She manoeuvred around the defence, stopped, fooled the goalie by faking she was going back when Regina came up behind her, took over the puck and took the shot. The goalie tried to stop it, but the puck sailed right in. Emma smirked and skated back to their half.

“How did you know I was there?” Regina asked, her eyes big with surprise.

“I had a hunch,” Emma grinned around her mouthguard.

“Trust that hunch more,” Regina advised. “We’re going to practice that move,” she added.

“Deal.”

The Bulgarians tried to retaliate, but the UK soon had regained possession of the puck and Mal easily scored their fourth point. The sixth player of the Bulgarians was released a minute before the second period was ended, but it didn’t help them as they didn’t manage to score again. The referee whistled the end of the second period and satisfied, they retreated to the locker room.

“This is what we’re talking about, ladies!” Killian entered the room enthusiastically. Everyone nodded and Emma could feel the excitement rolling through the room. They were finally on the winning side. “Let’s keep this spirit up, we got this in the pocket,” Killian continued.

“Let’s crush them!” Victoria added and Emma could see the familiar glint in her eyes.

She swallowed, not sure if she should go talk to Victoria. She watched as Killian and Victoria left the locker room and stood up on a whim. “Victoria?” she called after the head coach.

Victoria turned around surprised. “Yes?”

Emma dragged her out of the locker room and waved Killian away. “I would like it if you just call me Emma or Swan,” she said with a serious voice. “No more Wonder Woman or anything like it.”

Victoria seemed to be taken aback by the request but nodded nonetheless. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. “Old habits die hard,” she tried to smile.

“Get rid of them,” Emma advised and disappeared back into the locker room.

Victoria stared at the closed door for a second, gathering her wits. She could not appear before Killian with her feelings all over the place. She knew why Emma hated her and to be honest, she thought Emma had every right to do so. Victoria knew she had made a huge mistake by forcing Emma to give up everything for the sport and she regretted it every day.

“Did she finally talk to you?” Killian asked when she joined him.

“Something like that,” Victoria sighed and ignored his questioning eyes.

The third period started and the UK kept up their strong game. The Bulgarians failed to score again, while the UK made its fifth point, made by Ana. Emma had given her the assist and Ana had finished the job. The Bulgarians kept trying but got visibly tired and disheartened. Finally, the referee whistled and the UK officially had won their second game in a row. The team was overjoyed; they all felt they were on the right track. Ruby and Merida suggested they go celebrate in the pub and everyone agreed.

~~~

Somewhere in a dark and cold jail cell, a man was pacing like a caged animal. They had taken away his wife, his love, and he would never forgive them. He didn’t believe his love would actually leave him, so he considered this an abduction. She loved him and he loved her, what was wrong with that? Yes, he had a bad temper, but he always made up to her. He looked up when someone approached his cell.

“Mister Morris?” the officer asked. “Your bail has been paid. You're free to go.”

The cell door was unlocked and Philip walked out of the station a free man. He sent a quick text to his lawyer and stopped a cab. He gave the cab driver his address and relaxed against the backseat, already thinking of a revenge plan…

~~~

Emma entered the pub last; she had taken her time to take a shower. During the shower, she hadn’t been able to get Regina out of her mind and the itch between her legs had become unbearable. When she was sure everyone had left, she had taken care of it as best as she could, coming hard with Regina on her retina. But the itch was still lingering and Emma knew there was only one remedy, sleeping with Regina.  
Woody’s was packed with the GB team and it took Emma a while to find Regina. She smiled when she found her standing against the bar talking to Elsa and Merida. She looked so relaxed and happy. Emma started to make her way over to the brunette centre player when Tink pulled on her arm.

“That move was amazing!” she yelled in Emma’s ear.

Emma smirked. “Thanks!”

“You’ve got to teach it to me,” Tink said and pulled her along to where Ruby, Robin, Alice, Ivy, and Mal were gathered.

Emma longingly looked at Regina and realised she had to wait for a bit. “Hey all,” she waved and Ruby handed her a beer.

“We were afraid you got lost,” Mal joked and raised her beer.

“Shower was too good,” Emma smirked and ignored Ruby’s raised eyebrow and knowing look. “To team GB!” she yelled and raised her beer as well.

“To team GB!” every team member yelled, raising their respective drinks.

“So this is how it feels to win,” Ivy grinned and Emma noticed she was no way near as stiff as during the team building day.

“It is,” Emma grinned. “You like it?”

“I do,” Ivy replied with an equally broad grin. “It’s kinda addictive.”

“News for you, Ivy,” Mal said as she wrapped an arm around the younger woman’s shoulder. “It is,” she added smirking.

“Then we need to keep winning!” Ivy said and emptied her beer. “Another one!” she called and made her way to the bar.

“I’ll go with her,” Tink said with a wink.

Emma watched them go, shaking her head. She was glad this team was getting out of their slump, they deserve to win. She glanced aside to where she last spotted Regina, but the brunette was gone. Bewildered, she looked around trying to find her.

“Regina went outside,” Zelena whispered helpfully in her ear. “She wanted to tell Henry the good news,” she added.

“Ah, thanks,” Emma nodded and felt a bit lost now.

She didn’t feel like talking to anyone, she felt restless. Her eyes shot to the door that led outside and had to restrain herself to go after Regina. She knew that if she and Regina were alone, she wouldn’t be able to contain herself.  
Emma bit her lip and looked up to talk to Ruby, but the brunette with the red streak had disappeared as well. She didn’t see the amused look on Zelena’s face, who was watching Emma get more nervous by the minute.

“Go find her,” Zelena whispered in her ear.

“What?” Emma turned around bewildered. “No, I… She’s calling Henry,” she stumbled.

“She won’t mind,” Zelena winked and watched as Emma nodded and made her way outside.

~~~

Ruby had made her way over to one of the booths in the back of the pub where she had spotted a lonely Belle sipping her soft drink and reading what looked like a book.

“Hey, what are you doing here on your own?” Ruby asked as she slipped into the booth.

“Hey,” Belle looked up from her book with a smile. “I’m not much of a partyer,” she explained.

“I see,” Ruby nodded. “Too bad,” she added.

“Why?” Belle asked, closing her book.

Ruby shrugged. “I kinda wanted to dance with you,” she said with a disarming smile.

“With me? Why?” Belle questioned, not really seeing why Ruby was talking to her.

“Because you’re cute,” Ruby answered and placed her beer on the table. “So, you want to dance?” she asked.

Belle eyed the crowded dancefloor unsure. “I… I don’t know,” she said softly, ducking her head.

“Come on, I’ll keep you save,” Ruby said standing up and stretched out her hand towards Belle.

Belle looked up at her and then took Ruby’s hand. “Okay.”

Ruby guided her to the dancefloor and wrapped her arms protectively around the smaller brunette’s waist, keeping them away from the busiest part of the dancefloor. Belle moved closer to Ruby, tentatively stretching out her arms to wrap them around Ruby’s neck. Ruby smiled at her and pulled her closer to her chest. They danced in their own bubble for a while, Ruby was enjoying the closeness of Belle’s body against hers.

“You enjoy playing with us?” Belle asked as she looked up.

“I do,” Ruby replied. “Especially when we’re winning,” she grinned.

“Yeah, that’s a bit new to us,” Belle chuckled.

“What team do you normally play for?” Ruby asked curiously.

“I play for the local team in Birmingham,” Belle replied. “We’re not really good either.”

“Maybe I should come over and help out,” Ruby smirked.

“Maybe you should,” Belle agreed with a grin. “I definitely would like that.”

Ruby chuckled and lead her off the dance floor when the music got rowdier and the people on the floor started to dance more wildly.

“Want a drink?” Ruby asked as they reached the booth where Belle had been sitting.

“Yes, I would like that,” Belle nodded.

“Coming right up.”

Ruby disappeared in the crowd as Belle sat down. She had to admit, she liked dancing with Ruby and she really liked the attention she got from the rebellious goalie. Belle had to be honest, she had a bit of a crush on Ruby ever since she laid eyes on her…

~~~

Emma found Regina leaning against the wall of the pub and watched as the brunette just put away her phone.

“How happy was he?” she asked as she walked closer.

Regina looked up and smiled as she saw it was Emma. “Over the moon.” She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Emma. “Are they keeping the pub in one piece?” she asked, glancing at the door.

“Barely,” Emma chuckled. “I needed to get some fresh air.”

Regina nodded and stepped into Emma’s personal space. The tension was palpable between them, they both knew why Emma had truly come outside. Emma swallowed thickly as she stared into chocolate brown eyes that had turned darker.

“You were…” she started but Regina pressed a finger against Emma’s lips, effectively shutting her up.

“No more talking,” Regina said with a husky voice.

Regina pushed Emma against the wall and Emma gasped at the sudden impact against the wall. Regina closed the space between them and pressed her lips against Emma’s. Emma almost immediately reacted and wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist and she placed her other hand in Regina’s neck. Regina intensified the kiss, the urgency flooded off her. Emma pulled Regina closer to her body, needing more contact. Regina moaned in her mouth as their bodies were pushed flush against each other. Emma found her core throbbing and pulsing and wished they were anywhere near a bed or a table.  
Finally, the need for air grew urgent and Regina broke the contact. Emma immediately missed the feeling of Regina so close to her and looked up at the brunette. She saw the same emotions on Regina’s face and she stroked Regina’s cheek.

“Does this mean…?” Emma asked, not daring to finish the question.

“Yes,” Regina breathed. “Yes, Emma. I want you.”

Emma grinned and pulled Regina back in for a second, searing kiss. Hands started to roam over bodies and if it weren’t for the fact they were outside a pub, they would have torn off the offending pieces of clothes. Now it was Emma who broke the contact and caressed Regina’s soft skin in her neck.

“What about Henry?” Emma questioned.

“He adores you,” Regina replied, leaning her forehead against Emma’s. “He will be okay with this,” she assured the blonde.

“Okay.”

Hungry, Regina leant forward and kissed the blonde again. She didn’t seem to get enough of her now that she had tasted her for real and for a second she wondered how the rest of Emma would taste. Neither of them had noticed the journalist who was snapping pictures of the kissing couple like crazy…


	18. Eye Of The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence. Happens in the second paragraph.

Both Emma and Regina were staring at the magazine laying open on Victoria’s table. It featured an enlarged picture of them kissing against the pub’s wall.

“Can you explain this?” Victoria asked sternly, pointing at the picture.

“Well, we’re kissing,” Emma deadpanned, avoiding eye contact with Regina.

“I can see that,” Victoria said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and started pacing. “How the hell did you guys end up in front of a bloody journalist?” she spewed, pointing at the picture.

The picture itself was pixelated and dark, but it was clear that it were Regina and Emma. Under the picture was a caption written:

_Team GB successful on and off the ice. Team captain Mills and rookie Swan new hot item?_

Regina scratched her cheek and looked up at Victoria. “He probably followed us to Woody’s after the win,” she thought out loud. “Those journalists are sneaky bastards.”

“Yes, and you should’ve known better,” Victoria bellowed. “How the hell are we going to fix this?”

“I think a press conference and some interviews can be arranged,” Killian stepped in, placing a calming hand on Victoria’s shoulder.

“With whom?” Victoria asked, shaking off his hand.

“With Regina, she is the team captain,” Killian suggested. “Definitely not with the both of you, that would only raise more suspicion,” he added, looking up at both ladies. “Unless they are right?”

Emma and Regina glanced at each other for the first time since they were called upstairs. A quick and silent understanding passed between them.

“No, they are not,” Regina replied shortly.

“Then it was a drunken outburst.” Everyone looked up to the man sitting on a chair in the corner. It was Robert Gold, the director of Team GB. He stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. “I think that should be our statement,” he clarified himself.

“Alcohol?” Victoria said, raising her eyebrow. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“Only seems logical,” Robert said as he limped closer.

Emma had never actually met Mr Gold in real life. She had heard stories about him, truly terrifying stories, but now that he was standing in front of her, she wasn’t really impressed. He wasn’t very tall and hunched over a bit. She heard he had a horrible accident during an important speed skating event, leaving him unable to skate ever again. She also had heard it had made him a bitter man.

“The ladies just had a glorious win, of course, they would celebrate that with booze,” Robert continued, explaining with a calm voice.

He turned to face the two ladies who were the subject of this discussion and flashed them one of his famous grins. Emma spotted the golden teeth and felt immediately repulsed. The stories were somewhat true, Robert Gold came off as slick and she didn’t like it very much.

“Okay, fine,” Victoria sighed and looked up at Regina. “Are you okay with that?” she asked.

“Sure,” Regina nodded, even though she knew she hadn’t had a drop of alcohol that night.

“Great. Let’s get that press conference and interviews for this weekend,” Victoria decided as she closed the magazine.

“Wait!” Regina protested. “This weekend?” she asked, her voice rising in panic.

“Yes. The sooner we can nip this in the bud, the better,” Victoria replied.

“But, I don’t have a carer for Henry. His usual carer is sick and Zelena can’t do it on her own as she needs to work,” she protested.

“I can look after him,” Emma suggested.

Surprised, Regina turned around to face her. “Really?”

“Yeah. We already had plans for this weekend, so why not?” Emma shrugged and smiled reassuring at the slightly panicked Regina.

“Thanks,” Regina smiled back, relaxing visibly.

“Don’t mention it,” Emma smirked.

“Well, that’s sorted then,” Victoria said. “Now get your butts on the ice. I would like to start my training,” she added sternly.

Emma mock saluted, which earned her a warning glance from Victoria and Emma dashed out of the room chuckling. Regina was waiting for her in the hall.

“This was not how I wanted to out myself,” she sighed.

“Believe me, me neither,” Emma replied. She stopped Regina before she walked into the locker room. “Are we still good?” she asked softly.

Regina looked up at her with soft and kind eyes. “Of course.” Regina cupped Emma’s cheek and Emma leaned into it. Regina closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” she whispered and with a smirk she disappeared into the locker room.

Emma followed her with a smirk, she was glad this little hiccup hadn’t ruined her chances with Ms Mills…

~~~

Aurora looked up the women’s shelter where she lived temporarily. Mulan had suggested it in the hospital, stating she would be safe there. Because Aurora had no friends or family she could fall back on — Philip had made sure she hadn’t — she had agreed.  
The first night here had been a disaster. She had barely slept because her neighbour had been banging on the walls and screaming all night long. Aurora had mentioned this to Mulan and Mulan had organized a different room for her. Now she had a room on the south side of the building which was rarely used. Yet Aurora had felt isolated and so lonely. She had been glad for the weekly training with the team, but now she would be left to her own devices for a week. Of course, Mulan and some of the other London based teammates came to see her, but that would only be for a couple of hours. Aurora especially hated the nights when her mind started to play tricks on her. She hardly slept because of nightmares.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mulan asked, pulling her out of her depressing thoughts.

Mulan had offered to walk her back to the shelter and Aurora had gladly accepted. She even hoped Mulan would want to come in for a bit to keep her company, but Aurora was too afraid to ask, afraid of being a burden.

“Yeah,” Aurora nodded and glanced up once again at the building. “I’m fine.” She didn’t know who she tried to convince more; herself or Mulan.

“We will get you out of here as soon as possible,” Mulan assured her, guessing her thoughts.

Aurora faced Mulan, fears showed on her face. “What if he finds me?” she asked with a small voice.

“Hey, he won’t,” Mulan said, gently grabbing Aurora’s shoulders.

“You don’t know that,” Aurora protested. “He could be already out.”

Mulan sighed, she understood Aurora’s fear. As far as she knew, Aurora hadn’t filed a complaint against him out of fear. So it could be very possible he was already out.

“You’ve got to try and have faith,” Mulan said. “You’ve got us.”

Aurora nodded. “I know and I’m very thankful for that,” she said. “But you’re not here twenty-four seven and I don’t want you to be. I want to be able to take care of myself, but I’m so scared,” she admitted.

Mulan pulled her into a hug and felt Aurora’s body melt against hers. She held her tight, hoping Aurora would find the strength to overcome this fear.

“I know,” she whispered against Aurora’s brown hair.

Aurora freed herself from the hug and wiped away the tears. “I’m sorry to be such a burden,” she sniffed.

“You are not a burden, Aurora,” Mulan assured her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Aurora smiled a weak smile and took a deep breath. “I'll tell you what. How about we go do something fun tomorrow?” Mulan offered. “You can choose what you want to do.”

“Go to the movies?” Aurora said hopeful, her eyes lit up.

“If that’s what you want to do, sure,” Mulan smiled.

“Okay,” Aurora nodded and started to make her way into the building. “See you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow,” Mulan replied. “Sweet dreams, Aurora.”

“Sweet dreams to you too,” Aurora said before slipping inside.

With a smile on her face, Mulan started to walk away. She didn’t notice someone was following her until it was too late. They grabbed her neck and threw her off balance. Mulan collapsed against the cold ground and had barely time to register what was happening as a shoed foot was barrelling in her stomach. Mulan coughed with the sudden impact and grabbed for her hurting stomach.

“Please,” she begged, not clearly seeing who her attacker was.

The kicks followed rapidly against her stomach, legs and eventually her head. Her attacker grabbed her hair and lifted her painfully up. Even though Mulan had taken self-defence lessons and was practising Aikido, her mind was drawing a blank and she was frozen with fear. While her attacker held her up with one hand, their other fist rained hits on her already battered body. Mulan was losing track of time and gasped for air. She didn’t know where it came from, but suddenly she grabbed for the fist and stopped the hand. Her attacker let go of her hair and slapped her across her face. Mulan had no strength left in her body and sunk to the ground. Her attacker knelt next to her, holding its face close to hers.

“Keep away from my wife,” he spat in her face and walked away.

“Philip?”

Her voice sounded weak and closing her eyes, she pulled out her phone. She listened for the footsteps to die out until it was completely silent around her. Without looking, she dialled the first number on her phone.

_“Hello?”_

“Help me,” she whispered.

_“Mulan?? Where are you?”_

“Aurora,” she managed to say before she lost consciousness.

She woke again when cool hands touched her swollen face and she cracked open one eye. Emma’s face appeared before her, her eyes worried.

“She’s awake.”

The voice sounded distorted and Mulan groaned when she got lifted up a bit. She felt something creak in her chest and she cried out in pain.

“Stop!”

“Aurora,” she whispered, breathing heavily.

Emma’s face appeared before her again and the cool hands returned to her face. She liked them there, they took away the burning sensation.

“Aurora is safe,” Emma told her. “She’s coming with me.”

Mulan nodded and closed her eyes again. She was so tired. Knowing Aurora was safe settled her. She allowed herself to give in to the tiredness, it was okay now.

“Mulan.” She groaned, she didn’t want to open her eyes again but the voice sounded so gentle. She cracked open only one eye, the other wouldn’t budge. “Who did this?”

Mulan racked her brain, she had recognized the voice. Thinking was hard when you were this tired and your mind was as scrambled as hers were now.

“Philip,” she finally whispered.

“That bastard,” someone far away cursed.

“Ambulance is on its way,” another voice said.

Mulan was no longer able to stay awake, the black and heavy tiredness won…

~~~

“Are you sure you two are going to manage?” Regina asked again, looking at Emma and Henry.

“Yes mom, we’re going to be fine,” Henry smirked, he looked forward to some alone time with Emma.

“I agree with him,” Emma said as she stood up and walked over to Regina. “Go save our asses,” she added as she quickly kissed Regina.

They had told Henry about their blooming relationship the night before and he had been over the moon. As Regina had predicted, Henry loved Emma. He had said that this weekend would be good practice for Emma. When Zelena had heard about the debacle, she had offered to join Regina for moral support, so they really had the house for their own. Zelena had called in a favour with Rosie to open shop this weekend.

“Okay,” Regina said and walked over to Henry to give him a kiss. “Behave,” she warned him.

“I’ll be an angel,” Henry smirked.

“An angel in devil’s clothes, huh,” Regina chuckled, she knew her son.

“Go, get out,” Emma all but pushed her out of the door. “You wouldn’t want to miss your plane and come late to the press conference. They might start to suspect even more,” she teased and kissed Regina once again.

Regina pulled her against her own body and deepened the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck, pushing her against the doorpost. Regina moaned at the sensation, her hands rested on Emma’s back. The sudden sound of a horn honking pulled them out of their kiss and Regina smirked.

“August is here,” she said.

“He always had bad timing,” Emma chuckled and let go of Regina. “Have a safe trip,” she added.

“I will. See you Sunday evening,” Regina replied, giving her one last kiss.

Emma watched as Regina got into the car and waved as they drove off. She waited for the car to be completely gone and walked inside. She found Henry still eating his breakfast in the kitchen.

“Is she gone?” he asked around a mouthful of cereal.

“Yes. It’s just me and you, kid,” Emma smirked as she stole a single cereal from his bowl.

Both Regina and Henry had taught her the ropes of taking care of Henry. Regina even had explained how the rebreather machine hooked to his bed worked. Henry had told her he hadn’t used it in ages, but Regina wanted to be on the safe side. All in all, it wasn’t that bad. Henry needed help to get in bed and sometimes help with getting undressed.

Unfortunately, walking was out of the question since the last couple of weeks. He had taken a bad fall and hadn’t dared to walk ever since. Emma saw the hurt in both Regina and Henry’s eyes when he told her.

“So, what are we going to do?” Henry asked.

“We can start with the vlog if you like?” Emma suggested.

“Good idea,” Henry nodded. “I thought it would be fun to introduce you as my new assistant?” he suggested.

“You want me in it?” Emma asked.

“Yeah,” Henry said as he wheeled his bowl to the sink. Emma watched fearfully as he lifted it into the sink. “Only to explain you’re my camerawoman from now on,” he explained. “And then I can tell them about the deterioration of my arms,” he added thoughtfully.

“You sure you’re ready to share that?” Emma asked as they made their way to his room.

“Yes,” Henry replied as he picked up his camera. “I’m always honest with my viewers and I know they appreciate it,” he said.

Emma nodded, she had read the comments. Almost all of them were friendly and encouraging. She had spotted a couple of nasty ones and she hoped he hadn’t read them.

“Okay, how do you want to do this?” she asked as she took over his camera.

“I thought I could sit here and you can kneel next to me?” he suggested as he placed himself before a wall.

Emma walked over to him, knelt next to him and held up the phone.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Totally.”

Emma smiled up at the phone and started the video…

~~~

Mulan stirred in the comfy bed and tried to open her eyes. The left one still wouldn’t budge and the right one quickly closed with the bright light. She groaned — her headache was making itself known. She tried to shift, but something heavy was laying on her right arm and chest. She opened her right eye again, slowly this time. This worked better and she spotted a head of brown hair resting on her. Trying to wake the person up, she shifted her left arm to stroke the hair. She didn’t have to guess who it was, she would recognize those brown curls anywhere. The head stirred and blue eyes met her own chocolate brown one.

“Thank god, you’re awake,” Aurora said, tears spilt down her cheeks.

“I’m fine,” Mulan croaked as she tried to sit up a bit straighter.

Pain immediately shot through her chest and with a yelp she collapsed against the pillows. Gasping for air, she reached for the painful spot and bit down on her lip.

“Don’t move. Your ribs are cracked,” Aurora said as she reached for Mulan’s wandering hand.

“Shit,” Mulan sighed and swallowed dryly. She glanced at the little table next to her bed and spotted the cup of water. “Can I have a bit?” she asked.

“Of course!”

Aurora grabbed the cup and straw that laid next to it and helped Mulan drink a bit.

“Thank you,” Mulan said and closed her eye for a second, she was still so tired.

“Go back to sleep,” Aurora said to her, stroking the one side of her face that wasn’t damaged as badly.

Mulan leant into it, she liked it. “Did they catch him?” she asked softly.

“They did,” Aurora replied, not stopping the stroking.

“Good,” Mulan groaned. “I hope he rots in hell.”

“I think he will,” Aurora mused. “I filed a complaint against him,” she told Mulan.

Mulan opened her eye again, a tear slid down. Aurora caught it and wiped it away.

“I’m proud of you,” Mulan whispered.

She closed her eye, succumbing to sleep again. Aurora kept stroking the damaged face, crying softly…

~~~

Regina was fixing her hair when Zelena approached her.

“Ready for the big circus?” she asked as she applied some new lipstick.

“I suppose I have to be,” Regina replied.

“Are you really going to lie?”

Regina sighed and turned to face her sister. “We told you yesterday. We are not ready to go public yet,” she said. “We’re not even sure we want Victoria and co. to know it.”

“Already we, huh?” Zelena teased and Regina rolled her eyes as shoved Zelena’s shoulder. “I get it though. You two only decided to go for it like yesterday,” Zelena said understanding.

“That, and I… I don’t know. There’s still this fear that the other shoe will drop,” Regina sighed.

“It won’t,” Zelena said. “I promised Emma I would break all her bones if she hurt you and make sure she would never be able to skate again,” Zelena added straight-faced.

“Zee…”

“What?” Zelena looked up confused. “That’s my job as a sister,” she smirked.

Regina shook her head and saw Victoria coming their way. “She’s coming,” Regina lowly warned her sister.

Zelena quickly put away her lipstick and turned to face Victoria. Victoria hardly glanced at Zelena, as she was focussing solely on Regina.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“As ready as I can be,” Regina replied.

“Got your story straight?” Victoria asked again and ignored Zelena’s chuckle at the word straight.

“Yes. We were both drunk. We are not together,” Regina repeated the story in short.

“Good,” Victoria nodded. “Let’s go.”

She guided Regina into the room full of reporters, motioning for Zelena to wait outside. Annoyed, Zelena huffed and leant against the wall. Through the crack, she could hear the crossfire start and she felt sorry for her sister…

~~~

The evening rolled around and Emma and Henry fell into an easy routine. They ate take away for dinner together and discussed what they would do for the rest of the evening. Henry wanted to edit his vlog first and suggested they go to the movies later. Emma agreed and, as Henry set to work, Emma decided to check out Regina’s shower.  
She felt like an intruder when she entered Regina’s bedroom and gaped at the king-size bed. She grinned, she could picture them in that bed, exploring each other’s bodies. Emma hoped they would take that step after this weekend, but she also knew Regina was still holding back.  
Emma walked through the bedroom and soon found the shower. She pulled a towel out of the closet and stripped out of her clothes. She turned on the water and waited for it to be warm enough. Soon enough she stepped under it and groaned at the sensation. She searched through the bottles lined up neatly and found the right one. Emma opened the bottle and smiled at the smell. This was definitely Regina’s scent and she liked it. She soaped her body and washed her hair. Soon she was done and she turned off the shower. Quickly she towelled herself down and cleaned up after her, placing the bottles back in their places.  
As she walked downstairs, her phone vibrated. It was a message from Aurora, Mulan had woken up. Emma sighed with relief. Mulan had scared the shit out of her when she had called her the other night. When she had figured out where Mulan was, she had been shocked at what she found. She barely recognized Mulan and as the woman wasn’t moving, she was scared she had arrived too late. Quickly she had let the rest know she had found Mulan and was relieved when Mulan had stirred. Later, she had heard that Mulan had broken three ribs, her clavicle, her eye socket and several contusions and bruises. Philip had been arrested and Emma had supported Aurora when she had filed a complaint as well. Philip was facing some serious jail time and Emma hoped he would rot away.

“Emma?” Henry called her.

Emma put away her phone after quickly sending Regina the good news and made her way to Henry’s room.

“What’s up, kid?” she asked, poking her head around his door.

“I’m done,” he said. “At least, I don’t want to work on it anymore,” he smirked.

“Fair enough,” Emma smirked. “Who is going to pick the movie?” she asked as she plopped down on his bed.

“I was wondering if we could go see Mulan first?” he asked, he had heard what had happened.

“I’m not sure if she’s up for a visit yet,” Emma said thoughtfully. “And maybe you should go with your mom,” she added.

Henry nodded. “I just want to see her,” he admitted softly. “I like Mulan, she’s kind.”

Emma bit her lip and wasn’t sure what to do. She still had that image of Mulan’s battered face on her retina and she didn’t want Henry to see that.

“You know what? I’ll text Aurora and see if Mulan is up for it,” she suggested, she understood him. “And you should text your mom to see if she’s okay with it.”

Henry agreed and sent a quick text to his mother. Emma wanted to see Mulan as well, she had worried over the woman all day. She felt she had a special connection with the Asian woman, as they both started to play for the national team at the same time. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Aurora. Henry had pulled up the website of the movies and was already scrolling through it.

“We could go see this one,” Henry pointed at the new X-Men movie.

“Sure, but wouldn’t your mom want to see it as well?” Emma asked, remembering Regina wanted to start watching the franchise.

“Yeah, but by the time she’s caught up, the movie will already be out of the cinema,” Henry joked.

“That’s probably true,” Emma smirked. “Let’s do that one.”

Henry looked up more information about the movie as Emma’s phone buzzed, it was Aurora. She quickly read the text and looked up at Henry.

“Aurora just texted, Mulan is sleeping now. But we can try to visit her tomorrow,” Emma told him.

“Okay. Movie it is then,” he smiled and shut down his laptop.

He wheeled out of his room, Emma followed him suit…

~~~

Exhausted, Regina walked out of the conference room. The press had been relentless and brutal and she had barely survived. She had made her point though, she and Miss Swan were NOT dating. Regina, however, wished Emma was here waiting for her. She longed for the strong arms around her body and Emma’s lips against hers.

“You did well,” Victoria complimented her. “I almost bought it.”

Regina frowned. “What?”

“I know you and Emma are an item,” Victoria clarified bluntly. “I’m okay with it, as long as it doesn’t interfere with the team,” she added and swiftly left.

Regina was left standing there, with her mouth agape. Zelena joined her and frowned at the state her sister was in.

“What’s wrong? Did they slaughter you?” she asked concerned.

“She knows.” Regina slowly turned to face Zelena. “She knew it all along.”

“Who? Victoria?” Regina nodded. “Well, shit…”

“Say that again,” Regina groaned.

“Did she forbid it?” Zelena asked as they too left the building to head to their hotel.

“No,” Regina shook her head. “As long as it won’t interfere with the team,” she repeated what Victoria said earlier.

“What a cold-hearted bitch,” Zelena sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Regina said. “Maybe it’s for the best. Rip the band-aid off,” she added.

“Gina,” Zelena started.

“No, really,” Regina interrupted her. “There’s no turning back now, is there? I am with Emma.”

A gleeful smile spread across her face and Zelena stared in wonder at her sister. Apparently, this was what she needed. The push in the right direction. Zelena wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders and together they walked to their hotel.

“I suppose you are.”

~~~

Emma sat sketching in her sketchbook on the couch in the living room. They had decided not to go to the hospital to see Mulan, Regina had replied that she thought it would be wiser to wait until Mulan felt a bit better. Henry had been disappointed, but he understood it in the end. Henry had pulled himself back in his room, working on the vlog. Emma was working on a sketch of Regina’s face when Henry wheeled into the living room.

“Emma?” he asked.

Emma looked up and laid down her sketchbook. “What’s up, kid?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded and took a deep breath. It was only then Emma spotted the vanilla folder on his lap. “There’s something I need to talk to you about,” he started.

“Okay.”

He parked his wheelchair right in front of her and looked up at her. “Mom told me I was adopted when I was about 6 or 7. I didn’t really understand what it meant, but when I got older I started to get curious. When I met you and you told me you were an orphan, something started to stir. I wanted to know more about my biological parents. I nicked aunt Zee’s credit card and hired a private investigator. I already knew there wasn’t much known about my biological parents because it was a closed adoption, but he found them. Well, one of them,” Henry told his story.

Emma started to feel antsy, not sure why he was telling her this. “Do you know them?” she asked, her voice rasped.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Henry nodded and licked his lips nervously. “You are my mother.”

It felt like the world stood still. Emma stared at him with wide-open eyes, not knowing what to say. Henry was her boy? All the time she felt his eyes were so familiar, it was true? Emma opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to do or say. The world started to spin and Emma felt the familiar tightness in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop it.

“Emma?” she heard him ask in the distance.

Panicked, Emma stood up, walking away from her son. This must be a joke, faith must be playing a cruel trick with her, letting her think she had found back her son. She tripped over her own feet as she dashed out of the living room and out of the house. Cold air engulfed her and yet she didn’t seem to get enough air. Aimlessly, she ran away from the house, not knowing where she was actually going.

_Henry is my son. Henry is my son. Henry is my son._

After what seemed hours, Emma sunk on an empty bench in the park and started bawling her eyes out…

~~~

Completely drained, Regina opened her front door. The interviews yesterday were, if possible, even more draining then the press conference. Yet she had managed to keep up appearances and the press seemed to buy it. She kicked off her shoes, longing to see her son and Emma. She walked into the living room and found Henry gaming with Ruby. Regina frowned at the sight, where was Emma?

“Mom!” Henry called and dropped the controller he was holding.

Regina engulfed her son in a hug while looking up at Ruby questioning.

“Hi, baby. Did you have a good weekend?” she asked as she knelt down in front of him.

“Yeah, until Emma left,” Henry said.

“Emma left?” Regina repeated. “When?”

“Last night.”

“What?? She left you alone for the night?” Regina exploded.

“Not completely,” Ruby stepped in. “She called me to look after Henry for her.”

Regina felt her world shatter, there was the other shoe that dropped. “Why would she do that?” she asked angrily.

“It was my fault, really,” Henry started.

“Doesn’t matter, she should not have left you,” Regina fumed, white-hot tears burning behind her eyelids.

“Mom,” Henry tried again.

“No,” Regina replied. “This is unforgivable.”

“Mom, it’s my fault,” Henry tried again. “I chased her away.”

Now Regina looked at her son puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I told Emma she’s my biological mother.”

Regina’s mouth fell open at that announcement.

_Emma Swan was her son’s mother?_


	19. Hurricane

At the last possible second, Emma stepped onto the ice rink in Dumfries. She ducked her head and was about to start her warm-up when the sound of someone skating towards her made her stiffen up. She swallowed and looked up.

“You’ve got some nerves showing up here,” Regina said coldly as she came to a sharp stop next to Emma.

“Regina, I…” Emma started, but Regina cut her off.

“Don’t Regina me,” Regina bit. “I’m surprised you didn’t abandon us as well.”

“What did you expect me to do, Regina?” Emma asked tiredly. She had been beating herself up ever since she left Regina’s house.

“To take care of my son!” Regina yelled at her. “And to not leave a disabled child on his own.”

“I panicked!” Emma threw back.

“Ooooh, you panicked,” Regina threw her hands in the air. “It’s a good thing then that you didn’t have to take care of him since he was a baby, huh? How many times would you have run when things got too hard for you to handle?”

Emma’s jaw clenched, Regina was going too far now. She threw down her gloves and tackled Regina to the ice. Regina fought back, but Emma pinned her down.

“What did you say?” she asked, her face inches away from Regina’s face.

“That you are untrustworthy, irresponsible and unfit to be a mother,” Regina spit out.

Red flared before Emma’s eyes as she started to pound into Regina. Multiple hands grabbed Emma around her waist and arms and pulled her off Regina. Regina scrambled to her feet and wiped away the blood from under her nose.

“How the fuck dare you!” Emma screamed with tears in her eyes.

Regina spit the blood out of her mouth and looked up at Emma. “Victoria was right in forcing you to give him up. Who in their right mind gets pregnant at nineteen and at the top of her career?”

Emma, who had wrestled herself loose from the arms that held her, skated full speed towards Regina to tackle her again. Regina, however, saw her coming and sidestepped, causing Emma to fly right by her. She hadn’t calculated how fast Emma could stop and turn and lay her on the ice again under Emma.

“You don’t get to judge,” Emma gasped and was about to punch again when Victoria’s voice boomed over the ice.

“What the hell is going on here?” she asked, advancing towards the fighting couple on the ice.

She pulled Emma off Regina and Regina scrambled to her feet again, sneering at Emma.

“That left my son unattended,” she explained, not taking her eyes off Emma.

“I called Ruby to be with him,” Emma defended herself.

“I asked YOU to look after him, not Miss Lucas,” Regina sneered and skated right into Emma’s personal space.

“I was scared and panicked,” Emma said, trying to explain. She hadn’t forgotten what Regina accused her of, but she needed the woman to know she didn’t do it on purpose. “Would you rather I had a panic attack in front of my son?” she asked.

“He is MY son! MINE you hear me?” Regina yelled in her face, giving Emma such a hard push she landed on the ice with a hard thud.

Emma didn’t get up and avoided Regina’s eyes. “I know, you don’t have to tell me,” she said in a small voice. “I gave away my rights when I gave him up.”

“You did, so don’t even dare to try and get him back,” Regina spat.

Emma shook her head and stood up. “I’m really sorry I left him alone, but I hope you understand why I did,” she said before skating off.

Regina was about to go after her, but Victoria stopped her. “Don’t,” she warned Regina.

Regina looked with a sneer at Victoria. “Don’t touch me. You are as much to blame as she is.”

Stunned, Victoria watched Regina skate off the ice into the locker room. Emma stared after her from the benches and dropped her head into her hands. Henry’s confession had rattled her deeply and, without thinking, she had run out of the house…

_48 hours earlier_   
_ In a blind panic, I run out of the house. I have no idea where I’m going, the only thing going through my head is: he’s my son, he’s my son, he’s my son. Eventually, when it’s dark and my legs can no longer carry me, I sit down on a random bench in some park. I can still see his face in front of me, questioning, and a split second later scared. Oh my god, I scared him. My head clears up and I realise I left him alone. I left him alone at night and he needs help. Regina is going to murder me. I contemplate going back, but I don’t think I can face him. I didn't realise my hands are shaking until I pull out my phone and try to unlock it. After attempt number five, I finally succeed and, still shaking, I call the first person that comes to mind._

_“Hello?”_

_“Ruby?” I say and hear my voice is shaking too._

_“Emma?”_

_I can hear the frown._

_“I need a favour,” I breathe._

_“Okay?”_

_“I need you to go to Regina’s house and look after Henry until she’s home tomorrow. I’ll explain later,” I promise and pray she says yes._

_“What?_ _Emma, what’s going on?” I hear her ask._

_“Ruby, please,” I beg and stifle a sob._

_“Okay, I’ll go. But…”_

_“Thanks,” I reply and hang up._

_My phone thuds to the ground as I start to cry. Every pent up emotion comes flooding out and I can’t seem to stop the shaking. I have no idea how long I’ve been sitting there crying when two strong arms wrap around me. I’m too far gone to wonder who it is as I lean thankfully into them._

_“Come,” I hear a familiar voice say._

_The strong arms lift me up and still leaning into the person, I walk out of the park. It isn’t until we enter the warm safety of Woody’s I realise it’s August supporting me._

_“I fucked up,” I whisper in his coat._

_“Ssssh, it’s okay,” he shushes me and guides me up the stairs._

_I want to tell him it’s not okay, but I’m too damn tired. He guides me to the bed and I immediately curl up on it. “We’ll talk tomorrow,” he says as I close my eyes and drift off to a nightmare filled sleep._

~~~

Regina was pacing up and down the locker room. She couldn’t believe Emma had the nerve to show up at training. If the others hadn’t been there, she would have murdered her right there and then. She didn’t care that Emma was Henry’s biological mother, she would have ended the blonde. Regina remembered walking into the house and hearing from Henry that Emma was his biological mother and that she had left him…

_Pure anger fills me when I pace up and down my room. I managed to help Henry to bed without showing him too much of my anger and sent Ruby home. Deep down I know I’m doing the same as Emma did, but the anger is getting to me and I don’t want him to see me like this. Tears are welling up as my heart clenches at the thought of what Emma did. I trusted her. And she broke that trust. Angry, I throw a pillow through the room and scream at the top of my lungs. Pain racks through my chest as I feel my heart literally breaking. Emma had torn down the walls around my heart, only to trample on it and leave it to me to piece it back together. I had promised I would never do this again and I make that promise again. Suddenly two arms are wrapping around my waist and I sense the familiarity of Zelena’s body against my back._

_“You’ve got to stop screaming,” she tells me. “You’re scaring Henry.”_

_I had not realised I was still screaming and I take a shuddering breath. My legs give out under me and I hit the ground hard. Zelena follows me and pulls me close to her chest as tears are raking through my body. I claw at her back, screaming into her shoulder. The thought of losing love again is breaking me. I really was ready to give Emma my all and it hurts so damn much. Zelena keeps stroking my hair and whispering sweet words in my ear until my body finally goes limp. I’m tired of the screaming and crying. Without effort, Zelena lifts me and places me on my bed. I curl up immediately, whimpering softly._

_“I loved her,” I finally whisper._

_“I know,” Zelena sighed. “I’ll stay with you,” she promises as she crawled next to me in bed._

_I bury my head in her chest again, and with Zelena running soothing circles on my back, I fall into a restless sleep…_

~~~

It was three days later when Zelena entered Woody’s and found Emma behind the bar. Emma was about to open her mouth, but Zelena beat her to it.

“I’m not talking to you,” she declared coldly.

Emma just shrugged with a sigh. “Fair enough,” she said. “August, Zelena is here,” she hollered into the kitchen and continued with what she was doing.

“Actually, I am going to say something,” Zelena started as she sat down at the bar, pinning Emma with her eyes.

“Okay, I’m listening,” Emma replied tiredly as she leant on the bar with stretched out arms.

It was only now that Zelena saw the dark circles under Emma’s eyes and her pale complexion, paler than normal. “When you and my sister started seeing each other, I promised I would break every bone in your body if you ever hurt her,” Zelena started. “I’m not going to do that, because I talked with Henry and he explained what happened. I understand your reaction, but you still hurt my sister. I’m not going to let that go and from now on, I’m ignoring you,” Zelena concluded her theory.

“Fine by me,” Emma sighed. “That was all?” she asked.

“Uh…” Zelena looked at her flabbergasted, she had expected at least a bit of a fight. Not this. Not this quiet and compliant version of Emma. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be?” Emma questioned. “I got what I deserved.”

Zelena watched as Emma continued cleaning the bar, every fight had left her. Zelena swallowed, Emma was suffering from this as much as Regina. With Regina, Zelena witnessed a lot of anger and hurt. Emma was the complete opposite. She was withdrawn and closed off and Zelena guessed she didn’t sleep much either. Without thinking, she slipped off the stool and walked behind the bar.

“Emma, are you okay?” she asked softly.

Over the year that she had known the blonde, Zelena had started to like her a lot. She had started to consider Emma a friend and she couldn’t stand seeing her hurt like this.

“What do you think?” Emma replied through gritted teeth. “I fucked up with Henry and I fucked up with Regina.” Tears started to roll down her face and angrily wiped them away. “So, no, I’m not okay,” she said.

“Stupid question,” Zelena admitted and placed her hand on Emma’s lower back.

Emma looked at her with a frown. “Aren’t you supposed to be mad at me? Even if you’re not going to break my bones?” she asked.

“I am mad, believe me,” Zelena assured her. “But you’re hurt as well and neither of you deserves that. I was rooting for you two,” she explained.

Emma laughed dryly. “Well, you can stop shipping us,” she said. “Regina would rather murder me and to be honest, I would too."

“So, you’re just giving up?” Zelena asked.

“What else do you suggest I do? Regina made it perfectly clear she hates my guts,” Emma replied with a raised eyebrow.

“What about Henry? Are you going to give up on him as well?” Zelena asked. “I know he can’t wait to get to know you better.”

Emma swallowed and let her head hung down. “Regina is never going to let him,” she whispered.

“Maybe not right away,” Zelena offered. “You’ve got to work for it.”

“Why would I want that? Didn’t you listen? I fucked up in a big, irreversible way,” Emma stated.

“Do you love him?” Zelena questioned.

“I do,” Emma said without hesitating.

“Do you love her?”

Now Emma looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. “I do,” she whispered.

“Then you’ve got plenty to fight for,” Zelena said decisively.

“But Regina…”

“Will get her tits calmed down eventually,” Zelena assured her.

“But I hurt her even more than Denise did,” Emma said.

“I don’t believe that,” Zelena mused. “What Denise did was a selfless act. You were not selfless.”

“I don’t know, Zelena,” Emma groaned. “She was so angry.”

“Give her time and space,” Zelena advised her.

“You think it will work?” Emma asked.

“I’m positive,” Zelena nodded.

“Sorry it took a while,” August said as he walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands. “Oh, sorry,” he said as he saw the two of them standing behind the bar.

“No worries, we were done talking,” Zelena said as she walked to August and kissed him.

“Thank you,” Emma said softly to Zelena.

“Don’t worry about it,” Zelena winked. “And from now on I’m ignoring you,” she added, trying to look serious.

Emma chuckled. “Fair enough,” she said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

“What was that about?” August asked, surprised at Emma’s slightly lifted mood.

“We just had a girl talk,” Zelena told him and went in for a hug.

“You think those two will be alright?” he asked.

“With time, yes.”

August wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close. He glanced back at the kitchen, spotting Emma’s back. He was worried about her and hoped Zelena was right…

~~~

Aurora looked out of the window of the pub where she was meeting Mulan. She had her hands wrapped around a mug of hot tea and thought back to last weekend. Emma had come home completely broken and had constant nightmares all through the night. Eventually, Aurora had climbed into bed next to Emma in the hopes it would calm the blonde down. It had made Emma a bit calmer, but she had screamed Regina’s and Henry’s name multiple times. Later that morning, Emma had apologized to Aurora for keeping her up all night, but Aurora had told her it was no problem. She was glad she could help at least a bit.

“Hey you,” Mulan interrupted her thoughts and Aurora looked up with a smile.

“Hey.”

Every time Mulan entered the room, Aurora found herself smiling and a warm feeling filling her.

“How are you?” Mulan asked as she said down.

“I’m good,” Aurora said and felt herself relax. Another effect Mulan had on her.

“Really?” Mulan asked.

“As good as it can get under these circumstances,” Aurora smirked, referring to the Emma and Regina situation.

“Yes, it was crazy last training,” Mulan agreed and quickly ordered a coffee. She had been released from the hospital two days after Philip had attacked her and had promised Victoria to take it easy during training.

“You can say that,” Aurora nodded. “Emma is a mess.”

“Poor Emma.”

“Poor Regina,” Aurora said with a frown. “She finally dared to open herself up after Denise.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Mulan nodded. “You know what actually happened? Did Emma really leave Henry on his own? And is she really his birthmother?”

“Apparently. But Emma doesn’t want to talk about it,” Aurora said with worry in her voice.

“What a mess,” Mulan said as she accepted her coffee. “How is it for you over there?” Mulan asked concerned.

“I’m not sure,” Aurora sighed. “It’s a really small apartment above a bar.”

“Not ideal,” Mulan understood.

“Not really, but I don’t really feel comfortable telling Emma that now. She’s going through enough, I don’t want to burden her anymore,” Aurora thought out loud.

“How about you move out?” Mulan suggested.

“And then? Go back home?” Aurora asked. “No thank you.”

“No,” Mulan shook her head. “Move in with me. I’ve got two bedrooms,” she offered.

“Are you sure?” Aurora asked, looking up at her friend.

The prospect of living with Mulan made her heart skip a beat. It would mean seeing Mulan every day and Aurora could get used to that.

“Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have suggested it,” Mulan smirked.

“Then I would love to,” Aurora smiled.

“It’s a deal then, roomie,” Mulan said as she stretched out her hand.

Aurora accepted it and felt a spark of electricity pass between them.

“Deal,” she smiled.

Her day felt so much brighter and lighter now with the prospect of moving in with Mulan. Suddenly, she frowned. She hoped Emma didn't get offended when she told her…

~~~

Henry wheeled into his mother’s quiet study. Regina sat at her desk, drawing as usual. He swallowed, not sure if he was ready for this conversation.

“Hey, mom,” he started as he wheeled towards her.

Regina looked up and smiled at him. Henry noticed how tired she looked. “Hello, my prince,” she said as she laid down her pencil.

Henry parked beside her and looked up at her. “Are you mad at me?” he asked.

“Mad at you? Why would I be?” Regina asked as she looked at her son.

“Because I made Emma have a panic attack by telling her I’m her son,” he said, ducking his head.

Regina hummed and with a finger under his chin, she lifted his head to meet his eyes. “Maybe a bit,” she told him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

“Because I was scared you wouldn’t let me tell her,” he admitted softly. “I’m sorry.”

“And why would I forbid that?” Regina asked. “I may have told you not to tell her on your own.”

“So you would’ve let me tell her?” Henry asked surprised.

“Of course! I’m not happy about it, but you have that right since she is your birth mother,” Regina said. “I would have expected you to become curious way before now,” she mused.

“I was, but when Emma told us about being in foster care, I got really curious,” Henry told her. “I never blamed her for giving me away, I’m sure she had her reasons. But I am curious about her.”

Regina nodded. “I know.”

“So, when do you think you won't be mad at Emma anymore? I really want to talk to her,” he asked. “That is, if she wants to talk,” he added quietly.

Regina sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know, Henry. She did a really bad thing.”

“She called Ruby for me!” Henry protested. “I’m almost fourteen, I can be alone for a few hours.”

“I know you can,” she smiled at him. “But it’s not just that. She made me promise to look after you and she broke that promise,” she tried to explain.

“You mean she betrayed your trust?” Henry guessed.

“Something like that, yes,” Regina sighed.

“Because she left me?”

“As I said, that’s not the only thing,” she tried to explain again.

“Because she did something stupid in a panic?” Henry probed further.

“Yes, I guess.”

Regina looked at her son, he was way to wise for his age.

“But, that is bullshit,” Henry protested. “She owned up to her mistake.”

Regina shook her head. “You’re not old enough to get it, Henry,” she sighed tiredly.

“That’s a load of bull crap, mom,” he said. “I know perfectly well what’s going on here. After Denise, you closed yourself off for love and now that you opened up to Emma, you’re afraid she’s going to leave you as well,” he boldly said, knowing very well he was crossing a line.

“Henry Daniel Mills, that is quite enough,” Regina scolded. “As I said, you are not old enough to understand. If you want to talk to Miss Swan, I’m fine with it,” she added sternly. “Now go to your room and think about what you said.”

“Sorry, mom,” Henry mumbled as he wheeled out of the study.

Regina watched him go and deflated when the door closed behind him. Tears were burning behind her eyes. Henry had said exactly what was bothering her. Regina felt that Emma had not only walked out on Henry, but also on their blossoming romance.  
Throughout Sunday, Regina had been looking forward to going home and seeing Emma again. When she had come home, she had found Ruby on her couch and Henry who told her what Emma had done. Her heart had stopped at that moment, realising history was repeating itself. Another woman she loved had betrayed her.  
No matter how hard Henry was telling her Emma had thought of him, that she had called backup, she hadn’t thought of Regina. Emma hadn’t called her with what happened. Regina thought that was the worst. Not hearing it from Emma first hand. Apparently, Emma didn’t trust her enough to tell her.  
Regina leant back in her chair, forcing back the tears. There was no way in hell she was ever going to talk to Emma…

~~~

Aurora looked up when she heard the door close. She took a deep breath, Emma was home. Emma poked her head around the corner.

“Hi,” she said. “How are you?”

“I’m…good,” Aurora replied as she zipped up the duffel bag she had been filling.

Emma stepped fully in the room and leant against the wall. “Good. I…” her eye fell on the full duffel bag. “Are you leaving?” she asked.

Aurora scratched the back of her neck. “Yes. Mulan offered for me to stay with her,” she said. “I figured you could use some time alone.”

Emma ducked her head and her shoulders slumped. “I suppose,” she said. “I’m sorry for all the drama. It’s the last thing you need,” Emma apologized as she looked up.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Aurora said as she lifted the duffel bag off the bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and Emma moved from the wall to sit down next to her. “You’re going through a tough time and I would be the last person to judge,” she added.

“Yeah,” Emma sighed and felt tears well up again. “I fucked up big time.”

Aurora shook her head. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I think it was a natural reaction to that kind of news.”

Emma looked up, smiling weakly. “Thanks. Maybe I should pull out of the team and leave Regina and Henry be,” she mused.

“What? No!” Aurora exclaimed. “You made this team better, you pushed us to be better.”

Emma chuckled dryly. “I did not. You had the potential already in you, I just poked it.”

“Yeah, you did. We need you, Emma,” Aurora tried to convince her.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Aurora nodded vigorously. “You are an amazing player, who never loses faith.”

“Fine,” Emma agreed. “I’ll play the qualifications, but that’s it.”

Aurora actually squealed. “Awesome.”

Emma shook her head. “You have everything?”

“I think so.” Aurora looked around her and nodded. “Thanks for letting me stay here,” she said sincerely.

“Anytime. I was happy to have you here,” Emma said as she hugged Aurora. “I’m sure things will be quieter at Mulan’s.”

“Yeah. Again, sorry,” Aurora said as she stood up.

“Don’t sweat it,” Emma replied. “As long as you are safe and happy, it’s good with me.”

“Thanks.” Aurora grabbed her bag and walked to the door. “See you at training.”

With that, she was out of the room. Emma sat there alone, contemplating what had happened the past days. What Regina said last training had really hit home and Emma wasn’t sure how everything would be mended between them ever again. Emma had tried to apologize and all she got were accusations. Suddenly her phone buzzed and Emma saw she had a text message from Henry.

_**Henry:** Hey. I hope you are alright. I’m sorry if I scared you. I really didn’t want to scare you. Sorry. Can we please talk? Henry_

Emma started at her phone flabbergasted. She was not in the least mad at Henry, he had just been honest. Emma realised there was a thing or two she needed to explain.

_**Emma:** Hi Henry. A talk seems like a good idea. Want to meet at Woody’s? X Emma._

~~~

Qualification rounds were upon team GB. They had come out of the preliminary rounds victorious: 5-4 against Denmark and 6-1 against Spain. They felt confident and ready for the qualifications. Victoria had never been prouder of this team and she knew she had Emma to thank for. Ever since she had joined the team, there had been an upward line. Victoria knew it wasn’t just Emma, but the blonde had shaken the team awake.  
Today they were in London for the match against Russia. Emma was nervous — today she really had to play with Regina and she wasn’t sure how it would go. She hadn’t talked to either of the Mills sisters ever since the fight and Henry had to cancel on their talk because he wasn’t feeling well. Emma had to stop herself from going over to Regina’s house to see Henry.

“Are you ready?” Mulan asked her.

“I guess,” Emma replied and glanced at Regina.

The brunette was completely ignoring her and Emma figured this was going to be a long game.  
Victoria and Killian entered to give their pep talk, Emma hardly listened. Finally, it was time to go on the ice. Emma was benched for the first half of the first period and she really didn’t mind. Regina was benched as well and she was pissed about it.  
They stepped on the ice, and after the formal introductions, Emma skated over to their benches and sat down, balancing her stick between her legs. Regina stomped upstairs and sat as far away from Emma as possible.  
Mal was up for the power struggle and lost the puck immediately to the Russians. Regina shouted a profanity and Mal quickly flipped her off. They all had felt Regina’s wrath the last training (Emma had called in sick) and it was wearing the team down. The Russians managed to break through their defence, fooled Robin, and scored their first point. Regina again went off at the team, telling them to do a better job.  
Emma glanced at Victoria, who looked kind of scared of Regina. Emma sighed and stood up. She climbed up the stairs and sat down next to Regina.

“What are you doing?” Regina spat at her, already standing up.

Emma pulled her down abruptly. “Sit your ass down,” she growled. Flabbergasted, Regina listened and sat down. “I know you are mad at me, but don’t direct your rage at the team,” Emma started. “We need to win this thing and you are not helping.”

“How dare you lecture me, rookie,” Regina bristled.

“I’m only saying, you have a quarrel with me. Not with the team,” Emma said unmoved. “As I said, we need to win this.”

Without saying anything more, Emma stood up, walked down the stairs and sat down on her previous spot. She could feel Regina’s eyes burn into her back, but she ignored it. She directed her attention back to the game and saw they were in possession of the puck. Mulan was trying to break through the defence with an assist from Merida. They failed, but Emma spotted a weak spot in the defence right there. Emma looked up and saw Regina had seen it too. Regina ignored her stare very hard.  
Killian signalled for a change and Emma slipped on her helmet, mouth guard and glove. She traded with Ivy and Regina traded with Mal. Killian stopped them just before the trade.

“You two behave out there,” he warned them.

“We will,” Regina nodded and stepped on the ice.

Emma nodded at Killian and followed Regina on the ice.

“How do you want to do this?” Emma asked, eyeing the competition.

Now Regina looked at her with a cold look. “Like I’ve always done it. Alone.”

Emma groaned; this would be a problem. She skated towards her spot and got sucked into the game immediately. She watched as Regina gained possession of the puck and broke through the defence. Emma quickly followed her and asked for the puck when Regina got overwhelmed by Russian players, but Regina refused to pass the puck, which resulted in her losing it.

“What the hell, Regina?” Emma fumed. “I was free!”

“I didn’t see you,” Regina deadpanned and skated away.

The Russians scored again before the first period ended and a frustrated team GB retreated to the locker room. Emma watched Regina and Zelena debate amongst themselves and, frustrated, Emma threw her helmet on the bench next to her.  
She was about to walk over to Regina to give her an earful when Killian and Victoria stepped into the locker room. Victoria’s face radiated anger and Emma couldn’t blame her. They played like amateurs and Emma included Regina in particular in those thoughts.

“We’ve got to pick ourselves up, people,” Victoria started, shutting Killian effectively up. “We still have a chance. I know the Russians are strong, but so are we. We’ve come such a long way,” she added. “Killian?”

Killian pulled out his board and started to explain the new strategy. Emma half-listened, gulping down some much-needed water. She gathered she was on the ice at the start of the second period, but Regina was not. Apparently, Victoria had noticed they couldn’t play together. Emma pulled on her helmet, mouth guard and gloves when the second period started. She was filled with adrenaline and watched as Alice won the power struggle this time. She passed it to Tiana, who shot forward. Emma followed on instinct and, when Tiana was in front of the goal, she passed the puck back and Emma caught it just in time. Emma fooled the goalie and scored their first point. She high fived Tiana and, celebrating, they skated back to their half.  
The Russians were in possession now and retaliated hard. They broke through the defence and scored their third point. Emma groaned; the Russians were strong. Dorothy set up a new attack with Zelena, they broke on the defence. The Russians were again in possession but Emma managed to win back the puck with an on the edge tackle and had a free pathway to the goal. She sped forward, but the goalie stopped her attempt. A whistle sounded and Emma and Alice were called back to the bench. Ivy and Regina replaced them and Regina completely ignored Emma while the rest congratulated her on her goal. Regina went into the game hard and got sent to the penalty box after a minute she was on the ice. Emma looked at her with worry — the brunette was all over the place.

“You’ve got to talk to her.”

Victoria was suddenly standing next to her.

“I tried,” Emma replied. “But she refuses to listen.”

“Try harder.”

“Yes ma’am,” Emma mumbled and watched as the Russians scored their fourth point.

Regina was finally released just before the second period was over. Along with Mal, she set up an attack and broke through the defence. Emma rose to her feet cheering her on. Regina fooled the goalie and scored GB’s second point right before the second period ended. They retreated to the locker room for a last pep talk. Apparently, Killian still believed they could win. Emma didn’t think so, the Russian’s were walking right over them.  
She glanced up at Regina, who was in a deep conversation with Zelena. Zelena caught Emma’s glance and shrugged helplessly. Emma smiled reassuringly at her, it wasn’t her fault. Victoria was right, she and Regina needed to talk.  
The third period started and team GB had not a chance. The Russians walked all over them and it was only thanks to Robin that the Russians only scored one more time. Team GB never came close to the goal again and at the end of the third period, they had to admit defeat. They all changed in silence and Ruby didn’t even have to ask to go for a drink at Woody’s. Emma didn’t join them, she wasn’t in the mood.

~~~

Emma entered her dark and empty apartment. She had to admit, she missed Aurora’s company. From the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and sat it on the table. She grabbed a clean glass out of the cabinet and sat down. From her pocket, she pulled out her phone and started a text to Regina.

_**Emma:** We need to talk._

She sat down the phone and poured herself a drink. This game had been a disaster and she knew she and Regina were to blame. Regina was way too busy with proving herself and Emma was way too busy to make it up to Regina. Emma knew something had to change. She was about to take another sip when suddenly her phone buzzed.

_**Regina:** I suppose we do._


	20. The Aftermath

Emma waited for Regina after the training with the Streatham Storms. Regina looked annoyed when Emma stopped her outside the locker room.

“What is it, Miss Swan?” she asked with an annoyed sigh.

“We need to talk,” Emma said, crossing her arms.

“I’m perfectly happy with how we communicated,” Regina said with a huff.

“I’m not, because you keep ignoring me,” Emma threw back.

“Exactly,” Regina replied smugly. “Perfect.”

Emma sighed. “Look, I know you’re mad at me and I totally get it. It was a stupid move and I am sorry. But please, let’s at least be professional when we are on the ice,” Emma pleaded.

“I’m always professional when I’m playing,” Regina said.

“Please,” Emma huffed. “You were like a child last game. We could’ve scored three times if you would’ve passed the puck.”

“And then we would have still lost,” Regina reasoned.

“Maybe. But now they waltzed over us like a bulldozer because we were fighting,” Emma argued.

Regina looked at her quietly and Emma knew Regina knew she was right.

“Fine,” Regina admitted. “I’ll be civil. But only on the ice. Don’t you dare ambush me like this ever again,” she added threatening.

“I wouldn’t dare, _your majesty_,” Emma replied as she walked away from Regina.

Regina gritted her teeth as she watched Emma walk away. She had to admit, the blonde had balls…

~~~

Zelena walked up the stairs to her bedroom with her phone in her hand. On the way back home from training, Regina had been particular cranky. She had gone on and on about how Emma had cornered her. Zelena had snickered softly. Apparently, Emma was done with Regina’s behaviour as well.  
As she walked into her bedroom, she almost tripped over one of August’ socks. She swore; this wasn’t the first time. Slowly but surely, she felt like she was getting restless in the monogamous relationship. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him, but he was always there. She missed being free as a bird and doing whatever she wanted. She knew there was no way he would get it.

“Hey babe,” August greeted her from the bed as he put aside his book.

“Hey,” she greeted him back, feeling the restlessness disappear to the background when she saw him.

“How was training?” he asked as she climbed into bed.

“Good, if you don’t count the icy tension between Regina and Emma,” she sighed.

“Still that bad, huh?” August replied as he spooned her.

“Yes. But I believe Emma has given Regina an earful, judging by her sour mood after training,” Zelena snickered.

“Let’s hope it works,” he mumbled in her shoulder.

Zelena turned to face him and kissed him. “I missed you,” she said.

“I missed you, too.”

He kissed her back intensely. Her hands started to roam over his side, he moved on top of her. Zelena reached up to his head and slid her fingers through his hair. He didn’t waste any time and let his right-hand wander down. Zelena opened her legs for him and his hand slid into her panties. She groaned as he touched her sensitive spot. He started to work her up a bit before he removed her panties. His boxer shorts followed and she could feel his hardness against her. His hand went back and with a finger he penetrated her. A moan left her mouth, she needed more.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Always.”

He grinned and as he kissed her, he pulled out his fingers. He moved a bit down and entered her. Zelena arched her back at the fullness. For a moment August waited, then he started to move at a slow space. She wrapped her legs around his waist to give him more access and urged him to move faster. August started to move a bit faster, not yet pounding. Zelena moved her hips up, wanting him deeper. He grunted as he started pounding in her, close to release. Zelena tried her best to match his pace, but she wasn’t feeling it. Soon he shot his load and rolled off of her with a satisfied groan. He kissed her before he fell asleep.  
Frustrated, Zelena looked at him. This was something that had been bothering her as well. Lately, August didn’t seem to satisfy her anymore, always coming before her and rarely helping her get off. Zelena stepped out of bed and disappeared into the shower. She stripped out of her shirt and bra and stepped under the warm stream. As she leant against the cool wall, her hand slid between her legs. Quietly, she moaned as she fingered herself. She closed her eyes as she worked herself up to an orgasm and just before she came, Ruby’s face appeared in her mind. She bit on her lip to muffle the scream as she came hard. A bit startled, she opened her eyes. She had never looked at Ruby like that, but it had been a while since she had come so hard.  
Zelena sighed, this was becoming a problem. She needed to talk to August as soon as possible…

~~~

Emma was sitting in one of the plastic chairs at the airport. She and the rest of the team were waiting for their plane to China to play against them. Emma had forgotten how tedious and boring these flights were, or she had just banned them from her mind. She had her headphones planted firmly on her head and was observing her teammates. Ruby was talking to Belle, probably discussing goalie tactics. Mulan and Aurora were in a deep conversation and Emma had to admit they looked cute together. Her glance went down the row and saw Zelena looking at Ruby with a thoughtful look and she wondered what that was about. Next to Zelena sat Regina, reading a book. Even though they were fighting, Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from Regina. She looked so beautiful and serene, reading that book. Regina had been civil to her on the ice, even practised a new trick together, but off the ice, she was back being the Evil Queen. Every attempt from Emma to reach out, she ignored.  
Emma would have given up by now were it not for Zelena. Zelena had been talking to her and urging her to keep trying. At some point, Regina would stop being mad and Emma wanted to be there when that happened. She needed to explain herself and try to mend the peace. Just before she left, she met up with Henry and they had talked for hours.

_Nervously, I look at the clock. He could be here any minute. Once again I wonder if it was a good idea to do this without Regina, but Henry had been persistent. He had wanted to see me alone. Finally, the door opens and Henry wheels inside. He’s accompanied by Zelena, who immediately walks behind the bar, greets me and walks into the kitchen. I look up at Henry, who was looking at me expectantly and a bit nervous._

_“Want something to drink?” I ask him._

_“Please,” he smiles and seems to relax a bit._

_I, on the contrary, only become more nervous. I pour two glasses of coke and slip a straw in one of the glasses. I pick them up and see Henry already picked a table. I walk over and place the glass with the straw in front of him. I sit across from him and I pick up the coaster to fiddle with it nervously._

_“Thanks for meeting me,” he starts and I see his nervousness had returned as well._

_It’s ridiculous, really. We’ve known each other for a while now and have become friends. Why in the world are we this nervous? Logic tells me that the situation has changed now, we are related._

_“Of course, kiddo,” I smile bravely at him. “What do you want to know?” I kick open the conversation._

_Ripping off band-aids and the sorts…_

_“Do you regret it?” he asks softly._

_I inhale sharply, he hits the sore spot immediately._

_“Every day,” I reply._

_He nods, taking a sip of his coke. “Would you not have given me away if you had the chance?” he asked._

_“Yes,” I reply honestly. “I would’ve kept you.”_

_“Even if you knew I was sick?” he continued asking._

_“Yes. That would not have been a problem,” I say. “It was not your fault, Henry,” I say._

_“How could it be? I was just a baby,” he jokes and I chuckle. “So, who is my father?”_

_I swallow thickly, thinking about that faithful night so many years ago. “He was a speed skater, just like me. That night we were both celebrating, and from one thing came another,” I tell him._

_“So, he’s famous?” Henry asks, the excitement rising in his voice. “What’s his name?”_

_“Graham. Graham Humbert,” I reveal._

_I watch as his mouth drops open. “Graham Humbert? You’re kidding!”_

_“I’m not,” I chuckle at his response._

_“Holy shit.” Henry keeps staring at me with wonder and surprise. “Does he know?” he then asks. “Does he know I exist?”_

_I nod. “I told him I was pregnant.”_

_“What did he say?” Henry asks, scared for the answer._

_I hesitate, remembering Graham’s harsh words. “That…” I look away from Henry, not sure if I should tell him._

_“That he didn’t want me?” Henry guessed._

_“It wasn’t like that exactly,” I try to soften the blow because that was exactly what Grham said. “The timing was wrong and he wasn’t ready for it.”_

_Henry just nodded and I could see the defeat in his eyes. “Is that really what he said?” he asks quietly. “Please, don’t lie about this,” he adds begging._

_I close my eyes, I really didn’t want the conversation going this way. He has every right to know so I nod._

_“Okay,” I finally give in. “He wasn’t all too happy when I told him. He told me he wanted nothing to do with me…or you,” I hear my voice crack at the last part and barely dare to look at Henry._

_Henry keeps quiet for a while and I see a range of emotions pass over his face. Anger, disbelief, sadness, and finally resignation._

_“It’s his loss,” he finally says and looks up to me._

_“It definitely is,” I breathe and blink away the tears._

_“I’m glad you did want me,” he says. “Even though you couldn’t keep me.”_

_“And I regret that every day,” I tell him. “I hope we can build something now. If that’s something you want,” I suggest with a sliver of hope._

_“If I hadn’t wanted that, I wouldn’t be here now, would I?” he says with a smirk._

_“That’s true,” I smirk back._

_“We only have to convince my mom,” he adds with a frown._

“Emma?”

Emma startled out of her thoughts and saw Zelena had come sitting next to her. “Hey,” Emma croaked and slid her headphones around her neck.

“You were far away,” Zelena chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry,” Emma smiled and sat up straight. “Need to do something while we wait, huh?”

Zelena nodded and glanced at Ruby again. “I suppose.”

“What’s up?” Emma asked, intercepting her stare. Zelena looked away from Ruby and sighed. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Emma, as August was her best friend. “Zee?” Emma prodded a bit harder.

“I… I may have a problem,” Zelena groaned.

“What kind of problem?”

“The kind that could have August and me break up,” Zelena admitted hesitantly.

“What?” Emma looked at her surprised, she hadn’t heard August about problems and he told her _everything._

“He doesn’t know yet,” Zelena admitted. “But I feel I’m getting restless. I know he thinks I settled down and I thought so as well for a while, but it just isn’t working for me this way,” she continued, glancing back at Emma.

“That is a problem,” Emma nodded. “What are you going to do?”

“Probably break up with August,” Zelena sighed. “He doesn’t deserve to be with someone who can’t be faithful.”

“It’s going to break his heart,” Emma mused.

“ZELENA!”

Both women looked up and found a fuming Regina standing before them.

“Regina,” Zelena replied calmly.

“What the fuck are you doing talking to her?” Regina spat, refusing to look at Emma.

“You are the one having a problem with Emma, not me,” Zelena stated calmly as she looked up to Regina.

“You, of all people, I at least expected to have my back,” Regina hissed.

“I have your back, I always have it. But I think Emma doesn’t deserve the treatment you're giving her,” Zelena gave back.

“She broke my trust!” Regina called out. “How doesn’t she deserve it?”

“You never let her explain, unlike your son,” Zelena answered. “Look, we all get why you are pissed, and with a valid reason. But give Emma at least the chance to explain what happened,” Zelena tried as she stood up.

Now Regina looked at Emma, her eyes were spitting fire. “No fucking way,” she said with a deadly cold voice before she stormed back to her seat.

“I’m sorry,” Zelena said as she turned to face Emma. “I tried.”

“Don’t worry about,” Emma replied. “Go back to your sister, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

Zelena was about to walk to Regina when Emma called her back.

“Zee?”

Zelena turned around to face her. “Yeah?”

“Break it to him gently?” Emma asked.

Zelena nodded. “I will.”

~~~

Regina knew she had to let go of the anger she felt towards Emma, but her heart was still breaking. Of course, she was still pissed that Emma left Henry alone, but that wasn’t why she really was so mad at Emma. Regina felt that she had exposed herself to Emma, ignored her fears and went for it. Emma literally ran away from her the next day, refusing to tell her what happened and that was what hurt the most. Emma hadn’t trusted her. Regina had trusted Emma with her feelings and her fears and this is how Emma repaid her? Deep down, Regina knew she wasn’t thinking logically. Henry had told her about his conversation with Emma and how open she had been and yet Regina couldn’t shake the anger. She didn’t know if she ever could and it made her consider leaving ice hockey altogether.

“Are you going to ignore me now too?”

Regina looked up to find her sister sitting on the bed next to hers. A couple of hours ago they had landed in Beijing for the game in a couple of days. Like always, the Mills sisters shared a room.

“Maybe,” Regina replied as she continued unpacking.

“Come on, Gina,” Zelena whined. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I?” Regina questioned, still not looking at Zelena.

“Yes.” Zelena stood up and walked up to Regina so she was forced to look at her. “Talk with Emma,” she suggested.

“Nope,” Regina replied as she sidestepped Zelena to put her clothes in the closet. “She chooses to ignore me, so now I’m ignoring her.”

“She panicked!” Zelena called out.

“Why are you defending her?” Regina questioned as she looked at her sister.

“Because she was making you happy,” Zelena stated.

Regina looked at her quietly, trying very hard not to start crying. Yes, Emma had made her happy. Regina hadn’t known she could still be this happy with someone and she had started hoping. Hoping this love would be forever. Hoping Emma wouldn’t break her heart as Denise had done.

“She did,” Regina admitted when she was back in control of her emotions. “And now she’s not.”

Zelena shook her head. “Why are you so stubborn?” she questioned.

“I’m not,” Regina replied. “I’m just protecting myself.”

“Right, by closing yourself off again,” Zelena sighed.

“Like you’re doing such a good job,” Regina threw back. “When are you going to tell August he’s not good enough for you?”

“That’s low, Regina. Even for you.”

Zelena retreated back to her bed, grabbing her phone. Regina sighed and turned to face her sister.

“You’re right. Sorry,” she said, sitting down on the bed, facing Zelena. “I should not take my anger out on you,” she admitted.

Zelena sat up and looked at her sister. “Why are you still so angry?” she asked sincerely.

Regina fell silent, not sure if she was ready to share this. But this was Zelena, her sister. They shared everything, she reminded herself. “Because Emma didn’t trust me,” she whispered.

“What?” Zelena asked surprise. “Not because she left Henry alone?”

“Of course, but I kind of get that. She panicked,” Regina replied. “It still doesn’t make it okay,” she added.

“Fucking finally,” Zelena chuckled, but looked serious again when Regina didn’t join her. “So you’re angry because Emma didn’t trust you?”

Regina nodded, feeling hot tears well over and drip down on her lap. “She didn’t even call me after it happened.”

“Oh boy,” Zelena sighed under her breath and moved to sit next to Regina.

She decided to not say anything, just let Regina cry. Zelena held her sister as Regina softly cried in her shoulder and Zelena wished fate would be in Regina’s favour for one fucking time…

~~~

Emma rushed down the stairs of the ice rink where they would train before the game. She had overslept and everyone had already left. She threw open the door of the locker room, expecting it empty. The whole team was there, however, seemingly waiting for her.

“Hasn’t training started yet?” she asked tentatively.

Lily threw a magazine open on the ground, featuring a picture of Emma in it. Emma groaned, what did she do now?

“What’s this?” Lily asked shortly.

Emma picked up the magazine and read the story. A journalist claimed Emma had accepted a large sum of money to play for the national team. There was even a number mentioned. Emma closed the magazine and sighed.

“What a load of bullshit,” she said.

“So it isn’t true?” Ruby asked hopefully.

“No, of course not,” Emma frowned. “They did offer me a sum of money, so a part of it is true,” she added.

“So it is true!” Kathryn said angrily.

“I said a part of,” Emma corrected her. “I didn’t accept it,” Emma replied calmly.

“You didn’t?” Lily sounded like she didn’t believe it. “Why not?”

“Because, firstly, it wouldn’t be fair to all of you. Secondly, I know of the unequal pay between the men’s team and the women’s. Overall, it wouldn’t be fair,” Emma explained.

“But they did try to bribe you?” Regina asked.

“Yes.”

“I respect you didn’t fall for it,” Regina said and Emma felt like this was a small victory.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled at her. “Now, let’s train?” she suggested.

Everyone nodded and most of the women came to shake Emma’s hand to show their respect. Only Lily and Kathryn didn’t. Emma shrugged and started to get changed like the rest.

“I knew you hadn’t accepted that money,” Ruby said to her with a grin.

“Thanks, Red,” Emma beamed and tied her skates.

“Any progress with the Evil Queen?” Ruby asked, nodding in Regina’s direction.

“Maybe a bit,” Emma replied as she remembered Regina’s direct question.

“Good, because you’re no fun when you’re moping,” Ruby remarked.

“Thanks,” Emma smirked and stood up. “See you on the ice.”

~~~

Gameday was finally upon them and Emma was once again nervous. She sat completely ready in the locker room listening to music. She watched as Ruby was goofing around with the team on Instagram. As usual, Regina didn’t join in.  
Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from the brunette. Even though Regina was mad at her, she still had feelings for her. Deep, unrequited feelings. Emma swallowed, knowing a miracle had to happen would she ever had another change with Regina.

“Alright, ladies. Time to look alive,” Killian joked as he and Victoria entered the locker room. “Last time we beat China and we can do it again. I’ve been studying their past games and they haven’t improved much,” he continued.

He pulled out his whiteboard and started to draw the strategy for the game. Emma had a hard time concentrating as she kept thinking about Regina. There had to be a way to win her over again if only Regina would listen to her.  
Emma sighed and joined in on the team’s cheer. Both Emma and Regina were benched for the first half of the first period and after the official opening, they skated to the benches. Once again, Regina sat as far away as possible from Emma, completely ignoring her. Emma made no moves towards her, instead, she concentrated on the game. She needed to forget Regina for now, they needed to win this game if they wanted a shot at the Olympics. Emma could feel the anticipation go through the team, they finally had a viable shot at it.  
Zelena went up for the power struggle and won. She passed the puck to Lily, who immediately shot forward, zigzagging around the Chinese players. She passed the puck off to Ivy, who scored the first point for the GB team. Emma saw the confidence grow in the team and she felt proud of them. Killian had been right, the Chinese team was all over the place. Emma looked up when someone came sitting next to her and, to her surprise, it was Regina.

“We definitely will crush them if they don’t get their act together,” Regina noted, avoiding Emma’s glance.

“Yeah, totally,” Emma agreed. “I don’t think we need to use our special tricks today,” she added.

“No, better not,” Regina nodded. “We don’t want to tip off the other teams.”

Victoria asked for a switch and Emma and Regina suited up. They waited for the green light to hit the ice and Emma felt the adrenaline roll over the ice. She spotted the worried face of their opponents and she grinned. Emma watched patiently as Regina went up for the power struggle and won. The puck was passed to Mulan and Emma shot forward. Aurora tagged along, blocking players to give Mulan free access. Mulan fooled the goalie and scored their second point. Emma nodded, satisfied, they were dominating the field once again. It seemed they all had forgotten their defeat from Russia. Emma was glad for it, it only would have dragged them down.  
China was in possession of the puck and they made a brave advance to the goal, but Ruby kept the puck out of her net. She tossed the puck on the ice and passed it to Aurora. Aurora took the puck with her but ran into a block. Just in time, she passed it off to Mulan, who passed it quickly to Emma.  
Emma was about to speed towards the goal when the referee whistled, the first period was done. Emma passed the puck to the referee and made her way to the locker room. She plopped down next to Regina out of habit and was surprised when the brunette didn’t chase her away. Zelena winked at her and Emma smirked. Another very small victory.

“This is going well, ladies,” Killian started as he entered the locker room.

Emma only half-listened to Killian’s pep talk. Henry had sent her a photo — he was watching the game on his computer at school. Emma scowled and sent him a quick text.

_ **Emma:** _ _ Shouldn’t you pay attention to class, mister?_

A reply came almost immediately.

_ **Henry:** _ _ Class is boring. You guys are not! Go team GB!_

Emma snorted at his reply and shaking her head, she slid her phone back in her bag. Ruby was approaching her with her phone held up.

“How is our star player feeling today?” she asked as she held the phone in front of her face.

“I’m not a star player,” she protested. “And I’m feeling good, ready to kick some ass!” she added.

“Awesome!” Ruby replied and turned the phone on Regina. “Is our captain equally optimistic?” she asked.

“Ruby,” Regina protested with a sigh, she had told the goalie numerous time she didn’t like to be featured on social media. “Get that thing out of my face,” she growled.

Startled, Ruby turned away the camera. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

Regina only shook her head and pulled on her gloves angrily.

“Couldn’t you just for one time say something friendly to our fans?” Emma questioned.

“Why would I?” Regina questioned back. “I’m not in it for the fans.”

“Clearly not.”

“I just don’t have a face for the camera,” Regina tried to explain, keeping in her anger.

“That's debatable,” Emma joked, hoping Regina would not blow up at it.

“It's really not, Miss Swan.”

Regina stood up and grabbed her stick and helmet to go back to the game. Emma watched Regina walk back to the ice in wonder. What the hell was this?

“What did you feed her for breakfast?” she asked Zelena as they followed their captain.

“Her usual,” Zelena replied just as puzzled.

“Well, this looks promising for the second period,” Emma said sarcastically.

Emma skated to her spot and watched Regina line up for the power struggle. To their surprise, Regina lost the power struggle and the tiny Chinese player stormed towards their goal. Everyone shot in action just a bit too late and the Chinese scored their first goal.  
Regina was raging and demanded the puck. Ruby, too scared of her outburst, passed the puck and Regina stormed forward. Emma followed her, trying to help out. Regina ignored her however and pushed one of the Chinese players roughly away. Regina stormed past her, not caring if she stood up or not. The referee whistled hard, stopping the game.  
The Chinese player was still on the ice, grabbing her shin. The referee went over to the player to check on her and then send Regina to time out for five minutes. Swearing, Regina skated to the isolated box and Emma wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Emma understood she was pissed off about the goal, but this was too much.  
Emma focused back on the game. The Chinese players took advantage of the absence of Regina and managed to score again, making the score 2 against 2. Slowly, Emma felt the team lose their optimism and, she had to admit, she felt it too. They managed to regain possession of the puck and Emma was determined to make the next goal to revitalise the team’s spirit. Ivy had the puck and ran into a block. She passed the puck off just in time to Emma and Emma sprinted forward. The goalie saw her coming and was looking at her threateningly. Emma ignored her and skated around the goal, followed closely by three Chinese players. Neither of them managed to follow Emma around the goal at the same speed and crashed against the boarding. Emma grinned and saw the goalie was distracted by the crash. She popped the puck around the left corner of the goal and scored their third point. Cheering, Emma skated back to her own team, who were cheering with her. Regina was being released and Emma skated over to her.

“Are you alright?” she asked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Regina bit. “Let’s kill them,” she said.

“Okay,” Emma replied hesitantly. “Don’t go pull a stunt like that again, we need you,” Emma warned her.

“Who is the captain of this team?” Regina questioned angrily. “Back off, Miss Swan,” she hissed.

“Fine, suit yourself,” Emma shrugged and skated off.

Emma decided to stay out of Regina’s way for the rest of the game and was glad when she was switched with Tink. Regina hadn’t calmed down in the time out, she was playing more fiercely than ever. The Chinese players didn’t dare an attack whenever Regina had the puck, yet she didn’t manage to score before the second period ended. Regina stormed off the ice, throwing her helmet and stick through the locker room.

“Where the hell was my defence?” she yelled through the locker room, aiming poisoning glances at the defensive players.

“You…” Jacinda started, but Regina cut her off.

“Don’t you dare blame me,” she said, taking a threatening step towards Jacinda.

Jacinda backed away, visibly scared. Emma was about to step in, but Ella beat her to it.

“Enough, Mills,” she barked. “We did our best, but you were pulling a stupid stunt. Emma was right there next to you and there was absolutely no need to push that poor girl to the ground,” she continued, evidently not scared of Regina.

“I wouldn’t need to if my defence would do their BLOODY JOB!” Regina fumed.

“We did our job! You, evidently, did not,” Ella threw back.

Regina was about to pound in on Ella when Victoria stormed into the locker room.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Victoria blew up as soon as she laid eyes on Regina.

“You better ask the defence that,” Regina replied defiantly.

“The defence is doing a fine job,” Victoria replied, crossing her arms. “Unlike you. You’re benched for the rest of the game,” she added decisively and turned her back on Regina.

“What??” Regina roared. “How the fuck dare you!”

“Be careful I don’t throw you off the team right away,” Victoria warned her as she turned back to Regina. She stepped into Regina’s personal space so they were standing eye to eye. “Get a handle on that anger of yours or I will,” Victoria said with a cold voice.

Emma had more than once been on the receiving end of that voice and it still gave her shivers. Regina, however, looked back with eyes that shot fire and a regal back.

“Fine,” Regina replied doggedly and threw down her gloves.

Defiantly, she sat down on the bench with her arms crossed looking challenging at Victoria. Victoria ignored her, wisely, and looked at Killian to discuss the latest strategy for the last period.

“You’re being a child, Roni,” Emma heard Zelena say to her sister.

“Bite me,” Regina replied without breaking her stare on Victoria.

The next period Regina was indeed benched, much to her chagrin. Emma skated to her spot on the ice, her eyes on the still fuming brunette. She wondered what had Regina so riled up. Surely it wasn’t only their fight.

_Right?_

Emma’s attention was drawn to the field where Zelena lined up for the power struggle. The puck was passed to Ariel, who immediately sped off. Mulan and Emma followed her, hoping to assist her in a goal. Ariel didn’t need any help and scored their fourth point easily. Cheering, they went back to their team.  
Emma glanced at the benches and saw Regina wasn’t cheering along. Emma shook her head, she couldn’t believe how damn stubborn that woman was.  
China was back in possession, but not for long. Mulan stole the puck and motioned for Aurora to follow her. They stormed the Chinese defence and Aurora took over the puck. She fooled the goalie and scored their fifth point. Once again there was a party on team GB and Emma saw they only had a couple of minutes to go until the end. She smirked, they crushed China. Now they only had to keep the puck out of their net and they would sail home safely. Emma took up her spot on the ice again for probably the last showdown of the game. China was in possession again and seemed angry. They knew they were losing, but didn’t want to go down without a fight. Three players attacked the defences of team GB and one of the smallest players Emma had ever seen slipped through the maze, fooled Ruby, and scored their third point. Emma could see her teammates were pissed, but she tried to reassure them.

“We’re still two ahead,” she told them. “We’ve got this.”

The referee whistled and Ruby released the puck. Emma glanced at the clock and saw there was one minute left on the clock. She had witnessed crazy games where the losers made up the difference in a matter of seconds and she was determined not to let that happen now. Ruby passed the puck to Ella, who passed it to Ariel. They passed the puck around the team, sometimes faking an attempt so they wouldn’t get flagged. Finally, the referee whistled. The game was done. They had won!  
Celebrating, they skated their honour round. Even Regina joined in and Emma saw she looked less grumpy. Emma was debating with herself if she should talk to Regina, but decided against it. Better to keep the peace for now. After skating at least four honour rounds, they retreated to the locker room. They were all laughing and celebrating when Killian and Victoria entered the room.

“Ladies!” Killian called for attention. Slowly, but surely, they calmed down and looked at Killian. “I just reviewed the leader board and we are placed third! We actually have a shot at the Olympics!”

For a second the entire room was as silent as a mouse, then the room exploded with cheers, crying, and laughter…


	21. Demons

“Emma? Can you give me a hand outside?” August asked as he walked into Woody’s.

Emma frowned, August rarely need work done outside. She threw down the towel and followed August out. He led her around the back to the small garage. He looked at her with a smug-looking grin.

“August, what are we doing here?” she asked a bit annoyed as it started to drizzle.

“I’ve got something that belongs to you,” he said mysteriously.

He opened the doors and Emma’s mouth dropped open. Inside stood her red Triumph Trident in an excellent state. Emma looked from the bike back to August and, grinning, he held up the keys.

“She’s all yours again,” he said as he threw her the keys. “You’ve earned her back completely,” he told her.

“Really?” Emma said, tears sprung in her eyes.

“Yes,” August nodded. “Now I can pay you a regular salary,” he said.

Emma didn’t know what to say, so she flew him around his neck instead. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she whispered in his ear.

“You’re welcome,” he replied and held her tight for a moment. Emma let go of him and walked to the bike, stroking the shining exterior. “I’ve been letting her run every couple of days to keep the engine going,” he told her.

“You’re a champ,” she smiled and felt the adrenaline rush through her, she couldn’t wait to go for a ride. Just out of curiosity, she started the engine and it made the most beautiful sound she ever heard. “She sounds just like I remember,” Emma beamed.

“That was kind of the intention,” August smirked.

Emma shut it down again and closed the doors of the garage. Together they walked back inside Woody’s.

“Thanks again for this, August,” she said as she picked up the towel, looking up at him.

“It’s my pleasure,” he replied as he leant on the bar, seemingly searching for words. “There’s something else I would like to ask you,” he started.

“Okay, shoot,” Emma said as she started to dry the glasses.

“I was wondering if you…besides your ice hockey playing and fighting with my girlfriend’s sister… I was wondering if you would like to be…my partner?” he stammered.

Emma almost dropped the glass she was holding. “You mean as a partner of Woody’s?” she asked, flabbergasted.

“Yes,” he nodded. “You are my oldest and best friend and I trust you with my life,” he admitted vulnerably.

Emma bit her lip and, for a moment, she didn’t know what to say. This was the biggest and probably most honest offer she had gotten career-wise.

“I would love to,” she said, her voice cracked.

“Really?” He looked up at her and she saw tears were forming in his eyes.

“Of course, you silly,” she beamed and for the second time that day she flew around his neck. “But, don’t you want to have Zelena in the business?” she asked suddenly.

August let go of Emma and shook his head. “Not right now,” he answered. “I… There’s something not right, I just don’t know what,” he admitted looking up at Emma.

Emma bit her lip, remembering what Zelena told her. She should not butt in, but she couldn’t bear to see her friend hurt like this.

“Have you talked to her about it?” she asked softly.

August shook his head. “Not yet. She was preparing for the game.”

“I see,” Emma nodded. “Maybe you should try it now,” was all she advised him.

“I will,” he nodded. “So now you’re really my partner in crime,” he suddenly grinned.

Emma’s face broke into a grin as well. “Seems like it,” she replied. “Now you’re never getting rid of me,” she teased him.

“I can live with that,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“We’ll talk again in a couple of years,” Emma teased with a smirk.

August shook his head and headed towards the little office to get Emma’s contract. He was really glad she had said yes, he couldn’t imagine anyone else being his partner…

~~~

Aurora’s hand was shaking while reading the letter. Shit was getting real now and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face the music alone.

“Aurora?”

She looked up as Mulan entered her bedroom.

“He’s being brought in front of a court and they need me to testify against him,” she explained to Mulan with a shivering voice.

“Oh, baby,” Mulan said and walked over to Aurora. Gently she took over the letter and read it quickly. Due to her work, she had seen hundreds of these letters. “This is a good thing,” she said as she looked up at the blonde.

“Is it?” Aurora asked; she was doubting it. “Maybe I pushed it too far,” she sat as she stood up and started pacing through the room. “Maybe I shouldn’t have pressed charges against him, he was just having one of his moods,” she continued rambling. Mulan decided to let her talk and work it out herself. She knew pushing wouldn’t help in this case. “And he was right, I did a bad thing. I made him angry.” Mulan bit her lip to prevent her from speaking. It hurt her to see Aurora chastise herself like that. Suddenly Aurora stood still. “But then he did that to you. You didn’t deserve it,” she reasoned. “And neither did I.” Now she looked up at Mulan with a look the dark-haired woman had never seen on her friend. Determination. “He deserves to rot in hell,” she added and picked up the letter again. “I’ll testify against that bastard,” she said.

Mulan smiled and stood up to wrap her arms around Aurora’s waist. “I’m proud of you,” she said while looking into Aurora’s green eyes.

Aurora ducked her head and a blush crept up. “I didn’t do anything,” she murmured.

“But you did,” Mulan said as she tried to catch Aurora’s eyes. “You just admitted none of this is your fault.”

Now Aurora looked up, her eyes flickered searching for Mulan’s eyes. “I did, didn’t I?” Mulan merely nodded. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“I did nothing,” Mulan chuckled.

“You were there for me,” Aurora said convincingly.

“Of course I was there,” Mulan replied.

“Exactly.”

Aurora closed the space between them and kissed Mulan softly on the lips. She took Mulan by surprise, and for a moment Mulan didn’t know what to do. She came quickly to her senses when Aurora didn’t pull away and she kissed her back. Mulan didn’t push it and let Aurora have the lead. The blonde pulled away and Mulan searched for regret but didn’t find any.

“I never kissed a girl,” Aurora giggled.

“First time for everything,” Mulan smirked. “Hate it? Love it?” she asked.

“Love it,” Aurora replied as she went in for a second kiss and this one didn’t stay that tentative…

~~~

It was three days after the game when Zelena showed up at Woody’s. August was just taking down the chairs when she entered.

“Hey,” he greeted her and walked over to her to kiss her. “I was wondering when you would show up,” he smiled as he tried to kiss her. Zelena dodged it however and August looked puzzled at her. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Zelena took a deep breath, not daring to look up at him. “We need to talk,” she said.

“Okay,” he said suspiciously. “What’s eating you up?” he asked bluntly.

“Honestly?” she asked as she bit her lip. “Us,” she replied.

“Us?” he echoed and sunk down on the chair he just pulled off the table.

“Yes,” she nodded and leant on the back of one of the chairs. “I’m not sure if I can do this monogamous thing,” she confessed softly.

“Where is this coming from?” he asked. “Did something happen?” he asked, already assuming the worst.

“No,” she assured. “Not yet, anyway,” she added under her breath.

“What? Zelena, I don’t follow,” he said desperately.

Zelena looked at him and realised she still had feelings for him. She hated to see him hurt and she hated she was the cause of it. She sat down as well and looked him straight in the eye.

“I think we should break up,” she stated clearly. “Before any of us gets really hurt.”

August just looked at her, a range of emotions flitted through his eyes. Sadness, hurt, anger, sadness again. “Don’t you see you’re already hurting me?” he said lowly.

“I do,” Zelena whispered, ducking her head.

“Then why do you do this?” he asked. “I can clearly see you still have feelings for me.”

“I do,” Zelena whispered again, tears were burning behind her eyelids. “But I don’t deserve you,” she eventually uttered when she was sure the tears wouldn’t follow her words.

“What do you mean?” August reached out for her hands, but she pulled them away. “Please, Zelena,” he begged.

Almost invisibly, she shook her head. “I looked at someone else, August, and my thoughts weren’t exactly pure,” she laughed bitterly, realizing this was who she really was.

A whore, sleeping with everyone and never getting attached.

“Zelena,” August sighed with a smile. “That happens to all of us at some point. The most important thing is, you didn’t act on it,” he said, reaching for her hands again.

“Because we were at a fucking airport,” Zelena flew up, standing up so brisk, her chair fell to the ground. “If we would have been alone or I don’t know, at a pub, something would’ve happened. You don’t get it, August,” she said in anguish. “I’m restless and you haven’t satisfied me in a while,” she confessed, her voice pained.

“So now it’s my fault?” August blew up.

“NO!” Zelena exclaimed. “It’s my fault! I’m the one who is restless and is apparently not fit for a ‘normal’ relationship!” she yelled, tears were now streaming down her face. August stood up as well and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and even though she fought him, eventually, she gave in to the hug and rested her head on his shoulder. Tears kept streaming down. “I don’t want the be like this,” she sobbed.

“I know, babe. I know,” August said soothingly. “We’ll figure it out.”

Zelena looked up surprised. “You’re not mad?” she asked.

“No, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you,” he answered, wiping away her tears.

“You’re too good for this world,” she told him.

“Finally someone who recognizes it,” he chuckled.

Zelena chuckled as well and kissed him. “Sorry,” she murmured.

“It’s okay,” he said. “As long as you stay with me,” he added.

Zelena nodded. “I will.”

“And I will put more effort into satisfying you,” he promised and she grinned. “How about we start doing that now?” he teased as he lifted her up and carried her into the kitchen.

Zelena laughed, which turned into moans as he started to suck on her pulse point in her neck…

~~~

Fickle and annoyed, Regina stepped off the plane in Amsterdam. She and team GB were on their way to the game against the Netherlands and she was not in the mood. Regina hadn’t seen Emma ever since the last game and she didn’t look forward to seeing her now. She had a bit of luck on the plane — Emma had been sitting somewhere behind her during the flight.

“Are you going to be a dick during the game again?” an all too familiar voice asked beside her.

Regina looked up and found Emma walking next to her, with her hands nonchalantly in her pockets.

“Depends if you’re going to be in my face all day,” Regina replied coldly.

Emma took a deep breath, trying really hard not to start yelling. “You remember our little deal, right?” she asked.

“Oh, I do. But we’re not on the ice now, are we?” Regina replied sharply back.

“No, but we are preparing for a game and I need to know if we can play together,” Emma bit back, slowly losing her patience.

Regina suddenly felt very tired, she was so done with fighting. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a throbbing headache start. “Fine,” she sighed. “I won’t be a dick.”

“Thank you,” Emma said before walking away.

They made their way through the airport to the bus that was waiting for them to take them to their hotel. Regina looked outside, taking in the scenery. She had been in Amsterdam before and she had to admit, the city had a special place in her heart. Most of the time, they have a spare day to go sightseeing and she had fallen in love with the old buildings and streets of Amsterdam. Of course, she'd tried weed in her younger days with Zelena, but she didn’t really like what it did to her. Way too soon for her liking, they stopped at the hotel. Regina grabbed her bag and walked after Zelena out of the bus. Like a well-oiled machine, Killian handed her the key to their room and she walked up to her room, without waiting for Zelena who stood chatting with Ruby. She needed to get to the room as quickly as possible so she could take something for the headache.

“Are you okay?” Zelena asked when she entered the room, spotting Regina laying on her back on the bed.

“Headache,” Regina replied with closed eyes.

“I see,” Zelena nodded and placed her duffel bag on her bed.

She didn’t bother unpacking, they would leave the day after the game.

“Did I see you talking to Ruby?” Regina suddenly asked, she had opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her sister.

“Uh yeah. Is that forbidden?” Zelena frowned.

“No, not at all,” Regina shook her head and winced at the sudden pain in her head. “It is just, after you told me what happened with August and…” her voice trailed off.

Zelena plopped down on the bed, facing Regina. Her face read desperation. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Gina,” she said softly. “I love August, but…” she shook her head. “I feel restless,” she admitted.

Regina sat up, ignoring the pain in her head. She scooted so she sat across from Zelena.

“Maybe you are not cut out for this kind of relationship,” Regina said.

Zelena’s eyes started to water and she bit on her upper lip to keep the tears at bay. “I want to be,” she croaked.

“I know,” Regina said as she moved so she sat next to Zelena. “Maybe August isn’t the one,” she suggested.

“If such a sweet man isn’t the right one, then who possibly is?” Zelena asked, feeling desperate.

“I don’t know,” Regina sighed. “But this isn’t fair to him.”

“I tried to break up, remember?” Zelena sniffed. “But he was so understanding and willing to work harder. How could I not go for it as well?”

Regina didn’t know what to say to that and hugged her sister instead. “You will find your happiness, I’m sure,” she said softly.

“As will you,” Zelena replied. “As soon as you drop your stubbornness and talk to Emma.”

Regina groaned and fell back on the bed. “Can we not talk about her?” she asked.

“Why? Sore subject?” Zelena smirked through her tears, glad the attention was diverted.

Regina only glared at her, making Zelena burst out in laughter.

~~~

The team had ended up in a bar somewhere in Amsterdam after the game. They had won with a baffling 6-2 against the Netherlands, their biggest win yet. They were all getting drunk and Zelena was enjoying herself thoroughly. She was dancing with Ruby, Robin, and Alice and could feel herself getting drunker with the passing minute.  
Ruby was dancing really close to her and Zelena could feel the familiar tingle in her lower stomach. For a split second, she knew she shouldn’t do this, she was with August, but Ruby was so close! Zelena moved her hips against Ruby’s arse, grinding up on her. Ruby turned around to face her and wrapped her arms loosely around Zelena’s neck. Zelena wrapped her arms in response around Ruby’s waist and pulled her closer. They danced seductively, Ruby was trying her hardest to get Zelena aroused. Zelena smirked, she couldn’t deny this was doing something to her. It had been a while since she had felt this good.  
Ruby moved, if possible, even closer. Her lips grazed Zelena’s cheek as she moved her head to Zelena’s shoulder. Zelena leant into her, enjoying Ruby’s body against hers.

“Shots!” Alice called and handed two glasses to Zelena and Ruby.

Their embrace broke and Zelena was already missing Ruby’s body against hers. Confused, Zelena slapped the shot in her mouth and grimaced at the strong taste of alcohol. She watched Ruby move on the beat of the music and her mouth ran dry. Ruby looked so gracious and completely in sync with herself. Her body moved sensually and Zelena couldn’t wait to get her hands on that body again. She was about to join Ruby in her dance when a hand landed on her arm. She looked up and spotted Regina next to her.

“Are you sure you want to go there?” she asked, yelling over the music.

“I am!” Zelena yelled back and pulled herself out of Regina’s grasp.

“What about August?” Regina called after her.

“Maybe you’re right,” Zelena replied as she walked back towards Ruby. “Maybe he isn’t the one and maybe I’m just not meant to settle down!”

She turned back around and pulled Ruby back into her arms. Ruby grinned and immediately wrapped her arms comfortably around Zelena’s arms.

“Took you long enough,” she called over the music.

“Sorry, annoying sister,” Zelena called back.

Ruby nodded, understanding, and started to move her body sensually against Zelena’s. Zelena moved along, pushing her hips into Ruby’s body. Ruby looked up and her eyes seemed to burn with desire. Slowly, but surely, she closed the distance between them. Her lips softly touched Zelena’s and Zelena eagerly reacted by opening her lips slightly. The kiss started to heat up and Ruby’s hands started to wander over Zelena’s back and to her arse. Ruby squeezed her buttocks slightly, making Zelena even more aroused.  
Suddenly, as if hit by lighting, Zelena broke the kiss, pushing Ruby away from her.

“Sorry, I can’t do this,” she stumbled and fled out of the bar.

Cool air and the smell of weed and piss reached her as soon as she stepped outside. She took a big gulp of air and leant against the wall.  
What the hell just happened? Had she really just kissed Ruby? And if she hadn’t stopped, where would it have ended? In a bed?  
Zelena shuddered, she had just made the stupidest mistake. She had a solid relationship with a kind and sweet man. Why would she risk that?

_Because you are not happy with him._

Zelena closed her eyes, mentally trying to shut that voice up.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Zelena looked up and found Emma standing in front of her. “No, not really,” Zelena groaned and let her head lean against the wet stones behind her.

“What happened?” Emma asked as she leant against the wall next to the redhead.

“I kissed someone and it wasn’t August,” she confessed.

“Ah.”

Emma looked at her with sympathy.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Zelena said as she slid down the wall to the ground. “He is perfect and yet… Maybe I’m not meant to be happy,” she added.

“Hey, that’s bullshit,” Emma said as she knelt next to Zelena. “Maybe August is not the one for you.”

“Have you been talking to my sister?” Zelena asked, looking up at Emma.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. “But maybe listen to your sister every once in a while,” Emma smirked and Zelena glared at her, making Emma’s smirk even wider.

“I don’t want to break his heart,” Zelena admitted. “He’s a really good guy.”

“He is,” Emma agreed. “But he deserves to know.”

Zelena nodded. “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Emma grinned, earning her a shove from Zelena.

“I’m really glad I met you, you know?” she said.

“Me too,” Emma smiled and stood up. “Ready to go back inside?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

Zelena stood up as well and together they walked back into the bar.

~~~

It was a week after the game and Regina was still feeling irritated. She had a vague idea why that was and it was confirmed last night. She had dreamed about Emma kissing her, going down on her and Regina had woken up with soiled panties and very frustrated.  
Regina threw down her pencil and groaned, frustrated. The project she was working on for the hospital was almost finished, but she didn’t seem to be able to concentrate enough to actually finish it. She had tried to get rid of the itch between her legs in the shower this morning, but it had returned full force over a couple of hours. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text. She stood up, grabbed her purse and coat and waltzed out of the office.

“I’m going to be back in a few hours,” she told Cynthia and was out of the door before her secretary could respond.

Regina walked to her car, got in and drove off. She drove through the busy city to the outskirts of London and stopped in front of a huge house owned by Miss Ella de Ville. Regina parked the car and stepped out. Even before she had reached the porch, the front door swung open.

“Where’s the fire?” Ella joked.

“Not in the mood for jokes,” Regina grumbled and stepped past Ella into the house.

She shed her coat and black jacket she wore over her blouse. Regina started to unbutton her blouse when Ella stopped her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Getting naked,” Regina replied simply as she kicked off her heels.

“Honey, stop it,” Ella urged her and guided her to the living room.

She sat Regina down on the couch and walked off to get Regina a glass of wine. Ella handed Regina the drink and sat in front of her.

“Ella…” Regina started, already moving to set down the glass.

Ella motioned for her to take a sip and looked at her serious. “What’s going on?” she asked.

Regina swallowed and gave up on the idea of a quickie with Ella. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’m restless, moody and goddamn horny,” she finally spilt under Ella’s scrutinizing glance.

Ella laughed out loud, making Regina even more impatient.

“And your first instinct was to come here?” Ella said, still laughing.

“Yeah,” Regina replied indignantly. “It worked for two years, didn’t it?”

“I suppose, but the situation has changed,” Ella remembered her. “You’re in love now.”

“Not anymore,” Regina huffed, emptying her glass, hoping she could convince Ella to help her out anyway.

“You still are,” Ella remarked calmly.

“What?” Regina raged. “I am not in love with Miss Swan.”

“Then why are you still ogling her?” Ella questioned.

“I am…not,” Regina replied, but she knew she was lying.

During their celebration in Amsterdam, Regina hadn’t been able to take her eyes off Emma as she was dancing with the other girls. She barely had suppressed the urge to join them on the dancefloor and claim Emma as her own.

“I know what Emma did was bad, but come on, Regina. Isn’t it time to just talk to her?” Ella offered.

“She broke my trust,” Regina tried to resist, trying to hold on to that last bit of grudge.

“Yeah, well, she didn’t do it on purpose, now did she?” Ella stated simply.

Regina slowly shook her head, she knew Emma had panicked. She had understood as much from Henry and Ruby and later from August. August had told her he had found Emma in a park on a bench completely withdrawn into herself, crying. When he had told her, she had felt a rush of protectiveness over the blonde, which she had quickly put away very deeply.

“I don’t know if she still wants to talk to me,” Regina admitted, remembering how horrible she had treated Emma these past few weeks.

“I think she will,” Ella assured her.

“I will think about it,” Regina said and raised her head to meet Ella’s eyes. “Now will you please help me?” she all but begged.

“I don’t think I can, dear,” Ella chuckled. “I’m not the right kind of blonde,” she added teasingly.

Regina groaned and stood up. “Well, thanks for the talk I guess,” she said.

“You’re welcome, dear,” Ella replied and stood up as well. “Go and make up with that blonde of yours,” she advised.

“Perhaps.”

Regina slipped back into her shoes and coat and walked out of the house back to her car. She got in and started the drive back to the city, knowing she still wouldn’t be able to concentrate on her work, not until she had talked to Emma…

~~~

Emma entered her parents' house for their weekly dinner. Mary Margaret had instated on it when Emma had left the house and, even though Emma had missed a few because of her busy training schedule, she loved going to them. She hung her coat away and walked into the kitchen. Gretel was helping Mary Margaret making food and David was playing with Neal, who had grown into a toddler now. He was talking gibberish as David tried to have him say ‘Daddy’. Emma smiled and walked up to her mother.

“Hi, mom,” she greeted her mother with a kiss.

“Hey. You made it,” Mary Margaret smiled.

“I did,” Emma smirked and gave Gretel a quick hug. “Hey sis,” she greeted the younger girl.

“Hey,” Gretel giggled, relishing being a real part of this family.

Emma went over to David and Neal and greeted them as well. “Where is your brother?” Emma asked Gretel.

“I don’t know,” Gretel replied. “I haven’t seen him since school this afternoon.”

Emma glanced at Mary Margaret who looked worried but tried not to show it to Gretel.

“Let’s hope he won’t be late for dinner, then,” Emma said.

Automatically, she started to set the table. David stood up and helped her. Soon Gretel approached the table with a steaming hot pan and set it on the table.

“We can eat,” she announced.

They all sat down and Mary Margaret looked worried at the clock on the wall. Hans still hadn’t shown up.

“He will come,” David assured her. “He probably ended up hanging with a friend and forgot to call us.”

“I guess,” Mary Margaret said.

Everyone loaded the food on their plates and started to eat. Gretel and Mary Margaret had prepared a delicious meal with potatoes, chicken, and vegetables from David’s garden.

“It’s delicious,” Emma praised and Gretel beamed.

They ate in somewhat silence, Neal was still gibbering away between bites.

“So, have you talked with Regina yet?” Mary Margaret asked Emma.

“No, only on the ice,” Emma grumbled, she was getting tired of all the fights.

More than once she had thought of just giving up, but then she remembered how Regina had made her feel when they kissed. And there was the issue that Emma didn’t seem to be able to get her out of her mind. It was getting ridiculous really, she was dreaming of the brunette and every single time she woke up frustrated and with an unbearable itch between her legs.

“She is stubborn, you’ve got to give her that,” David said.

“Yeah, I’d rather she wasn’t,” Emma replied.

The front door opened and a few seconds later, Hans walked into the kitchen.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said apologetically. “I forgot the time.” He shed his coat and dumped it in the corner of the kitchen and caught Mary Margaret’s warning eyes. “I’ll put it away after dinner,” he promised and sat down next to Emma.

The smell of cigarettes, beer, and sweat reached Emma’s nose and with a shock, she realised he had smelled like that before. She had noticed it when he had told her he was earning money for him and Gretel. Her eyes narrowed and decided to corner him later.

“Where were you?” David questioned him.

“With a friend,” Hans replied smoothly. “We were gaming.”

David looked up at Mary Margaret with a look that read ‘See, I told you?’

“I would like for you to call us, Hans,” Mary Margaret said to him.

“I know, I’m sorry. I completely forgot,” Hans apologized and loaded his plate with food.

Emma noticed he was sitting on the edge of the seat and she was wondering what that was about. She looked at him a bit closer and noticed how tired he looked. His leg was bouncing up and down with anxiety and Emma was quite sure he had not been with a friend. She had a vague suspicion and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Emma, when is your next game here in London?” David asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Uh, next week I believe,” Emma replied.

“Can you get us some tickets?” David asked.

“Sure,” Emma smiled and was so glad she had ended up with the Nolan’s.

She looked aside at the quiet Hans next to her and knew they need to have a tough talk…

~~~

Regina sat down in the comfy chair of her living room. After she had paid Ella a visit, she had returned to the office and had managed to finish her work for the project. Tomorrow she would present it to the hospital board and pray they would like it.  
Exhausted, she stretched out and closed her eyes for a moment. It was quiet in the house, Zelena was with August and Henry was at school. She thought back to what Ella had said and maybe she was right. Maybe she needed to give Emma the change to explain herself, but she was so scared for the answer. She was so scared Emma really didn’t want her anymore. She didn’t think she could handle the heartache again. But deep down she knew that wasn’t true. She knew Emma wouldn’t just drop her like that, it was just her demons playing with her. She needed to take the leap of faith with Emma again. She startled when her phone suddenly went off and picked up.

“Hello? Yes, this is she…I’m on my way!”


	22. The Talk

Emma ran through the hospital, searching for Regina. Regina had called her earlier with the news of Henry’s admittance to the hospital and she had come as quickly as she could. Finally, she spotted Regina sitting in one of the plastic chairs.  
She startled when she saw in what kind of state Regina was. The woman sat curled up in the chair, hugging her knees tight to her chest and she was crying. Emma’s heart jumped, fearing she had arrived too late and Henry had…

_NO!_

Emma shook her head, she shouldn’t assume the worst. She rushed towards the woman and knelt before her.

“Regina?” she called.

Regina was unresponsive, rocking back and forth on the chair. For a moment Emma didn’t know what to do. She gently placed her hand on Regina’s hand. That seemed to make Regina aware she was not alone anymore.

“Emma?” she croaked.

“I’m here.”

Before Emma could register what happened, Regina had jumped in her arms. Emma, surprised by the sudden need for affection, wrapped her arms around the crying Regina.

“Thank god you’re here,” she sobbed.

“What happened?” Emma asked, now indeed fearing the worst. “Is Henry…?” she didn’t dare to finish the question.

Regina let go of Emma, at least enough to look at her. “He was brought in not breathing,” she filled Emma in and fear gripped around Emma’s heart. “They managed to get him breathing again, but after that, they took him away. I don’t know what they are doing or if he’s okay,” Regina explained, still half crying.  
Emma swallowed, she had to try really hard not to start crying as well. She just found him and now she was going to lose him again? Life was not fair.  
Emma moved to sit next to Regina and Regina immediately folded herself up against Emma. Hours passed without news and Emma figured that was good. It meant he was still alive, right? Regina had fallen asleep against her due to all the emotions and stress. Emma was playing on her phone to pass the time and to keep her mind occupied.  
She looked up when she heard footsteps approach and woke Regina up when she saw it was Henry’s doctor. At least, she assumed he was.

“Miss Mills?” he started and looked with a questioning look at Emma.

“This is Emma Swan, Henry’s biological mother,” Regina clarified and nodded her head that Emma could hear whatever the doctor had to say.

“Okay. Henry is resting now,” he started and both Emma and Regina breathed out in relief. “We are still waiting for the results, but one of his lungs collapsed and he has a double pneumonia. We managed to inflate his lung, but I’m afraid the muscles around his lungs are deteriorating,” he told them with an even voice. “I’m sorry I don’t have better news.”

“So, he needs to go on a vent?” Regina asked.

Emma frowned, she knew Henry didn’t want that. She glanced at Regina and saw she looked so scared.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” the doctor said. “Let’s see what the medicine does for him and decide when he’s stronger and awake,” he advised.

“Thank you,” Regina said and shook his hand.

“Can we see him?” Emma asked.

“Not yet, he is still in the recovery room. A nurse will come and fetch you when he is settled in,” the doctor said as he stood up. “Please page me when you have more questions,” he added.

“Thank you,” Emma replied and watched him walk away.

“My baby is alive,” Regina breathed and felt overwhelmed with emotions.

“He is,” Emma replied and felt that she was overwhelmed as well.

For the past few hours, she had prepared herself to say goodbye to her son and now that seemed to not be necessary.

“Thank you for coming,” Regina said as she looked up at Emma.

“Of course,” Emma nodded.

“I mean, he is your son after all and he wanted you to be here,” Regina continued.

“Yes. But I also wanted to be here for you,” Emma said. “No one should go through this alone.”

“Thank you,” Regina said softly and stood up. “I’m going home to get a shower and clean clothes. Will you wait here?” she asked.

“Of course. Try to get some sleep, I think it might take a while,” Emma suggested.

Regina shook her head. “I’ll sleep later,” she murmured and walked away.

Emma watched her go, shaking her head. Regina was so damn stubborn…

~~~

On the other side of the city, Mulan and Aurora were sitting in the living room. They had just spent the day at court, testifying against Philip. Mulan had been asked to testify as well, which she happily did. In the end, Philip had been sentenced to a minimum of three years and a required course of dealing with his anger.

“He’s really out of my life now,” Aurora stated.

“He is, especially when the divorce is through,” Mulan nodded.

“Well, I got good news from my lawyer,” Aurora smirked and looked up at Mulan. “He signed.”

“Really? Congratulations!” Mulan cheered and hugged the blonde next to her.

“Thanks.” Mulan wanted to pull out of the hug, but Aurora stopped her. “Don’t,” she said. “I like your hugs.”

“Okay.”

Aurora nestled herself against Mulan, feeling so safe in her arms. She knew there was more to it, she always felt so warm and light when Mulan was around. And whenever they touched, sparks seemed to go through her body. They hadn’t kissed after that first kiss and Aurora longed for it. She knew it may be a bit quick after Philip, but she hadn’t never really been in love with him. Aurora bit her lip, not sure if Mulan felt the same. After the kiss, Mulan had kept her distance, as if scared to cross an invisible line.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Mulan asked as she looked down at Aurora.

“Just…” Aurora sat up straight so she could look at Mulan. “That I feel safe when I’m with you,” she said.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mulan smiled.

“There’s more,” Aurora bit her lip and diverted her eyes. “I think I’m falling for you.”

She didn’t dare look up, scared she had ruined their friendship.

Mulan chuckled and lifted Aurora’s head with a finger under her chin. Aurora searched her eyes for rejection or repulsion, but all she found was love. Mulan kissed her softly and Aurora had to keep herself in check not to jump her bones right there and then.

“Me too,” Mulan whispered against her lips.

Aurora smiled and kissed her back. She pushed Mulan down on the couch, the kiss turned even more fierce. Her hands roamed over Mulan’s body, slipping underneath her shirt. Mulan then stopped her and Aurora was scared she had gone too far.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Mulan suggested with a grin.

Aurora agreed with a matching grin and stood up. Kissing and groping, they made their way to the bedroom, the door closed behind them…

~~~

Regina returned 40 minutes later and found Emma engrossed in one of the magazines. She smiled at the sight of it and was really glad Emma had come when she called. She had been scared Emma wouldn’t have come after everything, or that she did but ignored her. Yet Emma had comforted her during the darkest hours and it had given Regina hope. Hope that Emma didn’t completely hate her after she had been so horrible the past weeks. She knew they still needed to talk, as she still hadn’t forgiven Emma for leaving Henry alone, but she thought they were on their way to recovery.

“Are you going to keep standing there?” Emma asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“No, sorry,” Regina smiled and sat down next to Emma. “Any news?” she asked.

“Not yet,” Emma replied. “Enjoyed the shower?” she asked.

“I did,” Regina nodded.

Silence fell between them, both aware of the giant elephant in the room.

“So…” they both started and stopped abruptly when they realised they both were talking.

“You first,” Emma offered and turned a bit so she could face Regina, the magazine lay forgotten on the chair next to her.

Regina took a deep breath, not sure where to start. “When I came back that Sunday and heard you had left the day before, I exploded,” she started. “You had left my disabled son alone and hadn’t called me telling me what had happened. I don’t know what happened in my head, but I saw red. I trusted you with the person I love the most and I felt betrayed. I had given my trust to you and I felt you had carelessly thrown it away. Even when Henry told me it was his fault and that he had scared you, I didn’t feel any better. I had opened up to you and you hadn’t returned the favour. I don’t know what I wanted you to do, but definitely not run away.” Regina looked away from Emma, scared to show her vulnerability.

It stayed quiet for a while and Regina was scared Emma had left or something. But then Emma reached for Regina’s hand and the brunette looked up. She startled when she saw Emma was crying and reached out to her, to wipe away the tears. Emma closed her eyes at the contact and swallowed thickly. Regina watched Emma gather her courage and after a deep, shuddering breath, Emma opened her eyes.

“First of all, I never wanted to hurt you,” Emma started. “I know you trusted me with Henry and your heart and I didn’t handle it really well. When Henry told me he was my son, I panicked. I panicked hard. Over the years I had fantasied what I would do when he would come looking for me, but I hadn’t expected this. I felt I couldn’t breathe and I didn’t want him to see me like this. So I did what I’ve done my whole life. I ran. When my mind became a bit clearer, I realised I shouldn’t have let Henry alone. I mean, he needs help and I knew that. Yet I was too scared and emotional to return to him without scaring him even more. So I called Ruby to look after him. Not for a single moment did I think of calling you and telling you what happened. I was wrapped up in emotions I had been hiding for years and they all came flooding out at once. I don’t even remember how I got home,” Emma told her, wiping away her tears.

“August found you and brought you home,” Regina said.

Emma nodded. “He told me.” She looked up at Regina. “Look, I get that I broke your trust and that you won’t forgive me that easily. But I’m glad we talked,” she said.

“Me too,” Regina nodded. “And I understand why you did it, but you did break my trust. You still abandoned my son and even if Henry has forgiven you, I’m not so sure I can do it as easily. I’m not saying it isn’t possible to win it back, because it is, but it might take a while,” she added.

“I know and I’m willing to work for it,” Emma promised serious. “Because I still have the hots for you,” she grinned her signature grin.

Regina tried really hard to suppress her grin but failed as Emma saw the corner of her mouth curl up.

“Noted, Miss Swan,” she replied.

Emma was about to reply when a nurse approached them. “Miss Mills?” she asked and Regina nodded. “Your son is settled in in his room,” she said. “He is still sleeping, but he woke up briefly in the recovery room,” she filled them in as she walked them to Henry’s room. Emma was about to follow Regina into Henry’s room when the nurse stopped her. “Are you family?” she asked her.

“I’m his birth mother,” Emma said, looking up helpless at Regina.

“I only have one name as his next of kin listed,” the nurse stated.

“It’s fine, she is family,” Regina said and stared the nurse down.

“Alright, only this time then,” the nurse huffed. “Next time your name has to be listed.”

With that, the nurse was gone. Regina turned to face Emma.

“I’ll fix that as soon as I can. Need to add Zelena as well,” she said.

“Thanks.”

They walked to Henry’s bed, he had a single room, meaning there were no other beds. Emma swallowed when she had a clear sight of him. He had a tube down his throat, tubes lead out of his body into machines and an IV stuck in his fragile hand. He looked so pale and fragile, it broke Emma’s heart. Regina sat next to his bed, stroking his hair out of his face. Emma pulled up another chair and sat on the other side of him. She didn’t have as a good view as Regina, because of all the machines, but she could reach his hand.

“He looks so fragile,” Emma whispered.

Regina just nodded, she was completely engrossed in her son. Emma let her be, knowing she had gone through this before. Henry once told her he had been in the hospital more times than he could count. Emma just held his hand, hoping he would feel they were there.

“He will get through this,” Regina said, more to convince herself.

“He will,” Emma agreed.

Regina looked up and Emma saw so much fear in her eyes that Emma couldn’t stop herself from standing up and walking over to Regina. She stood behind Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Regina leant into the hug, revelling at the feeling and realising she had missed Emma’s body against her. Together they watched their son like this. They looked up when they heard voices outside the door and they recognized Zelena’s voice clearly.

“Shit,” Regina swore under her breath and stood, breaking up Emma’s embrace to her regret. “I’ll go talk to her and convince the nurse to let her in,” she said.

“Okay, good luck,” Emma sat and took up Regina’s spot.

“Thanks.”

Regina left the room and closed the door behind her. Silence fell in the room and Emma looked at Henry’s still face. She sighed and understood Regina’s fear. She couldn’t bear to lose Henry now that she knew he was hers and she couldn’t imagine how Regina felt after raising and loving him for fourteen years.  
Emma tried to listen but couldn’t hear Regina or Zelena talking. They probably went to the nurses' station to sort out the paperwork. Emma looked back at Henry and, for the first time, Emma let go of her tears. She just couldn’t lose him, not now…

~~~

Victoria watched her team warm up on the ice from the stands. She frowned, she missed a few faces today. She walked down to the ice and stepped on it.

“Miss Lucas!” she called over the ice.

Ruby looked up and skated over to Victoria. “Yes, coach?” she asked.

“Where are Regina, Zelena and Emma?” she asked.

“They didn’t call you?” Ruby asked and Victoria shook her head. “Well, doesn’t surprise me,” Ruby sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Henry was admitted to the hospital last night. He has a double pneumonia,” she filled her in.

“I see,” Victoria nodded. “Thank you.”

Ruby nodded and skated off. Victoria watched her go and was glad to hear Regina at least had let Emma see Henry. She really hoped the two of them would work it out, she secretly rooted for them.  
She had known Regina for a few years and when she and Emma had started dating, Victoria had seen the change in her captain. Regina had looked brighter, interacted more with the girls and looked happier overall. Victoria had felt responsible for their fall out because, in the end, she had forced Emma to give up Henry. Victoria still wanted to talk about it with Emma, to apologise, but Emma kept shutting her out. She knew she needed to have patience but that was hard when you felt as guilty as she did.  
She looked at her watch and saw Killian had entered the ice, it was time to start the training…

~~~

Exhausted, Emma entered Woody’s. She had sat with Henry all night along with Regina and Zelena until the nurse had sent them home to get some sleep. She promised she would call if anything changed, so the sisters and Emma had decided to go home and see each other in a couple of hours again.

“Hey, there you are,” August greeted her. “How is Henry?” he asked, concerned.

“Still the same,” Emma replied tiredly, but smiled up at him.

Emma crossed the bar and was about to step into the kitchen to go upstairs when August called her back.

“Your mother is upstairs,” he warned her.

Emma groaned, she so didn’t have the patience to deal with her mother now. “Thanks.”

She climbed up the stairs and walked into her apartment to find her mother sitting on her couch. Mary Margaret stood up, her face worried.

“Sorry to just barge in, I know you were in the hospital, but I didn’t know what to do,” she rambled. “How is Henry?” she added as an afterthought.

“The same,” Emma replied. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“It’s Hans,” Mary Margaret said, wringing her hands nervously. “He didn’t come home yesterday and we can’t reach him. He didn’t show up at school this morning either,” she unloaded her worries unto Emma.

“Shit,” Emma swore. “Have you contacted the police?” she asked.

“Yeah, but they said they can’t report him missing until he’s gone for 24 hours.”

“Of course.” Emma sunk on her couch, completely exhausted. After dinner last night, she hadn’t had the time to talk to him as she had rushed off the table to get to the hospital. If her suspicions were right, he was in a lot of trouble. “Go home, in case he does get home. I’ll go search for him,” she finally said, deciding she would sleep later.

“Honey, you look like you haven’t slept all night, I can’t ask that of you,” Mary Margaret protested. “Just tell me where you think he is.”

“I can’t mom,” Emma sighed and stood up.

“Why not?” Suddenly Mary Margaret’s phone went off. “Wait a moment.” She answered it quickly. “David? Yes. He is? Thank god! Yes, I’m on my way.” She hung up and looked up at Emma. “He just came home.”

Emma breathed in relief. “That’s great news. I’ll try and come by later,” she said as she walked her mother to the door.

“You take care of yourself first, sweetheart,” Mary Margaret said to her motherly.

“I will,” Emma promised her.

“I hope Henry recovers soon,” Mary Margaret added.

“Me too. See you later.”

“See you later.”

Mary Margaret kissed her and Emma closed the door behind her. Exhausted, she leant against the door for a minute. Then she dragged herself to her bed and let herself fall on it. Still, with her clothes on, she fell asleep…

~~~

Regina arrived at Henry’s room three hours later. She couldn’t bear to stay away from him any longer. When she entered his room, she noticed the busy activity around Henry’s bed. Doctors and nurses were gathered around his bed, quietly discussing and checking his vitals. One of the doctors suddenly noticed Regina as she turned around.

“Are you his mother?” she asked.

“I am. Did he wake up?” Regina asked as she tried to look past the many white coats.

“Not exactly, I’m afraid,” the doctor said as she walked towards Regina. “His vitals dropped and we discovered fluids are building up around his lungs, which makes it harder for him to breathe,” she filled Regina in.

Regina heard it with tears in her eyes. Why couldn’t her boy be spared?

“We also decided to keep him sedated, so he doesn’t experience discomfort while his lungs heal,” the doctor added. “Are you okay, ma’am?” she asked when Regina didn’t react.

“Yes,” Regina breathed. “It’s just a bit much,” she added.

“I get that,” the doctor sympathised. “We'll soon be out of your hair so you can sit with him.”

“Thank you,” Regina replied.

“Can we call someone for you?” the doctor asked before she walked back to her colleagues.

“No, thank you. I expect Emma will be here shortly,” Regina replied.

The doctor nodded and walked back to her colleagues. Regina decided to just wait outside, she couldn’t bear to see all the buzz around her son. She sunk on a chair to process the information just given to her.  
Henry wouldn’t wake up anytime soon and there was fluid building up around his lungs. She knew that wasn’t a good sign, it was what she had feared would happen. She chastised herself, she should have kept him home when she noticed he had a cold. But he had convinced her it was just something minor, he didn’t even feel sick.

“Regina? What’s going on in there?” Emma looked panicked at her and back at Henry’s door.

Regina looked up and she felt so tired all of a sudden. “They are working on him,” she explained. “His vitals dropped and they discovered there’s fluid building up around his lungs. They don’t know yet how bad it is. And they are keeping him sedated, so he’s comfortable while his lungs heal,” she filled Emma in.

“Shit,” Emma murmured and sunk in the chair next to Regina. “I thought they would call us if anything changed,” she suddenly said. Regina just shrugged, she was too tired to pick a fight over that. “Are you okay?” Emma asked, noticing Regina’s lack of response.

Regina shook her head, barely keeping in her tears. “I’m so scared,” she choked out.

Emma had her arms wrapped around the crying brunette in an instant and pulled her tightly against her body. She knew words weren’t enough now, she felt as scared as Regina. Regina clung to Emma as she cried and Emma let go of a few tears herself. She didn’t know if she had the right, but she felt so protective over Henry since she knew he was her son. Both of them startled when doctor Hale approached them.

“Hello Regina,” he greeted the brunette. “Miss Swan,” he greeted Emma as well.

“Tell me you’ve got some good news,” Regina said as she dabbed the tears away with her handkerchief.

Doctor Hale crouched before them, balancing on the balls of his feet. “I’m afraid not,” he started. “It seems that Henry has taken a turn for the worse. The bacteria that caused the infection in his lungs is aggressive. We upped the dose of antibiotics, but it’s touch and go in the coming 24 hours,” he told her honestly.

“Please, no,” Regina started to cry again, diving back in Emma’s arms. “Not my baby,” she sobbed.

“I’m sorry, Regina,” doctor Hale said as he touched her knee comforting. “But Henry is strong, he’s been in excellent health. He has a good chance to pull through this,” he tried to elevate Regina’s hope.

“Can we see him?” Emma asked, not really caring for his uplifting talk.

“They should be done with him now,” doctor Hale nodded. “I’m glad he has both his moms here. He’ll appreciate that,” he added, looking up at Emma.

“Thanks,” Emma tried to smile at him but noticed she failed miserably. “Do you think he knows we’re here?” she asked.

“I’m sure he does,” he nodded and stood up. “I’ll leave you to it. Page me if you have any question,” he pressed again.

“We will. Thank you, doctor,” Emma said and decided she did like him after all. He was kind and gentle. She watched him leave and turned her attention to Regina. “Want to go see Henry?” she asked softly.

Regina nodded and retracted from Emma. Emma immediately missed her body against hers. “You go on,” Regina said as she stood up and sniffed. “I’m going to freshen up a bit first,” she explained.

“Okay. You’re going to be okay?” Emma asked to be sure.

Regina was about to sneer at the blonde, but then she saw the worried glance in Emma’s green eyes. Regina hadn’t noticed before, but Henry had the exact same green eyes and even the worried glance was the same. She smiled at the resemblance and couldn’t help but think that this was all destined to be.

“I will,” Regina promised and started to walk towards the bathrooms.

Emma watched her go until she disappeared around the corner. Emma sighed and pulled herself together. She knew Henry wasn’t awake and wouldn’t see her, but she knew he could sense her mood. In that room, there would only be room for positive and happy thoughts from now on and Emma knew Regina would agree with her on that.  
She stood up and walked into the now quiet room. There was a light on above Henry, giving him an angelic look. Emma grinned, he would hate it. She pulled out the stool she had sat on before and took up a spot next to him on the side with all the machines. She knew that when Regina came back, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. Emma took Henry’s hand in hers and felt it was a bit cold. She rubbed his hand between her hands and looked up at him.

“Your mom is coming soon,” she told him. “But for now it’s just you and me, kid,” she smiled. “I’m sorry I made such a mess lately. I should have handled the situation differently. But your mom and I talked and I think we’re on the way to recovery. I think I’m glad if we at least be friends,” she confided in him.

“I never pegged you for a quitter,” Regina suddenly said behind her with a coy smile.

Emma half turned to face her without letting go off Henry’s hand. “Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on someone?” she asked. “And trust me, I’m not giving up that easily,” she winked.

“Good,” Regina said as she sat down. “Because neither am I.”

She looked at her son and settled in for the long night. Emma followed her example with a little smile on her face, they actually just flirted. Hope sparked inside Emma and she was so glad she hadn’t given up on Regina.  
A knock on the door made them look up and both of them were surprised to find Victoria in the doorway.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

Regina shook her head. “No. Come on in,” she said.

Victoria, who seemed nervous, stepped forward and stopped at the foot end of Henry’s bed. She looked at the quiet, sleeping boy. “How is he?” she asked.

“Not good,” Regina replied. “It’s touch and go,” she added with a tight voice.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Victoria said. “I take it neither of you will play against the USA on Saturday?” she asked gently.

“No,” both women said in unison.

“I already figured that,” Victoria nodded. “And I don’t blame either of you, I get that you want to be with your… son.”

Now Regina looked and smiled at her coach. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Victoria nodded and looked aside at Emma. “Can I have a word with you?” she asked.

Emma hesitated, she tried to avoid being alone with Victoria. She glanced at Regina and realised she had been holding a grudge as well and for far longer than Regina had done. Maybe it was time to listen to what Victoria had to say.

“Sure,” Emma said and watched as Victoria’s mouth opened a bit in surprise. Emma chuckled, it looked comical. She looked at Regina and caught her surprised glance as well. Emma shrugged as if to say ‘maybe I should give her a chance’. “I’ll be right outside,” she said.

“Okay,” Regina nodded.

Emma stood up and followed Victoria outside. “What’s up?” she asked.

The blonde watched Victoria nervously touch the back of her neck, her eyes never levelling with Emma’s.

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk to me and I get that, but I need to get this off my chest, or it will eat me alive,” she started, and after an encouraging nod from Emma, she continued. “I’m sorry I forced you to give up Henry when I did. I’ve been regretting it from the moment I did it,” she said with a small voice.

Emma stayed quiet for a while, studying the woman in front of her. She could see Victoria really did regret it. Emma had to admit, she had never expected an apology from the woman and it took her by surprise.

“If I had kept Henry, I would have never ended up here,” she finally said. “I would have had to quit skating as soon as Henry had gotten sick. I don’t know if I ever can forgive you for the pain you caused me, but thank you for the effort,” she added.

Victoria finally looked up and Emma saw tears were welling up. “Good luck in there,” she hoarsely said before walking away.

Emma frowned at the abrupt end, shook her head and walked back inside. Regina looked up when Emma closed the door behind her.

“What did she have to say?” Regina asked.

“She actually apologised,” Emma said, she was still surprised.

“Wow.” Regina blinked, she had not expected that.

“My reaction exactly,” Emma chuckled as she grabbed her jacket from the stool she hung it on.

“Where are you going?” Regina asked as she watched Emma pull on her jacket.

“To mom and dad,” she said. “Hans disappeared last night and I promised to pay him a visit.”

“Do you have a clue where he went?” Regina asked, she knew Emma had been in the same spot as Hans.

“I might have, and if it’s true, I’m not sure I’ll like it,” Emma said.

Regina nodded. “Good luck. I’ll call you if something changes.”

“Thanks.”

~~~

Emma knocked on Hans’ closed door.

“Hans? It’s me. Can I come in?”

Patiently, she waited for Hans to answer her call. Eventually, the door opened and a bruised up Hans appeared in her sight. Emma sighed, her suspicions got a bit more confirmed.

“Hey,” he said softly and let her in.

His room was a typical boy’s room, messy and dark. Emma cleared his chair of discarded clothes and sat down. Hans plopped down on his bed where he clearly had been laying when Emma had knocked.

“What happened?” she asked him directly.

“Nothing,” he tried, but when he saw Emma’s penetrating glare he sighed. “I got beat up after school,” he said.

Emma narrowed her eyes, she didn’t believe him. “Why didn’t you come home?” she prodded further.

“I was scared Mary Margaret and David would be angry and kick me out,” he murmured.

“You know they would never do that,” Emma told him. Hans just shrugged and kept staring at the ground. Emma knew he wasn’t telling the truth and she could see he was scared shitless. “What really happened?” she tried again.

“I told you, I was beaten up!” he suddenly blew up and rolled back into his bed, his back turned on Emma. “Leave me alone,” he said muffled.

Emma sighed, he wouldn’t talk. She recognized so much of herself in him, it was starting to get scary.

“Okay,” she said as she stood up. “If you change your mind, you know you can talk to me, right?” she offered.

Hans just hummed and Emma left the room. Mary Margaret was waiting for her on the landing, pretending to fold the clothes she was putting away.

“And?” she asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Emma said. “He’s giving me the same bull crap he told you.”

Mary Margaret stood up. “You think he’s lying?”

“I know he’s lying,” Emma replied. Mary Margaret looked at her questioning. “I’ve been in his spot if I think what’s happened is true.” Mary Margaret’s look was even more puzzled. “I can’t explain it now. I don’t want to betray his trust and to be honest, I’m not ready yet to think or even talk about that part of my past,” Emma confessed.

“Okay,” Mary Margaret nodded.

“I’m going back to the hospital,” Emma said as she walked to the stairs. “If he does a runner again, call me,” she asked.

“I will. Good luck at the hospital.”

Emma nodded and walked down the stairs.

~~~

It happened when they were watching the live stream of the game against the USA a few days later. Doctor Hale had taken Henry off the sedation and they had been waiting for him to wake up all day. The doctor had told them it could take a while before he would wake up. Regina and Emma had decided to watch the game anyway, even if Henry was still unconscious. They knew how much he loved ice hockey and maybe the sounds of it would arouse him. Emma and Regina were quietly discussing tactics when Henry’s hand moved. Regina was the first one to notice and she looked up at his face. She let out an excited sound when she saw he had opened his eyes. Emma looked up immediately and stood up to come into his view.

“Hey kiddo,” she smiled at him.

It was only then she saw his alarmed eyes…


	23. Battle Born

Slowly, he had been drifting to the surface for a while now. He had heard his mother and Emma, _also his mother_, talking to each other, but he had felt so tired. Too tired to open his eyes as they felt like lead. He really wanted to open them to tell his _mothers_ he was fine.  
Then he noticed he wasn’t breathing on his own and he sensed the tube in his throat. He started to panic, but his body still felt too heavy to move. He tried to calm himself, telling him it would be temporary. He remembered feeling stuffy and how hard it was to breath. He remembered the sudden chest pain that worsened when he tried to take a deep breath. He remembered sirens and… then nothing. The first thing he remembers again is Emma talking to him, telling him he can wake up now. How he wished he could open his eyes, but the darkness was pulling him back.  
He didn’t know how much time had passed between him discovering he had a tube down his throat and now, but he could hear the sounds of an ice hockey game. He frowned, why weren’t mom and Emma playing? Slowly he opened his eyes, only to shut them again against the bright light. He tried again and his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around him as far as he could and spotted several machines next to his bed. His eyes glided further and saw Emma sitting next to him, stroking his hand softly. _That_ was what he had felt all the time. He looked to his other side and saw his mother doing the same to his other hand. He strenuous tried to move his hand and managed a small twitch. His mother didn’t react and panic overwhelmed him again. What if he couldn’t move and no one would notice he was awake? What if he was just dreaming it all and he was still in a coma? He tried again and this time his mother looked up. She let out an excited sound and was by his side in an instant. Emma followed suit. He tried to talk, but then he remembered the tube in his throat. Panicky he looked at it, trying to expel it from his throat.

“Hey kiddo,” Emma smiled at him.

Henry looked helplessly at them, didn’t they understand he was suffocating? Emma seemed to realise and she bowed forward to him.

“They put a tube down your throat to help you breath,” she told him.

_Well, duh._

“It’s okay, baby. Don’t fight it.” His mother. Henry flicked his eyes towards her and tried to shake his head. He didn’t want this! He had heard stories of kids who needed a vent and never came off it. He didn’t want that! “I know you don’t want it, but your lungs aren’t strong enough to do their job,” his mother explained.

_Then they have to work harder!_

“You have a double pneumonia and there was fluid around your lungs,” his mother told him, stroking his hair. Normally he would hate it, but it was soothing now. It grounded him. “Doctor Hale told us you have an aggressive bacteria and they kept you asleep so your lungs could heal.” Henry looked at his mother, whishing he could communicate with her.

“Blink once if you understand. Blink twice if you don’t,” Emma suddenly said and saw she shrugged with a helpless look at his mother.

Henry frowned, they were in the same room and not fighting? They had talked? Are they dating again? Henry shook his head mentally as he saw his mother was expectantly looking at him. Quickly he blinked once that he understood. His mother deflated in relief and started stroking his head again. He leant into her hand and closed his eyes. He was so tired…

~~~

Emma looked up from Henry at Regina. She had seen his panic and felt it. And there was Regina, stroking his head like she’s completely at peace.

“Should we call his doctor?” Emma asked softly.

Regina shook her head. “Not yet,” she replied. “Let him sleep for now.” Emma nodded and couldn’t erase the panicked look on his face from her retina. “Okay. Outside,” Regina suddenly commanded when she was sure Henry was fast asleep.

She practically dragged Emma out of the room and planted her on one of the chair.

“What was that for?” Emma protested and wanted to stand up to go back to Henry, but Regina prevented her from getting up.

“Because you were about to lose your shit and we don’t do that in there,” Regina asserted.

“I was not…”

“You were and I understand it. I did it too the first time,” Regina sympathised as she crouched in front of Emma, taking her shaking hands in her own.

“First time?” Emma echoed. “He’s been like this before?”

“Yeah, but never this bad,” Regina admitted. “He’s had three pneumonia’s and four times fluid build ups around his lungs.”

“Shit,” Emma murmured and took a deep breath. “He looked so panicked,” she sobbed.

Regina nodded, she had a hard time seeing that as well. He had never looked so panicked and Regina figured it was because he was older now. He knew what was going on and he was terrified of the vent. He was scared he would never get off it. Regina shared his fear, especially since the infection had completely drained him.

“I know,” Regina said, looking up.

“Are we both losing our shit?” Emma asked as she saw Regina’s eyes.

Regina only nodded and Emma pulled her into a hug. For a few moments they allowed the emotions out. Regina pulled back, gathering her emotions.

“We got to go back,” she said. “I don’t want him to wake up alone.”

Emma nodded and stood up as well. “You go ahead. I need to visit the bathroom,” she said.

Regina nodded and walked back inside. Emma stood there for a second, gathering her thoughts. She knew it wasn’t easy to be a parent of a disabled kid, but never imagined how hard it would be. She walked to the bathroom and was glad to notice she was alone. She leaned heavily on the sink with her arms, leaning her forehead against the mirror and closed her eyes. Emma jumped when her phone started to buzz in her pocket and quickly answered.

“Hello?” she said, not completely there with her mind.

_“With your mother,”_ the voice sounded in her ear.

“Hey, mum. What’s up?” she asked.

_“It’s Hans, he’s gone again,”_ Mary Margaret filled her in and Emma swore.

“Since when?” she asked.

_“Since last night. He said he would go to a friend for an hour and never came back,”_ Mary Margaret told her. “What if he’s hurt again?” she added and Emma could hear the fear in her voice.

“I’m going to look for him,” Emma said. “You should stay home in case he turns up.”

_“Thank you,”_ Mary Margaret said thankful. _“Wait, aren’t you in the hospital?”_ she suddenly asked.

“I am, but this is important,” Emma replied, already walking out of the bathroom.

_“How is Henry?”_

“He woke up briefly. He is sleeping now,” Emma said and stopped short before Henry’s room.

_“Then stay with him,”_ Mary Margaret said resolutely._ “David will go look for him.”_

“But dad won’t know where to look,” Emma replied tiredly, they were losing precious time.

_“And you do?”_

“Yes. I’ll call when I know more,” Emma said and hung up. She walked into Henry’s room and grabbed her coat. She looked at the still sleeping Henry and she thought he looked more peaceful now. She glanced at the now closed iPad. “Did we win?” she asked.

Regina shook her head and looked up at Emma. “We lost big time. Where are you going?” she asked.

“Hans is gone again,” Emma explained as she zipped up her jacket.

“And you know where he is?” Regina asked.

“I think so.”

Regina stood up and walked over to Emma. She grabbed Emma’s hands and squeezed them softly. “You be careful?” she asked. “Because I can’t bear it if you got hurt as well.”

Emma nodded. “I will be careful,” she promised. “Say hi to Henry when he wakes again,” she said before walking out of the room.

“I will.”

~~~

Hans struggled against his restraints. His hands and legs were tied together with a piece of tape and he was gagged. He sat on a dirty mattress in the dark and scared shitless. He really had been on his way to a friend when he was snatched from the street and dragged into a van. The van had been driving around for what felt like hours. Finally it had stopped and he had been dragged outside. He had no idea where he was as he was blindfolded. Someone had pushed him inside this… shed and onto the mattress. They had tied his hands behind his back, tied his feet together, gagged him and had left him alone. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps outside of the shed and he started yelling through his gag in the hopes it was helping. The door opened and someone entered. His blindfold got yanked off and he squeezed his eyes at the sharp light that was pointed at him.

“Look up!” a hard voice commanded.

Hans squeezed against the light, but looked up. Right before him stood Paddy. His eyes went big at the sight of the puffy man with creepy eyes.

“Yeah, now you’re scared,” Paddy said in a thick Irish accent Hans barely understood as he crouched down so he was on eye level with Hans.

Hans was shivering with fear, he had heard terrible stories about boys who had been taken by Paddy. Hans squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would all be over soon.

“Open your eyes!” the hard voice barked.

Hans complied and opened his eyes. Paddy still sat in front of him, his eyes all predatory. Hans swallowed thickly, this was not good.

“Where have you been?” Paddy asked. Hans tried to talk through his gag, but all that was heard was some vague mumbling against his gag. Paddy looked up at his second man in command. “Take it off,” he commanded. The brute man, build like a boulder, moved forward and yanked Hans’ gag off. Hans coughed and tried to wet his mouth. “Well?” Paddy asked impatiently.

“I’ve been with my family,” Hans said, feeling not as brave as he tried to sound.

“Family? I thought you had no family,” Paddy replied, laughing.

His second man joined in the laughter and soon every man in the shed was laughing. It was only then Hans noticed there were three more men in the shed, guarding the door and Paddy. He swallowed as every thought of flight went out of the window.

“I got adopted with my sister,” he explained.

“Congratulations,” Paddy said and moved just an inch closer to Hans. Hans tried to scoot back, but only managed to fall on his side, which was immensely uncomfortable. “And then you thought you could stop working for me, huh,” Paddy said as he looked at the wriggling Hans.

“I…I thought I… I don’t need the money anymore,” Hans whimpered.

“I see,” Paddy nodded and looked over his shoulder at his second man, who grinned. “And you thought you could just quite?” Hans nodded frightened. “I think not. You agreed to work for me and I decided when and where and how long, understood?” Hans swallowed, he didn’t seem to get saliva to his mouth. “But I think my friend here need to help you remind.” Paddy stood up and the brute man from before stepped forward, flashing a sharp knife. The man grinned wider and Hans could see his rotting teeth. He wanted to scream, but fear had clamped down his throat. A roaring motor outside startled all of them. “Go check it out!” Paddy commanded and two of his men ran out of the shed. Hans looked back at the brute who once again approached him with the knife. The brute knelt in front of him and placed the knife on Hans’ cheekbone and pressed down. Now Hans screamed as the knife penetrated his skin and drew blood. Agonizingly slow, the brute pulled the knife down his cheekbone and tears sprung in Hans’ eyes. He tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. The door suddenly flew off its hinges and light streamed inside.

“Let him go, Paddy,” a very familiar female voice demanded.

The knife was pulled away and Hans looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway. Panic rushed over him, there was no way Emma could get past that brute and Paddy.

“Look who dragged de cat in,” Paddy said gleefully. “Emma, that has been a while.”

“Let’s skip the formalities, Paddy,” Emma scoffed. “Let the boy go.”

“I'm afraid I can´t do that. The fellow works for me,” Paddy said, faking regret.

“Not anymore,” Emma stated. “Or do you want me to compromise your little business?” she threatened.

Paddy actually paled at that. “You wouldn't dare,” he yelped. “You know you would go down as well, Miss Hotshot,” he threatened then.

Emma shrugged. “Occupational hazard, I guess,” she said and looked him straight in the eyes. “So, what will it be?” she asked.

Paddy looked at her, teeth clenching. Hans could see his brain working and Paddy stepped back to his surprise.

“Let him go,” Paddy said through gritted teeth.

The brute cut Hans’ bounds loose and Hans scrambled to Emma. Emma caught him and gave him a quick look over.

“Are you okay?” she asked and he nodded. “Okay, let’s get out of here,” she said and started to lead him outside.

“Don't forget I still own your arse!” Paddy yelled after him.

Hans shivered against Emma, he was in so much trouble. Emma didn’t say anything as she guided him past two passed out men to the red motorcycle that stood parked across the shed.

“Are you okay to climb on the back?” Emma asked.

Hans nodded. “I am,” he croaked.

Emma handed him the spare helmet and Hans put it on. He waited until Emma was seated and climbed on the bike behind her. Emma started the engine and the bike roared to life. Without further ado, Emma sped off, away from that horrible man…

~~~

Henry was officially bored. He had zapped past all the channels on TV, watched a few sitcoms and even watched a selling channel. He turned off the TV and stared outside. It was a week later now and he was still on the vent. Doctor Hale had talked honestly to him the other night, telling him his lungs had taken a heavy blow and that they probably wouldn’t heal completely. Meaning, he had less lung capacity and the muscles around his lungs weren’t strong enough. Doctor Hale had told him there could be a very real possibility that they needed to perform a tracheostomy so he could talk again. It would mean he would be on a vent twenty four seven. Henry had cried after the doctor left, it was as if the world had collapsed around him. Yet, whenever he tried to breath over the vent, he couldn’t do it. He actively tried to breath on his own, but his lungs refused to cooperate with him. The next morning, he had told his mom what doctor Hale had told him using his iPad to type. They had a long and honest conversation, but Henry wasn’t completely convinced he couldn’t come off it.  
The door opened and his aunt Zelena appeared in the doorway with balloons and a few bags.

“Hello nephew,” she greeted him and kissed him on the cheek. While Henry pulled his iPad closer, Zelena wrapped the balloons around his bed and emptied the bags. “I thought you might get bored, so I stepped by the comic store for you. The store owner had the newest magazines saved for you,” she told him as she showed him the new comics. Henry beamed and started typing.

_“Thank you! You’re a lifesaver!”_

Zelena read it and laughed. “You’re welcome, my little warrior,” she said affectionately.

_“I’m not little!”_ he protested.

“To me you are,” Zelena teased him and sat down next to him. “How are you?” she asked him.

_“Bored,”_ he typed and smirked.

“I would be too if I laid here. You don’t even have a nice view,” she said as she motioned to the building that was right next to his window.

_“I know. But at least some of the nurses are nice to look at.”_

Zelena cackled. “You little minx.”

Henry shrugged with a smug smile. _“Do you know if mom and Emma talked?”_ he asked.

Zelena bowed forward to read and nodded. “I think so. You’re mom hasn’t mentioned anything, but Emma has been coming over more often.”

_“That’s a good sign,”_ Henry typed.

“I think so too. See, getting sick has its perks,” Zelena teased him.

Henry stuck out his tongue. _“I guess. Has mom told you about the vent?”_ he asked.

“She has. I’m sorry, buddy,” she said sympathetically.

_“I will beat the vent,”_ he typed and looked optimistically at his aunt.

“Well, you can do anything,” she nodded, but Henry could see she was doubting.

_“How did you manage to loose against the USA?”_ he asked.

“You saw that?” Zelena asked surprised.

_“Heard. I was still out then. I watched it later,”_ he told her.

“Ah, I see. Well, we missed our two star players and our favourite fan, and the USA is wickedly strong,” Zelena mused and frowned. It was almost certain they would go to the Olympics, unless either China or the Netherlands won their next match and then they had to do a play off. Zelena didn’t look forward to that, but she knew both China and the Netherlands were facing Russia and the USA, so she felt pretty confident. “How long do you think you need to be here?” she asked.

_“At least until I finished my anti-biotics and when we decided what to do with the vent,”_ Henry told her. _“So I don’t think I can watch the last game with you,”_ he added, knowing why she asked.

“Well, then we need to bring the party to you!” Zelena exclaimed, a plan formed in her head already.

_“I don’t think the nurses will allow that,”_ he said.

“I can try,” Zelena smirked.

The door opened again and Emma and Hans entered the room. Henry smiled at Hans, he liked the boy. Emma had brought him over more this past week and they had started to become friends.

“Hey kid,” she greeted him and kissed him on the cheek. “How are you?” she asked.

_“Less bored,”_ he grinned.

Emma chuckled at his reply and looked up at Zelena. “Hey, I didn’t know you would be here,” she said surprised.

“It was a spontaneous idea. I hope you don’t mind,” Zelena said, remembering the strict visiting planning Regina had set up.

“Of course not,” Emma replied. “Come, let’s grab a coffee downstairs so they boys can enjoy themselves,” Emma said as she spotted Hans setting up his gaming console.

Hans had taken to Henry immediately, especially when they discovered they both loved Marvel and played the same games. Hans had fixed a small gaming console he could connect to the TV here to play games.  
Zelena nodded and stood up to follow Emma outside. They made their way to the cafeteria downstairs and Emma grabbed them both a cup of coffee. Zelena scored a table next to the window and sat down. Emma soon came back with the coffee and sat across from her.

“So, the vent, huh,” Zelena started and looked up at Emma’s tired face.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “He thinks he’ll be able to strengthen enough, but the doctor didn’t sound convinced he could.”

Zelena nodded and added some sugar to her coffee. “I figured as much. Poor boy,” she sighed.

“He is so scared of it and I totally get that. It’s scary to be depended off a machine,” Emma said and took a sip of her coffee. “But I’m afraid he has to. He weakened severely due to this.”

Zelena nodded, she had seen it too. “He will get through this,” she said.

“He will.”

Silence fell between them, both thinking about Henry.

~~~

Zelena entered Woody’s, it was still closed. She walked towards the back, where she spotted August in the kitchen.

“Hey babe,” she greeted him.

August looked up and Zelena stopped dead in her tracks. He looked really pissed.

“Where have you been these last days?” he demanded to know.

“I…I was home,” she said. “I needed some space.”

“And you didn’t think it was necessary to tell me?” he asked, his eyes spitting fire.

“I’m sorry, I forgot,” Zelena said, she was getting angry now as well. What did he think, that he owned her?

“You forgot?” August echoed.

“That happens sometimes,” she threw back. “It was a bit hectic at home, if you haven’t noticed.”

August walked over to her, stepping in her personal space. “So you were not with someone else?” he asked.

Zelena’s eyes narrowed, did he know something? “No, I was not.”

“Don’t lie to me,” he blew up. “You’ve been hooking up with someone,” he roared.

“I have not!” Zelena yelled back, not knowing what the hell was wrong with him.

“So you weren’t with Ruby?” he asked again.

“No! I was home! My nephew is in hospital, remember?” she helped him remember.

“Then why does this picture existed?”

He pushed his phone in her face and showed her a picture of her and Ruby kissing. The picture was from last Saturday. Zelena groaned, she had completely forgotten about that.

“That’s all that happened,” she defended herself meekly.

“And I need to believe that?” he asked as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. “You, the ever restless soul, didn’t do more than kissing?”

“Yes.”

August shook his head and turned his back on her. “Well, I can’t.”

“If you are so distrusting of me, then why are we still together?” Zelena threw at him, she was getting furious now.

It had just been a kiss. Okay, it was the second kiss and it had gotten a bit further then that after that picture, but he didn’t need to know that now. Not when he was wildly accusing her. But it was not wildly, was it? There was some truth to it and she knew it.

“Indeed, why are we? You clearly do not trust me enough to tell me this. Instead, you just disappear,” August raged on. “Maybe you aren’t meant to love someone for the rest of your life. Maybe you will turn into a spinster and have 10 cats,” he continued.

“You’re right, maybe I’m meant to be a spinster. But at least I have the guts to be honest about who I am.”

Zelena turned around and stormed out of Woody’s. As soon as she was outside, she started crying. It had hurt what he had said, because he had pressed down hard on a sore point. It was what she was afraid of. That she wasn’t meant to find her one true love, that she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life. Of course did she have Regina, but it looked like she had found her one true love, if she stopped being so stubborn. Emma was perfect for her.  
Zelena wondered through the streets of London, not wanting to go home and burden Regina with her broken heart.

“Zelena?” Zelena looked up and spotted Ruby waving at her from across the street. Zelena waved back and stopped to watch Ruby cross the street. Ruby looked at her worried when she saw Zelena’s tear stained face. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Not really,” Zelena admitted.

“Come.” Ruby hooked her arm through Zelena’s and guided her through the city until they stopped in front of a cute bookstore. Zelena looked surprised as Ruby gave herself access to the bookstore and Ruby shrugged awkwardly. “My grandmother owns this store. I live above it,” she explained.

“I see.”

Ruby walked in front of her through the small and cosy store and Zelena could imagine herself sitting in a corner reading. She shook her head, reading wasn’t something she did to pass her time. But if she was meant to be alone, she’d better get herself a hobby and she used to love reading when she was a kid.  
Ruby lead her to the back of the store, passed a small office where a grey haired but spry looking lady was bent over a huge book. The woman looked and waved at Zelena, before turning her attention to her granddaughter.

“Where have you been?” she asked sternly.

“Doing errands,” Ruby told her. “I bought the milk and butter you asked,” she said as she held up the plastic bags.

“Thank you,” the woman said with a soft smile.

“You’re welcome, Nana,” Ruby returned the smile. Zelena followed her up the stairs and watched Ruby putting away the groceries. Ruby turned around to see Zelena standing idle in the doorway. “Come, sit down,” she invited Zelena, petting one of the chairs. “I’ll make us some hot cocoa.”

Zelena obeyed and sat down. She watched Ruby make their drinks and she realised she could get used to this. She could get used to having Ruby around. Startled, she mentally shook her head. August had just broken up with her and she was already thinking about someone else? She really was fucked up.  
Ruby placed a damping hot mug before her and plopped down across from her.

“Thank you,” Zelena said as she wrapped her hands around the mug.

“What’s going on? Who made you cry?” Ruby asked directly. “Do I need to murder someone for you?”

Zelena took a deep breathe, knowing this could be an awkward conversation. What if Ruby didn’t feel like that towards Zelena?

“August and I broke up,” Zelena told her, avoiding any eye contact.

“What? Why?” Ruby asked surprised.

“Because he saw a picture of us kissing,” Zelena clarified, still refusing to look up.

Ruby stayed quiet for a while and Zelena was scared she had messed up things even more then she initially thought. “Shit,” Ruby finally breathed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, but you were so irresistible.”

Zelena’s head shot up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded. “I’ve had the hots for you ever since I laid eyes on you,” she confessed. “But you were always entangled with someone else and then there was Regina’s rule of not dating a teammate.”

“Which she herself broke,” Zelena snickered.

Ruby chuckled. “And then you were with August. And it seemed so steady between the two of you.”

“It was not,” Zelena replied. “It was in the beginning, but things started to crumble down at some point. And I know I am to blame,” she added softly, ducking her head.

Ruby reacted on instinct and placed her hand on Zelena’s arm. “I’m sure it’s not.”

“I started to get restless. He couldn’t satisfy me anymore and I started to think I’m not made for a monogamous life,” Zelena said, revelling in the feeling that Ruby gave her with only putting her hand on her arm.

“And he didn’t understand that?” Ruby asked and Zelena nodded. “Then he is the arse. You can’t expect from someone like you to go monogamous in an instant. That’s not really fair.”

Zelena looked back and smiled. “Thank you,” she said.

“Of course,” Ruby said. “I’m the same. My longest relationship was a month, but he started to claim me and I dumped his arse.”

Zelena chuckled and was glad she had ran into Ruby. “I’m glad I’m not the only one,” she smiled.

“Definitely not,” Ruby said and raised her mug.

Zelena did the same and they clinked their mugs, making them both laugh.

“Look, love is a strange and weird thing,” Ruby started. “Some find it right away, others are searching for it their whole life. Most important thing is that we don’t forget to life,” she said.

“I suppose you’re right,” Zelena nodded. “I really thought I had found it.”

“That’s also tricky with love, it sometimes hides in arseholes,” Ruby noted.

Zelena chuckled and shook her head. “August is not the arsehole. I royally fucked it up myself,” she said.

“I don’t believe that. You two just weren’t meant to be,” Ruby stated.

Zelena sighed and nodded. “I guess so.”

“You will find them,” Ruby said confidently.

“How do you know?” Zelena asked.

“I just do,” Ruby shrugged, shyly smiling at Zelena.

Zelena chuckled and started to drink her now lukewarm hot cocoa. Maybe there was hope for her after all…

~~~

Zelena had managed to convince the nurses to watch ice hockey with Henry and the whole team. Her most convincing argue was that Henry lay alone in a room so they couldn’t disturb any of the other patients. Henry had been over the moon when he heard the news, he almost jumped out of bed. He had to promise he’d sleep during the day, so he could stay up that night. Henry had promised, but was finding it hard to sleep now that it he really had to. Tonight his room would be filled with the national ice hockey team of Great Britain to find out if they would go to the Olympics for real. The nurses had seen it through the fingers that he only slept for forty five minutes that afternoon as they could understand his excitement.  
The door opened and doctor Hale entered his room with his ever present smile. Henry waved and he sat next to Henry’s bed.

“Heard you have a big night ahead of you!” the doctor smiled.

_“I do. Big ice hockey game tonight,”_ Henry typed.

“Exciting,” the doctor nodded and pulled on a serious face. “Henry, your last results are in,” he started. “Your lungs have improved a bit. The bacteria is almost gone,” he told him.

_“So when can I get off the vent?”_ Henry asked.

“That’s the thing, Henry. I think you have noticed it yourself, but you are not able to breathe on your own. Your lungs and muscles are simply not strong enough.”

Henry looked at him, trying not to cry._ “So I need to stay on it?”_ he asked.

“I’m afraid so,” the doctor said. “We want to perform a tracheostomy, so you will be able to talk,” he told him. “But it would also mean that you’re on a machine for twenty four hours, seven days a week.”

Henry nodded that he understood, he had done a bit of research and he knew kids who had that kind of support. _“Is there a possibility I will ever get off it?”_ he asked.

“Those chances are really slim, but I know you’re not a quitter,” the doctor said. “There are always chances.”

Henry nodded. _“Thank you.”_

“You’re welcome. Don’t hesitate to page me if you want to talk some more about it,” the doctor offered as he stood up.

Henry nodded and watched the doctor walk out of his room. It was real now, there was no escaping it. He needed to get on a vent, probably for the rest of his life. Henry stared outside, lost in his thoughts.  
Luckily, his distraction came pretty fast. His mom and Emma walked in as one of the first, setting up for the game. Soon, his room was filled with the entire ice hockey team, including the coaches and Anna, the physical therapist of the team. Soon the game started and Henry started to forget the faith that was hanging above his head like the sword of Damocles. It was the game of the USA against China and Henry knew China didn’t really have a change against the powerhouse that was the USA. China fought bravely but lost with zero against four. The room erupted in cheers and cries.

It was official, Team GB would be going to the Olympics for the first time in history…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> As you may have noticed, the story isn’t quite done yet. Rest assured, the second part is currently being written. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
